Cómo robar un Uke
by MikaShier
Summary: Haru quiere enamorarse, pero no sabe como hacerlo. Tras pedirle ayuda a Rin, cae en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Las cosas debían ser así, estaba escrito. De un momento a otro Haru decidió que Rin estaba hecho para él y no se rendiría ni siquiera si resultaba herido en el proceso.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en F _ree! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer_ y _High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Como robar un Uke

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

La primera vez que pensó seriamente sobre ello, fue cuando vio a Sousuke y a Rin juntos. La manera en que el grandulón le sonreía al pelirrojo era especial. Casi única. Una sonrisa que ese pelinegro solía borrar al mirar a las demás personas. Como si solo le perteneciera a Rin.

Y el pelirrojo se veía más tierno a lado de Sousuke. Como si necesitara ser protegido solo por estar con él. Era diferente al estar solo. Cuando Rin no estaba con Sousuke, tenía esa actitud de seguridad y confianza que evitaba que las personas se le enfrentaran. Ambos eran felices juntos. Pero Haruka no entendía por qué.

Rin era casi un mejor amigo. Desde que habían solucionado las cosas, habían comenzado a verse más seguido. Haru se sentía cómodo a su lado. Y Rin era alegre y hablador de nuevo.

─Creo que el amor es algo que te hace cambiar la actitud. Es como si fabricara un doble de ti mismo, pero que actúa diferente ─murmuró. Rin se sentó a su lado. Lo había invitado al centro comercial, pues tenía ganas de comprar trajes de baño y algunas cosas más, pero por ahora se limitaban a esperar a los demás.

─ ¿A qué viene eso, Haru? ─el aludido suspiró y clavó la vista en las parejas que deambulaban por ahí. Sus manos entrelazadas y la sonrisa de idiota en el rostro de cada uno.

─Es solo qué...

─Anda, suéltalo.

─No lo entiendo ─susurró viendo a las personas pasar frente a ambos. El chico a su lado lo observó con curiosidad. Analizando el porqué el otro se quedaba mirando a las parejas con esos ojos serios y brillantes.

─ ¿El qué? ─Rin se acercó más, dispuesto a escucharlo. Haru se sonrojó levemente, le daba vergüenza decir aquello.

─ ¿Qué es lo que hace que te fijes en una persona? Enamorarte y esas cosas.

─ ¿Eh? ─soltó una risa, haciendo que el otro sonriera avergonzado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros─ Pues... No lo sé. Tal vez su personalidad. La forma en que convive con los demás... Su cabello, sonrisa, complexión... Pueden ser muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna de ellas... Puede ser hombre o mujer... Puede que su forma de reír, que te contagie su felicidad con menos dificultad que los demás ─el pelirrojo hablaba emocionado. Haru sonrió, le agradaba la facilidad que Rin tenía para expresar sus sentimientos─. Incluso puedes enamorarte de su voz u olor, aunque eso del olor es un fetiche raro... No lo sé, Haru. Hay demasiadas cosas que pueden gustarte de esa persona.

─ ¿Tanto? ─Rin sonrió.

─ ¿Quieres enamorarte, Haruka? ─El pelinegro miró las parejas nuevamente y suspiró.

─No sé como... ─el pelirrojo se levantó y ofreció su mano.

─Ven conmigo. Voy a mostrarte un mundo diferente a cualquiera que hayas visto.

La sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento era sugerente y divertida. A Haru le pareció la mejor de todas.

─ Te ayudaré a enamorarte, Haruka.

─ ¿No estás tomándotelo muy enserio? ─Rin sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho, manteniendo la otra extendida.

─Me gustan este tipo de cosas.

─ ¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ─gritó una voz masculina y aguda a lo lejos. Nagisa corría junto a Rei en su dirección. Rin sacudió la mano frente a Haru.

─Vamos, se me duerme el brazo ─la suave mano de Haru se coloco sobre la del pelirrojo, quien aferró el agarre y lo levantó.

─Rin...

─Te prometo que al terminar la preparatoria, serás un feliz adolescente enamorado ─entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinegro.

─No se lo menciones a los demás.

─No. Es nuestro secreto.

─ ¿No me escucharon? ─Nagisa se aferró al brazo de Haru nada más llegar. Rei se acomodó los lentes, tenía la respiración agitada.

─Es imposible no escucharte. Gritas demasiado ─declaró Rin.

─No se si eso es un insulto, Rin-chan.

─Que te lo explique Rei ─el aludido rodó los ojos.

─Solo está diciendo que te escuchó.

─No soy un tonto, Rei. Sé que dijo eso. Pero yo no soy un gritón.

Haru no se inmutó. Se limitó a escuchar como los tres comenzaban a discutir mientras su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Rin. Observó a las demás parejas... ¿Se verían así?

Nagisa se quedó callado en algún punto de la pelea. Rei y Rin discutían sin parar sobre algo sin sentido. Miró a Haru, él también parecía divertido con las estupideces salidas de la boca de Rin y negadas por la racionalidad de Rei. La escena se vio interrumpida por una gruesa voz.

─Hola, chicos ─Haru sintió a Rin estremecerse mientras se daba la vuelta.

─Hola, Sou ─dijo el pelirrojo ocultando su emoción. Y ahí estaba otra vez. La sonrisa que Sousuke solo le dedicaba a Rin. Una sonrisa pícara y tierna que hacía al pelirrojo cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre si había sido creado solo para ver esa sonrisa.

─Hola... Rin ─los ojos cian de Sousuke viajaron hasta la mano entrelazada de Haru. Sintió que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─Todos llegaron muy tarde─ exclamó Rin con molestia, sin soltar a Haru─. Así que tendremos que comer primero.

─Eso no es hermoso ─Rei se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿Y? ¡La hermosura no está incluida en el paseo, Rei! Comienzas a exasperarme ─Rin entrelazó su brazo con el de Sousuke─. Vamos. Dejemos a Rei aquí.

─ ¡Eso no sería justo, Rin-chan! ─Nagisa tomó al peliazul y lo arrastró tras el pelirrojo.

─Dejen de pelear ─exigió Haru.

─Pero, Haruka-senpai, Rin-san es demasiado...

─Si te molesta tanto Rin, no hubieras aceptado venir ─corroboró Sousuke.

─Me debes la vida. Yo estoy enseñándote a... ─la suave mano de Rei cubrió la boca del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Ya entendí!

─ ¿Usas perfume de chica? ─se burló el ojicarmín.

─Haru-chan, dile a Rin que deje de molestar a Rei.

El pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No había nada por decir, porque sabía que Rin solo estaba bromeando.

Haru sintió que la mano de Rin comenzaba a soltarlo a medida que buscaban un lugar donde comer. También sentía el aura negra que Sousuke emanaba y la mirada de odio que le lanzaba de cuanto en cuanto.

Rin no se lo había contado aún, pero sabía que ellos eran algo más que "mejores amigos". O al menos intentaban serlo.

Quizá había sido por la forma en que Rin hablaba de él, la manera en que su aura emanaba felicidad.

Suspiró. No lo comprendía. Él no veía nada en Sousuke. En cambio, Rin era divertido, alegre y cómodo. Podía hablar con él por horas. O podían estar en silencio por horas. Era lo mismo, porque para él era un tiempo que disfrutar. Rin no era para ese grandulón amargado.

Nagisa se pegó a Rei y comenzó una conversación. Le extrañaba la manera en la que Haru observaba a Rin. Había visto esa mirada antes. Y la persona que la causaba había sido la misma. No sabía que significaba, pero presentía una tormenta.

─Bueno, Haruka-senpai es una persona extraña ─admitió Rei. Los ojos rosados de Nagisa lo observaban atentos.

─Sí. Lo sé, Rei. Pero hoy está más extraño ─señaló la mano de Haru, que aferraba la de Rin.

─Eso es más tierno... Tienes razón, es extraño. Pero parece bonito ─la delicada mano de Nagisa tomó la de Rei. El rubio sonrió ante el sonrojo del otro.

─Da igual, por ahora.

─Sí, da igual, Nagisa ─Rei sonrió, acomodándose los lentes y caminando hasta acercarse a los demás de nuevo.

─ Yo quiero carne ─decía Rin─. Las hamburguesas son geniales. Voto por ello.

─He dicho que quiero caballa ─reclamaba el pelinegro. Se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Rin sonrió con burla.

─No es una comida comercial. No han de venderla aquí, ¿ustedes que dicen? ─los ojos rubí del chico los presionaban con la mirada. Nagisa sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Lo que sea está bien. Incluso si es pescado.

─A mí también me da igual, Rin.

─Yo sigo insistiendo. Cada quién compre lo que quiera y nos vemos en una de las mesas de afuera.

─Sousuke-san tiene razón ─concluyó Nagisa.

─Como sea ─Rin soltó la mano de Haruka y el brazo de Sousuke─. Vayan y compren. Yo voy por carne.

El grupo se dividió. El vacío comenzó a pesar en la mano de Haru, quien observó a Rin caminar entre las personas. Suspiró y buscó a Sousuke con la mirada para encontrarlo en la dirección contraria al pelirrojo. Eso estaba bien. No le gustaba que Rin y ese grandísimo idiota se privaran en un mundo ajeno a donde él estaba. Siguió los pasos de Rin, ya comería caballa después.

El pelirrojo hacía fila en un puesto de curry. Charlaba con otro chico, al que Haru no reconoció. Se acercó lentamente a él y le tocó el hombro. Los ojos rubí del otro lo evaluaron antes de sonreírle con burla.

─ ¿No hay caballa?

─No la busqué.

─ ¿Comerás lo mismo que yo? ─Haru asintió suavemente.

─ ¿Quién era el chico con quien hablabas? ─Rin sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Ni idea.

─No deberías hablar con...

─ A propósito, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Chicos o chicas? Si voy a ayudarte debería saberlo.

─Pues...

─No pasa nada si prefieres a los chicos. Yo los prefiero, por ejemplo ─Musitó el pelirrojo, mirando al rededor. Haru ya había insinuado eso, pero el impacto era diferente si Rin lo admitía con tanta tranquilidad─. Ya sé... Tal vez... Si te digo que pienses en alguien a quien consideras lindo o linda, ¿quién se te ocurre?

─En ti, cuando le dijiste mamá al entrenador.

─No hay prueba de que tal cosa haya sucedido ─murmuró Rin en voz baja─. Pero vale. Tengo que admitir que yo soy bastante atractivo.

─Ególatra.

─Es decir, sólo mírame. Tan musculoso e interminablemente guapo.

─Narcisista.

─Tengo muchas cualidades, sí.

─Tal vez ─Rin carraspeó, ocultando su sonrojo y avanzando en la fila─. Me gusta como nadas.

─Tal vez... ─El pelirrojo posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Haruka, quien lo observó atentamente─ No me parece que tengas fiebre... ¿Morirás mañana?

─No...

─Estás expresando demasiados sentimientos. Quizá el nombre de chica está afectándote.

─No más que a ti.

─Retráctate ─masculló el chico, fulminándolo con la mirada. A Haru le pareció divertido. Siguió mirándolo seriamente y susurró.

─ ¿Por qué, Rin-Rin?

─No me llames...

─Siguiente ─murmuró una voz femenina. Rin sonrió y fue a pedir su comida, siendo imitado por Haru.

Caminaban juntos en busca de sus compañeros o una mesa. Haru quería sentir la cálida mano de Rin sobre la suya nuevamente, pero no se atrevía a estirar el brazo y tomarla. Sabía que, si la situación fuese al revés, Rin no dudaría en sujetarlo.

Pero las cosas eran como eran. Haru era todo lo contrario a ese pelirrojo. Tenía un problema expresándose y resolviéndose por sí mismo. Por eso Makoto era su voz. Pero desde que su mejor amigo trabajaba en el Iwatobi SC Returns, Haru había tenido que desenvolverse solo. Y estaba costándole.

Pero luego Rin había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con él y descubrió que ese pelirrojo lo entendía. Y la ausencia de Makoto había dejado de importar, mientras Rin estuviera ahí.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y visible para esperar a los demás. Rin lo observaba atentamente, mientras jugaba con su tenedor de plástico.

─ ¿No tienes nada con Makoto? ─preguntó. Haru lo miró inexpresivo.

─Claro que no.

─Y... ¿No quieres? A mí me parece que Mako...

─No hables de ello.

─Vaya ─exclamó─ ¿Eso significa que él...? ─la mirada azul del pelinegro contestó─ Vas a tener que contarme después, ¿qué te parece si salimos éste sábado? ─Haru sintió que su estómago se comprimía. Ocultó una sonrisa y asintió inexpresivo.

─Está bien.

 _Nota: Uke significa pasivo en una relación entre hombres._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** _Gracias por sus reviews y por decirme lo de "Sou-chan", ya lo arreglaré. Cambié la descripción del Summary para que no haya tantas confusiones, pero la historia sigue tratando de lo mismo que había escrito antes. Una cosa más: Esta historia está publicada en Amor-yaoi y Wattpad bajo el mismo título y mi nombre de usuario: MikaShier. También la estoy publicando en AO3._

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 **Capítulo 2.**

─Bien, ahora busca alguien que llame tu atención.

Era sábado por la tarde y se encontraban en lo sillones de una cafetería en el centro de Iwatobi. Rin, que estaba sentado frente a él, vestía un chaleco ligero que acentuaba sus músculos y una camisa blanca que hacía que su pelo rojo se notase más. Era él vestido así quien estaba llamándole la atención.

El pelirrojo bebía su café y esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Haru. No sabía cómo iba a lograr que ese chico se enamorase si se negaba a abrirse ante los demás. Estaba tan privado en sí mismo que Rin solo veía las sombras de aquellos sentimientos que Nanase ocultaba. Observó aquellos ojos azules para darse cuenta de que ellos lo miraban a él.

─Deja de verme. No encontrarás a alguien si sigues mirándome a mi─ exigió recargándose en su asiento.

─No entiendo esto.

─Sí, quizá no tiene mucho sentido. Pero yo creo que... Si miras a alguien cuyas características te gusten, puedes intentar hablarle. Y conocerse. Y entonces te enamoras.

─Vas a ayudarme, pero no sabes nada al respecto ─Rin se sonrojó y agitó una mano.

─Yo...

─ ¿Al menos te has enamorado alguna vez? ─Rin asintió.

─Yo estaba enamorado de ti. Pero pasó mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de Australia. Tienes muchas cualidades ─Rin apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió─. Me gusta que todas tus emociones pasen a través de tus ojos.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─el pelirrojo se levantó y se sentó a su lado, acercándosele para susurrar.

─No eres más que una cara seria, porque estoy seguro de que hay muchos sentimientos en tu interior.

Si Haru sintió algo por aquél comentario inocente, no lo demostró. Se limitó a desviar la mirada y bebió de su café. La cercanía de Rin le provocaba una extraña sensación. No era incomodidad, pero sí le incomodaba no saber de qué se trataba.

─ ¿Nunca has sentido algo por alguien?

─Makoto ─Rin apretó los labios y bebió de su café, separándose un poco de Haru.

─Ya.

─Pero él no me gusta─ el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de explicarse, pues el ojicarmín volvía a hacer que su costado se sintiese vacío─. Es solo que siempre he estado con él.

─Ya... Bueno, entonces dime... ¿Hay alguien con quien siempre esperes pasar más tiempo? ¿Que te hace sonreír, aunque sea muy, muy, muy en el fondo, a pesar de que no estés de humor? ¿Que te causa una sensación extraña cuando lo ves con otra persona? ─Haru lo miró inexpresivo, evaluando las preguntas con conciencia. Suspiró discretamente.

─ ¿Hay alguien que te hace sentir así a ti? ─Rin observó el azul profundo de aquellos brillantes y fríos ojos. Sonrió mirando sus propias manos. Asintió.

─Me gusta mucho Sousuke.

Haru ignoró la sensación de malestar que aquella declaración le causó. Se convenció de que era el simple nombre de aquél grandulón lo que le daba nauseas. Se relamió los labios y clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos color rubí. Brillantes y alegres. Rin tomaba de su café mientras Haru paseaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Sí, el pelirrojo era más atractivo que cualquier chico que se le parase en frente. Pero había algo de Rin que no le agradaba del todo.

─Él me... Es mi mejor amigo, me trata muy bien y adoro su sonrisa ─comentó el otro. Haru asintió, ahora lo sabía. No le gustaba el aura de felicidad que rodeaba a Rin cuando Sousuke estaba en la conversación.

─Entonces sí, tal vez me gusta Makoto ─Rin tosió un poco.

─Sí, siempre es Makoto.

─Pero no lo besaría. Jamás ─el pelirrojo bufó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo.

─ ¡Eres demasiado difícil! ─se irguió para tomarlo de las manos y decir lentamente─ Dime, Haruka... ¿Tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a Makoto?

─No ─las manos de Haru hormiguearon, gustosas de recibir la calidez del contrario.

─ ¿Te gustaría tenerlo ─se arrastró por el sillón hasta pegársele y rozar sus narices─ así de cerca?

─No ─susurró. Tragó en seco. Aquellos ojos rubí eran encantadores.

─ ¿Esto es romántico? ─Rin sonrió. Haru sintió su corazón agitarse. Latía desesperadamente dentro de su pecho.

─Creo que estoy enfermándome ─contestó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Rin pegó sus frentes y cerró los ojos. Para después separarse rápidamente.

─No tienes fiebre... Solo localiza a alguien y te lo conseguiré.

Haru observó el local, sintiéndose ridículo. El tiempo corría y el silencio de Rin le comenzaba a resultar incómodo. Quería que estuviera cerca y le hablase. Así que señalo a un chico que miraba el tablero de pedidos. Rin alzó una ceja, evaluándolo.

─No.

─ ¿No? ─el pelirrojo volvió a negar, esta vez con la cabeza.

─No.

─Dijiste que escogiera uno.

─Entonces ve y háblale ─Haru se dejó caer sobre el respaldo.

─Dijiste que lo conseguirías para mí.

─ ¡Eres demasiado exasperante! ─Rin se levantó y se acomodó el chaleco─ Estoy casi seguro de que es hetero. Pero iré a por él.

─Suerte ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Haru observó el asiento donde su amigo había estado y se sentó ahí. Sí, estaba calientito. Se acomodó y evaluó las acciones de Rin mientras terminaba su café.

Él no quería salir con ese chico. Solo quería que Rin... Bueno, no sabía qué era lo que quería.

El chico miró al pelirrojo de arriba abajo y sonrió. El gesto le molestó a Haru. No podía escuchar la conversación, pero vio que de pronto el desconocido anotaba algo en un papel y se lo daba a Rin, quien tomaba el objeto algo apenado. Se despidieron y el pelirrojo regresó a Haruka, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

─Era gay.

─Ajá... A la próxima...

─ ¿Hablo yo? ─Haru sonrió, sorprendiendo a Rin─ ¿Te invitó a salir?

─Bueno... No pudo resistirse ─sonrió de vuelta─. Soy encantador.

─No creo que yo sea capaz de ir a coquetear con cualquiera.

─Vámonos de aquí. No voy a golpearte en público.

Haru sonrió internamente y se levantó para seguir a Rin. Era entretenido pasar el tiempo con él, porque siempre tenía algo que decir y el tiempo que pasaban juntos quedaba grabado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

─Bueno, el primer plan no funcionó.

─Debimos detenernos la quinta vez ─corroboró.

─Ahora tengo demasiados números ─tiró un montón de papelitos en la mesa─ ¿Quién diría que hay tantos homosexuales en la ciudad?

─Esto solo demuestra que eres...

─Irresistible.

─Iba a decir fácil.

La mejilla de Haru comenzó a sonrojarse tras el bofetón que Rin le había dado. Estaban en la casa del pelinegro, después haber fracasado en conseguirle una cita a Haruka por enésima vez. Ese hecho no molestaba al chico, pues disfrutaba pasar el rato con Matsuoka, sin embargo, no le agradaba que el chico hubiese conseguido números telefónicos... para sí mismo. Rin sonrió falsamente.

─Yo soy muy difícil.

─Diva.

─Haru, volveré a golpearte ─El pelinegro se alejó un poco, causando que Rin soltase un suspiro cansado─. Entonces, tendremos que trabajar en la confianza que le tienes a las personas.

─ ¿Hablar más? ─Rin sonrió.

─Exacto. Así que... Intenta coqueteándome ─exigió acomodándose en su lugar, sentado en el piso de la sala. Haruka lo repasó con la mirada.

─ Dijiste hablar.

─Da igual, Haru. Coquetéame ─el pelinegro se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia él para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

─Hola, soy Haru ─susurró. Rin bufó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

─Muy lento y muy rápido a la vez. Estás usando el tipo de seducción de un club nocturno.

─No quiero averiguar cómo lo sabes.

─Haru... ─Rin se arrastró hasta quedar pierna con pierna─ me he dado cuenta de que tus ojos son hermosos en la luz del día. Como un profundo océano o un oasis en el desierto ─Haru observó atentamente al pelirrojo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico tomó una de sus manos─. Siento que cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo mismo, que no hay límites y no importa lo que los demás piensen...

─Rin...

─Es como flotar. Algo que relaja y se disfruta. Estar contigo, es eso para mí. Flotar. Eres posiblemente la única persona que ha estado destinada a estar conmigo. Y si no es así, yo quiero hacer todo por escribir ese destino. Tú y yo ─Haru desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraño─. Así que... ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Haruka?

─Yo... ─Rin se acercó a él, rozando sus narices.

─Así se conquista, a un Haruka─susurró antes de sonreír.

─ ¿Qué? ─el pelirrojo se separó y lo observó divertido.

─Es tu turno de conquistarme ─Las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de un tenue rosado.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? Su corazón latía con rapidez y un pesado sentimiento se cernía sobre él... ¿Rin haría eso con todos? ¡Como si su apariencia no fuera suficiente! Ese pelirrojo... Su aura era roja, al igual que él, por completo. Romántico hasta la médula. Y su romanticismo iba de la mano con su lado encantador. Porque eso era Rin. Atractivo y encantador. El pelirrojo entendió que Haru aceptaba el reto en cuanto éste lo miró con seriedad.

─Me gusta la manera en que sonríes. Es como si todo el mundo se desconectara y lo único real fueras tú... Yo... Siempre he querido nadar, sólo contigo─Rin se sonrojó por completo y lo empujó─. Espera... Rin, yo siento que tú...

─ ¡Ya basta! Tu seriedad es... eres bueno en esto, deja de atacarme ─el chico volteó el rostro, enseñándole su bochorno a la pared.

Haru suspiró. En verdad sentía que no había dicho absolutamente nada aún, y así era. Rin respiró hondo tres veces antes de voltear a ver a Haruka.

─Bueno, juguemos con los sentimientos de Makoto ─sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

─ ¿Qué? No, Rin.

─Oye, esto no va a servir de nada si tú no te enamoras de alguien.

─Pensé que no querías que fuera Makoto ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada.

─No dije nada al respecto.

─Libro abierto.

─Yo dije que jugaríamos con sus sentimientos, no que haría que te enamoraras de él.

─Eso no será justo para Makoto.

─ ¿Por? ¿Ya se declaró? ─Haru lo observó fijamente. Rin masculló, riendo─ Maldito sea. Ese idiota... Un segundo... ¿Estás conmigo porque te sientes incómodo con él?

─No exactamente ─admitió.

─Dios ─Rin parecía herido. Marcó el botón verde y esperó apretando los labios. Contestaron al tercer timbre─. Ven a casa de Nanase ahora ─colgó.

─Rin...

─Quiero que sufras ─escupió─. Conquista a Makoto una vez más y rómpele el corazón.

─No.

─Hazlo.

─No. Escucha...

─No... No me pidas que escuche ─Se levantó para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro─. Tú nunca hablas y nunca escuchas. Todo lo que piensas es agua. Y Makoto. Agua, Makoto, caballa. Es un ciclo vicioso y repetitivo. Una y otra vez... Tú... ¡Demonios! Yo intentaba ayudarte a buscar una pareja y tú simplemente no querías estar solo en la ausencia de Makoto...

─Pero yo no dije que fuera por eso... Rin, eres un idiota. Aprende a escuchar ─Haru se levantó también─. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó. Es verdad que me resulta algo incómodo estar con él, pero no es por eso que estoy contigo. Tú me agradas demasiado y pasar tiempo contigo es algo que disfruto ─el pelinegro comenzaba a alzar la voz, haciendo que Rin se sintiera pequeño e indefenso─. Escúchame primero antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones. Siempre es lo mismo, eres igual de infantil y estúpido que antes. Insistente y exasperante. Siempre haciéndome sentir así, demonios ─Rin alzó una ceja.

─En otras palabras, me amas.

─ ¡No saques tus propias conclusiones! ─gritó. El pelirrojo sonrió, contagiándole el gesto. El celular del mayor comenzó a vibrar.

"¿Es urgente? Estoy en Iwatobi SC Returns, " Rin suspiró.

"No, solo estaba peleando con el chico que te rebJsbakai"

─Devuélvelo ─Rin extendió la mano, Haru se guardó el celular en el pantalón.

─Ibas a escribir "el chico que te rechazó".

─Solo era una broma.

─Una pésima broma ─el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y lo observó intimidante.

─De igual forma enviaste el texto.

─ ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

─Nada, en realidad─suspiró y volvió a sentarse─. Anda, sigue intentando conquistarme.

Haru lo observó atentamente. Rin siempre había sido extraño, pero cuando se trataba de Makoto adoptaba una actitud defensiva y ofensiva. Siempre atacando. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Los rubíes de Rin lo miraban atentos, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un vuelco en el corazón. Definitivamente estaba enfermándose.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de Autor:** _Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me agrada que les guste mi historia. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 **Capítulo 3.**

Una cosa.

Una sola cosa era lo que Haru estaba rogándole a los dioses. Y ellos lo ignoraban.

Está bien, quizá no era sábado pero él estaba ahí. Y también se encontraba su problema. Sousuke lo observaba con ojos asesinos mientras Rin, acostado detrás suyo, hablaba con su hermana por teléfono. Tenía una pequeña pelota en su mano y la lanzaba para después atraparla. Lo único que Haru podía hacer era mirar esa pelotita.

No hubiera ido a la Academia de saber que Sousuke era el compañero de dormitorio de Rin.

Sousuke se dejó caer sobre el estómago de Rin, en cuanto éste colgó, sacándole el aire. Haru lo miró indiferente a pesar de que quería estrangularlo en su interior. Y es que...

¿Por qué se tomaba esa libertad?

El pelirrojo golpeó a Sousuke sonriendo. Su mirada rojiza tenía ese brillo especial. Y la sonrisa del otro pelinegro parecía atraer a Rin. Estaban emanando un aura que Haru no soportaba.

Pero no quería irse y dejarlo ahí con Sousuke.

Quizá debería mudarse, para que el enorme pelinegro no fuese a aprovecharse del pobre e indefenso Rin.

─ ¿Necesitabas algo, Haru? ─preguntó Rin mientras se levantaba. El aludido lo observó, inexpresivo.

─Solo vine.

─Bueno... ¿no tenías práctica? ─el pelirrojo se acomodó a un lado de Sousuke.

─No.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si practicamos tu desenvolvimiento con las personas? ¡Aquí está Sousuke para ayudar!

─No me incluyas en tus cosas raras ─masculló el otro. Rin sonrió.

─Ayudará. Ahora, hazlo. Coquetea, pequeño aprendiz ─Haru se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿Por qué todo para ti es coquetear? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─Me parece divertido. Eso es todo... ¿No lo harás? ─el menor no se inmutó─ Bien, demostración.

Haru no quería una demostración. Intentó impedirlo, pero Rin ya comenzaba a observar a Sousuke con un brillo encantador en su mirada. Su mejor amigo tragó en seco.

─Sousuke ─murmuró el pelirrojo─, sé que eres mi mejor amigo, pero... Ya sabes, tú no te sientes como solo un amigo para mí. Eres más bien... Yo por tí...

─Oh, entiendo ─exclamó el otro. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, Haru no pudo detenerlo... Ni siquiera lo comprendió.

De un momento a otro, Sousuke se había abalanzado sobre Rin y estaba besándolo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo empujó.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios...!?

─Estabas declarándote.

─Sigo ─Haru se sentó a un lado de Rin y lo obligó a mirarlo─. Te amo, Rin─ cuando intentó besarlo, Rin ya le había tapado la cara con una mano. Fruncía el ceño y parecía gruñir. Se levantó enojado y fulminó a ambos pelinegros con la mirada.

─No sé qué demonios ocurre con ustedes dos. Pero no me metan en sus peleas ─señaló a Sousuke─. No vuelvas a besarme.

─Rin...

─Y tú ─señaló a Haru antes de golpear su cabeza con la palma de la mano─ ¿Qué clase de declaración es esa? ¡Jamás podría enamorarme de algo así! Yo intento ser romántico y ustedes, idiotas, lo impiden. Arreglen sus cosas y después vuelvo.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente. Rin suspiró y salió del edificio. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado. Él sí se había enamorado de esa declaración.

Sousuke y Haru se miraban con odio. El más grande no soportaba la presencia del otro, pues desestabilizaba a Rin y hacía que su atención se desviara.

Por su lado, Haruka se levantó y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a perseguir al pelirrojo que iba a encontrarle al amor de su vida.

Lo más molesto de la situación, para Haru, era que Sousuke se negaba a dejarlos a solas. Él no quería un mal trío. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquél pelinegro fortachón se cayese en algún pozo y él pudiese seguir ensayando con Rin.

Sonrió internamente ante el pensamiento negativo.

Vaya que el pelirrojo despertaba sensaciones en él. De un momento a otro, sus pasos se convirtieron en leves saltos. Y entonces ya no caminaba tranquilamente en busca de Rin. Se había vuelto una carrera.

La rapidez de Haru en la tierra no era tanta como en el agua. Lo había descubierto hacía mucho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que para Rin el agua y la tierra eran igual de fáciles y él, en un intento inconsciente de ser igual, había tratado imitándolo.

Sí, Haru era rápido. Pero no lo suficiente. Sousuke ya estaba varios metros delante cuando anteriormente los había estado detrás. Pero no encontraban a Rin.

Una tregua silenciosa fue creada. Caminaron juntos por la Academia hasta que encontraron a Momo, quién los miró con burla y señaló la entrada.

─Matsuoka-senpai dijo, "si te preguntan, diles que se jodan. Me voy al centro de Iwatobi por un café". Creo que él los considera algo así como perritos fieles. Demasiado predecibles─ afirmó el pelirrojo con sorna.

Ignoraron el comentario y reanudaron la carrera. No había pasado mucho tiempo, así que Rin quizá aún estaba en la parada del metro. La adrenalina inundó a Haru. Por alguna razón sentía que, si Sousuke llegaba primero, no era la carrera lo único que perdería. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

He ahí la ventaja de ser más ligero.

Primero fue un metro, luego dos hasta llegar a tres y el chico agua obtuvo la delantera.

¿A quién le importaba que aquello fuera ridículo?

Al llegar a la estación, sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo y se sintió frustrado. El tren acababa de partir. Se sentó en una banca y tranquilizó su respiración. La indiferencia en su rostro molestó a Sousuke, quien se sentó a dos bancas lejos de él.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, con diversión. Observó a ambos pelinegros fulminándose con la mirada. Una parte de él odiaba que no pudieran llevarse bien, pero a la otra le encantaba presenciar la competencia de miradas discretas en la que ambos se sumergían.

Los había visto correr desde el andén y, en vez de abordar el tren hacia el centro de Iwatobi, se había escondido dentro de una tienda de _snacks_ para observarlos.

Cuando llegó el tren, Rin esperó a que ambos subieran para abordar en el vagón continuo.

Podía divertirle, pero no lo entendía.

Se preguntaba por qué Haru y Sousuke peleaban constantemente en su presencia ¿Por qué ambos corrían a por él? Pasó de la diversión a la frustración, ¿Por qué tanta pelea? Quizá debería alejarse de ellos por ese día. Tenía suficiente de verlos odiándose.

Bajó en la siguiente estación y se puso la capucha para caminar fuera del andén.

La suerte no estaba de su lado, pues cuando al fin pudo tener un café en sus manos y sentarse en uno de los sofás del café más conocido de Iwatobi, dos pelinegros hicieron sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Sí, Rin había sido un tonto al escoger un lugar conocido como escondite. Pero ellos lo habían sido más, pues, después de recorrer varias cuadras, habían recordado la cafetería favorita del chico al que seguían.

Se sentaron a cada lado de Rin, apretándolo. El pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Estaban llamando la atención y esa no era la manera en que le gustaba hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su libertad estaba siendo tomada, como si se extinguiera cada vez que los pelinegros se pegaban más a él.

─ ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

Haru se encogió de hombros. No hacía nada, en realidad. Solo debía impedir que Sousuke ganara cualquier cosa no estipulada en su contrato silencioso. Es decir, era puro orgullo y dignidad. Pero en esa ocasión, se sentía como si fuese algo más. Algo más con una mirada tan roja como el rubí y tan cortante como sus afilados dientes.

Cuando Rin intentó huir a un sillón individual, fue detenido por ambos chicos. Su mirada de derrota fue la bandera verde para que ambos pelinegros se fulminaran con la mirada, culpándose el uno al otro.

─Esto es tan patético ─se lamentó Rin─. Creí haberles dicho que me dejaran fuera de esto. No soy ninguna especie de escudo.

"Nadie dijo que peleáramos por un escudo", pensó Haruka.

─Eres el único por quién no mato a Nanase. Sé que llorarías.

─Eso no es divertido, Sou ─masculló Rin─. Al menos podrían apartarse un poco, mi café se enfría y no puedo beberlo si están poniéndoseme encima.

─Lo haré si Sousuke lo hace ─musitó el ojiazul con indiferencia.

─Yo no lo haré si Nanase no lo hace primero.

─Si no se apartan voy a ahorcarlos...

Haru sonrió internamente. Rin siempre sería tan irritable, pero nunca le haría daño a alguno de ellos. Suspiró discretamente y lo miró de reojo, observando como el pelirrojo intentaba beber su café sin derramarlo ni quemarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Quizá, y solo quizá, no estaba enfermo realmente.

SSSS

Si había algo que Nagisa no entendía, era a los tres chicos que caminaban frente a él. Era extraño el aura que emanaban y las actitudes que tomaban. Rin tenía a un pelinegro a cada lado, uno más grande que el otro, y caminaba incómodo.

Sonrió con diversión. Puede que el pelirrojo no se diese cuenta, pero Rei y él habían captado la situación de inmediato. Lo que no entendía era porqué el ojicarmín no se daba por enterado.

Rin empujó a los chicos por enésima vez y estos actuaron como un resorte, pegándose a él nuevamente. Nagisa estaba aguantando una risa, observó a Rei y a Makoto y sonrió ampliamente.

─Pobre Rin-chan ─dijo burlón.

─No puedo creer que Haruka-senpai esté metido en algo así ─exclamó Rei─. No pensé que él por Rin-san...

─Estoy seguro de que lo hace de forma inconsciente ─aclaró Makoto, suspirando─. Pero no puedo negar que me sorprende que las peleas con Sousuke llegasen a tal.

─Desde hace semanas está así... Ahora siempre está con Rin-chan ─afirmó Nagisa─. Tal vez sea porque Mako-chan siempre está en el club con los niños...

─Eh... Sí... Tal vez ─el castaño miró al piso, sintiéndose incómodo de pronto.

─ ¡Maldita sea, déjenme fuera de sus estúpidas peleas! ─bramó Rin deteniéndose frente a ellos y dando media vuelta para alejarse─ Nagisa...

─Rin-chan ─el rubio sonrió y se hizo a un lado, para colocar el pelirrojo entre él y Rei─, no te preocupes, nosotros protegeremos tu trasero ─el aludido lo observó atentamente, ¿acaso alguien quería hacerle daño?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó extrañado. Nagisa lo ignoró y siguió caminando─ Rei, dime a que se refiere, ¿protegerme de qué?

─Bueno ─el peliazul carraspeó y volteó hacia otra parte, sonrojándose ligeramente─, sabes que Nagisa-kun siempre dice cosas raras... Yo... no sé a qué se refiere ─Rin volteó hacia su última esperanza. Makoto suspiró y sonrió amablemente.

─Tal vez lo averigüemos pronto.

Haru y Sousuke se fulminaban con la mirada mientras caminaban lentamente. Rin había huido y ambos se pasaban la culpa. El menor chistó suavemente y volteó el rostro, Sousuke no era digno de molestarle.

─Creí que te había dicho que te alejaras de él ─masculló de pronto. Haru lo miró con indiferencia.

─No me interesa ─respondió frío.

─Siempre te entrometes en el camino de Rin. Tienes que dejarlo en paz. Solo vas a estancarlo. Rin merece cumplir sus sueños.

─Yo no voy a...

─Rin jamás amaría a alguien como tú ─sentenció. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco, haciendo que sintiera opresión en el pecho─. Aléjate.

─Yo no quiero que me ame... Yo solo...

─Cállate. Simplemente quédate en silencio igual que siempre y aléjate de él, Nanase. Solo lo harás sufrir.

─No tienes derecho a decir eso. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí... ─Sousuke sonrió.

─Pero sé todo sobre Rin.

Haru se quedó en silencio. En realidad, no sabía por qué aquello le molestaba. Se colocó a un lado de Makoto y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Se suponía que Rin lo ayudaría a enamorarse pronto, pero Haru no progresaría si Sousuke seguía rondándolo. El ojiazul quería su tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo.

Solo Rin y él.

Sin Sousuke, sin Makoto, sin Nagisa, sin Rei y sin Gou. Pateó una piedra y miró el cielo. Ya quería que el momento llegara.

Por su parte, Rin se sentía confuso. Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban. No sabía lo que pasaba con sus dos mejores amigos y no entendía el odio que se tenían. No hallaba una explicación razonable. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Se dirigían al centro comercial, de nuevo, esta vez acompañados por Tachibana. Al pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho eso. No era que odiase al castaño, era solo que sabía que Haru lo preferiría a Makoto y no a él. Suspiró y caminó hacia Sousuke. Siempre había sido así, por lo que Rin no entendía por qué intentaba que eso cambiase.

─No seré tu carrito de carga ─exclamó el pelinegro al sentir a su amigo a un lado─. La última vez mis brazos me dolieron... a pesar de que estoy en forma.

─Bueno, es tu culpa por ofrecerte a acompañarme aún sabiendo que amo las compras.

─En ello eres peor que una chica ─se burló el mayor.

─Eso no es del todo cierto...

─Oh, vamos, sabes que lo es ─lo abrazó por la cintura y despeinó su cabello. Rin empujó su mano, sonriendo.

─Insisto en que no ─Respondió. El pelinegro no dejó de abrazarlo, Rin no se quejó.

─Sobre todo cuando te haces la coletita ─le acarició el cabello. Nagisa sonrió.

─Sou-chan lleva la delantera ─musitó. Rin volteó y enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿En qué?

─En nada ─interrumpió el pelinegro─. Tus amigos son algo paranoicos.

SSSSS

─ ¿Te gusta este? ─Haru ladeó la cabeza y asintió. Sí, se veía bien en él, pero no comprendía...

─ ¿Para qué quieres un gorro, Rin? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─El que tenía lo perdí. Así que busco uno nuevo y mejor.

─ ¿Y los lentes? Tu no usas aumento ─Rin sonrió y se los quitó.

─Quería ver cómo me quedaban. Vi un chaleco allá...

─Tienes muchos chalecos ya, Rin ─Haru observó las bolsas que tenía en brazos─. Zapatos, camisas, chaquetas, accesorios... ¿Qué más vas a comprar? ─se quejó Haru.

─Un gorro ─Rin lo miró con indiferencia─. Puedo comprar solo, si quieres ir a divertirte con Makoto. No te obligaré a cargar mis cosas.

─Me ofrecí.

─Bueno, no entiendo por qué. Ni siquiera Sousuke se ofrece a ello─ el pelinegro, ofendido, volteó hacia otro lado. Ahí estaba otra vez, el tono feliz del pelirrojo mientras hablaba de su amigo con orgullo.

─No soy Sousuke ─masculló para sí mismo. Rin se encogió de hombros.

─No dije que lo fueras. No te sientes como un Sousuke para mí ─Rin pagó el gorro y se lo acomodó. Los mechones de su cabellera rojiza se escondieron casi por completo, pero aún había algunos esparcidos por su rostro. Haru había hecho bien en apoyar aquél pedazo de tela. Le gustaba como le quedaba. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras Rin tomaba las bolsas de uno de sus brazos y las llevaba él mismo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin lo observó con curiosidad ─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Sentirse como un Sousuke.

─Pues... Sousuke se siente como... más que un amigo ─murmuró. Sí, en definitiva era así. Sousuke le parecía como un hermano sobreprotector, pero no se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta.

─Ah ─Haru desvió la mirada con una sensación amarga asentándose en la base de su estómago.

¿Entonces Sousuke de verdad era algo más para él? Apretó las bolsas. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan decepcionado.

─Los demás deben estar en el restaurante. Vamos, Haru ─la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dedicó en ese instante, le pareció divertida y adorable.

A Haru le pareció la más linda que había visto.

Y fue por ello que entendió. El pelirrojo no merecía a Sousuke. Porque Rin era para él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_ Les agradezco por sus reviews y demás, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. También quiero agradecer las correcciones que me han hecho. Las tomaré en cuenta y editaré lo que sea referente a las edades. Quisiera pedir su opinión acerca de los días en que publicaré, para ver cuál es la fecha más conveniente: Lunes y Jueves (más ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo cuando hayan dejado muchos comentarios(? ) o cada tres días, es decir, tres veces por semana. Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, gracias. Publico en varios servidores, así que tomaré la decisión en base a las respuestas de todos y no de cada uno.

 **Capítulo 4**

Había algo fuera de lugar, pero Haruka no lograba comprender que era. Tomó la goma y la arrastró sobre el papel. Era bueno dibujando, siempre lo había sido. Todos sus dibujos eran elogiados y los guardaba en un cajón lleno de bocetos. Siempre que quería dibujar, lo hacía sin más. Trazos calculados y perfectos que no necesitaban rehacerse.

Pero ahí estaba, con la cama llena de restos de borrador y bolas de papel. Suspiró y tomó el lápiz nuevamente. Para empezar, no sabía qué era lo que quería dibujar. La punta de grafito viajaba de aquí a allá por el papel, como si fuese natural. Pero en algún momento, Haruka decidía que así no era lo que tenía en mente. Solo que tampoco sabía que era lo que había en esta.

─Estás dibujando a Rin ─Haru parpadeó varias veces, observando su dibujo. Ladeó la cabeza y negó, volviendo a tomar el lápiz─. Y no soy la voz de tu consciencia ─el pelinegro volteó y observó a Makoto.

─No te escuché entrar ─el castaño hizo una mueca de cansancio.

─ ¿Enserio creíste que era tu consciencia?

─No exactamente. Creí que alucinaba... En fin, no estoy dibujando a Rin.

─Lo estás. Mira ─el castaño hizo a un lado los papeles y se sentó junto a su amigo para señalar el dibujo─ Aquí, falta el mechón de cabello que Rin siempre tiene atravesado en la cara ─llevó su dedo a otra parte─. Si afilas un poco más su barbilla, entonces está exacto el mentón de Rin. Y aquí ─señalo el cuello del dibujo─. Le has puesto los audífonos que siempre trae en cuanto sale.

─Coincidencia.

─No sé, Haru. Últimamente actúas muy raro. Peleas con Sousuke de una forma distinta a como lo hacías antes. Parece que pelearas por Rin.

─Lo malinterpretas.

─No ─Makoto tomó las bolas de papel y las abrió una a una─. Nunca te había visto hacer esto. Arrancar hojas de tu cuaderno porque un dibujo no quedó bien. Aunque para mí, todas son fotos exactas de Rin. Solo que... Bueno, le colocas el pelo diferente en unas, o le haces los ojos más pequeños en otras...

─No es Rin.

─Mira ─el castaño quitó el boceto de las manos de Haru y tomó el lápiz. Trazó suaves líneas sobre el papel y se lo mostró─. Esto tiene un nombre. Y es Matsuoka Rin.

Haru observó el dibujo con atención. Asintió suavemente antes de arrancarlo, arrugarlo y comenzar otro. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo bien. Saber que su subconsciente dibujaba a Rin. Makoto suspiró suavemente, desviando la mirada. No era muy agradable que, aun habiendo pasado la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado con Haruka, solo Rin pudiera causar todo tipo de emociones en él.

─ ¿Él va a venir hoy? ─preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

─Sí. En una hora y tres minutos ─los ojos verdes del castaño se ampliaron con sorpresa.

─Esto da miedo... Haru, ¿estás contando el tiempo? ─el pelinegro detuvo el movimiento del lápiz por unos segundos.

─Es un aproximado. Vi el reloj hace cinco minutos ─Makoto sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

─Nunca te había visto así por nadie. Tiene a tu mente tan ocupada que incluso olvidaste preguntarme como me fue en el ISC Returns. No es que esté quejándome ─añadió rápidamente ante la mirada del pelinegro─. Es solo que... bueno, tú siempre me lo preguntabas.

─Entiendo... Y, ¿cómo te fue? ─el castaño rodó los ojos.

─No finjas interés. Termina de dibujar ─Haru asintió, volviendo su atención al boceto─ ¿Qué crees que piense Rin cuando vea tantos dibujos suyos? ──preguntó después de un rato.

─No va a verlos. Faltan cuarenta y ocho minutos para que llegue. Y casi acabo este.

Makoto observó a su mejor amigo mientras éste movía la punta del lápiz por el papel. Lucía tan concentrado que, por un momento, se preguntó si el chico comenzaba a desarrollar una obsesión por Rin parecida a la que tenía por el agua. Tomó todos los papeles arrugados y los extendió, soltando un suspiro. Era imposible que Haru no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era Rin a quien dibujaba. En especial por la afilada sonrisa que plasmaba en la hoja. Se levantó con cuidado y buscó un sujetador de hojas en los cajones del escritorio del pelinegro.

Cuando por fin lo encontró y hubo acomodado las hojas para sujetarlas juntas, Haruka ya había terminado. Sostenía el cuaderno del boceto en sus manos y lo observaba atentamente. Makoto pegó la cabeza a la contraria, para ver la obra de su amigo. Suspiró.

Era perfectamente Rin.

Cada rasgo, característica y facción del pelirrojo estaba plasmada en ese papel. Haru debía conocerlo demasiado bien como para haberlo dibujado con tanta claridad. Incluso podía distinguir cierta aura que emanaba del papel. Como si Rin estuviese feliz. La sonrisa afilada, mirada burlona y cabello revuelto le mostraban a Makoto lo que Haru sentía por aquél chico tiburón, aunque estaba claro que el pelinegro no hablaría sobre ello.

El sonido de la puerta invadió el silencio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Haru. Se levantó rápidamente y aventó sus cosas al escritorio mientras comenzaba a sacudir la cama.

─Ve a abrirle, Makoto. Yo arreglaré aquí.

─ ¿Eh? ─El castaño alzó ambas cejas─ ¿Planeas traerlo a tu habitación?

─Tal vez. No lo sé, él es el de los planes ─Haru detuvo sus movimientos y suspiró─. Bien, ya le abro yo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras juntos mientras, Rin esperaba pacientemente afuera. Llevaba puesto el gorro que había comprado con Haru, pero comenzaba a darle algo de calor. De sus auriculares emanaba una suave música, casi inaudible. Rin tarareaba en voz baja cuando la puerta se abrió. No se sorprendió al ver a Makoto junto a Haruka, y, si lo hizo, no lo demostró.

─Hola ─musitó el chico.

─Hola, Rin ─contestó Haru.

─ ¿Vienes desde la Academia Samezuka? ─preguntó Makoto mientras Rin entraba a la casa. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─No exactamente. Sousuke me acompañó...

─No lo vi ─comentó el castaño. Rin rodó los ojos.

─Pues no. Quería ir conmigo porque sabía que vendría a lo de Haru, pero al final pude deshacerme de él. No soporto verlos peleando. Siempre dejándome en medio ─declaró el pelirrojo, sentándose en la salita.

Haru se sonrojó, recordando las palabras de Makoto, "Parece que pelearas por Rin".

─T... ¿Tienes hambre, Rin? ─preguntó Haruka. El aludido lo miró extrañado─ Puedo hacerte algo de comer...

─Ah... Tu solo haces caballa, así que... Me gusta tu miso.

─Lo prepararé ─el pelinegro dio media vuelta, caminando a la cocina, cuando recordó─ ¿Quieres también, Makoto? ─el castaño sonrió sintiéndose contrariado.

─No. Me voy a atender a Ren y Ran. Nos vemos mañana, Haru. Adiós Rin.

Cuando Makoto se fue, Rin sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. No era como si lo odiase. Aunque un poco. Era más por el hecho de que la relación que mantenía con Haru era muy unida. Y por otra cosa. Sí, aceptaba que estaba celoso.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Haru sirvió los platos y puso uno frente a Rin. El pelirrojo se sentía un poco frustrado. Haru le había insinuado en algún momento que el castaño se había declarado, por lo que el que estuvieran solos...

─Gracias─ se limitó a decir.

─De nada, Rin.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ─cuestionó el pelirrojo. Haru asintió. Su hambre había sido eliminada por sus nervios.

─ ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

─No.

─ ¿Eh? ─la respuesta asombró a Rin. Eso significaba demasiadas cosas─ Pensé que tú y Makoto...

─Malinterpretas ─la sonrisa que Rin le dedicó a Haru fue una llena de burla e insinuación. El pelinegro desvió su mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas arderían en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Te gustaría besarme a mí?

No sabía si Rin iba en serio o no. Tampoco podía distinguir si su mirada era burlona o intensa. Y no le importó.

Pegó sus labios a los contrarios con suavidad.

El sentimiento que lo embriagó fue algo nuevo, una torrente de emociones que se alojó en el fondo de su estómago e hizo que su piel se enchinase. Sintió que los labios de Rin se curvaban en una sonrisa, expresión que imitó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No vio la confusión del pelirrojo, pero tampoco era una reacción que quisiera ver.

Era cierto que el cuerpo y la mente eran dos cosas distintas. Haruka estaba completamente de acuerdo. Era como si ambos diesen su opinión por distintos o el mismo propósito. Pero, en esta ocasión, su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se sentía perdido. Y a la vez sentía que había nacido para ello.

Imitó el suave movimiento y disfrutó la leve presión que Rin ejercía sobre sus labios. Se entregó al olvido por un instante y se concentró en nada y a la vez en todo. Sentía que su mente vagaba en un limbo. Un limbo con dientes afilados, cabellos rojizos y mirada en llamas.

Se encontró a sí mismo tomando el control de aquél beso, posicionando sus manos sobre la piel ardiente de Rin, una sobre su brazo y otra en su cintura, mientras lo empujaba lentamente. Sus dedos fueron testigos del temblor que recorrió a su amigo mientras se tensaba e intentaba separarlo vanamente. Fue como si su mente se conectara en ese momento, haciendo un complot con su cuerpo. Pellizcó la cadera de Rin, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

─Oye, ¿qué...? ─El rostro del chico estaba sonrojado y se veía algo confundido, por lo que Haru tuvo que armarse de valor para aprovechar la situación que él mismo había creado. Pegó sus labios nuevamente, esta vez profundizando un poco el beso, atreviéndose a introducir su lengua en boca ajena.

Haru terminó por empujar a Rin y se puso sobre él mientras éste intentaba arrastrarse lejos por el piso. El ojicarmín luchaba por huir de la prisión en la que Haruka lo había encerrado al atraparlo con sus piernas y peso. Finalmente, como última opción, decidió usar un método más agresivo. El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo un ardor en la mejilla y mostrándole a Rin una expresión incrédula.

─ ¿Me abofeteaste? ─preguntó.

─ ¿Vuelvo a hacerlo, para que te quede claro? ─Rin observó a Haru fijamente, el pelinegro seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas─ ¿Piensas quitarte de encima? De todas formas, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo empujándome así y trepándote como una arpía? Pude haber muerto.

─No peso tanto...

─Muerto de miedo, imbécil ─El pelirrojo liberó su pierna y empujó a Haru lejos con el pie.

─No tienes que ser tan agresivo ─se quejó el pelinegro.

─Como sea, me ha quedado claro que no eres malo besando.

─Tú tampoco.

─Dicen que la experiencia hace al maestro ─Rin alzó ambas cejas repetitivamente, por lo que Haru frunció el ceño─. Lo leí por ahí.

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar orgulloso de ello? ─cuestionó acomodándose en la cama, luego añadió─ Yo no lo he visto en ningún sitio ─Rin se encogió de hombros.

─Tal vez estaba en inglés y tu estupidez para el idioma, o cualquier otra cosa, te impidió saber lo que significaba ─Haru rodó los ojos.

─Me insultas por el beso ─el pelirrojo asintió, de acuerdo.

─Te has aprovechado de mi hospitalidad. Ese beso tuyo fue una clara violación bucal a la privacidad personal ─Haru sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado y volteando la cara con el gesto.

─Una violación bucal que respondiste ─Rin se sonrojó.

─Sí... Bueno... Me sentí obligado. Creía que... que me matarías si no respondía a tus exigencias, eso.

Haru suspiró y ambos se dedicaron a comer. A Rin siempre iba a encantarle la manera de cocinar que Haruka poseía, pero no planeaba decírselo. Comió disfrutando cada bocado y, una vez acabado, observó al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

─Oye, ¿puedo decir algo?

─Sí.

─Bien ─Rin sonrió ampliamente y lo señaló─. Estás más expresivo últimamente. Más hablador y sonriente, ¿pasó algo? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien y no me has dicho?

Haru sentía que con Rin, cualquier cosa era fácil. Que su relación podía llevarse tranquilamente porque sus propósitos, gustos y metas eran muy parecidos. Por ello no le costaba sonreír, hablar e incluso reír. Solo si era Rin el que lo veía y escuchaba. Sin embargo, se limitó a decir.

─No lo sé ─el pelirrojo asintió, pensativo.

─Bueno, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, debes poner en práctica lo que te he mostrado. El sábado vayamos a una cita doble. Te conseguiré a alguien.

─ ¿Y tú? ─Rin sonrió.

─Me acompañará Sousuke. Ya me debía una cita ─comentó. Haru apretó los labios, ¿por qué aquellos ojos rubí brillaban tanto por el grandulón?

─No ─exclamó.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No me agrada la idea.

─Entonces encontramos a alguien ese día y listo. Ve pensando bien en qué clase de persona te gustaría ─Rin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta─. Busca algo decente, elegante e informal a la vez. Nos vemos el sábado. A la cinco en la fuente del centro comercial, ¿bien? Te enviaré un texto de todas maneras.

Cuando Rin se fue, Haru buscó la libreta de bocetos y volvió a la cama para abrirla a mediación. Acarició el papel con una sonrisa discreta.

Sí, ya había pensado en el tipo de persona ideal.

SSSSS

Haru no sabía que tan formal o informal debía ir. Suspiró mirándose al espejo, ¿enserio eso era amor? ¿Influía incluso en su manera de vestir? Se quitó la playera para colocarse mejor una camiseta negra. Se quedó con los pantalones oscuros ajustados que Nagisa le había sugerido en un mensaje y arregló su cabello con los dedos. Se colgó la cadena plateada que guardaba en uno de sus cajones y suspiró resignado. Tomó su celular, que últimamente usaba para comunicarse con Rin, para salir finalmente de su casa.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el centro comercial, con la mirada fija en la pantalla pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que sucedía al rededor. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero eso nunca se mostraba en su rostro. Estaba a punto de entrar al lugar cuando su teléfono emitió una suave melodía.

"Llegué ;)"

Haru jamás entendería como una carita tan simple y sin sentido podía hacer que sonriera. Aunque tal vez no era el emoticón, sino la persona que lo había enviado. O que esa persona hubiera enviado ese emoticón. No lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

Se adentró en el Centro y se dirigió a la fuente. Rin estaba de espaldas, hablando por teléfono mientras tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco negro. Llevaba puesta una playera roja con un cuello triangular. Tenía cadenitas en los pantalones y llevaba puesto el gorro que habían comprado juntos. Rin se dio la vuelta y colgó la llamada antes de reparar en Haru.

─Whoa ─exclamó el pelirrojo dando una vuelta alrededor del ojiazul─. Estás bastante bien, pero... ¿porqué de negro? ¿Matarás a alguien y no quieres que se note? ─No, pero Rin si lo mataría por su elección.

─Era lo mejor que tenía ─se limitó a decir.

─Bien, bien...

─Tú también te ves genial.

─Bueno, soy Rin Matsuoka ─declaró sonriendo y escondiendo su rostro discretamente, consciente del efecto que las palabras de Nanase tenían sobre él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y extendió los brazos, llamando la atención de algunas personas─. Escoge, yo te diré si está disponible o no ─Haru pasó saliva, nervioso. Se acercó a Rin y puso un dedo en su pecho.

─Tú vas a ser mi cita... ─la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien dejó caer los brazos y acomodó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara, en un acto disimulado de vergüenza.

─Ese no era el plan ─murmuró. Haruka se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar─. Espera... Haru...

─ ¿Cuál es tu relación de Sousuke? ─exclamó el pelinegro deteniéndose ligeramente enojado.

─ ¿Sou? ─Rin se mordió el labio, ¿qué era lo que debía contestar? Antes pensaba en él como un hermano, pero, recientemente...─ Bueno, no lo sé exactamente... Es mi mejor amigo. Y tú también...

─Mi mejor amigo es Makoto. No tú ─Rin se sonrojó, asintiendo.

─Ah... Lo siento, entonces.

─ ¿Saldrás conmigo?

─ ¿Como una prueba?

─Si así quieres llamarlo... De todas formas, si lo que te preocupa es que me enamore de ti, yo no podría... ─el corazón de Rin dio un vuelco. Haruka hablaba demasiado. Y no era que no le agradase el hecho, era más que nada por lo que estaba a punto de decir─ No podría enamorarme de ti en...

─Ya lo capté.

─No, Rin... No me entiendes, yo ya estoy...

─Bueno, ya cállate, ¿no? ─apretó los labios y suspiró con impotencia antes de susurrar─ Siempre es Makoto...

─No, Rin, en realidad intento decirte...

─Es un prototipo de cita, Haruka. Y aún siendo un prototipo tienes que respetar las reglas. Estás hablando de más, haciéndome sentir incómodo. Eso no se le hace a tu pareja ─Haru suspiró, rindiéndose. Ese pelirrojo siempre imponía sus sentimientos, estaba negándose a escuchar.

─Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo? ─Rin se obligó a sonreír, como si ese chico no hubiese aplastado su orgullo segundos atrás.

─Sí. Te enseñaré a no meter la pata nunca más.

Si bien Haru era una persona poco habladora e indiferente la mayoría del tiempo, cuando salía con Rin podía cambiar por completo. Sonreía discretamente y se encontraba a sí mismo intentando hacer sonreír también al pelirrojo. Le encantaba su risa, su extraño sentido del humor, sus quejas, todo de él.

Emanaba un aura de atracción, según Haru.

Incluso se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que no podía ser el único que pensara aquello del despampanante pelirrojo. Sentía como si el pecho se le oprimiese y se sorprendió tomándolo de la mano con posesión. Al pelirrojo no le importó.

Ah, eran celos.

Quizá a él no le importaba porque tenía a Sousuke, esperándolo en su habitación y durmiendo cerca suyo todas las noches. Claro, mejores amigos.

Ahora estaban sentados dentro de un restaurant, esperando por la comida mientras Rin hablaba de algo y Haru escuchaba sin entender, gracias a los pensamientos negativos sobre la relación del pelirrojo con el grandulón. El ojicarmín suspiró colocando el codo en la mesa y recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

─ ¿Te aburro? ─Haru negó─ Vamos, no me molestaré.

─No podrías aburrirme. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo ─Rin desvió la mirada.

─Ah.

─Oye, lo digo enserio ─Haru intentó calmar su interior, respirando hondo, preparándose para lo que haría─. Rin, yo sé que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos ─el aludido se irguió, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ¿De verdad iba a jugar así de sucio o iba enserio?─. Y entiendo que dudes de mí. Cuando empezamos con estas... lecciones... Yo no pude evitarlo. Es decir... Verte con Sousuke fue algo de lo que me hizo reaccionar, yo en realidad creo que estoy enamorado de ti, no... Ya lo estaba. Solo que recién me doy cuenta... Y sé que la mayoría del tiempo tú solo me buscabas por competencia. Yo también lo hice. Porque amo nadar contigo y adoro ver tu rostro cuando me vences, o cuando dices que me vencerás a la próxima... ─la risita nerviosa que soltó sorprendió a Rin, quien apretaba sus propias manos por debajo de la mesa, sin saber que hacer─ Estuve la semana entera buscando una forma de decírtelo, pero ahora lo olvidé todo...

─Haru...

─Me gustas ─sentenció. Rin se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. Era un idiota por no detenerlo desde el principio. No podía dejar que Haru jugara así con él. Era un prototipo de cita, Haruka no podía ir enserio. Nadie se declaraba en la primera vez que salían.

─Estoy saliendo con Sousuke... Lo estamos intentando... ─decidió decir.

─ ¿Qué? ─el pelinegro no mostró expresión alguna, pero su pecho se sentía extraño─ Pero hace un par horas dijiste...

─Sé que lo hice... No tenemos una relación oficial... Solo estamos probando...

─ ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? ─preguntó en voz baja, aunque en realidad quería gritarle. Rin, sintiéndose culpable, miró la mesa con impotencia.

─Yo no iba enserio... Estaba bromeando y cuando me besaste... pensé que tenía que responder porque era mi culpa ─murmuró cabizbajo─. Perdón... yo...

─No ─Haru apretó las manos, volviendo a su típica indiferencia─. No me pidas perdón.

─Pero... Debí decírtelo... Lo siento, yo en verdad... Demonios... Tú...

─Lo entiendo, Rin. De todas formas no era algo que yo no supiera. Y eso no significa que dejaré que el idiota ese gane. Quiero ser yo quien te proteja ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Haru solo era intenso cuando le gritaba, cuando lo reñía, pero ahora... Esto era nuevo. Frunció el ceño, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el pelinegro, ¿protegerlo? ¡Él no necesitaba protección!

─Haru...

─Solo respeta las reglas de la cita ─sentenció justo cuando la comida llegaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 5.**

La impotencia lo tenía enojado consigo mismo mientras flotaba en la piscina del Iwatobi Swim Club Returns. Sentía la mirada preocupada de Makoto encima de él, eso también era molesto. Se hundió en el agua, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él. Nadó cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitió.

─Haru, ya es tarde ─exclamó Makoto una vez que se detuvo─. Sé que al entrenador Sasabe no le importa cuánto tiempo nos quedemos, con tal de que cerremos, pero tengo que atender a mis hermanos…

─Ya lo sé ─Aceptó la mano que Makoto le ofrecía y se impulsó fuera del agua─. Me cambio y listo ─caminó hacia los vestidores, hasta que la voz del castaño lo detuvo.

─ ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? ─el pelinegro suspiró. No podía hacer eso. Es decir, confiaba en él, pero… Hablar sobre Rin con alguien más lo avergonzaba. Sí, tenía claro que la probabilidad de estar enamorado del pelirrojo era sumamente alta, mayor a un ochenta por ciento. Sin embargo, eso aún no le daba el valor para declararlo en voz alta frente a una persona que no fuera Rin. Además, había sido rechazado.

─No.

El camino de regreso a casa fue demasiado largo. Haru se sentía incómodo, al igual que Makoto. Más que nada por el hecho de que el castaño sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo y no tenía idea de que podría hacer. Sí querías una sonrisa amable y alguien que te cuidara, Makoto era quién. Pero si lo que necesitabas era espacio y algún tipo de consuelo al azar, entonces sería mejor que buscases a otra persona. Haru lo tenía claro. Si quería algo, simplemente tenía que decirlo y su mejor amigo lo procuraría, pero el problema era que no sabía que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

─ Te vi con Rin el otro día ─soltó el más grande. El pelinegro lo observó inexpresivo antes de volver la vista hacia el otro lado. Estaban pasando por la playa, pero la oscuridad le hacía difícil distinguir algo más allá de algunos escasos metros.

─Ah.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? ─Makoto suspiró y se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeándolo como si estuviera estresado.

─ ¿Tendría que decir algo más? ─contestó en un tono brusco. Se lamentó el haberle hablado así a esa persona que era casi como un hermano para él. Aunque Haru no sabía que se sentía tener hermanos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pues claro! ¡De pronto decides que Rin…! ¿¡No planeabas decírmelo!?

─Estás exagerando. No es algo que necesite…

─ ¿Contarme? ¡Claro que lo es! ─el castaño se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos mientras caminaba─ De todas formas ya lo suponía pero… Aún así…

─No veo el problema entonces ─la frialdad en las palabras de Haruka detuvieron el andar de Makoto. El pelinegro paró de caminar, pero no volteó a verlo.

─ ¿No ves el problema? ¡Dice que no ve el problema! ─Haru frunció el ceño y volteó.

─ ¿A quién le hablas?

─ ¡A Dios! ¡Para que me dé un poco de paciencia! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡O al menos lo era! ¡Tenme más confianza!

─ ¡Deja de gritarme!

─ ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Si lo hubieras dicho yo no hubiera comenzado a sentirme tan mal! Si yo… si confiaras en mí como antes… ─Haru lo observó, impasible.

─ ¿Por qué te sentirías mal?

─Pensé que ya no me querías a tu lado. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero desde que comencé a trabajar con el entrenador Sasabe en el ISC Returns… Tú simplemente te marchaste con Rin. Dejaste de prestarme atención y yo pensé que era porque no querías seguir siendo mi amigo…

─Suena estúpido ─Makoto asintió, mirando a otra parte.

─Lo sé… Pero… Entiende. Yo siempre te procuro. Siempre quise hacerte sentir bien, que no estabas solo. Cuando tu madre se mudó con tu padre y te dejó solo… Tú no lloraste. Y yo lloré por ambos. Tú nunca muestras tus sentimientos, sin embargo yo pude llegar a entenderte porque te transformaste en una parte vital de mí. Eres como... más que un amigo para mí. Tú no hablabas y yo te interpretaba. Y todo estaba tan bien…

─Makoto…

─Pero llegó Rin… Y tú te mostraste tan afligido, te hizo llorar… yo nunca había visto tal decepción en ti, ni siquiera con lo de tus padres… Y pensé, "bueno, Rin era la persona que nos entretenía siempre, quien hacía sonreír a Haru aún cuando su rostro fuera imperturbable"… Tardé todo este tiempo para volver a comprenderte. Todo este tiempo intentando que Rin no te afectara tanto... Y cuando Sasabe me ofreció el trabajo y yo acepté… Tú simplemente te fuiste con él y lo entiendo, no te gusta estar solo. Todo siguió tan normal que pensé… pero entonces dejaste de pasar a cenar a mi casa y poco a poco dejaste de preguntarme por mi día. Me echaste a un lado y te centraste en contar los minutos que faltaban para que Rin hiciera presencia. Me sentí como un estorbo… Sentí que ya no me querías contigo. Que no confiabas en mí…

─Pues…

─ ¡Y todavía te atreves a decir que no es nada! ─Makoto sonrió cansado─ Pero he vivido con ello todo el tiempo. Ya se me pasará.

─Pero… Escucha… Es distinto… Rin y yo…

─No es distinto… Pero lo sabía, ya presentía que sucedería algo así… ─Haru bajó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras Makoto comenzaba a caminar.

─ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rin? ─preguntó. El castaño se detuvo en seco, con el corazón deteniéndose un milisegundo.

─Perdona, creo que no escuché.

─ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rin? ─Repitió. Makoto se dio la vuelta, con la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas.

─ ¿¡Te van los chicos y no planeabas decírmelo!? ─Haru dio un paso atrás, confundido.

─ ¿No te referías a eso?

─ ¡No! ¡Yo pensé que me habías cambiado por Rin! ─Inhaló hondo, calmándose─ Aunque ahora tiene más sentido. Es decir, emanas un aura de idiota últimamente.

 _SSSS_

Así que era eso, se dijo el castaño a sí mismo. Ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad, Haru no estaba buscando una manera de deshacerse de él. El pelinegro estaba enamorado de otro chico y eso era lo que lo tenía tan distante. Asintió suavemente mientras caminaba a lado de un Haruka sonrojado y avergonzado. El ojiazul no le interesaba su día aburrido con un montón de niños porque tenía la mente ocupada por el pelirrojo. Demonios, ¿qué tan tonto podía ser?

¡Incluso lo había estado dibujando en su bloc!

Es decir, nadie dibuja a sus amigos, por más que los quiera, con tanta devoción como lo hacía Haru. Sí, ahora su mente estaba aclarándose. Sólo le quedaba una cosa. Complacerlo.

Haruka quería a Rin y Rin era lo que tendría.

 _SSSS_

─Pareces un gato encerrado ─exclamó una voz sacándolo de su trance. Rin suspiró, viendo como Sousuke se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, después de cerrarla tras de sí, de su habitación en Samezuka.

─No es así.

─Estás dando vueltas por todas partes… ¿Sucedió algo malo? ─el pelirrojo negó varias veces antes de suspirar y asentir, tirándose sobre la parte baja de la litera y observando la base del colchón de arriba.

─Haru... Creo que está jugando conmigo… Se me declaró esta tarde… ─una parte de la cama se hundió bajo el peso del pelinegro, se había sentado a su lado.

─Vaya, tiene agallas. Tal vez deba golpearlo un poco.

─ ¡No, demonios! ─el pelirrojo sonrió, haciendo que Sousuke hiciera lo mismo─ Sentí que era mejor contártelo.

─Vaya que sí. No te dejaré ver a ese Nanase a solas. O tal vez deba marcarte como mi propiedad. Yo gané.

─No es como si fuera el premio de un concurso del tipo "quién orina más lejos" ─escupió. Sousuke no lo dijo, pero en realidad pensaba que estaba convirtiéndose en algo parecido. Haruka había hecho su movimiento. Y él estaba más que consciente de lo que alguna vez sintió Rin por ese chico agua. Ahora era su turno. Levantó un poco a Rin para acostarse y poner la cabeza del mismo sobre su estómago. El pelirrojo se limitó a acomodarse.

─Bueno, de todas formas, no me da confianza ese chico. Ya no lo tomes de la mano y no lo invites a venir. No contestes su llamadas y…

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin se giró y observó a Sousuke antes de entrecerrar los ojos, sonriendo─ ¿No haría eso que saliera corriendo a sus brazos? Quizá alguien deba salvarme de ti.

─Ja… ─Ahí iba, su movimiento. Rin era un romántico y él sabía que lo que estaba por decir movería algo en su interior─ ¿Sabes? Sí Haru llega a gustarte de nuevo… No dudes en decírmelo, ¿bien? ─le acarició la mejilla, obteniendo la total atención de su pelirrojo─ Jamás te obligaría a estar en una relación conmigo. Seré feliz mientras tú lo seas ─aunque aquello era verdad, Sousuke no planeaba dejarlo ir. Se sentó, desplazando a Rin hacia su regazo con cuidado antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente.

─Sou… ─El brillo de los ojos carmesí lo hipnotizó─ Creo que amo a Haru…

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin sonrió ampliamente.

─Es broma. Eres un idiota, ¿tú, diciendo algo así? ─se apoyó en uno de sus codos, acercándose al pelinegro─ Pero tienes un punto, por intentarlo.

Sousuke sonrió, conmovido por la imagen que el pelirrojo recostado en su regazo le brindaba. Acarició su cabello con ternura y besó su frente con el mismo sentimiento. Rin frunció el ceño, alzando una ceja y mirándolo confundido.

─No me trates como una chica.

"Oh, Rin, como si tú no fueses la chica en esta relación" pensó el mayor, divertido.

 _SSSS_

─Bien, bien. Los he reunido a todos aquí por una simple razón: Necesitamos su ayuda ─Haru clavó la vista en la mesa de su salita mientras Makoto le sonreía a los demás. No sabía cómo había logrado convencerlo.

Era sábado por la mañana y Makoto había reunido al equipo de Iwatobi, Gou incluida, con la idea de pedirles ayuda para atraer a Rin hacia su trampa. Había convencido a Haru de que no había mal alguno en ello, pues, siendo su mejor amigo sabía cómo hacerlo aceptar. Makoto bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y sacó unas hojas arrugadas que el pelinegro reconoció al instante. Estiró la mano con rapidez, intentando impedir que éste las soltara sobre la mesa. Supo que había fallado cuando las hojas se esparcieron sobre la madera.

─ ¿Eh? ─Gou tomó uno de los papeles y lo observó con sorpresa─ ¿Mi hermano?

─ ¡El mayor de nuestros problemas desde siempre! ─exclamó Makoto con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ Whoa… ¡Es idéntico a Rin-chan! –comentó Nagisa, pegándose al brazo de Rei y mostrándole la hoja que tenía en la mano.

─Son… muchos dibujos de Rin-san… ─El peliazul se acomodó los lentes y analizó los trazos─ Es… Es tan hermoso…

─Hey ─se quejó Nagisa.

─Me… me refiero al dibujo ─los ojos rosados del rubio se entrecerraron, antes de asentir, claramente divertido.

─ ¡Sí que es muy bonito! ¡Haru-chan sabe cómo dibujar tan bien! ─Gou se sonrojó notablemente, tomando más dibujos.

─ Ha… ¿¡Haruka-senpai!? ¿¡Por qué…!?

─Makoto, creo que no debíamos… ─el castaño lo ignoró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gou.

─Haru está enamorado de Rin ─sentenció. El calor invadió las mejillas del aludido, quien se rezagó en su lugar mientras las miradas caían sobre él─. Al parecer, Haru quería flirtear y le pidió ayuda a Rin…

─ ¡Yo no quería…! ─una mano se estampó en su boca, Makoto sonrió amablemente, incitándole a callar.

─En fin, terminó enamorándose de él… ─Nagisa sonrió ante la confesión y le dio un golpe suave a Rei con el codo.

─Te lo dije ─afirmó─. Haru-chan es muy obvio y Rin-chan muy tonto.

─ ¡Estás hablando de mi he…! ─Gou suspiró y observó el dibujo─ Tienes razón. Mi hermano tiene un complejo muy grande de idiota.

─No lo pienso así ─murmuró Haru.

─Obviamente no ─objetó Nagisa, acercándose a él y apretando su cuello con un brazo─. Tú no puedes opinar eso porque estás enamorado.

─Yo tampoco lo creo así… Rin-san es muy inteligente… ─añadió Rei, con semblante pensativo─ Pero es un tonto en eso del romance. Dice "es romántico" casi todo el tiempo, aún siendo tan despistado.

─Pero Rin…

─ ¡Bien! ─Makoto interrumpió a Haru mientras tomaba uno de los dibujos─ Lo primero que hay que hacer, es que Haru logre declarársele.

─Ya lo hice ─los chicos miraron al pelinegro, algo impresionados. Gou lo miró con tristeza.

─Entonces ya lo sabes…

─Sí.

─ ¿Saber qué? ─Nagisa observó a ambos chicos con interés.

─Mi hermano está saliendo con Sousuke.

Eso complicaba más las cosas. Pero Makoto no se daría por vencido. Uno de sus polluelos quería volar y, ¿quién sería él si no quitaba los obstáculos que lo harían caer? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevo una mano hacia su barbilla, pensando. Las ideas aparecieron en su mente con rapidez. Sonrió ampliamente y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

─Lo tengo.

─ ¿¡Lo tienes!? ─Gou se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos brillosos. Bueno, sí. A ella le gustaba más su hermano con el ojiazul. No era que tuviera algo en contra de Sousuke, él también le agradaba. Era solo que sabía lo que su hermano había sentido por Nanase desde pequeño. La felicidad que veía en ambos cuando nadaban uno junto al otro.

─ Los separaremos ─la ilusión abandonó a la chica, quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y se irguió.

─Era más que obvio que eso tendría que pasar para que ellos estén juntos.

─Mako-chan, eso no nos sirve de nada. El problema es, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? ─Nagisa se volvió a su lugar a lado de Rei y pegó la mejilla a la mesa.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que van a ayudar? ─Los chicos asintieron. Makoto sonrió ante la respuesta y observó a su mejor amigo.

No lo demostraba, pero sabía que estaba feliz.

 _SSSS_

La noche había caído como un manto oscuro sobre Iwatobi. Su equipo de natación había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche mientras pensaban en un plan que lograse quitar las garras que Sousuke tenía sobre Rin. Nagisa estaba apoyado sobre sus manos mientras miraba el cielo, inclinándose hacia atrás. Se encontraban sentados fuera de la casa de Haruka, creyendo que el aire traería con él nuevas ideas.

─ Sou-chan tiene un punto ─murmuró el rubio. Haru suspiró involuntariamente, mirando a la nada─. Bueno, dos. Él ya está con Rin-chan y viven juntos. Así que están juntos todo el tiempo... Besos, abrazos... Con la personalidad de Sou-chan seguro hasta han hecho más... ─un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro... ¿acaso Rin y Sousuke...? ─ Hay menos posibilidades de...

─Te equivocas ─Rei puso una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su codo─. En todo caso, es un empate. Rin-san y Sou-san son agresivos. La posibilidad a que se peleen es mayor a la de "pareja feliz".

─Mi hermano es muy... explosivo ─Gou sonrió mirando las estrellas─. Se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y normalmente eso lo conduce a muchos errores... De ahí lo sucedido el año pasado. Así que creo que Rei tiene razón. Haruka-senpai tiene más posibilidades que las visibles, solo es cuestión de...

─Sigo pensando que Sou-chan lleva la delantera ─suspiró Nagisa antes de sonreír─. Aunque no me imagino a Rin-chan dejándose "empujar" ─Makoto, abrió los ojos ampliamente.

─ ¡No tienes que imaginártelo!

─Rin y yo tuvimos una cita hace algunos días ─declaró Haru, harto de la mención de Sousuke y su lugar en una carrera que no había sido estipulada─. Así que no creo que esté ganando. Si Sousuke de verdad tuviera a Rin...

─Mi hermano me contó de ello el otro día ─murmuró Gou, ligeramente avergonzada─. En ese entonces, solo estaban intentándolo. Ahora son pareja... oficialmente ─Haru sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Entonces... ¿Rin había pasado de él por completo? Apretó los puños.

─Eso no importa. Rin va a ser mío ─sentenció. El tono decidido que había empleado en aquellas simples frases había sido suficiente para inmutarlos. Makoto se levantó junto a él y puso una mano en su hombro, transmitiéndole toda la confianza posible a su amigo. Nagisa se puso de pie con un salto y lanzó el puño al aire.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Operación robarle el novio a Sou-chan iniciada!

─Apoyo la causa ─comunicó Rei, sonriendo tranquilamente─. Sólo porque he sido testigo de muchas cosas y sé que Haruka-senpai y Rin-san se ven hermosos juntos ─los ojos rosados de Nagisa cayeron en él, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

─Rei-chan tiene razón.

─Hay que establecer las reglas ─añadió Gou, cruzando las piernas y mirando a su equipo─. Mi hermano no puede salir lastimado. No voy a ayudarlos si él terminará herido.

─Jamás lo lastimaría ─objetó Haru, mirando fijamente a la chica.

─Mi hermano es muy sentimental, todos lo sabemos.

─Bien, esa será una condición ─murmuró Makoto, estando de acuerdo. Al final de cuentas, Rin había sido otro de sus polluelos─ ¿Alguna otra cosa?

─Nadie interfiere directamente con Rin-chan, solo Haru-chan. Hay que pelear limpio ─apuntó Nagisa─. De lo contrario él podría confundirse gravemente.

─ ¿No es un poco exagerado, Nagisa-kun? -el rubio negó suavemente.

─Si Rin-chan termina con Haru-chan solo por confusión, será Haru-chan quien saldrá herido.

─Bueno... Entonces esa será otra condición ─Makoto miró el cielo antes de voltear a ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa─ ¿Estás de acuerdo, Haru?

─Sí ─musitó el pelinegro, sonriendo internamente.

Él estaba lejos de ser bueno en cosas relativas al amor, pero haría todo lo posible por conquistar a Rin. Ese pelirrojo estaba hecho para él. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo, a sus labios. Le encantaba su calidez, su alegría, su sarcasmo, la manera en que se enojaba... Para Haru, Rin era perfecto.

Y tenía que ser solamente suyo.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! No me molesta que den sus opiniones, al contrario, me agrada. Bueno, solamente puse la nota para decirles que las actualizaciones serán los Lunes y los Jueves en TODOS los servidores en los que publico. Nos vemos el lunes! gracias por leerme, me encanta que mi historia esté gustándoles. Si hay algún error en el capítulo, no duden en decirlo!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Capítulo 6.**

La Academia Samezuka se alzaba majestuosa frente a ellos. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo anaranjado iluminaba el perímetro, acentuando las paredes blancas y elegantes al igual que los uniformes de los estudiantes que aún se paseaban por ahí.

Rin estaba parado junto a la puerta, con las manos metidas dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta blanca. Miraba con desinterés hacia el piso mientras removía algunas piedrecillas. El corazón de Haru latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras caminaba hacia él junto a sus amigos.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ─gritó Nagisa, atrayendo rápidamente la atención del pelirrojo, quien sonrió levemente, irguiéndose de inmediato.

─Hey ─musitó. Su mirada cayó en Haruka, quien tenía la vista clavada en él. Entrecerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar─. Ya pedí un permiso para que se quedaran aquí, por si se hace tarde. Saben que tenemos toque de queda, ¿no?

─Sí, es un internado, después de todo ─murmuró Makoto. Rin se detuvo y volteó a verlos, incrédulo.

─ ¿¡Y aún así insistieron en esta reunión!? ¡Pudieron esperar a mañana!

─Tú aceptaste ─señaló Haru, el pelirrojo lo miró con fastidio.

─Ustedes usaron a mi hermana para persuadirme. Ella es muy insistente.

─ ¡Rin! ─los ojos del aludido se abrieron con sorpresa.

─ ¡Sou-chan! ─Nagisa saludó enérgicamente, mientras Haru fruncía el ceño y el otro pelinegro corría hacia Rin.

─ ¿Por qué me avisas por un texto que pasarán la noche en nuestra habitación? ─A Haru nunca le había sonado tan mal una frase así.

─Porque no estabas en la habitación ─explicó Rin mientras reanudaba la marcha e instaba a los demás a seguirlo. Sousuke se puso a su lado y golpeó su cabeza.

─ ¿Seguro que hay un cerebro ahí?

Haru los observó, indignado. Su aura comenzaba a ensombrecerse, según Makoto. El pelinegro fulminaba a Sousuke con la mirada mientras éste bromeaba junto a Rin, quien reía quedamente. Era un desastre. Las cosas no debían ser así. Apretó los puños, resignado. Ya llegaría su momento con el pelirrojo. Tenía qué.

Un rato después, entraron al edificio residencial de la Academia. Rin los condujo hasta uno de los pisos superiores hasta adentrarse en un pasillo y quitar el cerrojo de alguna de las puertas.

─Siéntense donde quieran. Es bastante pequeño, lo sé ─murmuró mientras se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en la pared, siendo imitado por Sousuke─. Pero ustedes insistieron en venir todos. Saben que sólo el capitán era necesario, ¿verdad?

─No iba a dejarte solo con Makoto ─murmuró Haru, sentándose en el piso frente a ellos─. Lo odias ─Rin frunció el ceño. El chico a su lado rió suavemente.

─No lo odio ─murmuró. Makoto miró el piso, suspirando.

─Pero...

─No lo odia. Tiene complejo de hermano y eso es todo ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó y golpeó a Sousuke con el codo. El ojiverde sonrió con vergüenza, comprendiendo la situación.

─Déjalo estar, Haru ─exclamó el castaño, sentándose en el piso y recargándose en la cama.

─ ¡No lo comprendo! ─Nagisa se dejó caer en la cama mientras Rei se sentaba a su lado─ Explíquense.

─Tal vez no nos incumba, Nagisa-kun ─el peliazul se acomodó las gafas con elegancia.

─No vinieron a hablar de eso ─Rin carraspeó y observó al capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Makoto sonrió amablemente─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitaban?

─Bueno... Como sabrás, la temporada de frío está cerca. Las temperaturas descienden y queremos pedirte un favor.

─Prácticas en conjunto ─adivinó el pelirrojo juntando una pierna con su pecho y suspirando, pensativo─. Quieren nuestra piscina climatizada.

─Bueno... Sí, eso, exactamente.

─No. No puedo prometerles nada acerca de ello ─respondió poniendo el mentón en la rodilla─. Samezuka es bastante estricta. Lo único que puedo llegar a ofrecer sería... ─observó a Sousuke, quién inmediatamente sacó su celular y le mostró el calendario digital─ Ah... Quizá consiga permiso para los viernes a las tres, entrenamientos de dos horas. A menos que aparezca algún impedimento y no pueda estar aquí... Es decir, como capitán, debo ser yo el que supervise cosas así. Por lo que si estoy ausente, ustedes no podrían venir ─explicó tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su escritorio. La mirada de Sousuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Él amaba a Rin. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Se complementaban. Desvió la vista a Haru, quien tenía los ojos clavados en su pelirrojo. Apretó los labios, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo...

Rin se sentía algo nervioso. Sabía de sobra que Sousuke y Haruka emitían chispas entre ellos. Sentía la tensión en el aire cuando ambos estaban juntos. Y era consciente de que él, precisamente, era incapaz de hacer algo. Tomó su agenda y volvió a su sitio mientras desprendía el bolígrafo que ésta tenía integrada. Abrió la libreta y comenzó a pasar hojas.

─Vaya, eres un hombre ocupado ─murmuró Sousuke, inclinándose hacia él para ver la libreta─. No tienes ningún día libre entre trabajos, entrenamientos y yo.

─Eres un idiota ─masculló Rin, observando con atención las anotaciones─ ¿Por qué demonios pones tu nombre en mis días vacíos? ─el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

─Me pareció una buena manera de invitarte a salir ─murmuró. Rin enrojeció y pegó las piernas al pecho para poner la libreta abierta en sus rodillas y así poder esconder su rostro.

─ ¿Te parece si anoto los días disponibles, Makoto? Ustedes solo decidirían si venir o no y tendrían que avisarme ─dijo el pelirrojo, carraspeando sutilmente. El ojiverde asintió.

─Me parece bien, Rin.

─ ¿Terminamos? ─preguntó Nagisa─ Tengo hambre.

─Ah, bueno, compré algo de pizza. Está en la cama de arriba ─respondió Rin. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y bajó las cajas de pizza, abriendo una de ellas para tomar una rebanada─. Eh... parece que no es tan tarde como pensé ─el pelirrojo dejó la libreta a un lado y bostezó mientras se estiraba─. Iré por las bebidas ─se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

─Lo acompaño ─murmuró Haru.

─En todo caso, lo acompaño yo ─escupió el otro pelinegro. Rin rodó los ojos.

─Me acompaña Rei ─resolvió. El peliazul se encogió de hombros para después levantarse y salir detrás del ojicarmín.

─ ¡Sou-chan! ─exclamó Nagisa una vez que los otros dos se fueron─ ¡Estamos aquí para declarar la guerra!

─ ¿Eh? ─el aludido alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos─ Así que una guerra...

─Rin-chan no te... No, tú no mereces a Rin-chan ─declaró el rubio.

─Ah... Nagisa, creo que...

─Vaya, es esa clase de guerra ─dijo interrumpiendo a Makoto. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Haruka, sonrió ladino─. Resígnate. Rin es mi pareja. Me escogió sobre ti. Deberías perder toda esperanza...

─Actualmente es tu pareja, pero solo eso ─Haru se recargó a un lado de Makoto─. Yo haré todo porque eso cambie.

─Perdiste a Rin, Nanase. Limítate a aceptarlo. Ni tú ni tus amigos harán que eso cambie.

─Eso no puedes saberlo.

─Le ofrecí terminar. Si tú le gustabas, él se iría contigo. Pero se negó. Creo que sabes por qué.

─Eso es ahora ─interrumpió Nagisa─. Rin-chan siempre ha querido a Haru-chan.

─El siempre no es eterno. Ya no lo quiere. Pero si lo que deseas es jugar de esta forma, te lo concederé. Voy a demostrarte donde está el corazón de Rin. Mi Rin.

─No lo conoces ─exclamó Haru, levantándose. Sousuke lo imitó─. Rin es para mí. Te niegas a entenderlo.

─Yo he pasado mi vida con él. Incluso en Australia, Rin seguía contándome todo lo que a ti jamás te contaría. Tú eres quien no lo conoce. Eres tú quien se niega a entenderlo ─Haru no se inmutó. Se miraron fijamente durante largos segundos. Entonces el menor bufó.

─Rin ya estuvo enamorado de mí. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado ─sus ojos azules brillaron con furia─. Y no dejaré que lo haga.

Makoto se mordió el interior del cachete. Ese no había sido el plan. Bueno, sí lo había sido, pero no pensaba que las cosas llegaran a un enfrentamiento directo. Ellos solo querían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero Sousuke estaba esparciéndolas por todas partes. Ambos pelinegros se observaban fijamente, con la ira y decisión brillando en sus ojos. Entonces Nagisa cayó en cuenta.

─Sou-chan, ¿no eres solo un reemplazo? ─el rubio se levantó y alzó uno de los brazos del mayor antes de darle la vuelta, analítico─ Eres una copia de Haru-chan. Solo que más grande y fuerte. Tus ojos tiran a verde, pero siguen estando dentro del azul... ¿Cian, no? Algo como el Aqua...

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¿Rin-chan no está contigo porque eres parecido a Haru-chan?

─No ─respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Rin entró a la habitación, en silencio, y puso las cosas en la cama para después tomar a Sousuke del brazo y fulminar a Nagisa con la mirada─. Estoy con él porque me gusta. Y nadie ─sus ojos cayeron en Haruka─. Nadie tiene derecho a interferir.

─Rin... ─Sousuke intentó entrelazar sus manos, pero el aludido lo empujó.

─No sé qué demonios tienen el uno con el otro, pero ya les he dicho que me dejen fuera de sus peleas. No soy ninguna especie de premio ─sentenció mirando a su novio. Volvió la vista a Haru─. Y no soy un objeto que puedes decidir simplemente tener.

─No dije que lo fueras ─masculló el ojiazul.

─Ya dejen lo que sea que por lo que están peleando, es bastante frustrante ─musitó ignorando el comentario de Haru─. Bien, ¿qué tal si comemos ahora?

La tensión era palpable para todos. Nunca habían querido que Rin los escuchase peleando. Por suerte, él era lo suficientemente tonto como para no caer en cuenta de que el motivo de su constante pelea era él.

Se encontraban sentados en el piso, rodeando las cajas de pizza. Comían y mantenían una charla superficial, guiada por Nagisa, sobre los diferentes tipos de queso que había en las pizzas. Todos sabían que habían metido la pata. Y el hecho de que Rin no estuviese comiendo lo remarcaba.

¿Creían que era estúpido?

No le agradaba la idea. Pero tampoco se los iba a negar. Había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación, porque Rei había tirado las cosas en las escaleras y él había quedado estático en la puerta tras escuchar aquella patética discusión. Se sentía pésimo ahora que sabía que él era el meollo del asunto. Él era el problema. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer.

Adoraba a Sousuke.

Pero Haruka...

Las cosas no funcionaban así. Uno no llegaba después de que la persona que lo amaba se hubiera rendido. Uno no podía poner su mundo de cabeza sólo porque había decidido que eso era lo que quería. Rin se había rendido y ahora no podía dejar a su mejor amigo. Él le gustaba mucho. Quería amarlo a él.

Así que se obligó a olvidar que Haru quería pelear. Se olvidó del revoltijo de emociones que había sentido. Se recargó en el hombro de Sousuke y suspiró. No lo mencionaría. De seguro había escuchado mal. Nadie se pelearía por él. Haru tendría que hacer a un lado el capricho que sentía de pronto por él.

─ ¿No vas a comer? ─susurró Sousuke, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

─Los premios no comemos ─se quejó. Sousuke rodó los ojos y levantó su mentón. Se lamentó internamente. Había hecho sentir mal a Rin. A él no debía importarle lo que Haruka dijese, pero aún así había intentado pelear y su amado amigo había resultado herido.

─Yo no veo un moño en ti. Por lo tanto, no eres digno de ser un premio ─el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se acomodó para mirarlo cara a cara.

─Eso es... estúpido. Y de cierta forma es un insulto ─el pelinegro sonrió con esa sonrisa que Rin adoraba. Imitó el gesto, olvidando su enojo, y le golpeó el estómago con el codo─. Te perdonaré por esta vez, Sou-chan ─el aludido se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reír.

─ ¿Sou-chan? ¿Es enserio, Rinrin? ─el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz y bufó.

─No me llames Rinrin... y deja de reírte ahora. Nagisa te dice Sou-chan y no te convulsionas así.

─Hazuki es Hazuki ─Sousuke miró los brillantes ojos carmesí de su novio y sonrió─. Rin-chan es Rin-chan.

─Sou es idiota en inglés, ¿sabes? ─el aludido soltó una carcajada.

─ ¡No soy tan idiota como para creerme eso! ─gritó en un susurro. Ajenos a la realidad, no se dieron cuenta de que el equipo Iwatobi los observaba de reojo, intentando seguir hablando de cualquier cosa. Haru se sentía algo perdido... ¿Qué demonios era esa faceta de Rin? ¿Estaba bromeando o coqueteando?

─Yamazaki-senpai... Usted me gusta mucho ─Dijo Rin agudizando la voz. El pelinegro rió divertido.

─Lo recuerdas.

─Sí, ella era una zorra.

─Ah, ¿una zorra? ─el pelirrojo se acomodó contra él y juntó sus manos, alzándolas para poder analizarlas.

─Por no decir alguna cosa más vulgar. No es como si ella no supiera que estabas conmigo. Dios... No es como si fuera un secreto. Incluso la vi mirándonos de la mano. Es decir... ─bufó─. Creyó que iba a cambiar algo solo porque... ─Se quedó callado, ¿no había hecho Haruka lo mismo? Vaya... Ahora entendía un poco el cómo se había sentido Sousuke.

─Rin... ─susurró en su oído─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si tú quieres a Haru... ─el pelirrojo lo encaró y entrecerró los ojos.

─Ya deja eso. Habíamos hablado, ¿no? ─el pelinegro sonrió sutilmente.

─Es que hablas tanto que ya no me acuerdo ─Rin rió en voz baja. No pudo evitarlo. Juntó sus labios suavemente con los contrarios. Sousuke lo tomó por la cintura y devolvió beso.

Haru sintió sus mejillas arder. Una parte de él murió durante los segundos que aquél beso había durado. Y lo entendió. Lo que Sousuke le había dicho era verdad. Tenía la ventaja y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Debía luchar el doble.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSS**_

¡Gracias por los Reviews! He contestado los que he podido, enserio les agradezco que compartan su opinión, ¡Sigan haciéndolo! Nos vemos el jueves.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 7**

¿Por qué Rin se veía tan feliz? ¿Por qué reía de esa manera? ¿Por qué esa mirada era para Sousuke?

Eran preguntas que Haru no podía responder. Ya lo había dicho antes, y seguiría diciéndolo. No le gustaba el aura que Rin emanaba cerca de Sousuke.

Era como si se encerraran en una burbuja y lo dejaran fuera.

Haru no quería estar fuera.

Así que, sentado en la salita de su casa, comenzó a idear un plan. Había muchas cosas que sabía que a Rin le gustaban. Y muchas cosas que le darían puntos en su corazón. El problema era el cómo atacar sin que el pelirrojo pensase que quería comprarlo. Tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos cuando algo se iluminó en su mente.

Una carta.

Recordaba que un día Rin había mencionado que las cartas le gustaban, porque parecían románticas. Fuera del cliché de las flores, Haru pensaba que las cartas eran únicas. Podías expresar tus emociones ahí. Y eso era lo que estaba por hacer.

Pensó que tal vez Makoto podría ayudarle, pero descartó la idea de ayuda ajena cuando cayó en cuenta de que eran sus sentimientos los que debían ir plasmados, no otros.

Pero para empezar, había dos cosas que debía aclarar en su mente y una que debía borrar.

Tenía que deshacerse del recuerdo del beso que Rin y Sousuke habían compartido, junto a todos los sentimientos de celos, furia y decepción que se habían albergado en su interior.

Debía entender que, aunque no lo aparentara, Rin era una persona frágil y cualquier metida de pata podía ocasionar que el pelirrojo saliera herido.

Y por último, era su obligación aclarar todos los sentimientos buenos que tenía por él. Los valores que pensaba que representaba y sus ventajas.

Una vez consciente de todo lo que tenía por decir, su bolígrafo no se detuvo. Las horas pasaban y cada vez aumentaba un poco más las bolas de papel, bocetos de su carta "perfecta".

Supo que había terminado cuando no tuvo que tachar más palabras. Cuando todos sus sentimientos quedaron escritos en una texto de poco menos de una cuartilla.

Ahora debía reunir el valor suficiente para enviarla a Samezuka. Encontrar una manera de que llegara a manos de Rin y no de Sousuke. Y, bueno, no quería dársela en persona, era mejor que el pelirrojo lo rechazara discretamente y no en su cara.

Mientras esperaba por una solución, guardó la carta en el cajón junto a los dibujos que había hecho sobre Rin y se puso los zapatos para salir de casa. Tenía algo que hacer.

SSSSS

─Eh... hola, Haru.

─Hola, Rin.

Se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro de Iwatobi. Rin lo había llamado para decirle que aún lo ayudaría a enamorarse... De alguien que no fuese él.

Esa era la oportunidad que Haru tenía para hacer que Rin volviera a amarlo. Para hacer sus movimientos.

¿Coquetear? A Haru no se le daba. El otro día Rin le había dicho que parecía querer seducirlo. Y él no quería seducirlo, quería amarlo libremente. Así que se limitó a sentarse cerca de Rin y mostrarse atento. Transformaría esa tarde de lecciones en una cita y el pelirrojo no se daría por enterado.

─Mira, Haru ─Rin lo miró a los ojos─. No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu retorcida mente, pero la broma que hiciste el otro día sobre tú fijándote en mi no fue nada buena. Así que te agradecería que no juegues conmigo.

─Eh... Sí ─Haru no había estado escuchando. Cuando vio el carmesí del iris del pelirrojo, había comenzado a preguntarse por qué no lo notó antes, ¿por qué había tenido que esperar a que otra persona lo conquistara?

─Gracias ─Rin sonrió, algo aliviado. Uno de los meseros colocó un par de tazas frente a ellos. El pelirrojo agradeció y se inclinó hacia adelante. Haru lo evaluó y apretó los labios. Que Poseidón lo perdonara. Estiró un brazo y sacó la billetera que sobresalía del bolsillo del chaleco de su amigo para guardarla en su pantalón.

─Y... ¿Qué haremos hoy? ─preguntó con indiferencia, como si no hubiese cometido un delito segundos atrás.

─Bueno... No lo sé... ¿Definir más tus gustos?

─Enserio no sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? ─Rin rodó los ojos.

─Me enamoro y ya ─Haru suspiró y tomó su café.

─ ¿Puedo proponer algo yo? ─el pelirrojo lo observó y asintió cautelosamente.

─Ajá.

─Vamos a un acuario ─propuso antes de beber de su taza.

─No sé en que ayudaría eso... ─el ojiazul clavó la mirada en él.

─Si encontramos a alguien en un acuario, eso significaría que tenemos algo en común.

─B... Buen punto ─Rin se sonrojó. Era un idiota. Obviamente Haru tenía razón, incluso parecía saber más técnicas sobre como enamorarse que él. Se preguntó si simplemente estaba entreteniéndolo mientras Makoto estaba trabajando... Aunque los domingos no había club... Bien, era oficial: Estaba demasiado confundido como para aclarar sus ideas.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

En un inicio, Rin había convencido a su madre de cambiarlo de la primaria Sano a la primaria Iwatobi. Él quería nadar con Haruka y eso lo había motivado, pero no se lo diría a su madre, la había convencido de alguna otra manera.

El pelirrojo había hecho de todo. Incluso se le había pegado como un chicle, pero Haru siempre era tan indiferente que decidió rendirse. Entonces la oferta de Australia llegó a él y, como no tenía nada que lo atase, decidió marcharse, dando por concluido su encaprichamiento con el pelinegro.

Haru siempre había sido mejor que él. Y, para alguien con un espíritu de competitividad como el de Rin, eso podía ser devastador. Incluso había influido en que el pelirrojo pudiera "superarlo". El año anterior, una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados se había instalado en Rin, menguando únicamente cuando ganó aquella carrera de relevos, a pesar de haber sido descalificado. Sin embargo, su corazón se aceleraba por ese pelinegro imperturbable.

Y entonces Sousuke había aparecido. Y todo había marchado tan bien... Incluso dejó de sentirse nervioso frente a Haru. Su corazón comenzó a latir por su mejor amigo también y, cuando se vio correspondido, se dijo que no necesitaba más. Tal vez no estaba enamorado del todo, pero lo estaría.

Y sí, Rin se sentía como una zorra adolescente por estar embobado con dos chicos. Aún si eso no significaba que quería estar con ambos. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Y había escogido a Sousuke.

Y, por el momento, se negaba a cambiar de opinión.

─Bueno, vamos. Sólo déjame pagar...

─Yo pagaré ─respondió Haruka, ocultando una sonrisa traviesa.

─No te preocupes, yo... ─Rin, asustado, se levantó y esculcó en su chaqueta para luego proceder con sus bolsillos─ Mi cartera...

─ ¿La olvidaste? ─Rin suspiró.

─Eso espero...

─Ya pago yo y vamos al acuario...

─Vayamos cuando tenga dinero conmigo... ─Haru negó.

─Iremos ahora. Me lo debes, por instruirme mal.

Rin se sintió nervioso durante todo el trayecto hacia el acuario. Caminaba con la mirada gacha y rubor en las mejillas. Le avergonzaba aceptar algo así. Se convenció de que estaba bien, que ya se lo pagaría después, así que continuó andando a lado de Haruka.

El pelinegro sentía cierta emoción mientras observaba a Rin. El pelirrojo era muy fácil de engañar y eso le alegraba. Aunque el tener la billetera de al chico que quería como suyo en el bolsillo lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

Cuando entraron al acuario, Rin quedó embobado. No era como si nunca hubiese ido a uno, pero la estructura de aquél lugar era sumamente encantadora. Grandes paredes de cristal grueso y transparente contenían miles de peces de muchos colores. Incluso había flora del océano. Bueno, Rin no había visto algo tan inmenso.

─Anda, ya paga ─Exigió el pelirrojo, impaciente por salir de la fila y vagar libremente por el lugar, que destilaba una luz azulada. Haru sonrió y comenzó a sacar el dinero con más lentitud, obteniendo una mirada divertida de la encargada─. Eres tan lento ─se burló desesperado, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro contrario. La respiración del pelinegro se cortó momentáneamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Rin acomodó su barbilla y miró el dinero─. Ya está, solo dáselo ─Haru obedeció. La chica tras el mostrador, un poco apenada por la escena, contó el dinero con rapidez y entregó las entradas.

─Disfruten el paseo. En el restaurante del jardín interno hay un descuento de pareja en platillos dobles─ Haru sonrió internamente, qué conveniente.

─No somos pareja ─Rin, sonrojado, se alejó del pelinegro y lo señaló─. Él está disponible.

─Gracias ─masculló Haru, tomando al pelirrojo por el codo y jalándolo tras de sí, dejando un poco confundida a la empleada─. Hablaste de más, idiota.

─Pero... Estaba nervioso. Lo siento ─dijo apenas, consciente de lo ridículo que había sonado.

─Bien, pero vas a tener que tomar mi mano.

─ ¿Eh? Eso es estúpido, Nanase ─respondió torciendo el gesto. El aludido se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose en uno de los estanques y observando un pez que nadaba cerca del cristal─. Tengo novio...

─Vaya, eso también es estúpido ─Rin no contestó, él también lo había pensado: había sonado ridículo─. De todas formas, tengo hambre y tendré que pagar por dos comidas, así que quiero ese descuento.

─No tengo que comer, Haru.

─Quiero el descuento, así que limítate a tomar mi mano ─el pelirrojo masculló en voz baja mientras entrelazaba sus manos─. No me maldigas en inglés.

─Tú no me mandas, ¿sabes?

─El insulto no cuenta si no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? ─Rin chistó y miró el acuario.

─Esto es tan romántico ─musitó suspirando. Haru bajó la barbilla y apretó los ojos con fuerza. "Vamos, Rin. No lo digas" rogó en su interior─. Ojalá Sousuke hubiese venido ta... ¡Ow! ¿¡Por qué me pellizcas, imbécil!?

─No digas su asqueroso nombre ─no permitió que el pelirrojo se defendiera, lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrastró por el largo pasillo rodeado de agua.

SSSSS

Bien, Haru tenía ganas de besarlo. La emoción en los ojos del pelirrojo lo tenía embelesado. Casi no había prestado atención a los animales acuáticos, pues prefería estudiar a esa criatura rojiza que se aferraba de su mano con una fuerza inconsciente mientras sonreía y señalaba uno de los peces tras el cristal. Casi lo podía ver con una linda colita de perro meneándose detrás de él. Sonrió, guardando la imagen mental.

─... El Koi es de la era de yayoi, ¿lo sabías? Dice que son originalmente de China, pero se importó a todo el mundo y es conocido como Carpa China. Es bastante bonito, ¿no? Venden muchos de estos en los festivales, creo. O unos muy parecidos, si no es así... ¿Se comerá?

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─Rin lo miró incrédulo y pegó un dedo en el cristal.

─Esto es un letrero informativo, grandísimo idiota.

─Ah... ─Un chico de su edad con una pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado, rió discretamente mientras Haru se sonrojaba. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió a los desconocidos.

─No se preocupen, no es tan estúpido normalmente ─La niña sonrió.

─Mi hermano también es estúpido cuando está con su novia ─declaró la pequeña. Rin rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Bueno, los bonitos atontamos a la gente ─dijo estando de acuerdo.

─Oye, eso no es algo que se le dice a cualquiera ─murmuró el otro, regañando a su hermana─. Lamentamos esto. No queríamos que nos escuchara burlándonos de su pareja ─Haru asintió.

─Da igual. Vámonos Rin, tengo hambre ─el pelinegro sostuvo el brazo del contrario y lo jaló mientras éste se despedía de la niñita.

─ De verdad, Haru, ¿en qué estás pensando? Has estado muy distante. Creo que ni siquiera prestaste atención al rededor.

─Nada. Vamos a comer ahora, Rin.

A Haruka le hubiera parecido bueno el responder con la verdad, "estaba pensando en ti, Rin, y en lo mucho que quiero besarte", pero la voz del pelirrojo diciendo "tengo novio" calaba en su mente. Suspiró en voz baja y caminó hacia el jardín interno, con Rin siguiéndole el paso.

El pelirrojo no se atrevía a decir nada. Haru lo jalaba con fuerza e incluso había estado a punto de tropezar varias veces. Bueno, sí, había estado hablando de más e incluso había insinuado que su apariencia lo embobaba, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

─Vas a tener que besarme, para demostrar que somos pareja ─Rin se detuvo en seco. Haru no se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba sonrojado ligeramente.

─Debes estar bromeando.

─Me lo debes, por avergonzarme así ─el pelirrojo negó.

─ ¡No me agradan tus bromas!

─ ¿Piensas que nos creerán sin una demostración? Somos dos hombres.

─No tengo que comer... No necesitas un descuento...

─Quiero un descuento. Sólo obedéceme.

─No ─Rin se tapó el rostro en un gesto desesperado mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas─. Además... Se supone que buscaríamos a tu pareja...

─Y tú te has limitado a pegarte a todos los estanques. Me debes esto, solo una vez, Rin.

─Sousuke...

─Dejaré que me golpee si es necesario ─musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

─No quiero que te golpee ─Haru lo observó y quitó las manos de su rostro. Rin tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas completamente rojas. Haru guardó esa imagen, mientras sentía la sangre hervir en su interior.

─Bien, bien. Veamos que nos dicen.

Según una de las empleadas, el descuento funcionaba de la siguiente manera: Si venías con tu pareja, debías sentarte en una de las mesas adornadas con corazones y el descuento te sería ofrecido. Haruka y Rin hicieron lo indicado, a pesar de que el último deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

─ ¿Sus parejas? ─musitó uno de los meseros. Haru señaló a Rin.

─Él es mi novia ─el pelirrojo lo golpeó.

─ ¡No soy una chica! Y en todo caso, la novia eres tú ─gritó en un susurro. El mesero enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Si sus parejas no vienen, entonces debo pedirles que vayan a otra de las mesas.

─Somos pareja ─Haru lo observó con indiferencia.

─ ¿Puede demostrarlo? ─retó el mesero.

─Claro, aunque es molesto que sea tan morboso ─el pelinegro tomó a Rin por las mejillas, quien se sonrojó completamente y siguió con el juego.

─ ¿Está bromeando? Esos dos han estado de melosos durante todo el recorrido. Mi hermanita esta traumada ─interrumpió una voz. Haru nunca había odiado tanto a un desconocido.

─ ¡Él pone una cara de estúpido cuando ve a el rojo! ─Rin entrecerró los ojos, ¿enserio lo llamaron "el rojo"?

─Disculpe las molestias ─irrumpió otra voz, una chica con el mismo uniforme de mesero observó al chico que los atendía─. La gerente dice que les des el descuento, ¿bien? Ahora, sé amable.

─ ¿Quieren sentarse aquí? ─preguntó Rin, sonriendo. El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él, junto con su hermana. La orden fue tomada y el mesero se fue avergonzado. A Haru ya no le hervía la sangre por Rin. Ahora estaba enojado, ¿enserio ese pelirrojo tenía que arruinar todos sus movimientos?

─Son gay ─dijo la niña. Rin asintió enérgicamente.

─ ¿Les molesta?

─No, en realidad. Mi novia es... algo así como una fanática histérica de lo homosexual. Y a mí no me afecta quién le guste a quién. Aunque nunca había visto una pareja como ustedes. Son entretenidos, ¿estaban en una cita?

─No ─contestó Rin. Haru miró hacia otra parte.

─Vaya ─dijo el desconocido, mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida─ ¿Y tú estabas en una cita?

─Cállate.

─A él le gusta el rojo, ¿verdad, hermano? ─Rin la fulminó con la mirada.

─Matsuoka Rin. No el rojo, niñita ─la pequeña arrugó la nariz.

─Ryou Rin. Te llamas como yo, ¿eres niña también? ─Haru rió suavemente mientras las mejillas del pelirrojo volvían a sonrojarse por enésima vez.

─ ¿Eres niña, Rinrin? No me enteré.

─ ¡Cállate, Haruka! ─la sonrisa del aludido se borró.

─No me llames por mi nombre completo.

─No me llames Rinrin.

─Rin-chan.

─Haru-chan.

─Hermano, creo que son idiotas ─el chico asintió.

─Bastante idiotas ─le tapó los ojos y la pegó a él─. No los mires, puede ser contagioso.

─De todas maneras, eres como una chica, Rin.

─Que no.

─Sí.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que la comida llegó, e incluso durante el tiempo en que comían, seguían peleando por cualquier cosa. Haru sentía una gran alegría en su pecho. Le gustaba el rostro enojado del pelirrojo y la necedad con la que defendía sus puntos de vista. La ternura con la que miraba a la niña frente a él mientras discutía con ella también y la risa que soltaba cuando el desconocido lo insultaba. A Haru no le afectaba que aquél chico estuviese molestándolo por haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones, siempre y cuando Rin tuviera esa mirada divertida en su rostro. Haru soportaría cualquier burla dirigida a su persona si era por ese pelirrojo.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado.

 **SSSSSS**

¡Lo siento! Subí el archivo y se convirtió en un html o algo así... Espero que ya no se vea así. Gracias por sus Reviwes! Tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias y opiniones!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 8**

Rin suspiró y siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Sousuke estaba recargado en la pared, mirando por la ventana y con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo chistó.

─ Ya te dije que lo siento... Sousuke...

─Ajá.

─Deja de comportarte como una diva, estás así desde que te lo conté... ayer ─se pasó las manos por el rostro.

─Deja de caminar como un gato encerrado.

─ Ni siquiera estas mirándome ─el pelinegro lo observó antes de bufar y caminar hacia él. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared.

─Puedes ir a un acuario con Nanase si así lo quieres ─explicó lentamente. Rin sentía que comenzaba a encogerse ante la mirada furiosa de su pareja─. Puedes ir a comer con él si lo deseas. Pero entiéndelo, Rin. Eres mío. Y no puedes ir por ahí de la mano de otro sujeto, no puedes ir a una cita con otro chico y después largarte a su casa. Él vive sólo, ¿no? Así que, ¿qué es lo que crees que insinúa ese hecho? ─el pelirrojo no se inmutó. Observó atentamente el cian en los ojos contrarios. Puso las manos sobre los brazos del otro e intentó soltarse del agarre─ ¿Te besó? Porque, como están las cosas, no dudo que sea capaz.

─Sou...

─Dime, Rin, ¿estás seguro de la elección que hiciste? Porque debo insistir. No quiero obligarte... Así que dímelo, ¿amas a Nanase? ─la mirada de Sousuke era tan intensa que Rin se estremeció. Lo observó con atención─ ¿O me amas a mí? Debes confiármelo, siempre seremos mejores amigos, sin importar a quién elijas.

─No... No sé si amo a alguno de los dos ─susurró, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mueca triste─. Pero tú me gustas. Y si debo escoger a alguien... Tú serás mi elección ─El pelinegro sonrió levemente antes de acercarse con lentitud a Rin. Posó con suavidad sus labios en los contrarios y marcó un lento ritmo.

La calidez de Rin embriagó a Sousuke y pronto se sintió tranquilo. Los celos que arremolinaban en su interior instantes atrás disminuyeron, mas no menguaron. Apresó el labio inferior del pelirrojo con los suyos y lo acarició con su lengua.

El menor aceptó la sinhueso del contrario con gusto y pronto envió al olvido el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que había experimentado. Rodeó el cuello de Sousuke con sus brazos y se dejó hacer.

SSSSS

Haru observó la cartera de Rin por milésima vez. Bueno, la había robado para transformar la salida en una cita, pero no sabía cómo iba a devolverla. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, donde colocó el pequeño accesorio sobre la cajonera. Se dejó caer en la cama y tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

¿Qué haría?

Estaba consciente de que expresar sus sentimientos sumaba puntos a favor en aquella batalla, pero no sabía sacar provecho de ello. Era un total inexperto en asuntos como ese. Dio media vuelta, acostándose bocabajo y dejó salir un bostezo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Era obvio que tenía las de perder. Las cartas que había colocado en la mesa habían sido esparcidas por todos lados, así que Haru no tenía el camino del todo claro. Ellos se habían impuesto reglas en la batalla por Rin... Pero, ¿y Sousuke? ¿Él también evitaría dañar al alegre pelirrojo?

Haru no sabía, pero esperaba que el grandulón tuviera la suficiente cabeza para imponerse un límite a sí mismo.

Una suave melodía invadió el solitario hogar de Haruka. El pelinegro estiró la mano y tomó su celular. Desde que había comenzado a rondar a Rin, siempre lo llevaba cargado. Un mensaje iluminó la pantalla del pequeño aparato, el ojiazul se dio el lujo de soltar una pequeña risa.

"Vamos a comer con los chicos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Gou invitó a Rin y Sousuke, ¿te vienes? ¡Hay que buscar la manera de que Rinrin no caiga en manos de la bruja! -Makoto"

El pelinegro sonrió y se levantó. Observó la cartera de Rin y la guardó en su cajón: la entregaría después. Era su turno en el tablero. Un paso más hacia Rin. Hacia su amor verdadero.

Solo debía cuidar no meter la pata.

SSSSS

─Debes estar bromeando ─recriminó Rin, observando a su hermana con incruelidad.

─Por favor... Te juro que te lo pagaré, hermano... Solo por hoy.

─Ni hablar ─en un gesto infantil y con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, el pelirrojo volteó la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

─Esto es importante para mí ─suplicó la chica─. Lo sabes... Por favor... Sabes que la prima de mamá no confía mucho en las personas, pero sí en ti y en mí... Hermano, por favor cuídalo... ─ Rin abrió uno de sus ojos y suspiró, volviéndose a Gou y cargando al pequeño bebé de género desconocido entre sus brazos─ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ─la menor besó la mejilla de su hermano con cariño y le colgó la pequeña pañalera en el hombro─ ¡Se llama Taichi! Iré por él a casa de Haruka-senpai a eso de las ocho. Dejé una lista de qué hacer en la maletita, ¡Te amo, hermano!

Cuando la chica desapareció por la calle, Rin observó al pequeño. Tenía una diminuta nariz, escaso cabello de un rojo claro y unos expectantes ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente.

─Pero que niño tan raro ─musitó, acomodándolo en su brazo y pellizcando su nariz con suavidad, provocando que el pequeño riera─. Te llamas Taichi, pero... ¿De verdad eres niño?

─Sabes que no te contestará, ¿verdad, Rin-chan? ─Nagisa asomó la cabeza por la puerta del local y sonrió─ ¿Para eso te llamaba Gou?

─Sí. Dice que cuida a este bebé en sus días libres o cuando hay necesidad, pero hoy tenía un proyecto escolar... ─El rubio estiró una mano y tocó la mejilla del bebé.

─Es suavecito.

─Así parece.

─Se parece a ti ─Rin asintió.

─Es parte de la familia, después de todo.

─Entremos, Rin-chan. Te ayudo con la maletita ─el menor tomó el bolso que colgaba del hombro del pelirrojo y abrió la puerta para que el mayor pasase.

Rin se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con una mueca de fastidio, Haru estaba a un lado suyo y Sousuke al otro. Ambos lo miraban atentamente, lo que logró exasperar al pelirrojo.

─ ¿Qué? ─escupió mientras acomodaba Taichi en sus piernas. No debía tener más de un año, encajaba perfectamente en su regazo.

─ ¿Robó un niño, Rin-san? ─preguntó Ryugazaki, observándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa. El aludido negó, suspirando.

─Mi hermana me obligó a cuidarlo. De pronto tenía que acabar con un proyecto y vino a dejármelo ─dijo en tono de queja. Makoto sonrió amigablemente.

─Gou siempre termina manipulándote ─musitó amable, obteniendo una mirada seca de Rin.

─No soy el único ─el castaño se sonrojo y tomó rápidamente su vaso de agua.

─ ¿El único que qué? ─Preguntó Haru, algo confundido por la actitud de Makoto.

─Luego te cuento ─respondió el castaño. Rin chistó y acarició la cabecita del bebé.

─Les presento a Taichi.

─No puedo creer que Gou te dejara a cargo de él, siendo tú ─se burló Sousuke.

─Idiota ─masculló el pelirrojo y, después de reprender a su novio con la mirada, sacó el papel que su hermana había dejado.

"Hola, hermano. Si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes la misma fuerza de voluntad que una galleta: nula. Pero siempre me ha gustado esa parte de ti.

Debo explicarte algunas cosas para que puedas cuidar de mi adorable Taichi correctamente:

Uno: Si él llora, revisa si necesita un cambio de pañal. De no ser así, prepara un biberón con la leche en polvo que hay en la maleta, pondré cómo prepararla ahí. Si no rechaza el alimento, arrúllalo mientras bebe y, cuando termines, te pones la toallita en el hombro y acomodas la cabeza del bebé ahí. Das golpecitos SUAVES en su espalda hasta que repita. Y luego lo duermes.

Dos: Juega con él. A los bebés les gusta casi todo.

Tres: Su hora de dormir es a las tres. Asegúrate de dormirlo a esa hora, cántale una canción de cuna o algo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hermanito.

-Gou.

Posdata: ¡Serás una buena mamá!"

Rin podría haber desarrollado un tic nervioso en su ceja, por la manera en que fruncía el ceño y su expresión parecía temblar. Hizo un puño con la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rin? ─preguntó un Sousuke divertido. El aludido aferró al niño en su regazo y se frotó las sienes.

─Me ha dicho que seré una buena madre ─masculló. El dueño de los ojos cian soltó una carcajada mientras Rin lo observaba, indignado.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si apenas puedes contigo mismo! ─el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y asintió.

─Definitivamente eres idiota...

─Yo creo que serías una buena madre ─atacó Haru. Rin lo observó, incrédulo─. Te dejaría tener a mis hijos.

─En todo caso, Nanase, serían mis hijos ─masculló Sousuke. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

─No creo que Rin quiera tener monstruos como hijos, Yamazaki ─el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse.

─Es mi pareja. Si va a tener hijos, serán los míos.

─ ¿Me permiten sus manos, por favor? ─preguntó Rin. Los pelinegros estiraron sus brazos, dejando que el menor llevara las manos ajenas hacia su pecho─ ¿Sienten esto?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Sentir qué? ─Sousuke lo observó, extrañado, al igual que Haru.

─Yo no siento nada ─respondió el otro. Rin asintió, de acuerdo, y volvió a sujetar al bebé.

─Exacto. Porque no tengo pechos, ¿saben qué significa eso? ─los chicos fruncieron el ceño─ Que no soy mujer. Y, ¿¡saben qué demonios significa eso!?

─Eh... ¿Qué eres un chico? Pero ya lo sabemos.

─ ¡No puedo tener hijos, idiotas! ¡Entiendan que no soy una chica!

─Bien, Rin... no tienes que enojarte... ─Rin lo calló con la mirada.

─Pero... si tú y yo ya tuvimos hijos, en la primaria ─exclamó Haru. El pelirrojo torció el gesto.

─No recuerdo nada como eso ─pero si lo recordaba. Se limitó a ignorar las miradas interrogantes de los demás y comenzó a comer.

─Bueno, de igual manera lo tuvimos.

─Haru, para tener un hijo se necesita sexo. Y dos hombres no pueden hacerlo.

Aunque las palabras, en sí, no declaraban nada, el equipo Iwatobi sintió una nueva oportunidad, porque aquello solo les dejaba claro que Rin mantendría la virginidad de su trasero intacta por un tiempo. Sousuke sintió que Rin acababa de empujarse a sí mismo hacia una jaula con leones hambrientos. Tendría que rescatarlo.

El niño en sus piernas jugaba con sus dedos, que eran prácticamente el doble de largo que las manitas del bebé. Rin lo observaba atentamente, con curiosidad.

Haru sonrió inconscientemente, recordando aquél día en que él y Rin habían hecho una especie de pijamada y el regaño de su madre cuando se dio cuenta que hab8an recortado su blusa favorita.

Sousuke, por su parte, observó la escena con ternura. Rin era demasiado pasivo algunas veces. Esa sonrisa inocente y los movimientos que hacía mientras cuidaba del menor lo tenían embelesado. Lo amaba.

Cuando dieron las tres, todos se fueron a su casa, menos Rin, quien tenía que entregar al bebé desde la casa de Haruka, y Sousuke, quien debía vigilar a su rival.

El bebé dormía pacíficamente en brazos del pelirrojo cuando llegaron a casa de Haru. Sousuke tenía que irse, aunque no quiso decirle a Rin por qué. Besó los labios del pelirrojo con posesividad, observando a Haru, marcando su territorio.

Rin prefirió hacer como si no se diese por enterado.

Entró a casa de Nanase y se sentó en la salita, doblando las piernas y acostando al bebé en ellas con cuidado. Le acarició las mejillas con una sonrisa. Era muy tierno. Haru se sentó frente a él y puso el mentón en la rodilla ajena, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y observando al bebé.

─Es Sakura... Mitzuki cero punto dos ─susurró Rin. Haru lo observó atentamente.

─Así que lo recuerdas.

─ ¿Cómo olvidar el sermón de tu madre? ─Haru asintió, de acuerdo.

─Gritó mucho.

─Sí... ─Haru se acercó a Rin, quien se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo─ ¿Qué haces? Hay una personita presente.

─Entonces no te muevas demasiado brusco ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó mientras Haruka lo tomaba por las mejillas y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Rin no respondió.

Haru lo besó, intentando traspasarle todos sus sentimientos. Rin se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al ritmo y la demanda del contrario. Acariciando mutuamente sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas.

Haruka se sentía en el cielo. Como si Rin pudiera darle todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

Rin se sentía como una zorra.

SSSSS

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras estaba sentado en su cama, dentro de su habitación en Samezuka. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y enterró la cara entre sus rodillas, intentando menguar el llanto. Sousuke estaba nuevamente parado junto a la ventana, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido. Escuchaba el suave sollozo de Rin pero, por más que quisiera, no podía ir y consolarlo. Él lo había hecho llorar, sí, pero el pelirrojo le había engañado con Haruka.

Porque Rin no se lo podía guardar y había corrido a Samezuka nada más entregar el bebé. Ahí había esperado a su novio hasta que este llegó justo antes del toque de queda.

Sousuke suspiró y apretó los puños al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Nanase estaba alcanzándolo, pero el método que usaba no solo era jugar sucio, sino que también estaba hiriendo a Rin.

─ ¿Quieres que terminemos, Rin? ─preguntó mientras se sentaba en la misma cama. El menor lo observó, tallándose la cara.

─No ─contestó en un susurro. Sousuke se dejó caer y clavó la vista en la cama de arriba.

─No entiendo por qué haces esto.

─Lo siento...

─Ah, lo sientes ─la sangre del mayor comenzó a arder.

¿Qué lo sentía? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué había de lo que él estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a soportar que su novio estuviera de caliente con un chico que no era él? ¡Y encima uno al que había amado!

Tomó el cuello de la camisa de Rin, arrugándola en su puño y atrayéndolo hacia sí. El menor, algo asustado, se apoyó en sus brazos para evitar caer. Sousuke se irguió y observó el rostro de su novio con frialdad.

─Demuéstralo.

Estampó sus labios en los contrarios, comenzando a moverlos con brusquedad y obligando a Rin a responder. El pelirrojo intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero su pareja parecía no querer permitírselo, pues lo cambiaba cuando él lograba acoplarse. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Sousuke lo recostó en la cama y se metió entre sus piernas. Continuó besándolo, pero estaba algo asustado.

El pelinegro dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, comenzando a morderlo suavemente. Introdujo las manos por debajo de la camisa del menor y acarició su piel con necesidad hasta llegar al pecho contrario. Rin se irguió con la respiración agitada.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─escupió. Sousuke lo ignoró y le subió la camisa, inclinándose para besarle el abdomen y comenzando a subir lentamente. El pelirrojo puso las manos sobre las del mayor, intentando detener sus movimientos─ ¡Sousuke!

─Eres mi pareja, está claro que quiero sexo.

Rin palideció, quedándose estático. El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse por debajo de la camisa del menor para comenzar a besar sus pezones. El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante, empujándolo con brusquedad y pegándose a la pared, juntando las piernas con el pecho.

─Entonces terminamos.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _NOTAS: IMPORTANTE c:_**

Okay. Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews. Me encanta que la historia les esté gustando.

IMPORTANTE: El próximo Jueves, no publicaré capítulo. En su lugar, publicaré un OneShoot títulado en una sección llamada "Especiales CRUU" que trata precisamente sobre lo mencionado en éste capítulo.

Ahí publicaré extras sobre ésta misma historia, ya sea a petición o avoluntad propia. Por ejemplo, si ustedes quisieran la cita completa de HaruRin, entonces pueden pedírmela y yo la publicaría en ese apartado. Así que, pasense a mi perfil y de ahí lo abren éste jueves, a más tardar a las siete de la noche (espero).

¡Gracias por todo! Espero que esta idea les agrade, si no, nimodo:B


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Haru apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía furioso ¿Aquella estupidez era real?

¿Cuál era el tipo de relación que Sousuke y Rin mantenían? Apestaba. Jamás había deseado matar tanto a alguien. Quería sentir sus nudillos golpear contra el estúpido rostro del grandulón.

Y no era el único.

Makoto se sentía una mala madre. Rin había estado bajo sus "alas" alguna vez y el recuerdo seguía presente. Que Sousuke quisiera alterar o atentar contra la inocencia de su antiguo pollito le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Terminar con Rin porque no quería sexo?

¡Estaba tan mal! El hecho solo le daba ganas de abrazar cálidamente al menor. Aunque claro, como estaban las cosas con Rin, posiblemente el pelirrojo se pondría a gritar que lo dejase tranquilo.

─Entonces, Rei-chan... ¿Por qué Rin-chan te lo contó? ─el peliazul carraspeó un poco.

─Bueno... No lo sé...

─Mi hermano se lleva muy bien contigo últimamente, ¿no? ─preguntó Gou en un intento de disipar sus nervios. Bueno, no todos los días te enteras de que alguien quiere "tirarse" a tu hermano. Otro hombre, además.

─Sí, bueno... Desde que me contó lo de Australia fue como... Si nos hiciéramos amigos...

Aquello no era una mentira del todo. Rin estaba enseñándole a nadar a Rei estilos que no fuesen mariposa, cosa que nadie había logrado. Ese hecho había fortalecido su amistad. Aunque de seguro el pelirrojo se molestaría si se enterase que había contado eso que le confió.

─ ¿Entonces terminaron? ─Makoto suspiró, contrariado─ Sé que eso es lo que queríamos, pero... ¿Rin estará bien?

─Lo está. Ellos siguen juntos. Es decir, él me dijo que eso era lo que Sousuke había dicho cuando se negó, pero después se disculpó y regresaron a su relación.

─Lo golpearé ─masculló Haru. Gou negó suavemente.

─Así no se solucionan las cosas, Haruka-senpai. Tal vez está mal que lo diga yo, que soy su hermana, pero Rin ha de estar triste, a pesar de todo. Creo que es algo que debes aprovechar... ─Makoto sonrió, no le gustaba esa idea del todo, pero la chica tenía razón. Había que aprovechar─ ¡Envíale flores!

─ ¿Flores? No es una chica ─Gou agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

─ ¡Lo que importa es el gesto!

─Sousuke no las dejaría llegar...

─Envíaselas con Nitori...

─ ¿No es muy... cursi? ─El pelinegro observó atentamente a la chica, en espera de la respuesta.

─Estamos hablando de Rin.

─Para él todo es romántico ─corroboró Makoto.

─ ¿Flores? ─Haru no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero bueno, no tenía nada de malo.

─ ¡Bien! ─Nagisa estampó una mano en la mesa y sonrió─ ¡Ahora Haru-chan y Sou-chan están en las mismas!

─Lo dudo ─murmuró Rei, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del rubio.

─Regla número uno para robarnos a Rin-chan: No ser tan imbécil como su novio actual.

─ ¡Sí! Si Haruka-senpai trata mal a mi hermano, no se lo perdonaré, de hecho planeo regañar a Sousuke ─La chica se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Haru tomó su mano con delicadeza.

─Gracias por confiarme a tu hermano, Gou.

La menor se sonrojó. De alguna manera se sentía celosa. Eran más los chicos que rondaban a su hermano que los que la rondaban a ella.

Sin embargo, le deseaba lo mejor. Y, siendo consciente del amor que Rin le tuvo alguna vez, quizá lo mejor era Haruka.

SSSSS

Haru no sabía cosa alguna sobre flores. Ni nada parecido. Por lo que, cuando fue a la florería, estuvo paseándose por más de media hora. Si iba a regalarle algo así, entonces debía escoger bien. Algo lindo pero no muy femenino.

Las rosas estaban completamente descartadas.

Una chica de su edad se acercó, curiosa ante la minuciosidad con la que Haru observaba las flores. Se quitó los guantes llenos de tierra y le tocó el hombro.

─ ¿Buscas algo para tu novia?

─No es mi novia. Aún no ─la chica sonrió.

─Ha de ser una afortunada, entonces... ¿Cuál es la situación? Quizá pueda ayudarte ─Sí, Haru necesitaba ayuda.

─Tiene novio.

─Ah... Bueno... Supongo que ha de estar yéndole mal con él... Bien, las flores tienen su significado, ¿has pensado en las rosas?

─Es un chico, no creo que rosas sea lo indicado ─sintió que la mano se retiraba de su hombro, por un momento pensó que el hecho de ser homosexual había asqueado a la chica, pero ella solo había llevado una mano a su mentón y observaba las flores, con actitud pensativa.

─Bueno... ¿Qué tal una amapola? Son simples y elegantes. Tal vez a tu chico le agrade... ¿Cómo es él?

─Es muy... Alegre. Y molesto. Irritante algunas veces, pero bastante tierno. Como un gatito enojado... Y es muy... impulsivo. Llorón también ─sonrió sutilmente─. Le encanta competir y demostrarles sus sentimientos a las personas. Es bastante llamativo y muy expresivo... ─Haru iba a seguir, pero la suave risa de la florista lo detuvo─ ¿Qué?

─Haz de quererlo mucho ─murmuró con una sonrisa. El chico desvió la mirada─. Bueno, entonces algo simple no iría con él... ¿Qué te parecen los tulipanes? Son muy bonitos y no están muy trillados. Llamativos y hermosos. Quizá a él puedan gustarle... Sígueme ─caminaron en silencio hasta una de las esquinas del local, la chica tomó una flor y se la tendió─. Un tulipán blanco significa amor extremo ─tomó otro y se lo entregó también─. Uno rojo es amor eterno.

─ ¿Hay azules? ─la muchacha negó antes de dirigirlo a otra parte.

─Pero puedo armarte un ramo de tulipanes y agregarle azucenas azules, que significan corazón inocente ─Haru tomó la flor y la observó. Asintió suavemente.

─Está bien.

Cuando Haru salió del local por fin, el equipo Iwatobi lo esperaba en una banca en el parque cercano. Se levantaron rápidamente y observaron las flores, Nagisa frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Tulipanes? ─el otro se encogió de hombros.

─Son muy lindos ─Gou se levantó con entusiasmo y observó el ramo de cerca. Haru sonrió sutilmente y le tendió una flor─ ¿Eh?

─Un jazmín blanco para ti. Gracias por todo, Gou ─la chica sonrió, enternecida.

─Solo no digas "Gracias por confiarme a tu hermano" de nuevo ─Haru asintió─ ¡Bien! ¡Nitori nos espera en Samezuka!

SSSSS

Rin estaba recostado sobre su cama en la litera, el aburrimiento estaba matándolo. Sousuke solía irse todos los jueves, pero era sábado y aún así se había ido. Hacía semanas que Rin había dejado de preguntarle el por qué y Sousuke estaba agradecido por ello.

Sacó su celular y se puso a jugar. Era fin de semana, eran casi la una de la tarde y no tenía más que hacer. Normalmente, iría con el equipo Iwatobi, pero Sousuke se lo había prohibido y Rin se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que había aceptado. Al menos por un tiempo.

Podía ir a nadar, sí, pero las prácticas empezaban en dos horas y, por alguna razón, no tenía muchas ganas de nadar solo. En otras ocasiones habría invitado a Momo, y no es que no lo haya hecho, porque lo hizo. El pelinaranja había contestado: Es día de mimar a mis escarabajos.

Y Rin había huido de ahí. El menor lo había invitado a quedarse, pero en realidad no estaba de ánimos para pulir bichos con un hisopo. Nitori había quedado con Nagisa para alguna cosa de niños y se había marchado rápidamente.

Así que estaba solo. Sólo, en un sábado. Y aburrido. Aburrido en un sábado.

Maldijo el día en que había comenzado a salir con Haruka los fines de semana, porque era precisamente él a quien tenía prohibido ver. Y precisamente por eso ahora se sentía vacío.

Claro, podía no obedecer a su novio. Él no era un perro. Y no era un objeto. No tenía que obedecerlo.

Pero el beso de Haru aún ardía en sus labios, así que su orgullo quedó hecho a un lado.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, ahí en donde Sousuke le había hecho una marca, y suspiró. Lo había empujado hacia abajo, al igual que Haru. Sin embargo, Rin no terminaba de entender el propósito. Es decir... eran hombres. No podía haber más que caricias, ¿cierto? En todo caso... él preferiría no estar abajo.

─Demonios ─masculló tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Entonces la puerta sonó─. Pase.

─Matsuoka-senpai ─la voz chillona de Nitori invadió los oídos de Rin, quien suspiró.

─ ¿Terminaste de jugar con Nagisa?

─Eh... Bueno, me llamó para que entregase una cosa... Para usted, de parte de Nanase-san... ─El pelirrojo se irguió y observó a Nitori. Sintió sus mejillas arder al instante.

─Me... ¿¡Me mandó flores!? ─el peliplateado entregó las flores a Rin, quién las olisqueó discretamente antes de bufar y dejarlas en la cama─ Espera, Ai. Mándale un recado.

SSSSS

Haru se sentía nervioso. Nunca en su vida había enviado flores, y ahora estaba frente a Samezuka, esperando a que Nitori volviera con la reacción de Rin.

De ser por él, habría huido nada más decirle "Dáselas a Rin", pero había sido detenido por sus amigos. Y ahora observaba a un diminuto peliplateado correr hacia ellos.

Nitori se detuvo con la respiración agitada y, una vez que se recuperó, extendió un pequeño sobre hacia Haru, quién lo abrió inmediatamente, esperando lo peor. Había tres papeles alargados.

"¡No soy una chica, Nanase! " decía uno en letras grandes. El aludido sonrió, eso era predecible. Tomó el siguiente.

"Pero de todas formas, gracias. El rojo me gusta. "El pelinegro soltó el aire contenido inconscientemente. Su corazón dio un vuelco "Ha sido muy romántico". Sus amigos comenzaron a llamarlo, pero Haru los ignoró y siguió con la última nota.

"Sin embargo, Sousuke me tiene prohibido verte. Y va a matarme si se entera de que las flores me las diste tú. Así que, para mí, ha sido un regalo de Gou, por mi próximo cumpleaños"

─Ese idiota de Yamazaki...

─Podría decir lo mismo, Nanase.

─Sousuke-kun... ─llamó Gou al sentir la tensión que el aura del aludido emanaba.

─Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿Verdad, Haru-chan? ─el mencionado observó a Nagisa y la súplica en sus ojos. Asintió.

─No. Escúchame bien, Nanase. Deja de meterte con mi novio ─lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Haru lo observó con indiferencia. Nitori huyó de la escena.

─Date gusto de llamarlo novio por ahora. Rin es mío.

Aquello fue suficiente para sacar al de ojos cian de sus casillas. Empujó al pelinegro y alzó el brazo. Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar el golpe con un brazo.

─ ¡Sousuke! ─gritó Gou, poniéndose en medio. El aludido la hizo a un lado y se abalanzó contra Haru, quien estaba a punto de echársele encima también, ante el recuerdo del relato de Rei sobre el grandulón queriendo sobrepasarse con Rin, cuando el peliazul y Nagisa lo tomaron de los hombros mientras Makoto rodeaba el torso de Sousuke con los brazos.

─No te metas con Haru ─susurró el castaño. Aquél tono junto a ese rostro mayormente amable hicieron que Sousuke se estremeciera─. Y no vuelvas a tratar a Kou de esa manera.

─Suéltame ─masculló. Makoto era como una madre, por lo que no se atrevía a golpearlo, pero comenzaba a molestarse con él también.

Haru no estaba conforme. Él enserio, en verdad, quería golpear a Sousuke. Así que, cuando Nagisa y Rei lo soltaron, sonrió ladino. Yamazaki sabía que algo planeaba, pues Nanase nunca sonreía.

─Eres tan imbécil, Rin jamás se acostaría contigo.

Y esa fue la chispa que provocó el incendio.

Sousuke se liberó de los brazos de mamá pollito y se abalanzó sobre Haru, quien lo recibió con gusto. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del ojiazul, los músculos de Yamazaki no eran puro adorno, rápidamente lo acorraló contra el piso. En un arranque de adrenalina, Haru logró colocarse sobre Sousuke. Rodaron por el piso por algunos maravillosos segundos, intentando golpearse. Entonces Rin llegó junto a Nitori.

─ ¡Sousuke! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ─ Y fue cuando el aludido comprendió, Rin siempre había sido la causa. Se levantó con rapidez y tomó a su novio por el cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra la pared─ ¡Cálmate!

─ ¿¡Qué es lo que tú crees que haces contándole todo tipo de cosas a estos idiotas!? ─bramó furioso. El pelirrojo alzó ambas manos extendidas a la altura de los hombros instintivamente, en signo de derrota.

─Ya cálmate... ─El agredido estaba parado de puntitas, y Sousuke se lamentó de hacerle eso una vez que entró en razón y lo soltó─ Bien, gracias por soltarme ─Rin sonrió, aunque su corazón latía agitado y no precisamente por amor. Sousuke lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el interior de Samezuka. El pelirrojo volteó y sonrió de lado.

Una sonrisa que significaba "Estoy bien".

SSSSS

La puerta de su habitación se cerró con fuerza. Rin se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar el sonido. Había sido arrojado dentro. Primero pensó que lo había encerrado pero, al ver a Sousuke recargado en la puerta, descartó la idea.

─ ¿Por qué lo contaste? ─musitó en voz baja. Rin se recargó en la pared opuesta y suspiró.

─Solo fue a Rei. Ha de haberle dicho a los demás.

─No fue eso lo que pregunté ─el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, ¿qué el "por qué" no era obvio? ─ ¿Por qué lo contaste?

─Estabas terminando conmigo porque no quiero tener sexo, Sousuke. Lo mires por donde lo mires, duele.

─Me disculpé.

─Aun así yo... Bueno, seguía doliendo y Rei me calmó un poco... ─el mayor asintió, sintiéndose un poco apenado─ Oye, me ahorcaste allá afuera.

─Sí, lo siento. Estaba muy molesto ─el pelirrojo bufó.

─Desde pequeños peleábamos así. Tu siempre ahorcándome en el aire.

─No te ahorcaría de verdad... Te soltaría cuando estuvieses inconsciente ─Rin sonrió y extendió los brazos. La comisura de la boca de Sousuke se alzó un poco mientras se separaba de la pared y caminaba hacia su novio.

Lo tomó por la cintura mientras el menor rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Rin. Fue un beso suave y húmedo, donde el mayor pedía perdón al pelirrojo quien, a su vez, pedía su propio perdón.

Las manos del pelinegro se introdujeron bajo la camisa de Rin, acariciando la piel de si cintura. Lo empujó hacia uno de los escritorios y el menor atinó a sentarse ahí y rodear a Sousuke con las piernas, pegándolo más a sí.

Estaba tan concentrado en su novio que no se dio por enterado cuando la puerta se abrió en silencio. Pero el mayor si lo había notado. Observó a Haruka mientras seguía moviendo sus labios contra los de Rin, intentando dejarle en claro que le pertenecía, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba hacer.

─Bueno, parece que Rin-senpai está bien ─murmuró alguien. El pelirrojo dejó de besar a Sousuke y sintió un mareo, su novio tenía la mirada clavada en Haru, parecía que la había tenido ahí por un rato. Lo comprendió─. Iré a seguir con mis escarabajos, ya no me preocupe así ─le dijo a Nitori. Entonces el puño de Rin se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sousuke con fuerza mientras lo empujaba con los pies y se bajaba del escritorio─. Whoa...

─Te había dicho que no se trata de orinar más lejos, Sousuke ─gritó furioso... y triste. Chistó antes de balbucear─. No soy un jodido objeto ─tomó lo que le quedaba de dignidad y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando a los demás para marcharse.

─Sou-chan ─llamó Nagisa─. Sé que estamos en guerra pero... ¿No debes ir con él? ─el pelinegro negó antes de recargarse en la pared.

─Está enojado.

─Eso es algo obvio ─Gou entró en la habitación y encaró a Sousuke, quien torció el gesto y miró a otra parte─. Estabas comiéndote a mi hermano... ¡Sin prestarle atención a él!, ¿¡Cómo crees que ha de sentirse!? ¡Sobre todo con eso de terminar con él por falta de sexo!

─Se supone que no lastimaríamos a Rin durante el enfrentamiento... ─murmuró Makoto.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No lastimarlo? Eso es lo único que han estado haciendo desde que empezó esto. Y yo he tenido que consolarlo cada vez que regresa llorando por culpa de... Esperen, ¿dónde está Nanase?

Las nubes ocultaban el sol poco a poco mientras la ventisca corría abiertamente fuera de la estancia, aviso de la llegada de una próxima tormenta. Sin embargo, dentro no había brisa alguna. Tampoco personas además de ellos dos. No sabía si Rin estaba sollozando...

O gruñendo.

Estaba sentado con los pies metidos en la piscina. Vestido únicamente con su traje de baño. Haru supo que lo llevaba puesto debajo en cuanto observó el montoncito de ropa que había junto a la pared.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─murmuró acercándose.

─Sí ─masculló.

─ ¿Estás llorando? ─el pelirrojo bufó en respuesta.

─Claro que no.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Estoy harto, eso es todo... ─soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse. Haru sacó algo de su bolsillo y los lanzó en su dirección. Rin frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Mis viseras?

─Bueno... Las tomé de tu escritorio mientras ellos discutían. De alguna forma sentí que vendrías aquí. En eso eres como yo ─Rin sonrió, incrédulo, mientras Haru se sacaba la camisa─. Pensé que quizá una competencia te haría sentir mejor ─murmuró quitándose el pantalón también─. Aunque quizá llores enserio cuando pierdas.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente antes de colocarse las viseras y subirse a la plataforma de partida. Haru lo imitó, sacando sus propias viseras y subiendo a la plataforma continua. Ambos la tocaron con la punta de los dedos mientras el pelirrojo sonreía y estiraba el elástico de sus 'googles'.

─ ¿ _Ready_? ─musitó en ese idioma que Haru no sabía, sin embargo, entendía lo que Rin quería decir, pues lo había escuchado decir muchas veces. El ojicarmín soltó el elástico, provocando un suave sonido. Haru sonrió.

─ _Go_ ─Ambos saltaron al agua.

Haru siempre amaría la sensación que el nadar con Rin le brindaba. Era algo que siempre había tomado en cuenta. Pues, incluso de pequeños, ese pelirrojo lo había hecho aspirar a más. Lo había despertado y despegado de la conformidad. Lo había hecho gustar de las competencias. Lo había hecho disfrutar más el agua.

Le había enseñado una vista nueva.

Y Haru sabía que eso no era lo único que Rin podía dar.

 ** _SSSSSS_**

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _¡Hola! Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Dentro de ésta semana subiré otro one shot en Especiales CRUU, esta vez la cita HaruRin :3 También estoy trabajando en una portada para ambas historias (original:P) Como podrían ver, la monita que tengo de perfil es mi primera prueba de dibujo digitalizado.-. ¡Aunque si alguien quiere ayudar, no tengo problema alguno! Nos vemos c:_

 _¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegra que la historia les guste._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 10**

La misma escena de nuevo. Sousuke estaba pegado a la ventana, igual que hacía la mayoría del tiempo, cuando peleaban. Solo que Rin estaba acostado en la parte baja de la litera, tapado por completo por las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que procuraba no derramar.

En una esquina de la habitación, un ramo de flores yacía en la basura, al igual que la dignidad y el orgullo del pelirrojo.

Quizá sus lágrimas eran de tristeza. Quizá de coraje.

Sousuke no lo sabía. Ambos estaban en una guerra silenciosa. Sabía que debía pedirle perdón a Rin. No por las flores, sino por haberle besado para presumirle a Haruka. Pero el pelirrojo también debía disculparse. Por todo lo demás.

Rendido, Rin se dispuso a dormir. El entrenamiento había acabado hacía rato y llegó a su habitación cansado, pero con renovadas ganas de estar con su pareja. Más, cuando vio el ramo en la basura, prefirió enterrarse en su cama y evitar que sus lágrimas saliesen frente a su novio, que miraba las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana. Se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos, pero la tensión no lo dejaba dormir. Se levantó en silencio y sacó sus flores de la basura, sacudiéndolas para colocarlas sobre su escritorio. Luego se acostó de nuevo, mirando la pared. Pero eso tampoco lo había calmado.

Ojalá pudiera llamar a Nanase e ir con él a nadar de nuevo. El pelinegro se había marchado en cuanto los miembros del club de Samezuka habían comenzado a llegar, pero eso sí, había dejado un Rin relajado y sonriente.

Sousuke pensó que quizá no debió tirar las flores. Pero le molestaba demasiado que su novio dejase que otro chico le coqueteara. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Si no hubiese aceptado el reto de Haru, Rin no estuviese sufriendo. Porque conocía a su mejor amigo y era consciente de que él sabía sobre la competencia. Así que debía ser por ello que Rin dejaba que Haru avanzase. Porque el pelirrojo ya lo había escogido sobre el chico agua y él, en un intento de restregárselo al mundo entero, había puesto su relación en riesgo. Rin debía sentirse pésimo por ser el premio. Y él no lo había comprendido. La única manera de ganarse a Rin era demostrándole su amor. Así que se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia él.

El menor sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso del otro mientras Sousuke se acostaba junto a él, metiéndose en las sábanas. Abrazó la cintura del pelirrojo y lo pegó a sí para después acomodar la cabeza en la base de su cuello. Beso suavemente ese lugar y apretó más a Rin, contagiándose de su calor corporal.

El pelirrojo estaba tenso e inmóvil. Sousuke suspiró y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen mientras le besaba el hombro desnudo gracias a la camisa de tirantes que Rin portaba.

─Perdón ─murmuró. El menor se removió, intentando zafarse del agarre. Sousuke pegó a su propio pecho la espalda de su novio y le besó la mejilla─. Anda, Rin. Perdóname.

─ ¿Siempre va a ser así? ─susurró girando la cabeza hacia el mayor, chocando sus narices─ ¿Vamos a pelear y reconciliarnos todos los días?

─Rin... ─el pelinegro besó la comisura de sus labios─ No tiene que ser así... No va a ser así. Solo debemos dejarle en claro a Nanase que... ─Entonces el ojicarmín tomó una decisión.

Calló a Sousuke con sus propios labios. El beso era cálido y húmedo. Su lengua jugaba con la contraria mientras Rin giraba su cuerpo hacia el mayor, quedando pecho con pecho. Sousuke apretó la cadera de su novio mientras su beso subía de intensidad.

Rin se dejó hacer. Dejó que Sousuke lo besase como quisiera. Que lo acariciase por un momento. Cuando se separaron para respirar, el menor se irguió y se acomodó el cabello.

─Terminamos, Sou. Si tanto te importa competir con Haru por mí, entonces puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Pero en igualdad de condiciones. Así que anda y salte de mi cama.

SSSSS

Gou cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras el club de Iwatobi calentaba. Era lunes por la mañana y ella observaba su libreta con actitud pensativa. Estaba haciendo un programa de entrenamientos, pues una competencia se acercaba y sabía que todos querían participar. Sin embargo, su mente viajaba a otro lugar. Estaba pensando en su hermano.

Lo conocía.

Él era sentimental hasta la médula. Aún recordaba el día en que su padre murió. A Rin llorando desconsoladamente mientras ella era apenas consciente. Recordaba cada año en que visitaban su tumba en la colina, el cómo su hermano intentaba contener sus lágrimas en vano. Como si viviera lo mismo una y otra vez.

Rin había dejado de nadar por haber chocado con un muro.

Rin se había distanciado de sus amigos porque sentía que estaba estancándose y no podría lograr su meta.

Sus sentimientos lo hacía una persona impulsiva. Del tipo que hacía lo que su corazón dictase... algunas veces. Se dejaba llevar por el romanticismo. Si salía herido, quizá Rin no volvería a creer en el amor.

─ ¿Kou? ─llamó Makoto. La chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón y sonrió alzando la vista. Los chicos estaban parados frente a ella. Aunque Haru parecía haber sido sacado del agua a la fuerza, por su cara de sufrimiento.

─ ¿Sí?

─Estás un poco ida, a pesar de que dijiste que estabas planeando el entrenamiento ─musitó Nagisa quitando las hojas de las manos de la chica─. Están vacías...

─Es solo... Estaba pensando en... Mi hermano ─suspiró y se recostó en la silla─. Él es tan...

─Anda, solo dilo ─Haru la miraba con atención.

─Es algo vergonzoso... ─sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras declaraba─ Regla número dos para robarnos a Rin: No lastimar sus sentimientos. Mi hermano es demasiado sentimental, no podemos hacer que se prive.

─ ¡Bien, Gou! ─Nagisa la abrazó por los hombros, entusiasmado.

─Es Kou.

─Gou. Gracias a tu aportación, si es por ti, ¡Rin será nuestro muy pronto! Definitivamente estás de nuestro lado.

─Pero al parecer el clima no ─Makoto observó las nubes acercándose a lo lejos, que traían consigo una brisa helada─. Es una lástima que no tengamos una piscina techada...

─Hoy parecía un buen día para entrenar... Pero el invierno en verdad está llegando ─Rei se acomodó las gafas, suspirando

─Entonces solo podremos entrenar los viernes... Y solo gracias a Rin-chan.

─En verdad lo amo ─susurró Haru inconscientemente, ¿qué más podía pedir? El chico que amaba le otorgaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho y, además, lo dejaba continuar con lo que había amado desde siempre: nadar. Makoto sonrió levemente. Haru podía ser tierno si se lo proponía.

─Chicos, vayan a cambiarse. El entrenamiento de hoy se cancela ─musitó Ama, la maestra a cargo del club de natación. Los aludidos obedecieron, Haru a regañadientes.

Gou sonrió levemente, mirando sus propias manos en su regazo. Rin la tendría difícil, pues conocía a Sousuke y sabía que no bajaría la guardia respecto al pelirrojo. Pero, al final de todo, su hermano terminaría feliz. Al menos eso esperaba.

SSSSS

Rin se colocó su gorro preferido mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Estaba parado frente al espejo, arreglándose.

Sousuke había aceptado su ruptura después de insistir un rato. Pero había dicho que todas sus salidas planeadas seguirían llevándose a cabo, pues había declarado que regresarían en cuanto Rin entrara en razón.

Así que ahí estaba. Como una adolescente en su primera cita, buscando algo que ponerse. No muy exagerado y elegante. No muy llamativo y exótico. Algo sencillo... bien, tenía que decirlo. Quería verse bonito para su cita. Algo sencillo pero bonito. Sin embargo, él era Rin Matsuoka. Y su armario estaba lleno de atuendos llamativos, en su mayoría, y demasiado sencillos, es decir, ropa deportiva. Chalecos, mayormente negros; gorros, bastantes a decir verdad; sudaderas, que usaba para salir a correr; camisas de tirantes, con las que se paseaba por el cuarto y se ejercitaba; una yukata que había sido un regalo de su abuela para el festival de fin de año... del pasado, aunque aún seguía intacto; un traje de maid, sin comentarios respecto a ello; el uniforme, no creía que Sousuke estuviese feliz si se vestía para clases en lugar de para una cita; pantalones, pegados en su mayoría, usaría uno negro; algunas camisas; una chaqueta, que en realidad era más delgada que la seda; camperas, a cuadros, principalmente, decidió usar una roja que recién había comprado; una camiseta blanca; y algunas playeras, de las cuales tomó una blanca que le quedaba justa.

Entonces, ahí estaba Rin. Con un pantalón negro pegado, una playera blanca que le marcaba los músculos bajo una campera roja a cuadros remangada y un gorro negro de lana.

Ni hablar del proceso de elección de zapatos.

Sí, por muy poco masculino que pareciera, Rin estaba tan emocionado como una colegiala. Quizá el haber sido criado por mujeres la mayor parte de su vida, o al menos la parte en donde era considerablemente razonable, en verdad le había dado un toque... femenino.

Sousuke entró al cuarto y se detuvo al verlo. Lo repasó con la mirada y sonrió de lado.

─Ya estás listo ─se sacó la camisa del uniforme y la cambió por una cualquiera─. Me cambio el pantalón y nos vamos ─Rin soltó un pequeño suspiro, sonriendo de lado─. No tardo.

Quizá él era el único que estaba emocionado. Una cita no era la gran cosa. Que tonto era.

SSSSS

Como si fuese la más grande casualidad del mundo, Nitori estaba arreglándose también. Aunque de una manera muy distinta. Su ropa lo hacía casi invisible, un pantalón oscuro y una playera gris con una sudadera del mismo color. Tomó su sombrilla ante la mirada curiosa de Momo y entreabrió la puerta.

─ ¿Qué hace, Nitori-senpai? ─preguntó el pelinaranja, parándose detrás. El aludido chistó en voz baja, incitándolo a bajar el volumen también.

─Rin-senpai y Sousuke-senpai tendrán una cita.

─ ¿Vamos a seguirlos?

─ ¿Vamos? ─El peliplateado lo encaró, sus ojos azules chispeantes. Momo sonrió.

─Todo el asunto de Rin-senpai me parece divertido, además es mejor espiar en grupo ─Nitori lo pensó un momento y asintió.

─Ponte algo sencillo. Y cubre tu cabello, es muy colorido.

─ ¡Como ordene!

Nitori tecleó en su celular rápidamente. No le agradaba dar aviso a la competencia, pero... Algo estaba mal en la relación de Rin y Sousuke. En algunas ocasiones podía hasta escucharlos pelear... Así que, entre más personas ayudaran a separarlos, mejor estaría todo.

SSSSS

A Rin no le importaba ir caminando por el centro comercial de la mano de Sousuke. De hecho era un sentimiento agradable. Algo cálido que le inundaba el pecho y le hacía sentir a gusto.

Quería que siempre hubiera sido así.

Un paseo con su novio, disfrutando simplemente el pasar un tiempo con el otro. Sí, podía ser su definición de día perfecto.

Todo estaba bien, se dijo mientras observaba su reflejo en una de las tiendas. Parecían una pareja y así debía de ser. Él, egocéntricamente, pensaba que lucía muy lindo. Aquella ropa le quedaba a la perfección. Y Sousuke... él era masculino, igual que siempre.

Y adoraba eso hasta querer besarlo.

De hecho, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que casi lo arrastraba hacia uno de los baños, pero Rin debía contenerse si quería una cita perfecta.

Sin embargo, a Sousuke no le agradaba el hecho de que había personas observándolos. Su humor estaba cambiando poco a poco, de alegre a irritado. Intentaba fulminar a todos con la mirada mientras sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los del pelirrojo de una manera posesiva, pues que además hubiese personas que miraran a su Rin más tiempo de lo necesario estaba aumentando su malestar.

─Ojalá hubieses escogido algo menos llamativo. Ha de encantarte llamar la atención ─pensó en voz alta. Rin no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada hacia uno de los escaparates, observando su reflejo.

Él se había vestido para el pelinegro, no para llamar la atención. Además, no era que su atuendo fuese llamativo. Era que Sousuke estaba demasiado simple y eso lo hacía destacar.

De todas formas, siempre había sido así, ¿por qué de pronto se molestaba?

Rin liberó su mano de la de Sousuke, sintiéndose sofocado. La llevó hacia su cabello, para disimular y luego la metió en los bolsillos de su propio pantalón.

Después de un rato, las miradas se redujeron en cantidad.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y el ambiente a enfriarse. Se pegó un poco a Sousuke, quien llevaba una chaqueta sencilla, en un intento de recuperar un poco el calor.

El mal humor del mayor se fue a medida que sentía a Rin acurrucándose contra él. Sonrió levemente y cubrió al pelirrojo con su brazo.

Los ojos rubí del menor brillaron con una alegría que disimuló bajando el rostro mientras sentía el calor subirle a las mejillas. Escuchó la suave risa de Sousuke mientras éste le besaba la cabeza con ternura.

─ ¿Quieres un café? ─cuestionó. Rin asintió.

En realidad, Sousuke no era muy bueno para eso de las citas. Solía simplemente dejar que Rin lo llevase a donde él quisiese. Pero en ese momento, algo le decía que el pelirrojo quería que escogiese por sí mismo. Que él planeara la ruta. Así que maquinó todo en su mente.

Café. Compras. Restaurante.

Esa sería la trayectoria del día. El chico a su lado amaba ir de compras. Y Sousuke le compraría lo que quisiese. Observó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la sien.

Que tonto había sido.

Amaba a Rin sobre todas las cosas. Además de que era su mejor amigo. No podía permitirse perderlo.

Le besó la mejilla en cayó en cuenta de su notorio sonrojo.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio suavemente. Conocía demasiado a Sousuke, así que un comentario crítico a su atuendo no le arruinaría el día. Además, su corazón latía dentro de su pecho con rapidez, cosa que le gustaba que fuese causada por Sousuke.

Quizá y solo quizá cometió un error al terminar su relación.

Sin embargo, el amargo recuerdo de Sousuke queriendo marcarlo de su propiedad seguía ardiendo en lo más profundo de su mente. Rin no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Él no iba a ser el premio de una competencia. Así que prefería esperar y decidir por sí mismo cuando la idea de una lucha por él hubiese desaparecido en su totalidad.

Las complicaciones de una pareja homosexual eran abundantes. Desde las miradas de desprecio hasta actos que los desprestigiaban como personas. Era algo que Sousuke había tomado en cuenta cuando se declaró a Rin. Sin embargo, no estaba muy... a gusto con la situación del día.

Si se arrepentía de estar desparramando besos por la cara de su "actualmente no novio", no lo demostró.

El pelirrojo se veía tan feliz... Y solo por ello, el mayor aguantaría las miradas de desprecio, las críticas y las burlas. Nadie debía salir dañado ese día. No quería arruinar la cita con una pelea provocada por el simple hecho de no ser aceptados por completo.

No serían atacados mientras Sousuke los intimidara con la mirada. No mientras Rin sonreía de esa forma tan especial.

No cuando parecían la pareja perfecta.

SSSSSS

Haru apretó los puños con fuerza, dando el Round por perdido en cuanto observó la cara feliz y sonrojada de Rin mientras, siendo abrazado por Sousuke, entraban en una de esas exóticas cafeterías. Chistó con disgusto, sorprendiendo a todos con su repentina rabieta.

─Si entramos ahí, nos verán ─susurró Momo, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol mientras se escondía detrás de una banca.

─Si es que no nos vieron ya con tu ostentoso disfraz ─escupió Haru, molesto. Momo, indignado, se levantó y, sacándose los lentes, clavó sus orbes doradas en las azules del pelinegro.

─No nos vieron porque estaban muy ocupados haciéndose cariñitos ─Haru sintió nauseas. El pelinaranja formó un puño y lo estrelló contra la palma de su otra mano─ ¡Lo tengo! Puedo fingir estar en una cita con Kou-san y ambos entramos al café ─la mencionada se sonrojó levemente antes de rodar los ojos.

─No creo que a Rin-chan le agrade eso... pero... Podemos disfrazar a Ai-chan de chica y entrar en una cita.

─ ¿¡Eh!? ─Nitori negó rápidamente.

─Vi vestidos en descuento por allá ─musitó Haru señalando una tienda

─Bueno, creo que ahí también hay pelucas. Fui una vez con mi hermano a cambiar un traje, así que las vi.

─Es algo así como una tienda de disfraces... ¿A Rin-chan le gusta disfrazarse? ─Nagisa frunció el ceño levemente. No podía imaginar el tipo de disfraz que el pelirrojo pudo haber escogido.

Pese a las quejas del peliplateado, se dirigieron hacia la extravagante tienda en busca de un vestido que se ajustara a Nitori y una peluca. Quizá funcionaría. Haru suspiró y observó la cafetería con tristeza.

¿Por qué había tenido que tardar tanto en darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a Rin?

 _ **SSSSS**_

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Próximamente estará disponible la cita HaruRin en especiales CRUU. Creo que la publicaré el próximo domingo. ¡Me alegra que les guste la historia! Además, éste capítulo (la cita SouRin) tendrá su continuación en la próxima actualización de éste fanfic, porque soy muy cruel. Sin nada más por decir, ¡Nos vemos! Dejen sus opiniones, que no tardo en contestar.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 11**

Rin podría estar desarrollando un serio tic nervioso, expresado en aquella ceja que temblaba con frustración.

No era que el lugar no le gustase, ¡porque le encantaba!

Pero Sousuke enserio lo estaba tratando como a una chica. O al menos así lo sentía el pelirrojo. Por un lado, le encantaba que se mostrara tan atento hacia él. Pero por el otro... ¿Quién demonios decidió que él sería la chica de la relación? Es más, ¿por qué no podía ser simplemente una relación de hombres y ya? Nadie había escrito que uno de los dos debía hacer el papel de mujer.

No había reglas en una relación homosexual.

Sin embargo, cuando Sousuke pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle la cabeza, Rin no pudo evitar olvidar el lío que había en su mente. Se dejó besar mientras observaba a un gatito que también estaba mirándolo. Estiró el brazo, en una clara invitación, y el pequeño animal, con alegría, se trepó encima suyo. Rin cargó al invitado y lo acarició con ternura, rascándole suavemente el costado de la cabeza y escuchando el ronroneo.

El pelirrojo intentó prestarle el gato a Sousuke, pero este negó suavemente. No le apetecía cargar a aquella cosa. Rin rodó los ojos.

─Si no te gustan los gatos, ¿por qué estamos en un café-cat?

─A ti te gustan esas cosas peludas ─musitó en respuesta mientras ponía la mano en el cuello de su cita y lo acariciaba suavemente─. Además no es que no me agraden... Solo prefiero... Ya sabes, otro tipo de gato ─tomó un mechón del cabello de Rin y lo jaló con delicadeza.

─ ¿Uno sin pelo? ─preguntó el otro. Por un momento estaba malpensando lo que Sousuke estaba diciendo, pero... Vamos, ¿quién lo compararía con un gato? Sobó el lomo del animalito que cargaba y lo pegó a su pecho, haciendo que la cabeza del pequeño pegara con su barbilla. El pelinegro hizo lo propio, enredando su brazo en la cintura de Rin y jalándolo más hacia sí.

─No exactamente... ¿Ya viste quién está en la mesa de allá? ─El menor asintió.

─No los mires demasiado. Ellos creen que no los hemos visto.

En una esquina del local lleno de pequeños gatitos, Momo estaba sonrojado, mirando al piso con inquietud mientras, a su lado, una chica con un largo cabello plateado y un vestido vagamente ajustado jugaba con sus manos en un movimiento nervioso. Su rostro, completamente sonrojado, demostraba el bochorno que estaba pasando. Sus ojos azules vidriosos por lágrimas de vergüenza, tenían maquillaje sobre los párpados mientras apretaba los labios, pintados con algo de brillo, suavemente.

Momo se armó de valor. Consciente de que los chicos ya lo habían visto y reacio a dejar que su senpai pasase por algo tan vergonzoso como ser descubierto, juntó sus fuerzas e hizo a un lado su orgullo, posando la mano sobre la de Nitori y entrelazándola.

El acto hizo que el corazón del chico que vestía de chica comenzase a latir rápidamente. El sonrojo aumentó en la pareja, mientras una de las encargadas se acercaba a tomar la orden, claramente enternecida por la escena. Parecían un par de adolescentes en su primera cita. Y bueno, eso no estaba lejos de la realidad. Arriesgándose un poco, la encargada se dio el lujo de ser algo entrometida, dispuesta a ayudar al tímido chico a avanzar con su pareja.

─Disculpe la molestia, ¿podrían pasar a uno de los sofá? Vamos a arreglar esta área.

─Eh... De los... Sí... no hay problema ─tartamudeó Momotarou, jalando la mano del peliplateado y guiándolo a uno de los sillones cerca de Rin y Sousuke. Podían escuchar su conversación, pues sus voces eran graves. Pero lo más seguro es que ellos no pudiesen oírlos─ ¿Quién diría que las extensiones le hacen parecer una chica realmente, Nitori-senpai? ─el aludido torció el gesto suavemente y tomó un mechón de cabello.

─No me gusta parecer una chica, Momo-kun ─los ojos dorados del mencionado brillaron.

─Es incluso más lindo que Kou-san...

─Ya no lo digas... Es vergonzoso ─el pelinaranja observó a Nitori guiar la mirada hacia Rin. Suspiró y tomó un mechón del cabello falso del mayor.

─ ¿Tanto le gusta Rin-senpai que aceptó vestirse de chica para verlo? ─el peliplateado se sonrojó y clavó sus ojos azules en Momo.

─Supongo que es algo que ya sabías.

El sonrojo huyó del menor y, muy a su pesar, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Quizá él no había estado en la Academia Samezuka el año anterior, pero era consciente de que todo siempre giraba alrededor de Rin. O al menos así lo sentía. Soltó la mano de su "cita" y se agachó para cargar a un gato y acariciarle el pelo en lugar de el cabello de Nitori.

Por su parte, Sousuke estaba desesperándose. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea llevar a Rin ahí, pues el pelirrojo le prestaba más atención a un gato que a él. Y el mal aumentaba si tomaba en cuenta de que no había solo un gato, si no que al menos ocho gatitos rodeaban a Rin y se restregaban contra él, acariciándose su propio pelaje ante la ausencia de las manos que el chico mantenía en el octavo. Sousuke ya había intentado quitarle de encima aquellos animales, pero uno de ellos le había gruñido y él, en un instinto de supervivencia, se había alejado un poco de Rin. Así que había tres gatitos acomodados en los costados de su pelirrojo, ronroneando, mientras otros cuatro intentaban llamarle la atención, sobándose contra él, y un octavo maullaba en sus manos.

─A nuestros gatitos les gustan las personas coloridas ─musitó una dependiente mientras colocaba dos platos pequeños con tazas de café encima y un plato mayor en tamaño que contenía un trozo de pastel que ellos no habían ordenado─. El postre va por parte de la casa, para usted. He visto que uno de los gatos casi lo ataca y es nuestra forma de pedir disculpas.

─ ¿Por qué mantienen gatos así? ─preguntó el pelinegro. Rin entrecerró los ojos y observó a su amigo, eso había sido algo descortés.

─Bueno... Es que él es un gato muy tierno. Nosotras solemos llamarlo enamoradizo. Siempre que le gusta uno de los clientes, se le pega e intenta que lo cargue y lo acaricie. También es algo protector, procura que nadie más grande que él se acerque. Luego llora cuando se va ─Rin sonrió divertido y tomó al gato que, minutos antes había intentado atacar a su mejor amigo. Rozó sus narices con cariño.

─ ¿Así que te enamoraste de mí? ─el gatito maulló, gustoso y ronroneando─ ¡Qué lindo! Quisiera llevarte ─la chica soltó una suave risa.

─Parece que le gustan mucho los gatos.

─Son unas pequeñas fieras ─afirmó Rin.

─Es agradable recibir personas como usted en éste lugar. Incluso... Perdone mi imprudencia, pero... Hay una vacante. Podría considerar un empleo aquí, si está dentro de sus especulaciones ─el pelirrojo sonrió, mirándola amigablemente.

─ ¿Enserio? No suena mal...

─No tienes tiempo, Rin ─le recordó Sousuke. El aludido asintió.

─Quizá en vacaciones. Gracias por la oferta, lo pensaré de todas formas.

─No hay de qué. Esperamos que lo considere con seriedad.

Sousuke chistó en su interior. Algo le decía que aquella chica estaba coqueteando con Rin, es decir... ¡A nadie le ofrecían un empleo así de fácil!

Pero en verdad, la chica enserio quería que Rin trabajase ahí. Era la dueña del lugar y había visto a ese pelirrojo llevarse tan bien con esos gatitos que no pudo evitar imaginarlo trabajando ahí, con un traje de mesero que tenía motivos de gato. Era perfecto. Además, eso aumentaría la clientela. Pues, desde que ese chico había entrado, otras chicas también lo habían hecho y lo observaban con ternura. Chocó el puño con la palma de su mano. Conseguiría su número de teléfono y lo convencería de trabajar ahí durante al menos un mes.

Se dirigió hacia la tierna pareja de hacía un rato y sonrió, dejando otro par de cafés en la mesita frente a ellos. Hacía rato que ambos tenían la vista clavada en los otros dos y, por el llavero que pudo ver sobresalía de un bolsillo del pelinaranja y también había visto en el celular que descansaba a un lado del chico de los gatos y en una llave que el otro grandulón meneaba en su dedo para pasar el rato, por lo que dedujo que pertenecían a la misma escuela o algo parecido.

─Aquí está su pedido y... Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero...─musitó. Momo alzó la vista, con el gato ronroneando en su regazo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Me preguntaba... ¿Conocen a ese chico pelirrojo? ─El peliplateado alzó sus barreras mentales y observó a la chica con recelo.

─ ¿Se referirá a Rin-senpai? ─se cuestionó el menor, observó el local en busca de otro pelirrojo luego asintió─ Si, es nuestro compañero en Samezuka.

─Momo-kun no debes dar información... ─susurró Nitori.

─Lo que sucede es que le hemos ofrecido un empleo aquí, pero me vi incapaz de preguntar por su número de contacto y, si puedo ser sincera, el chico junto a él da un poco de miedo...

─ Bueno... Yo no lo sé. Pero puede darnos el número de usted y nosotros le obligamos a llamar ─propuso Momo. La dependienta asintió, eso era mejor que nada. Escribió en una pequeña nota y se la entregó a el pelinaranja, quien la guardó de inmediato.

Cuando Sousuke estaba un poco harto de que su chico estuviese siendo seducido por los gatos, Rin al fin decidió terminar su café. El mayor pagó pese a las quejas de Rin y se dirigieron a la puerta. Un pequeño maullido se escuchó antes de que el pelirrojo abriese la puerta. El gato que había intentado atacar a Sousuke lloraba sentado frente a sus pies. El menor, enternecido, se agachó y golpeó su cabecita con ternura.

─Quizá venga a visitarte luego, pequeño ─musitó antes de besarle un lugar sobre las orejas. El animalito ronroneó antes de, desanimado, regresar junto a sus dueñas.

─Ya sabía que habías sido un gato alguna vez.

─ ¿Eh?

─No encuentro una razón más lógica para que ellos te entiendan ─Rin apretó los labios y bufó.

─Idiota. No me ha entendido. Le llamaron.

─Di lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que maullaste.

Rin chistó con molestia, volteando la cara hacia otro lado, intentando no hacer muy notable la molestia. Si Sousuke sabía que tanto le afectaba aquél comentario, entonces lo picaría con ello.

Sin embargo, ese no era el plan del día. El pelinegro quería recuperar a su preciado novio, así que no lo molestaría... no mucho. Lo abrazó por detrás mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, la lluvia había espantado a muchos de los clientes y eran pocos los que aún habían salido de sus hogares con la tormenta, por lo cual las miradas que pudieran recibir eran mínimas.

Rin intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el pelinegro apretó el agarre y hundió la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo. Inhaló hondo, impregnándose de el olor que la piel de su amigo emanaba. Le encantaba.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces, Sou? Deja de olerme y suéltame ─exclamó molesto. Deteniéndose para intentar eliminar los brazos de su amigo.

─No ─respondió. Besó la base del cuello de Rin y sonrió, divertido por la molestia del otro.

─No estoy para tus bromas. Anda y suéltame ya.

─Tranquilo, Rin. Aquí no hay nadie. Deja que te bese ─murmuró contra su piel. El pelirrojo bufó, moviéndose con más fuerza.

─No es por las personas. Sousuke, ya déjame. No es agradable ─el pelinegro bufó y apretó más la cintura de Rin.

─ ¿Por qué no solo me dejas amarte?

─Sousuke...

─Ya te escuché, Rin ─exclamó subiendo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del aludido. Besó su mejilla con suavidad y dejó de abrazarlo, entrelazando sus manos firmemente.

Rin dejó salir el aire. Odiaba no poder hacer que Sousuke lo obedeciera.

─Por eso debemos separarlos ─masculló Nitori, retorciendo un pedazo de papel servilleta. Gou bufó.

─Deja de moverte, no me dejas desmaquillarte.

─Lo siento...

─ Pero... Puedo quedarme así por un rato, mientras seguimos a Matsuoka-senpai... ─la chica suspiró.

─Bien. Al fin, aún no te he quitado las extensiones ─los chicos continuaron caminando pegados al barandal del segundo piso, observando a la pareja desde arriba.

─Ai-chan, ¿A ti te gusta Rin-chan? ¿Por eso los quieres separar? ─el peliplateado, sonrojado desvió la mirada.

─No es por eso. Es solo que... Yamazaki-senpai no sabe cuando detenerse. Y aún si Matsuoka-senpai le dice que es suficiente, él es terco e insistente. Siempre están peleando y Yamazaki-senpai siempre gana. Solo no quiero que las cosas salgan mal...

─ ¿Y qué podría ser capaz de hacer Yamazaki-kun? ─murmuró Gou. Nitori se encogió de hombros y señaló al pelinegro, mientras Rin intentaba golpearle.

─Simplemente podría no detenerse. Y yo quiero... Es decir, sé que Yamazaki-senpai no es una mala persona. Si Matsuoka-senpai lo dejara por completo... Si fueran de nuevo nada más que amigos... Entonces creo que él no intentaría nada más.

─ ¿Entonces? ─Makoto lo observó con interés mientras Haru apretaba los puños.

─Solo quiero que escoja a alguien que no sea él. Sé que yo simplemente no tengo una oportunidad. Pero no importa. Si eso significa su felicidad... Yo podría seguir... Así ─Momo chistó en voz baja.

─Debo irme. Tengo que... a mis escarabajos... ─balbuceó el pelinaranja antes de alejarse corriendo. Haru observó la escena con desinterés, bufando internamente.

Rin debería dejar de llamar tanto la atención de otros chicos.

─Entonces... Debemos separar a Sou-chan de Rin-chan, no solo por Haru-chan...

─Por el bien de ambos ─corroboró Gou─. Dios, mi hermano es tan...

─Bueno, entonces en definitiva, podemos agregar una regla ahora ─murmuró Makoto, rodeando a Haru con el brazo y sonriendo amablemente─. Regla número tres para robarnos a Rin: Hazle saber cuánto lo amas. De hecho, hazlo ahora.

─ ¿Y como se supone que lo haré si él está en una cita justo ahora? ─Musitó el pelinegro con un deje de fastidio.

─No estés enojado, ¿sí? Veamos... ─observó a su alrededor, sus ojos verdosos analizando cada una de las tiendas─ Puedes darle algo...

─Tiene que estar solo. Yamazaki-senpai le tirará las cosas. Lo hizo con las flores.

─Buen punto, Ai-chan.

─Entonces... Podemos hacer paréntesis aquí. Regla tres punto uno: Ponle celoso ─comentó Rei. Gou asintió, de acuerdo.

─Eso es una buena idea... Después de todo, es Rin... Aunque... La única persona que lo pone de nervios es Makoto-senpai ─Haru miró a otra parte.

─Definitivamente no. A Rin no le va a gustar.

─Es por eso que lo haremos ─Makoto sonrió, impasible─. No va a ser una cita real. Él solo lo verá así. Además, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Será divertido ─el pelinegro suspiró.

─Bien. Pero tú paga. Yo no tengo dinero.

─Claro. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Rin soltó un suspiro mientras observaba a Sousuke de reojo. Le gustaba, sí. Pero se estaba tornando incontrolable. Miró el techo y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran. Efectivamente, comenzaba a tener un mal día.

 ** _SSSSSSS_**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews! Como algunos sabrán, ayer publique un especial en Especiales CRUU, la cita de Haru. Soy malvada, así que la cita con Sousuke durará tres capítulos c: más porque es una cita en toda la palabra y pues, ya saben. Mucho amor y deseo de Sou para Rin! Bueno, dejen sus opiniones y sigan haciendo sus peticiones! Por cierto, me uní a un Forum y publicaré tres OneShots sobre Free! para un... algo así como una competencia, que se yo. Les avisaré, para que pasen a leerlo.

Me tocó: SouRin en un OS de amor. Nagisa y Haru en un OS de amistad. Gou y Rei en un OS de odio. Espero se pasen a leerlos, los publicaré pronto! Si, bueno, al menos yo me emociono.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _Dedicado a mi BetaReader anti SouRin: KiwiSonata, después de su terrible insistencia en Wattpad_

 **Capítulo 12**

Rin observó a los chicos frente a él con incruelidad. La tristeza se había marchado dando paso a la confusión y molestia.

¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

¿Lo creían idiota?

Haru se dignó a mirarlo mientras Makoto parecía interesado en la pared.

─Te aseguro que no era lo que pensabas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

SSSSS

La cita iba bastante... regular. Había empezado bien, con los gatitos. Pero a medida de que el tiempo transcurría, algo estaba cambiando. El ambiente de ambos, más bien.

Rin se sentía extraño. Sentía que las manos de su mejor amigo y reciente ex novio estaban viajando a lugares a donde no tenían derecho de ir. Y aún menos en público.

Lo peor sucedió cuando fueron a comer. El restaurante no era el mejor, pero tampoco era malo. De hecho, a Rin le agradaba. Pero había muy poca clientela ese día debido a la tormenta. Se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada a petición del mayor. Rin lo entendía. Porque sabía que Sousuke aún no aceptaba del todo su gusto por los hombres.

El pelinegro, con un suspiro, observó a su cita, sentado a un lado suyo, antes de pasear la vista por el lugar. Sus ojos de abrieron con asombro al observar un par de chicos frente a ellos.

A tres mesas de distancia, Makoto sonreía a Haru con amabilidad.

Debía evitar que Rin los viese.

El motivo por el cual la sangre de Sousuke estaba hirviendo era desconocido para el mismo. Pero presentía que no tenía del todo que ver con Rin.

─Sou, suéltame ─musitó Rin con un rastro de dolor en su voz. El ojician volteó rápidamente.

No era que hubiese olvidado que acariciaba la pierna de su mejor amigo. Claro que no. La sensación de tocar a Rin era tan buena que simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Lo que sí había olvidado era el límite en el cual Rin sentía dolor. Es decir, el pelirrojo soportaba la forma brusca de ser de su mejor amigo e incluso resistía más que otro en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en contra suya a pesar de la diferencia en masa y altura de ambos. Pero supuso que incluso él tenía zonas más... sensibles.

─Lo siento, apreté un poco de más ─Rin apretó los labios. Su respiración se agitó mientras intentaba calmar su furia.

─ ¿Qué demonios...? ─escupió antes de exhalar todo el aire y tranquilizarse─ De todas formas, no tienes que acariciarme. Mucho menos en público.

─Rin...

¡Dios! ¡Qué exasperante! Suspiró. Bueno, era culpa suya, por fijarse en su mejor amigo. En un hombre, demonios. Mientras observaba al pelirrojo, Sousuke pensó que quizá, y solo quizá, era un amor pasajero. Aún si era así, no iba a dejar que un Haru y Rin existiese, por nada del mundo... Quizá no era un enamoramiento tan profundo.

El sentido de sobreprotección y posesividad que lo embriagaba al estar junto a Rin había hecho que creyera que lo amaba. Y quizá era así, porque así lo sentía. Pero había momentos en que no podía evitar negárselo a sí mismo. Es decir… Quizá era que Rin se comportaba como una chica… Quizá simplemente estaba confundiendo todo. Amor y deseo, se parecían, ¿no?

El cuerpo fuerte y formado, pero que le parecía frágil y hermoso, de su mejor amigo lo atraía como la luz a un insecto. Estaba tan embelesado por lo que Rin era que tal vez pudo haber confundido las cosas. Posiblemente su destino si era una chica. Rin debía ser algo pasajero. Negó internamente. Estaba muy confundido. Sobre todo en esos momentos en los que lo único que él quería era tomar al menor y arrancarle la ropa.

Sí, quería a Rin. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero… ¿En verdad ese amor fraternal había mutado tanto que ahora quería tirárselo?

Tomó la mano de su amigo, suavizada por tanto contacto con el agua, y lo arrastró hacia los baños, sin importarle la mirada retadora que Makoto le envió en ese momento. Echó a Rin dentro y trabó la puerta antes de empujarlo a un cubículo.

Era su mejor amigo. Debía entenderlo.

Compartieron un beso confuso y desesperado en cuanto la puerta se cerró. El pelirrojo empujaba al contrario en un intento de separarlo, pero no estaba dando fruto. Rin fruncía el ceño mientras las manos de su mejor amigo lo recorrían… Completo. Llegó a un punto en que el ojicarmín de verdad se sintió atacado. Juntó toda su fuerza y empujó al grandulón.

─ ¿Qué mierda, Sousuke? ─bramó pasándose la mano por los labios, algo hinchados y mordisqueados, con furia.

─Quizá simplemente estoy confundido...

─Demonios, ¿de nuevo con eso? ─el pelirrojo bufó con desesperación─ Decide de una vez.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Me dices a mi que decida? ¡Decide tú! Solo nos tienes a Nanase y a mí dando vueltas al rededor tuyo ─Rin miró el piso, no podía debatir contra ello.

─Bueno... Yo ya había decidido...

─Entonces corta la situación con Nanase.

─Quizá ya no quiera volver a verme... No puedo...

─Entonces quizá simplimente deberías acostarte conmigo y largárte con él después.

Quizá el despecho estaba hablando por él. Tal vez era lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. Ni él mismo lo entendía. Su amor por Rin existía ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero estaba tan confundido. La escena de Haru y Makoto volvió a su mente. La sonrisa amable del castaño... La sonrisa burlona de Rin. Los ojos carmín de su mejor amigo. Él, en sí.

Dejó que el aire se le escapara cuando observó la mirada perdida del pelirrojo.

¿Sexo? Entonces... ¿de verdad era que Sousuke solo quería eso? Le había pasado por la mente, su mejor amigo era así con sus novias... pero... Los hombres no podían... El recuerdo del pelinegro tocándole el trasero invadió su mente. Ahogó un grito.

¡Definitivamente no! ¡Él no entregaría su trasero!

─Es mejor que...

─Nos vemos en la Academia, Sou ─el pelinegro lo observó, arrepentido y con un dolor en el pecho, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Rin no tenía la culpa de nada. Quizá era solo el dolor en su hombro lo que estaba desesperándolo. Asintió de mala gana y salió del baño para después abandonar el local y el centro comercial.

Rin se miró al espejo con furia. Sus ojos se toparon con el reflejo de los mismos y su mirada se suavizó hasta convertirse en una de tristeza.

Posiblemente el gatito enamorado había sido lo mejor del día.

SSSSS

─ ¿Crees que...?

─No, no creo que nos haya visto. Yamazaki-kun lo llevaba a rastras.

─Quiero golpearlo ─Makoto negó de nuevo.

─Rin está bien, Haru-chan.

─Sin el -chan.

─Bien, bien ─rió suavemente y dirigió la vista a los baños.

─ ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ─el castaño observó a Haru con rapidez. Ese tono de voz solo lo había escuchado cuando Haru gritaba... o lloraba.

─ ¿Estás bien? Haru...

El pelinegro no se inmutó, pero aún así Makoto lo entendía. Haru se lamentaba de haber llegado tan tarde. Los sentimientos encontrados durante el año pasado no le habían hecho entender lo que en verdad pasaba en su corazón. Y ahora Rin no...

Makoto lo abrazó, con el cariño y protección de una madre consolando a su hijo cuando le rompían el corazón.

Entonces lo vio.

Sousuke abandonó el local con rapidez y, momentos después, un melancólico Rin salía de los baños y sacaba dinero de sus bolsillos. Sus manos temblaban, por la ira y la tristeza que albergaba en su interior. Cuando levantó la vista, su alma cayó a sus pies.

Su día si podía ser peor.

Haru se separó del abrazo de su mejor amigo en cuanto lo sintió tensarse. Se levantó en cuanto observó la mirada analítica de aquellos ojos carmín.

─Rin... Haru y yo estamos...

─ ¿Saliendo? ¿Tienen una cita? ─Bueno, no era como si fuese la unica opcion. Pero para su alma despechada lo era.

─No... verás...

─Bueno, no creo que hayan estado siguiéndome...

─De hecho... Rin, escucha... Quizá estabamos espiándote un poco...

─ ¿Y lo disfrutaron? ─masculló en un gruñido. Makoto desvió la mirada.

─No... No te seguíamos...

Rin observó a los chicos frente a él con incruelidad. La tristeza se había marchado dando paso a la confusión y molestia.

¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

¿Lo creían idiota?

Haru se dignó a mirarlo mientras Makoto parecía interesado en la pared.

─Te aseguro que no era lo que pensabas.

─Demonios ─estampó la palma de la mano en su rostro y suspiró─. Ya es suficiente, Rin... Solo es un mal día.

El pelinegro sintió un vuelco en el corazón... ¿Acaso ese pelirrojo estaba hablando consigo mismo? Eso era tan... Adorable.

─El día aún no acaba ─susurró. Alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Rin, con el corazón latiendo y sintiendo que podría morir de verguenza.

─Lo sé. Hay más mierda por vivir...

─No... Rin... Déjame arreglar tu día ─pese a que las palabras parecían llenas de emoción, Haru era imperturbable. Se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó su mano. La ceja de Rin tembló─. Sal conmigo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, un sentimiento conocido de calidez lo embriagó. Desvió la vista y suspiró, ¿qué más daba?

─Está bien.

Makoto se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir. Esos dos tenían cierta aura de estupidez. Abrió los ojos ampliamente al recordar algo. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y se acercó a Haru.

─Me encantaría ser un mal tercio, pero debo irme con Ran y Ren. Nos vemos, chicos ─musitó de manera amable mientras su mano viajaba a discreción hacia el bolsillo trasero de Haru. Colocó algo de dinero ahí y luego se retiró a pagar el restaurante.

El pelinegro agradeció internamente. Debía pensar antes de actuar. Buena suerte la suya al tener a alguien que le leyese la mente en el momento adecuado. Ya le pagaría con intereses después. Observó el sonrojo de su acompañante y sonrió en su interior, la mirada rojiza de aquél chico rehuía de la suya. Lo jaló hacia sí y lo guió fuera del local.

Está bien. Debía pensar rápido.

¿Qué le gustaba a Rin?

No podía llevarlo a comprar ropa, su presupuesto era bajo. Miró a los lados en busca de una señal divina. Rogó a los dioses que le pusieran la solución enfrente. Entrelazó su mano con la de Rin… ¿Qué hacer? Prometió rescatar su día. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a…?

Entonces vio con claridad.

Las puertas del centro comercial rebelaban que afuera aún llovía. Gota tras gota golpeando el frío pavimento de la ciudad. Haru guió a Rin hacia ellas, con paso decidido y una nueva idea en mente. Se detuvo solamente cuando el contrario lo hizo.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? Está lloviendo horrible ─musitó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Desde cuándo le temes al agua? ─contraatacó Haruka.

─Sin comentarios ─La sonrisa del ojicarmín descubrió su afilada dentadura. Haru sonrió en su interior y le quitó la gorra a Rin. La guardó en su pantalón.

─Es mi favorita también.

Si Rin se sonrojó o no, era un misterio. La lluvia cayó sobre ambos mientras Haruka corría con el pelirrojo siguiéndole el paso. La frialdad del agua los invadió por completo. Pero no importaba, porque Rin lo estaba disfrutando, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no salía a divertirse bajo la lluvia? ¡Años!

Soltó una risa que hizo que Haru voltearla a mirarlo. El pelirrojo sonreía con alegría mientras las gotas escurrían por su cara. Los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraban hacia abajo y su manera de intentar detener aquella risa lo cautivó tanto que no se dio por enterado de que la calle llegaba a su fin hasta que su mejilla se estrelló contra el poste del semáforo.

Rin se quedó quieto, observándolo con seriedad antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se dobló sobre su estómago y rió libremente mientras Haru sobaba su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Bien, Makoto tenía razón al llamarlo idiota el otro día.

─Dios… Haru… ─Rin jadeaba en un intento por dejar de reír mientras el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─No es divertido… Rinrin ─el aludido paró de reír.

─No me llames… Pfft… ─soltó una carcajada nuevamente. No podía simplemente mirar el rostro de su compañero sin recordar lo sucedido. La lluvia quedó en un plano muy alejado cuando Haru sonrió y comenzó a reír también.

Aquél sonido entumeció los sentidos de Rin. No dejó de sonreír, pero observó a Haru enchinando los ojos y llevando su mano hecha puño hacia su boca para cubrirse mientras reía suavemente. Una risa que le parecía sacada del mejor de los cuentos de príncipes.

El corazón de Rin latió rápidamente mientras… estallaba en carcajadas de nuevo.

─Dios… el poste… ¿Cómo no pudiste verlo? ─musitó en cuanto logró ver a Haru sin reír. Al pelinegro le dolían las mejillas. Tomó la mano de Rin y echó a andar nuevamente.

─Es solo que estaba ocupado viéndote ─Dios. Eso no era lo que él planeaba decir. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rosadas mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia. Rin miró el cielo y le sonrió a los dioses.

" _Gracias por iluminarme el día_ " pensó. Luego se regañó mentalmente. Eso era ridículo, se dijo observando al pelinegro. Eso debía agradecérselo a Haruka.

" _Entonces, gracias por poner a Haruka en mi vida_ "

SSSSS

La oscuridad cayó como un manto sobre Iwatobi mientras Haruka salía de una tienda ubicada en la parte baja de la colina. Rin comenzaba a sentir frío. Pero se estaba divirtiendo. Era demasiado romántico.

Subieron las escaleras, la lluvia no había parado, pero ahora estaba más calmada. Al pelirrojo nunca le habían parecido pocos los setecientos escalones que conectaban el valle, en donde se encontraba la ciudad, con el templo. Pero ese día, con Haru a su lado, le parecía que el tiempo corría más rápido de lo normal. No sabía qué era lo que el pelinegro había comprado. Y no importaba.

Arriba, en el templo, podían observar muchas partes de Iwatobi. Pero esa noche, gracias a la tormenta, su vista era limitada y la oscuridad absoluta. En el cielo no había estrellas, pues las nubes lo cubrían por completo. Pararon bajo uno de las techumbres del lugar. Entonces Haru sacó una bolsa de plástico. De ella obtuvo un par de cerillos y dos paquetitos.

─Recuerdo que esto te gustaba cuando éramos pequeños. Lo mencionaste una noche en el campamento del club, cuando tenías miedo por la oscuridad ─murmuró entregándole un hilo a Rin.

Haru no podía ver los ojos rubí llenándose de lágrimas mientras prendía el cerillo y lo acercaba al pequeño objeto que no dudó en comenzar a emanar chispeantes luces anaranjadas. Rin se agachó y observó la pequeña luz consumir la pólvora con llamativas chispas que parecían pequeñas estrellas.

Sollozó en voz baja.

─ ¿Cómo recuerdas algo así? ─se quejó conmovido. No se sentía triste. Se sentía un completo idiota que moriría porque su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez. El pelinegro sonrió en su interior, observando aquellos ojos cristalinos que rogaban una respuesta.

─Porque entonces ya te amaba.

La pólvora terminó por consumirse, llevándose la luz con ella. Haru acortó la distancia, siendo imitado por Rin. Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, lleno de dudas y sentimientos que eran respondidos por el otro. Por un momento, solo existían ellos, moviéndose al compás de los latidos de sus propios corazones. Con la mano de Haru aferrándose a la cintura de Rin mientras el pelirrojo lo atraía tomándolo de la mejilla.

Quizá, y solo quizá, ese era el mejor día de sus vidas hasta ahora.

 **SSSSSSSS**

¡Bien! Aquí el capítulo nuevo. Primero que nada, no sé cuantos escalones tenía el templo en realidad (nadie los cuenta pero imagino que son esa cantidad cuando los veo).

Gracias por sus reviews y sus opiniones. Por la semana RinHaruRin publiqué un Fanfic llamado Frío y no tan frío que es una serie de OneShots. Publiqué el primero ayer y hoy publicaré el segundo:s Espero pasen a leerlo. Es completamente HaruRin o RinHaru. Bueno... Eso es todo c: Gracias por leer! Sigan dejando su opinión!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer** : Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias** : Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título** : Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor** : MikaShier

 **Personajes** **principales** : Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **Capítulo 13**

Estar enamorado es algo caótico. La mayor parte del tiempo podría hacerte pasar por un completo idiota. Aunque, en verdad, tenía lados muy buenos. De cierta manera podía hacerte sentir especial. Te incitaba a cuidar más de ti mismo e incluso influía en lo estético.

¡Claro que el amor era algo bueno!

Pero era completamente distinto a la obsesión. Y obsesión había sido la primera palabra que había cruzado por la mente de Rin cuando, en busca de una sudadera, se había topado con algo que posiblemente no era para la vista del público. Menos la suya.

SSSSS

Esa noche, Rin no quiso regresar a Samezuka.

No era un capricho, mucho menos una insinuación. Era el hecho de no querer ver a Sousuke por el momento. Y que estaba pasándola tan bien con Haru que simplemente se trataba de uno de esos días que no quería que acabase.

Tampoco se auto invitó. Estaban tan mojados por la lluvia que Haruka le había obligado a ir a su casa. Rin, aceptando, se había visto sometido a una ducha con agua caliente y a tener que usar ropa de su amigo mientras la suya se secaba. Y claro, el pelinegro lo había invitado a quedarse. Por lo tarde, frío, lluvioso y oscuro que estaba afuera. Y porsupuesto, porque la imagen de Rin usando su ropa le atraía demasiado.

Así que ahí estaba él. Rin Matsuoka. No tan sentado y no tan acostado sobre la cama de Haruka, recargando la parte superior de la espalda en la pared, mientras jugaba con su celular. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, usaba solo un pantalón y llevaba una toalla en la cabeza, pues su pelo aún estaba algo húmedo.

Se preguntaba que era lo que en realidad quería. Porque Sousuke había tenido algo de razón. No podía simplemente limitarse a ser el premio de una pelea. No debía permitir que aquella estúpida "pelea" por él siguiese su rumbo. Había que detenerlos. Y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió, fue elegir.

Una lista de pros y contras.

Se sintió sumamente estúpido. Como una jodida colegiala enamorada hasta la médula. Más amante del amor que de los dos sujetos que intentaban cortejarla. Atenta a la mejor opción y dispuesta a desechar sin más a el otro.

Suspiró y bloqueó la pantalla de su celular. Idiota. Las cosas no se solucionaban así. Él no era una chica y no planeaba ser la mujer de cualquier relación. El solo pensar que debía escoger a uno lo hiso verse patético ante sí mismo… ¿Qué lo querían? ¡Y una mierda! Ambos pelinegros podían irse al infierno si pensaban que podían simplemente decidir que él tenía que estar con uno de los dos.

Pensamiento individual, así lo llamaron los dioses.

Nadie tenía el derecho sobre él. Ni sobre influenciar su decisión. Así que prácticamente enviaba a todos los bandos a la mierda.

Sí, esa era la actitud.

Cuando el calor que el baño le había brindado comenzó a huir de su cuerpo, Rin decidió que era hora de tomar la palabra de Haru y buscar una sudadera. Ya llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama, por lo que decidió que se vería mejor si encontraba también la parte superior.

Solo Dios sabe por qué quería verse bien para dormir después del monólogo interno que se había echado a sí mismo.

Abrió el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar en él. Estaba muy revuelto, por lo que se mordió el labio con algo de desesperación. Le molestaba la desorganización, así que, suspirando mientras bajaba las escaleras, gritó.

─ ¡¿Puedo acomodar tu cajón, Haru?!

─Como quieras ─musitó el otro, sumergido en la tina del baño. Rin se encogió de hombros y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Comenzaba a hacer más que solo frío. Al menos para él.

Sacó la ropa, colocándola en la mesa de noche, y empezó a doblarla y a meterla de nuevo en el cajón. Encontró una sudadera blanca que nunca le había visto usar a Haru, por lo que decidió olvidarse del pijama y usar esa. Se la colocó y siguió guardando las cosas. Estaba por terminar cuando encontró un montón de hojas.

No iba a verlas, claro que no.

Pero la curiosidad terminó por ganarle y quitó la hoja blanca que las protegía. Sintió un cosquilleo y sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. Era él. Sí, él. Rin Matsuoka. Trazado con finas líneas de grafito en una hoja de papel. Y no solo era un dibujo. Eran al rededor de siete. Guardó las hojas en el cajón, algo irritado. Se dispuso a meter todo nuevamente en su lugar y entonces encontró otro objeto.

Su cartera.

La había perdido hace siglos. Y ahí había estado todo el tiempo. En casa de Haru. Su sangre hirvió mientras su imaginación plasmaba imágenes de Haru robándole algo. Suspiró. El pelinegro no era así. Debía haber una explicación.

Más la explicación que encontró era bastante bochornosa.

Doblada en cuatro partes, una hoja que no reconocía yacía en su cartera. Al abrirla se topó con la fina caligrafía de Haruka. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sus ojos carmín viajaban por la hoja con lentitud.

"Hola, Rin.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé escribiendo ésta carta. Sólo sé sobre lo difícil que fue. Es decir, deberías ver mi habitación en éste momento. Simplemente creo que necesitaré mucho tiempo para limpiar. No podía escoger las palabras adecuadas e incluso ahora, creo que ni siquiera sueno como yo mismo.

Te sorprendería cuando fue que cambió mi manera de ver las cosas.

Un día, debajo de un cerezo, mientras tú simplemente eras tú. Insistiendo hasta el cansancio sobre algo que realmente a mí no me interesaba, pero que llegaste a hacer que llamara mi atención. Me enseñaste otra manera de ver todo. Un nuevo mundo para mí. Y por más ridículo que pueda sonar, es como si ahora todo girara en torno a ti.

Soy completamente consciente de toda tu existencia. Desde la manera en la que las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas hasta la forma en que tus cejas se fruncen por la molestia. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, es tu sonrisa. Es afilada y única, por lo cual considero que te calza a la perfección.

Te amo, Rin. A pesar de que no puedas creerme, de que tomes cada una de mis palabras como una sucia broma. Y entiendo por qué se te dificulta confiar en lo que digo. Hace un tiempo te pedí ayuda en algo que posiblemente debí averiguar por mí mismo. Sin embargo, me prestaste tus conocimientos, aunque eran casi nulos, y me ayudaste. Pero no salió como queríamos. Porque yo ya estaba enamorado y solo logré darme cuenta de ello.

Te lo repito. Te amo. Y quizá suene exagerado o incluso patético. Pero lo que yo siento por ti no se compara con lo que podría sentir por cualquier otra persona. Me duele verte con Sousuke, no te lo voy a negar. Pero aún así, si tú estás feliz con él, entonces yo también lo estaré.

Solo quiero pedirte que tomes bien tu decisión. En base a ti, en quién te gusta, y no en nosotros. Espero entiendas a qué me refiero.

Nanase Haruka"

Soltó el aire que contenía. Eso era… Dios, su corazón latía como si el mañana no existiese y sus mejillas ardían como fuego en hierba seca. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo hormigueaba. Respiró profundo, calmándose, y dobló la carta para guardarla nuevamente.

Sí, sonaba un poco obsesionado.

Pero le gustaba eso.

Guardó lo que faltaba de meter en el cajón y se dirigió a la cama, sentándose nuevamente en ella. Aunque estaba calmado, su corazón seguía queriendo salir de su pecho. Pensaba exactamente en eso: Haruka escribiendo una carta. En definitiva, esa no era actitud propia del chico agua. Pero… Bueno, incluso él sabía que Haru tenía distintas facetas ocultas en su interior. Soltó un suspiro y, contradiciendo todo lo que había dicho en su interior, aguardó a que Haru saliese de bañarse.

Pero eso no sucedió temprano.

El pelinegro estaba tan a gusto en el agua pensando sobre lo bueno que había sido besar a Rin, que se olvidó por completo del tiempo, dándole paso a un mundo inverso donde solo existía él y sus más preciados recuerdos junto al flamante pelirrojo. Que lo llamasen obsesionado, no le importaba. En verdad amaba cada parte de él y, por más mal que sonase, ansiaba que cada parte del cuerpo del ojí carmín gritase su nombre. Sí, estaba demente. Pero era su manera de estar enamorado, por más introvertida que pudiese ser.

Anhelaba poder abrazar a Rin con todo su cariño. Su amor.

Y el tiempo en la bañera pasó rápido para él, pero lento para el pelirrojo, quién, sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño, acurrucado en la cama de quien, en un futuro, probablemente volvería a ser la persona a quién más amó en la vida.

Probabilidades, de eso se trataba todo.

Miles de opciones que pueden hacerte tener cierto tipo de probabilidad, pensó Haru mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y subía a la habitación. Suspiró con una sonrisa en su interior en cuanto encontró a Rin dormido en su cama. Y otro suspiro salió de su boca cuando, al tocar la almohada, la encontró húmeda, como el cabello bermellón de su amigo.

Claro, Rin era de las personas que secaban su cabello con una secadora eléctrica. Haru lo sabía, pero no pensó que éste se vería reacio a hacerlo a la antigua, con una toalla.

─Rin, despierta. Tienes que sacarte bien el cabello.

─Lo hice ─murmuró el otro, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose más contra sí mismo.

─Si, pero dije que debes hacerlo bien. Vas a enfermarte.

─Demonios, Haru ─el pelirrojo abrió los ojos─. Ojalá hubiera estado profundamente dormido, para poder ignorarte.

─Mala suerte. Anda, te ayudaré.

Rin no estaba orgulloso de el hecho de que Haru se sentara detrás suyo y comenzara a acariciarle el cabello. Se sentía algo incómodo. Le recordaba mucho a como su madre lo trataba a él y a su hermana cuando eran pequeños. Y claro, no tenía ningún problema grave con ello salvo… Que estaba consciente de que era algo que, siendo grande, no le harían a un chico. Y sentir que era tratado como una chica lo ponía un poco mal.

Dios no escuchó sus plegarias.

Haru le acariciaba el cabello con la toalla. Era tan… lento. Incluso podría decirse que su cabello volvería a mojarse antes de estar seco. Suspiró. Podía aprovechar el momento y mencionar la carta… Pero tal vez era mejor esperar a que el mismo Haruka se la diese. Aunque quizá…

─ ¿Rin? Estás algo distraído ─el aludido dio un respingo antes de encogerse de hombros.

─ ¿Debo concentrarme en como secas mi cabello?

─Sí, tal vez…

─No. Es demasiado aburrido ─Haru bufó en su interior mientras el pelirrojo volvía a clavar la vista en el suelo, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo consigo mismo sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que definitivamente no debía de hacer. Sintió unos labios en su mejilla─ ¿Qué demonios…?

─Rin… Quiero besarte.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso, Haru? ─masculló el otro mientras sentía su corazón latir en respuesta a la petición contraria.

─No lo sé… ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió con Yamazaki?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Y a qué viene el cambio repentino de tema? ─suspiró─ Bien, no importa… Sou y yo terminamos por algunos motivos, así que…

─ Ahora tengo más ganas de besarte… ¿Puedo? ─ el pelinegro giró a Rin por los hombros, encontrándose con la mirada avergonzada del menor─ Rin… ¿Puedo hacerlo?

─ ¿No haces siempre lo que quieres?

Y sin más, como muchas otras cosas, Haruka cumplió su anhelo. Acarició los suaves labios contrarios mientras acunaba el rostro de Rin. Fue un beso inocente, donde el pelinegro intentaba demostrar que sus intenciones eran puras, que él no era como cierto grandulón impulsivo. Un beso que confundió aún más el interior de Rin. Porque él ya había amado a Haruka.

¿O acaso no había quedado eso en el pasado?

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

¡Hola! Primero que nada: En serio lo lamento. Me salté la fecha de publicación y vengo haciéndolo una semana después, pero tenía un atasco y muchísimas cosas por hacer, por lo que no tuve el tiempo. Segundo: ¡Portada hecha por mí! Por fin la pude terminar (para wattpad y FanFiction porque Amor Yaoi no se usa eso) y bueno, gracias por sus reviews. También publiqué OneShots en Frío y no tan frío. Espero comprendan la situación! Gracias por todo!

Nota: La imagen posiblemente la suba mañana porque no me lo permite el cel.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 14**

Rin tomó su decisión aquél día en casa de Haruka. Debía cambiar su actitud. Sonrió y rodó los ojos.

─ ¡Vamos, Nitori! ¡Si quieres entrar en los relevos, debes esforzarte más! ─vociferó el pelirrojo. Tenía una mano en la cadera y un silbato, que colgaba de su cuello, entre los dedos de su mano libre.

Era viernes y tenían práctica en conjunto. La mitad de la piscina había sido prestada al equipo de Iwatobi mientras Samezuka practicaba en lo restante. Rin entrenaba a su equipo con esmero, los novatos calentaban mientras los de segundo y tercero se turnaban en los carriles.

Haru estaba maravillado. Se había detenido para respirar y sus ojos se habían desviado directamente a Rin. Era un lindo capitán. Sonrió en su interior. Claro, a ese pelirrojo le quedaba liderar a los grupos. Se notaba por el cómo todos seguían sus indicaciones. Daba órdenes y éstas eran acatadas a la brevedad. Sí, era perfecto.

Con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, volvió a su rutina.

Por su parte, Sousuke miraba la escena desde la pared en donde estaba recargado. Estaba molesto. Había discutido con Rin esa misma mañana, pero al parecer aquello no le estaba afectando. Se riñó a sí mismo. Estaba tan enojado que lo único que quería hacer era tomar a ese pelirrojo, con aquél traje de natación a pierna entera que le marcaba cada uno de los músculos y aquella chaqueta negra que cubría su suave piel, y tirárselo en uno de los cubículos de la instalación del club.

Pero claro, no podía hacerlo.

Nitori sacó la cabeza del agua justo en el momento en que Momo se lanzaba en la piscina para acercársele y pescarse de la orilla. El acto le pareció un poco exagerado, pero el peliplateado lo olvidó en cuanto Rin extendió una mano frente a él, con esa sonrisa que le parecía la mejor de todas y aquella mirada llena de orgullo.

─Buen trabajo, estás mejorando más cada vez, Ai ─musitó al tiempo en que el aludido aceptaba la ayuda y salía de la piscina. Mono bufó en su interior y se impulsó hacia atrás, comenzando a flotar e indispuesto a irse. No quería y no debía sentirse tan molesto por un simple apodo, pero lo estaba.

─Gra... ¡Muchas gracias, Matsuoka-senpai! ─exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír. Nitori le parecía como un pequeño en Navidad.

─Solo digo la verdad, Ai... ─contestó revolviéndole el cabello antes de marcharse─ ¡Eh! ¡Deja de tontear y calienta! ─gritó a uno de los de primer año. Momo recargó la barbilla en la orilla de la piscina y observó al peliplateado desde ahí.

─Nitori-senpai... ¿De verdad ama a Rin-senpai? ─cuestionó en voz baja. El aludido suspiró y se agachó frente al peli naranja, asintiendo.

─Me ha gustado desde que lo vi en la primaria, en unas competencias entre clubs. Lo he admirado desde entonces... Pero me enamoré de él cuando entramos a la Academia... ─Momo asintió, mirando los blanquecinos pies de Nitori.

─ ¿Puedo decir algo, Nitori-senpai?

─Claro...

─Bien... ─el menor se armó de valor. Subió la mirada, que parecía capaz de fulminar al peliplateado, y masculló─ No tiene oportunidad alguna. Creo que Rin-senpai ya está enamorado. No sé si de Nanase-san o Sousuke-senpai. Pero no creo que sea de usted.

Nitori estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando estaba por contestar, Momo ya había comenzado su nado. Suspiró. Su kouhai había estado extraño últimamente, solía irritarse cuando hablaba de Rin y sentía un aura áspera a su alrededor cuando el capitán del equipo estaba muy cerca. Sin embargo, Rin le había dicho cosas lindas y eso era lo que ahora importaba. Con una sonrisa discreta, se alejó en dirección a las duchas. Tenía tarea de inglés.

Haru salió del agua en cuanto vio a Rin sacarse la chaqueta del equipo. Se acercó a él, quería nadar a su lado. Pero el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada seca, helándolo.

─ ¿Necesitas algo, Haru? ─musitó mientras se ponía las viseras. El aludido admiró los músculos del brazo ajeno tensarse.

─No, en realidad ─admitió acercándose más─. Quería nadar contigo.

─Ah... Bueno, es un inconveniente, porque no programé una competencia entre ambos clubs. Creí que sería mejor calentar hoy y planear una pequeña competencia entre semana. O quizá mañana. Debo hablar con Makoto... ─Comenzó a alejarse del pelinegro, pero él no se daría por vencido. Detuvo a Rin por el hombro, haciendo que voltease a mirarlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rin? ─el mencionado se soltó del agarre.

─Debo hablar con Makoto.

SSSSS

A partir de ese día, las cosas dieron un completo giro. Rin envió los bandos al infierno, limitándose a no dejarse engañar por ninguno y no aceptar más citas, besos y demás. Se dedico de lleno al estudio y la natación, ocupando sus días con ello.

Su decisión causó un desbalance en el plan de los chicos, tanto de Sousuke como del equipo Iwatobi. Rin no salía de la Academia más que cuando era de suma importancia y, en las prácticas en conjunto, no hacía más que liderar a su club.

Evitaba preguntas y evitaba respuestas. Y vivía bien con ello...

Pero era aburrido. Apenas llevaba una semana - y tres prácticas en conjunto programadas con Makoto- en ese plan suyo cuando se aburrió de ello. Ese día, estaba acostado sobre su estómago, leyendo un libro de matemática para algún examen que quizá pondrían el mes entrante. O nunca. Lanzó el libro al piso y dio vueltas en su cama. Quería salir. Sonrió.

Una semana era suficiente para olvidar. Quizá Haru había superado su capricho. Quizá Sousuke había recapacitado.

Se estiró sobre su cama antes de sacar el celular. Sábado. Quería una pizza con carne y queso extra. Y conocía a alguien que podía hacer una reunión en menos de cinco minutos.

SSSS

─ ¡Rin-chan vendrá! ─gritó Nagisa, entrando a casa de Haruka─ Llamó diciendo que quería comer con nosotros y dije que sí. Viene hacia acá... Haru-chan...

─Eso... Es bueno ─musitó el pelinegro, nervioso.

─ ¿Seguro estás bien, Haru? ─cuestionó Makoto al ver la palidez que invadía el cuerpo de su amigo.

─No le hiciste nada malo a mi hermano, Haruka-senpai... Ya le he dicho muchas veces...

─Vio los dibujos. Creo que por eso cambió de actitud ─exclamó. Makoto suspiró.

─ ¿Cuándo supiste que los había visto?

─Cuando se fue a la Academia. Abrí el cajón y vi la carpeta arriba cuando antes estaba abajo. Pensé que tal vez solo la había cambiado de sitio. Pero después comenzó a actuar así.

─No creo que sea eso... De todas formas, hay que pedir las pizzas y esperar a Rin. Tranquilízate, Haru. Esa actitud no es propia de ti.

El pelinegro asintió. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a su habitación. Echó la billetera de Rin en su bolsillo y guardó los dibujos en su escritorio.

No podía darse por vencido.

─Regla número cuatro para robarse a Rin ─susurró para sí─, dale su espacio.

SSSSS

Rin suspiró. Era momento de la verdad. Si su plan había funcionado, no sería mirado de más por Haruka. Sí, se había vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa interior que le marcaba los músculos debajo de una campera que lo hacía resaltar a propósito. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que abrieran.

Makoto sonrió amablemente en cuanto atendió. Pero no lo dejó pasar. Tomó a Rin del hombro, sorprendiéndolo, y lo empujó con suavidad para salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

─Hay algo que debemos aclarar, Rin.

─ ¿Respecto a qué?

─Tú y yo.

SSSSSS

Caminaron juntos hacia el templo cercano, para tener algo de privacidad. Rin mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada gacha mientras Makoto lo observaba de reojo.

Soltó un suspiro. Ese chico era un terco. El castaño lo quería proteger, como a los demás, y él simplemente negaba cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Detuvo a Rin, tomándolo del brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

─Lamento no corresponder a los sentimientos de tu hermana, pero debes superar eso, así como ella lo hizo ─soltó. El pelirrojo asintió.

─Lo sé, Makoto.

─ ¿Entonces por qué siempre estás a la defensiva cuando se trata de mí? ─cuestionó amablemente.

─Pues... Escucha, al principio era por lo de Gou... Ya sabes, harías lo mismo por tu hermanita... Pero después... No lo sé. Supongo que posiblemente se me hizo costumbre...

─ ¿Eso significa que estamos bien? ─Rin sonrió de lado.

─Lo estamos.

─Ah... Eso es un alivio ─Makoto se permitió soltar un suspiro, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras cuando se le ocurrió ayudar un poco a Haru─. Rin... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─Ajá.

─ ¿Por qué ilusionas a Haru de esa manera? ─el pelirrojo se detuvo y observó a su amigo. Miró al cielo y suspiró.

─ ¿Por qué? No es mi intención hacer algo así... De todas formas... ¿Por qué ahora? Es decir... No importa. Al final de cuentas, prefiero estar solo a ser el premio de una pelea. Además... Siento que es él quien me ilusiona a mí. Está contigo, de todas formas...

─ ¿Eh? ─Makoto enrojeció─ No, no, no, te equivocas. A mí no me van los hombres...

─Pero... Haru dijo que... ─el castaño suspiró.

─Quizá debamos discutir esto con él. Haru es muy prestado a los malentendidos gracias a la escasez de sus palabras.

─Supongo... Pero de todas formas...

─Vale, Rin. No diré más porque Haru ordenó que no interfiramos, pero... por favor, tómalo enserio.

El mayor aceleró el paso hasta adelantarse por más de veinte escalones.

Rin miró al cielo nuevamente y dejó que el aire escapase de sus pulmones. Tal vez... Tal vez Haru había dicho la verdad. Sonrió.

Sí, quizá, después de todo, Haru le quería.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza en publicar y por lo corto del cap. Debo decirles que quizá me atrase un poco, pues debo escribir dos capítulos para determinar al cien el curso que tomará la historia. No me odien:3 Bueno, en fin... Gracias por sus comentarios, espero sepan comprender el por qué de mi retraso y pues... Espero poder publicar este jueves o viernes c: ¡Nos vemos! Una cosa más, si alguien quiere ayudarme a la elección de capítulos, puede mandarme un mensaje y pues... Nos ponemos en contacto y eso xD Con esto me refiero a que... He estado batallando y desconfiando de lo que estoy subiendo y ya no sé si la historia va por buen rumbo. Mi BR dice que sí, pero como es familia... La duda de si lo dice por compromiso perciste (Si estás leyendo ésto, no te preocupes, yo confío en ti :D) Bueno, pues eso... Tiene que tener juicio parcial respecto a las ships, por completo. No quisiera que le den preferencia a una y me hagan cambiar las cosas(? Bueno, eso. Gracias._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 15**

La casa de Haruka era fría. Ya lo había dicho antes y seguiría diciéndolo.

Eso, más el hecho de que, en un intento por lucirse, se había vestido con una simple campera, mantenían los dientes de Rin castañeando. La pizza aún no llegaba y el equipo Iwatobi hablaba fluidamente sobre sólo Dios sabe qué, pues el pelirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado en no morir congelado que no podía simplemente prestarles la debida atención.

Sin embargo, Haru estaba igual o más callado que él. Miraba a sus amigos y les prestaba atención, pero simplemente… Era Haruka. Y estaba más consciente de lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo. El cómo llevaba sus manos hacia sus propios brazos en un abrazo individual y los frotaba. Sí, sabía que tenía frío. Pero le divertía como intentaba reprimirlo.

Finalmente, diez minutos después, la pizza aún no llegaba y Haru subió a su habitación, regresando con una sudadera suya. La misma que le había prestado a Rin días, o quizá semanas, atrás. La lanzó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien, en un acto de reflejo, la hizo caer al piso. Miró a Haru con indiferencia.

─No es que tenga frío… ─murmuró el ojicarmín. Se sintió estúpido luego de haberlo soltado y decidió simplemente ponérsela. El pelinegro ahogó una sonrisa y se sentó devuelta en su lugar.

─No, solo tienes genes de cascanueces ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Nagisa rió ante el comentario del ojiazul.

─Rin-chan, eso ha sido algo… _Tsundere ─_ comentó el rubio.

─No es así ─se defendió, rodando los ojos y suspirando con alivio. El frío comenzaba a pasar─. Quizá deberías poner el kotatsu de nuevo, Haru.

Makoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su mejor amigo. El pelinegro no había sacado el kotatsu desde que sus padres se habían marchado, dejándolo solo. Eran cosas como esas, como no sacar la mesa calentador o no deshacerse de la arrocera vieja o no dejar que nadie se quedase en la habitación de sus padres, lo que le había demostrado al castaño que, a pesar de ocultarlo, Haruka había sufrido tras la partida de sus progenitores. Eran por esas razones por las que él había llorado por ambos, por la que lo procuraba más que a nada en el mundo. Por las que quería darle todo lo que quisiese. Sonrió, y observó al pelirrojo, quien rogaba a Haru con la mirada. Le agradeció internamente. Haruka debía quererle mucho como para anteponer los deseos de Rin sobre sus propios sentimientos. Para haber sacado aquellas cosas viejas que guardaba con tanto aprecio. Sí, definitivamente el ojícarmín era para su mejor amigo.

─No hace tanto frío, Rin ─contestó el pelinegro con fingida indiferencia. Soltó el aire discretamente. Ese día, le había besado mientras dormía. Así que era mejor no recordárselo tan bruscamente… en frente de todos.

─Hermano… Siempre has sido friolento. Recuerdo que solías enfermarte para tu cumpleaños. Sousuke-kun y yo celebrábamos en tu habitación entonces ─relató Gou con una sonrisa. Sí, Rin había sido enfermizo en los inviernos cuando era menor.

─No tienes que decir esas cosas a los demás, Gou.

─Recuerdo que Rin le dijo mamá al entrenador una vez ─el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y le lanzó su celular, antes descansando en la mesa, hacia la cara en un acto de reflejo. Haru alcanzó a tomarlo, la comisura izquierda de su boca elevándose un poco.

─Tú dijiste estoy en casa una vez, cuando llegamos al club ─debatió Rin. Haru le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

─El agua es mi hogar, así que, técnicamente estaba en lo correcto ─se defendió el pelinegro.

─Eso… No es cierto ─se quejó el pelirrojo, levemente frustrado.

Gou sonrió con cariño. Amaba a su hermano. Se alegraba tanto de que tuviese tantos amigos que le querían y le apoyaban en todo lo posible. Personas con las que existía la suficiente confianza como para bromear de aquella manera.

Su mirada reflejaba todo el amor que le tenía a Rin, pero también el temor que sentía por el mismo. Era el único hombre de la familia que quedaba. Todos habían muerto en el mar. El solo pensar que a su hermano le depararía el mismo destino le ponía los pelos de punta. Sabía que, con la actitud del mayor, no podía prohibirle el acercarse al mar. Pero sí podía darle todo lo que estuviera al alcance.

Si la felicidad de su querido hermano mayor dependía de amor romántico, ella encontraría a la persona indicada para que pudiese entregarle dicho sentimiento. Quizá era mimarle, quizá estaba mal que lo que moviese todo aquello fuese el porcentaje existente de su próxima muerte en el océano. Quizá el amor no garantizaría su felicidad.

Pero aún así, ella haría todo, en absoluto, para poder ver aquella sonrisa siempre.

Rin se inclinó hacia atrás, recargándose en sus manos. Observó aquella sonrisa atontada que su hermana mantenía en el rostro y frunció el ceño, levemente divertido. Le sonrió de lado, causando que ésta diera un respingo, lo cual le hizo sonreír más.

No era un tonto. Sabía que Gou estaba velando por él, que quería hacerle feliz. El año anterior, había hecho lo mismo. Intentar entrar en su vida por completo y buscar la manera de alegrarle. Y se lo agradecía interminablemente. Su cabello largo, de un rojo más brillante que el propio al igual que sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, su voz… Lo amaba todo de ella, porque para él, ella era perfecta. La mejor hermana del mundo. Quien merecía a la mejor persona que pudiese existir. Aunque nadie la merecía a ella.

Adoraba a su hermana menor como nada más en el universo.

Se sonrieron levemente, conscientes del complejo de hermanos que tenía el uno sobre el otro. Sus miradas se desviaron. La de Gou, clavándose en el piso. La de Rin, de vuelta a un par de ojos azules. Dieron tres golpes a la puerta.

─Debe ser la pizza ─musitó el pelirrojo, levantándose─. Iré yo.

Nadie puso objeción alguna, siguieron hablando sobre algún tema al azar, siendo Nagisa el más animado para participar.

Rin caminó hacia la puerta mientras contaba el dinero que daría al repartidor, propina incluida. Abrió la puerta y sonrió amablemente, observando al delgado chico con gafas frente a él, cuya vestimenta consistía en un uniforme rojo y amarillo junto a una gorra del mismo color. Puso la pizza en una encimera cercana y se acercó a entregar el dinero, esperando a que el repartidor terminase de contar.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

El pelirrojo volteó, algo asustado por la repentina aparición. Soltó un suspiro cuando observó aquella sonrisa traviesa acompañada de unos brillantes ojos de un morado claro y el reluciente cabello rosado del chico.

─Hola, Rin ─musitó el recién llegado. El aludido sonrió de lado y chocó el puño con el contrario.

─Hola, Kisumi.

─ ¿Están conviviendo? ─preguntó el pelirosado con una sonrisa en los labios. Rin asintió, recargándose en el marco.

─Algo así… ¿Qué haces por este lugar?

─Oh, en realidad vengo casi todos los días, a recoger a mi hermano Hayato. Pero hoy… quise ir a visitarlos, pero no estabas en la Academia Samezuka. Sou me dijo que habías venido acá ─contaba entusiasmado. El pelirrojo sonreía, aunque sin compartir el mismo sentimiento.

─Ah…

─Por cierto… Sousuke me dijo lo que estaba pasando. Y es una de las razones por las que me decidí a venir hacia acá.

─ ¿Eh? No entiendo a qué te refieres ─respondió Rin, extrañado.

─Seré rápido… Me contó sobre el problema que están teniendo… Que estaban en una relación pero de pronto Haru quiere contigo y entonces se ha armado un lío. Hablamos un rato y llegué a la conclusión de que posiblemente tú solo hayas terminado con Sousuke porque Haru te da algo de lastima.

─No es así… Kisumi, tú no tienes…

─Así que me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá para decirte que, si el problema es escoger, no te preocupes. Yo escogeré por ti.

─Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? ─el pelirosado sonrió.

─Haru será para mí, sólo temporalmente. Sou dijo que sería bueno si lo hiciera. Lo haré olvidarte y tú podrás vivir tranquilo con Sousuke de nuevo.

SSSSS

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando Rin por fin entró. Tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro y prácticamente se sentía perdido. Como si le hubiesen puesto entre la espada y la pared y luego le hubiesen quitado el piso, haciéndole caer.

Y es que… Mierda. Ese tipo de cabellos rosados lo exasperaba, estaba molesto con él y consigo mismo. Suspiró pesadamente y colocó las pizzas en la mesa. Nagisa ladeó la cabeza antes de abrir una de las cajas y tomar una rebanada.

─ ¿Pasó algo, Rin-chan? ─preguntó mientras mordía la comida.

─No, Nagisa.

─Pero… Rin-san, pasó mucho tiempo allá fuera, ¿hubo algún inconveniente? ─cuestionó Rei. El aludido rodó los ojos.

─Que no. Me gusta tardarme ─respondió el aludido.

─Pero si siempre eres puntual, hermano ─musitó Gou, obteniendo la mirada de fastidio.

─Solo vi a Kisumi y me puso de malas, ¿sí? No es la gran cosa ─ Rin tomó un pedazo de pizza, intentando dar fin a la conversación─. Gracias por la comida.

El hecho de la aparición repentina de Kisumi no fue cuestionado, pues el pelirrojo de verdad parecía molesto. ¿Y cómo no? Pues el pelirosado prácticamente le había dicho que ya había decidido por él. Y Rin simplemente se negaba a aceptar aquella cosa, pues la confusión seguía tomando partido en su interior y, con sinceridad, uno de los lados se sentía más pesado que el otro, siendo Haruka quien más confundido le tenía.

Pues, aunque es difícil de aceptar, Rin no entendía por qué el pelinegro causaba tantas emociones en él, aún después de supuestamente haberlo superado. No tenía nada en contra de enamorarse de Haru… Pero, repitiendo, él no podía simplemente decir "Ahora ya te quiero" y esperar a que Rin saltase a sus brazos. Simplemente, el pelirrojo no iba a ceder sin dar un poco de lucha.

No quería enamorarse si, por más mínimo que fuese, la posibilidad de que fuese simplemente un capricho existía.

El tiempo corrió normalmente, dando así las seis de la tarde. Nagisa, con su típica actitud positiva, comentó que tenía que preparar la cena con sus hermanas mientras Rei tenía que estudiar para un examen que posiblemente pondrían al día siguiente. Ambos se marcharon, despidiéndose de sus amigos con entusiasmo.

El camino que los separaba de la estación era un poco largo, pero para el rubio y el peliazul, eso no importaba. Se tomaron de las manos, sin que el hecho de ser vistos pudiese afectarles, y caminaron tranquilamente. No era algo que escondiesen, pero sí era algo a lo que no podían nombrar. Aún si los sentimientos existían, y las acciones sin compromisos también… Ninguno se veía capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Nagisa y Rei no tendrían una relación formal al cien por ciento hasta que el miedo del rechazo se esfumase por completo.

Rin también quería marcharse, se sentía incómodo después de lo ocurrido con Kisumi. Más estando solo con Makoto y Haruka, pues estos tenían un lazo más entre sí que con Rin, por lo que se sentía vagamente excluído.

Sin embargo, sus deseos fueron escuchados por algún dios a quien verdaderamente sus súplicas no importaron. Le obligaron a permanecer y sentarse frente a ellos, con la intención de hacerle escuchar algo sobre los malentendidos causados por Haru.

Con sinceridad, él creía que ya no importaba. Que cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de boca del par de mejores amigos sentados frente a él no afectaría demasiado. Pero pronto comenzó a interrogarlos, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad a medida de que el tema iba ahondándose. Habiendo pasado ya la parte en la que Makoto volvía a explicar el rechazo que había otorgado a su hermana.

─Haru había dicho que tú te habías declarado... Que te habías confesado ─musitó el pelirrojo mirando al castaño─ ¿Por qué dices, entonces, que los hombres no te van?

─Lo hizo ─contestó en cambio el pelinegro. Makoto asintió, indispuesto a contestar la continuación de lo acusado.

─Pero no fue el tipo de declaración o confesión que piensas ─añadió el ojiverde.

─Me dijo que estudiaría la universidad, pero posiblemente no en Iwatobi ─explicó Haru, observando a Makoto─. Y no me gustó.

─Es una declaración. Y una confesión porque lo había ocultado ─corroboró el otro.

─Pero... ¿No dijiste que se te hacía incómodo estar junto a él, Haru? ─Rin apretó los labios. Enserio... ¿podían existir más idiotas? Mejor dicho… ¿Enserio lo tratarían como un idiota?

─Sí. Le grité y... supongo que me sentí algo mal ─el ojiazul suspiró, disgustado consigo mismo.

─Ah... Entonces... ¿Nunca se gustaron?

─No me van los hombres, Rin ─contestó Makoto. Haru clavó la vista en el pelirrojo y asintió.

─Y a mí me gusta otra persona.

El menor suspiró con frustración. Se había atormentado con un Makoto y Haruka cuando en realidad no había existido. Aunque sabía que no hubiese tenido derecho a decir algo al respecto de haber sido ellos pareja, pues supuestamente él se había fijado en Sousuke.

Sentía que estaba siendo acorralado por sus propias emociones. No quería aceptarlo. Pero para él, una idea de Haru con otra persona dolía más que de Sousuke con alguien que no era él.

La sangre huyó de sus mejillas. Porque había caído, de nuevo, ante la encantadora frialdad de un Haruka que intentaba ser romántico.

Sin embargo, no iba a ceder con tanta facilidad.

Sousuke seguía ocupando parte de su corazón.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _¡Perdón por el retraso! Espero les haya gustado el cap y en verdad deseo poder publicar el próximo jueves ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Enserio me motiva a seguir con esto. Además, alguien un día preguntó quién era el Uke... Bueno, tal vez el parecido entre las frases "Como robar un Uke" del título y los "Regla tal para robarnos a Rin" no quedó taaaan claro. En ésta historia (Y por que así shipeo la pareja) Rin es el uke._

 _Si necesitan un "por qué" aquí les va._

 _Rin es tan fuerte y puede tener el caracter agresivo de un seme. Pero para mí es como un gatito bebé gruñendo. Todas sabemos que es sentimental hasta la médula (no sé si ya lo he mencionado) y que llora prácticamente por todo (amo toda su personalidad, no lo odié en ningún momento*-*). Su ambición por ser el mejor y el deseo que tiene por superarse a sí mismo (llevándose a Haru de encuentro e intentando dejarlo atrás) además de las razones por las que hace cada cosa que (perdón por la redundancia) hace, me hace creer que él sería el uke perfecto de cualquier relación (incluso si es con Nitori, sí. Ya saben: SouRin, MakoRin, NagiRin o como se diga._., ReiRin, KisumiRin, SeiRin, NitoRin. El que sí me tiene con la duda es Momo. Él es tan adorable con sus escarabajos que definitivamente crea una controversia). Aunque también lo hacen un seme aceptable. Aunque me voy más por el uke, punto._

 _Por su lado, Haru hace de seme perfectamente (no me emociona tanto que sea un uke) debido a la frialdad e indiferencia de su personalidad (Haru no es Tsundere, Rin podría llegar a serlo fácilmente, sí. Lo amo) y la manera con la que se relaciona a las personas me hacen creer que simplemente no tiene las características que yo considero que un Uke_ _ **debería**_ _tener (Deben ser tiernos! Es ley... Bueno, al menos para mí. Si alguien sabe de un manga u anime en donde el uke no sea tierno, me pasan el nombre y reubicaré mi teoría sobre el ukísmo HaruRin). Me gusta la forma en cuando se apasiona mostrando sus sentimientos (pocas veces) y es por ello (porque no se abre tan a menudo) que hace perfectamente del seme de Rin. Sí, Rin, sométete._._

 _Bueno, el punto es..._ _ **¡VIVA HARURIN!**_ _Dejen su opinión, ¡Gracias a los que leyeron!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **Capítulo 16**

Un jadeo salió de sus labios.

Estaba tan cansado. El aire de la habitación parecía hacerse cada vez más pesado a pesar de que la noche era fría. La ropa yacía esparcida por el suelo de la recámara mientras que algunas habían caído al piso, haciendo que el lugar luciese más desordenado. La cama rechinó ante el peso de su cuerpo al caer. Rin estaba realmente cansado. No quería seguir.

Recoger su habitación después de tanto tiempo de ausencia era realmente difícil. Es decir, claro que había ordenado la Navidad pasada, era una tradición limpiar la casa en familia por esas fechas, pero en aquél entonces él simplemente se había encargado de lo superficial.

Sin embargo su abuela se había encaprichado repentinamente con la caridad y quería que sacase toda la ropa y cosas que Rin ya no utilizaba. Y había de éstas en abundancia.

Su closet estaba lleno de ropa de cuando era menor y aún había algunos juguetes en alguna parte de él. Esto se debía a la partida del pelirrojo hacia Australia, pues había dejado ropa ahí y, tras su llegada, se había ido directo a Samezuka.

Sí, Rin estaba atrasado en la limpieza de su habitación.

Claro que había vuelto en las fiestas mientras estudiaba en aquél país, pero… Bueno, no iba a desperdiciar el valioso tiempo que podía pasar con su familia…

En fin. Era el fin de semana más largo que Rin había pasado desde su llegada a Japón. Encerrado en su vieja habitación, desenterrando, literalmente, su pasado.

Fotos de cuando era pequeño, sus juguetes favoritos así como aquellos que solo había llegado a usar por compromiso, sábanas y colchas con motivos de tiburones, tiburones de peluche, mochilas con estampados de tiburones… La mayoría acabó en una caja de cartón con una etiqueta a su nombre y el destino.

Sin embargo, lo demás yacía en el piso, a la espera de ser calificado lo suficientemente bueno como para perdurar a lado de Rin, o lo suficientemente inútil como para ser desechado.

La puerta se abrió, ocasionando que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño y girara la cabeza hacia la entrada de su habitación. Gou sonrió cálidamente, llevaba una bandeja entre las manos con dos tazas humeantes y un plato con galletitas en ella. El mayor sonrió levemente, irguiéndose y acomodándose en su cama. La chica se acercó hacia su hermano y se sentó a un lado suyo. Vestía su pijama de invierno, al igual que el chico.

─Gracias, Gou ─musitó Rin mientras tomaba una galletita y la examinaba. La aludida sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

─No tiene mucha azúcar. La abuela las hizo pensando en ti ─comentó. Alzó la mano y señaló las pequeñas galletas circulares, que se hallaban junto a unas en forma de triangulo. Rin había tomado de las segundas─. Éstas son para nosotras. Y las otras son para ti. Tienen menos dulce.

─Gracias ─repitió con una sonrisa. La pelirroja colocó la bandeja en la cama y se acomodó el cabello para mirar fijamente a su hermano.

─Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo… Aunque sé que quizá pienses que no es de mi incumbencia y no tengo derecho. Pero enserio… Quisiera que confiaras en mí, así como yo lo hago en ti ─el chico asintió mientras tomaba la taza con la otra mano y la olisqueaba─. Es chocolate amargo, quizá te guste. Está bastante caliente, no te quemes…

─Entiendo, Gou. Suéltalo de una vez, ¿sí? ─sonrió de lado y dio una mordida a la galleta. Su hermana no lo pudo evitar. Observó la manera en que el pelirrojo separaba el bocadillo de su boca, intentando ver la marca que los dientes de su hermano dejaban en ésta. Eran como pequeños triangulitos. Y eso siempre le había divertido─ ¡Gou!

─ ¡Ah! Sí… Bueno… Espero que no te enojes demasiado ─musitó tomando la taza restante y acercándosela al rostro para soplar en ella suavemente─. Quisiera que me hablases de lo que te pasa con Haruka-senpai y Sousuke-kun.

─No tengo problema con ello ─dijo Rin de inmediato mientras se encogía de hombros y se recargaba en la pared─. Claro, si tú no tienes ningún problema con mi homosexualidad.

─ ¡No lo tengo!

─Me parece bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

─Pues… Todo… Es decir… ¿Qué sientes por ellos? No me gusta verte tan comprometido a elegir… No tienes que escoger, lo sabes, ¿no? Pienso que ellos entenderían lo que sientes si tú no les dieras… alas.

─Ah… ─Rin desvió la mirada y suspiró antes de soplar a la taza─ No era que quisiese hacer eso… No quería herir a nadie, solo estaba… Yo estaba con Sousuke, Gou. Y que Haru venga tan de repente con esa intención… ─soltó otro suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Todo iba bien y de pronto ya estaba solo. Todos se pusieron de parte de alguien y yo… en sí no tengo ningún problema con ello.

─Hermano… Nosotros solamente queremos que seas feliz…

─Sí, Gou… Pero esa es su parte de la historia, ¿Qué hay de la mía? ─la pregunta ocasionó un silencio momentáneo, más su hermana no supo contestar. Rin asintió suavemente, aceptando aquella inmutación como una respuesta─ Ustedes no respetaron mi relación. No es que quiera culparlos, sin embargo fue gracias a ustedes que Sousuke y yo terminamos ─su voz se quebró en la última frase. Gou fue testigo de cómo Rin fruncía el ceño y tosía disimuladamente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su taza y le daba un sorbo. La pelirroja no le dijo que sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Se ahorró aquello, pues su voz también le fallaría─. Desde que supo lo que Haru quería se puso… muy extraño. Fue como… si se transformara en alguien más posesivo y llegó el punto en que simplemente parecía que no se detendría… ¿Sabes? Al principio no lo había entendido, el por qué Haru y Sousuke me empujaron hacia abajo cuando me besaban… Pero al final lo comprendí. Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta. Dime, Gou… ¿Haru también quiere acostarse conmigo?

La pregunta la dejó helada. No contestó, pues no sabía la respuesta. Rin respetó aquél silencio y terminó su té junto a su porción de galletas. Se levantó y continuó recogiendo su habitación mientras su hermana continuaba con la mirada clavada en el edredón de la cama de su hermano.

"Yamazaki-san terminó con Rin porque él no quería tener sexo" Había dicho Rei semanas atrás. Gou retorció sus manos mientras se mordía el labio.

Estaban rompiendo las reglas.

Rin estaba siendo lastimado colateralmente. Sus ataques, al afectar a Sousuke, lo habían afectado a él también, lo cual significaba…

Que Rin de verdad quería a Sousuke.

Salió de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la propia. Ella ya había acabado con la limpieza, así que se tomó la libertad de dejar la bandeja en su tocador y tomar su celular. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras marcaba un número telefónico.

─ ¿Podemos vernos mañana en la azotea de la preparatoria? ─preguntó─ Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Colgó tras recibir una afirmativa.

SSSSS

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápidamente. Rin regresó a la Academia Samezuka el domingo por la noche. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sousuke, pues seguía algo herido por el comentario que éste había soltado hacía días.

Cuando entró a la habitación, no había nadie dentro.

Rin no podía negar que eso le causaba cierto sentimiento de soledad. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó su almohada con fuerza. Después de sacarla de la maletita, claro. El pelirrojo no podía dormir bien a ausencia de ésta, por lo que la había llevado a casa junto a un cambio de ropa. Permitió que un suspiro escapara por sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre el colchón. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada e inhaló profundo, intentando impregnarse de calma.

Eso no tardó en suceder, pues, pronto, Rin se quedó dormido.

Las festividades de navidad y año nuevo, así como los días alrededor de éstos, le causaban melancolía al ojicarmín. Extrañaba a su padre con todo el corazón. Su sueño se volvió una pesadilla. Aunque esa pesadilla se trataba más bien de un recuerdo.

El recuerdo de la caminata al templo, para velar un cuerpo que no había sido encontrado en el inmenso mar. La pérdida era absoluta y ahora no quedaba nada de él más que una lápida sin sentido encajada sobre la tierra. Cuando le visitaba, le hablaba al cielo, intentando comunicarse con su padre. Pero Rin creía que la posibilidad de que éste escuchase aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el mayor de sus hijos era incapaz de llegar debido a la falta de un cuerpo. Sin cuerpo… ¿Cuál era entonces la conexión?

Rin no lo sabía y dormir no lo ayudaría a descifrarlo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué soñaba eso ahora.

Sintió un par de manos rodear su cintura y asirlo. Su espalda quedó pegada a un pecho que conocía a la perfección y un aroma identificado lo impregnó. Sousuke le besó la mejilla con suavidad, provocando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos, pues la pesadilla lo había mantenido con el sueño ligero.

─Rin… Quisiera…

─Ya te perdoné ─se adelantó el menor. El pelinegro apretó los ojos con fuerza.

─No fue mi intención, de verdad… Decir aquello...

─Está bien, Sou. Pero… A la próxima no digas cosas tan crueles…

─ ¿Significa que regresamos? ─El menor se acurrucó contra su mejor amigo antes de negar con la cabeza.

─No, Sou… Ya no quiero hacerte daño… No lo haremos mientras esté tan confundido.

El mayor asintió y apretó a Rin contra sí. Lo comprendía. El pelirrojo ya no quería estar dentro del juego indirectamente. Lo hizo voltearse y, pidiendo un permiso con la mirada, se atrevió a besar los labios de Rin.

─Detente ─había ordenado el pelirrojo. Pero aquella palabra se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus labios fueron nuevamente atacados, sin compasión.

Rin terminó dejándose llevar por el intenso beso que Sousuke estaba brindándole. La idea de besarse en la cama no le agradaba. Pero se lo permitió.

Porque extrañaba aquella sonrisa única que el pelinegro solía dedicarle. Las bromas. Los abrazos. Los besos inocentes. Las estupideces que hacían juntos... Lo extrañaba.

Sousuke tomó a Rin por la cadera e, impulsándolo, lo subió arriba suyo. Tomó las piernas del menor mientras éste hacía caso omiso a sus movimientos y lo acomodó a horcajadas sobre él.

Le acarició el cabello, rojo, brillante y suave. Pasó a su largo cuello. Delineó sus hombros. Arrastró sus dedos hasta la cintura del ojicarmín y los encajó ahí. Le mordió el labio antes de abrir los ojos y clavarlos en el rojo opaco de los contrarios.

Los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Se sentía terrible. Estaba jugando a algo en que no solo uno saldría herido. Todos se habían involucrado y ahora no había como retroceder.

Si escogía a Haru, todos estarían felices. Habría aceptación, abrazos y sonrisas. Pero él... Él simplemente sería un premio.

Por otra parte, si Sousuke era el electo, corría el riesgo de perder a sus amigos. Todos podrían darle la espalda, estaría solo. Y también sería un premio.

Así que no podía estar con uno sin perder al otro. Eso era deprimente, porque ambos eran sus mejores amigos.

Claro... Podía no escoger a alguien... Quizá era la mejor opción. Buscaría a alguna otra persona. Se enamoraría de alguien más, ¿por qué no? Buscaría un nuevo amante. Se los mostraría y el "Nosotros" entre Sousuke y él o Haru y él quedaría en el olvido. No habría más pelea. Todos podrían estar bien otra vez. Nadie intentaría ganarse su amor en un estúpido juego en donde lo único que podían hacer era amargarlo.

No.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer eso. No podía involucrar a nadie más. Debía aceptarlo, no había movimiento para él. Pudo haber hecho su jugada antes, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Si detenía las cosas, después de haber encontrado una manera eficiente de parar la "lucha", todo podría terminar muy mal. Porque, por más repetitivo que fuese, los bandos habían terminado de formarse y Rin había quedado al medio.

El juego, ese al que se había metido sin darse por enterado, sólo tenía un final.

Y no era uno feliz. Rin solo podía perderlo todo.

No había regla alguna que pudiese impedir que los demás lo lastimasen. Porque todos sabían y todos ignoraron la fase clave para ganar aquél juego: El sentimentalismo de Rin.

El pelirrojo sonrió, aunque Sousuke pensó que eso era dirigido a él. Bien, sí todos podían jugar sin analizar primero las consecuencias, entonces debían prepararse.

¿Querían amarlo? Podía amarse él mismo.

¿Querían un revolcón? Podían acostarse con él en el infierno.

¿Querían verlo feliz? Pues debían comprarse un diccionario y buscar la palabra felicidad en él, porque nadie estaba haciéndole sentir aquello.

¿Querían jugar a por él? Él podía jugar por sí mismo. Él ganaría su propio juego. Sería el villano de su propia historia. Crearía una nueva ruta. Pelearía por su dignidad y se defendería. Aún si no quedaba nadie que pudiese estar en su bando. Dios no le había indicado que debería estar con alguno de ellos. Rin podía solo.

No iba a ser el pasivo de nadie.

Quinto paso para robarse a Rin: No lastimes su orgullo.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Perdón por la tardanza! Tuve un problema con el largo, porque escribía algo y me quedaba muy corto y pues... no podía hacer eso. Así que, tras horas de revisión y reescritura, por fin el capítulo quedó bien (a mi gusto:P) ¡Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo! Me gusta de que les agrade la historia, sigan dejando su opinión._

 _Quisiera explicar una cosa porque este_ _ **No és**_ _un fanfic SouRin. Sin embargo, si prestaron la debida atención, y aunque no fuese así, se habrán dado cuenta de que hay mucho de ésta Ship. También parecerá que Rin quiere a Sousuke. Y lamento decirles,_ _ **Rin no está**_ _con Sou porque quiera olvidarse de Haru._ _ **Rin quiere a Sousuke**_ _. Se habrán dado cuenta en éste capítulo. Pero, si necesitan que lo aclare:_ _ **Sí, habrá un final feliz en este Fanfic cuya Ship es HaruRin.**_ _Solo sepan esperar xD No iba a ponerlo tan facil y, después de algunos reclamos porque Rin es muy dejado, me alegra decirles que alguien más pudo las palabras que yo no sabía como decir: Rin se derrite con Sou (porque Rin ama a Sou) Rin está a la defensiva con Haru (Porque al fin había logrado verlo como un amigo)_

 _Creo que divago. Como publiqué en mi Sábado de Owari no Seraph (D: pecado) entonces, les aviso:_ _ **Próxima actualización Martes 22 de Diciembre.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 17**

Era lunes por la mañana, alrededor de las once del día y la campana acababa de emitir su irritante sonido, dando el inicio a la hora del almuerzo.

El sol estaba oculto tras las nubes abundantes en el cielo, el clima era bastante frío y la azotea yacía vacía. Y con razón, pues nadie se atrevía a salir a ella con semejante ventisca.

Sin embargo, el equipo del club de Natación Iwatobi se aferró a sus bufandas y salieron a la intemperie. Gou vestía una gran chaqueta roja sobre el uniforme, guantes y bufanda de lana además de unas orejeras que parecían muy calientitas. Su nariz había enrojecido levemente gracias al frío, lo que hacía que se perdiera un poco de la seriedad plasmada en su rostro.

La molestia que emanaba de ella era palpable. Haru quiso regresar a la calidez de su salón, pero algo le decía que la bronca iba más para él que para los demás.

Quizá el hecho de que Gou lo miraba fijamente era lo que le había advertido.

La chica soltó un suspiro y una pequeña nube de vaho se formó. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se sentó en el piso, siendo imitada por los demás.

─Hay que cancelar esto de "Robar a Rin", mi hermano no la está pasando bien ─exclamó.

─ ¡No hay manera! ─Nagisa hizo una cruz con los brazos─ Queremos que Haru-chan y Rin-chan sean felices. No podemos abandonar...

─Nagisa-kun... Sé que esa era nuestra intención ─se llevó una mano al pecho─. Créeme. Siempre he querido darle todo a mi hermano. Quiero que sea feliz como nadie más. Pero ayer hablé con él... Terminó su relación con Sousuke-kun...

─Eso está bien ─intervino Makoto, sonrió cálidamente─. Ahora Haru tiene...

─No está bien ─Haru clavó sus ojos azules en el piso mientras Gou bufaba─. Eso es lo que nosotros queríamos. Pero... Él está muy triste. Dice que ha sido culpa nuestra. Que no respetamos su relación y entonces Sousuke-kun se vio alterado. No consideramos...

─No consideramos que a Rin-san le afectaría lo que le afectara a Yamazaki-san ─corroboró Rei. Gou lo agradeció internamente.

─Él considera esto injusto. Dijo que nosotros solo vemos nuestra parte de la historia, que no estamos... ─el pelinegro se levantó, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Gou─ Haruka-senpai... Usted...

─Ya está claro. Él quiere a Yamazaki, pensé que no era así, pero lo es. No tengo derecho a interferir si Rin ya tiene a quien amar.

─No puedes darte por vencido tan rápido ─murmuró Makoto. Gou observó al castaño un instante antes de volverse a Haru.

─ ¿No lo comprenden? Quiero a Rin para mí, pero no pensé que Yamazaki le gustase enserio. Si es así, yo no tengo nada más que hacer. Si Rin está feliz, yo también voy a estarlo.

─Haru... ─el castaño sintió un vuelco en el corazón y desvió la mirada, contagiándose de la tristeza que el pelinegro evitaba demostrar. Odiaba ver a su mejor amigo guardándose el dolor una vez más.

─Haruka-senpai ─Gou parecía contrariada, pero le sonrió al aludido de manera cálida─. Mi hermano entrará en razón y verá que Sousuke-kun no es para él...

─Gou, sabemos que no es así. No podré ganar ahora. La única diferencia real que ahora existe es que Rin le perdonaría todo a Yamazaki. Pero no a mí. Él no va a entrar en razón.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud. Haruka atendía las clases a medias. Se sentía fatal, abatido. No lo había dado todo por Rin, pero ahora no era como si eso importase. Su trabajo no iba a rendir fruto, estaba claro.

En algún momento pensó que lo que estaba haciendo serviría de algo, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que las reacciones de Rin no habían sido más que un efecto dominó, siendo Sousuke el verdadero causante.

Haru no era nada para el pelirrojo. Pero él estaba bien con ello, siempre y cuando Rin no dejara de mostrar aquella sonrisa afilada de la que era propietario. Esa que últimamente parecía apagada. Quizá su error había sido no dejarlo en claro.

Porque sí, había parecido que él quería estar con el pelirrojo pasase lo que pasase. Pero no era así.

La realidad era diferente a sus pensamientos. Quizá había creído que había mostrado sus sentimientos lo suficientemente bien. Pero...

¿No había sido por su falta de expresividad que terminó pidiendo ayuda para experimentar el amor?

Apretó los ojos. Había perdido. O más bien, se rendía. No podía más. No si cada vez había más posibilidad de que el amor de su vida saliese herido. No existía un manual de cómo robar un Rin.

SSSSS

Las calles de Iwatobi le parecían más alegres. Veía todo con un nuevo positivismo. Él podía luchar por sí mismo. Por su dignidad.

Bueno, Sousuke había reaccionado muy mal cuando insinuó el no escoger a nadie. Pero aquello que había hecho... Sí, sería lo último que el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a perdonar. O bueno, que estaba dispuesto a intentar perdonar.

Porque no había quién pudiese vencer a Rin Matsuoka. Dios lo sabía.

Bueno, en términos explícitos, podía crear una excepción en el apartado de la Natación, pues claramente Haruka era mejor que él en ello.

Pero el esfuerzo debía ganarle al talento natural.

Y Rin sabía cómo esforzarse.

¿Quedaba claro? Ahora que él había reclamado aquello a lo que los dioses llamaron pensamiento individual, su mente no divagaba siempre entre Haru y Sou. Ya podía ocuparse en otra cosa. Porque había recobrado la cordura, se había librado de las cortinas del amor que lo cegaban.

Veía con más claridad. Se sentía fresco.

Era libre.

¡Dios, era libre!

La carrera matutina al fin había regresado. Sí, Rin había dejado de correr porque se sentía atrapado y sin ánimos. Pero ya nadie podía detenerlo.

Aunque debía aclarar que estaba corriendo bien entrada la tarde. A eso de las tres posterior al meridiano. La luz iluminaba perfectamente la calle, aunque era en un tono grisáceo debido al clima nublado. El viento también era bastante frío, pero él no lo había notado porque llevaba horas trotando. Incluso se había quitado la sudadera.

Había entrado en calor, más no estaba sudado. Se detuvo en una maquina expedidora y pagó por un botellón de agua.

Desamarró su coleta para rehacerla, atrapando en ella los mechones de cabello que habían escapado durante el ejercicio. Suspiró. Ahora debía volver a Samezuka...

O podía tomar el último tren.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia un viejo parque, donde se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas y estiró las piernas.

Observaba el cielo cuando unas voces irrumpieron el silencio de su tarde.

Era el destino lo que había guiado a Rin al lugar indicado en el momento indicado.

Sousuke estaba a unos metros de él, pero no se había percatado de su presencia. Rin se escondió tras un grueso árbol y observó.

Haru se acercó al otro pelinegro, seguido por Gou. Rin no vio rastro de los demás chicos. El pelinegro parecía algo abrumado, Rin podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero las palabras que soltó no las había esperado. No de una manera... tan encantadora a oídos del pelirrojo.

─No seguiré con esto. Rin no lo merece. Así que ya no le hagas daño. Debe ser feliz.

─ ¿Yo? En cualquier caso, ese es tu papel. Perdiste, Nanase. Nada de lo que hicieron alejó a Rin de mí. Me ama a mí, ¿entiendes? No quiere volver a verte ─el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Eso... Había sido grosero.

─Sousuke-kun... ¿Por qué...? ─el aludido chistó.

─Cállate, Gou ─El ojicarmín alzó las cejas con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia─. No debes meterte en esto. Sabes que a Rin le molestará si tú escoges por él. Rin es capaz de decidir solo, y me eligió a mí.

─Es una lástima que Rin desperdicie algo tan importante como su cariño en una basura como tú ─murmuró Haru antes de darse la vuelta.

Las cosas sucedieron con rapidez. El puño de Sousuke abatió contra Haru, quien alcanzó a moverse, causando solo un roce. El mayor cayó sobre el ojiazul, tomándolo del cuello y propinándole un golpe en la mejilla mientras el contrario intentaba librarse.

Se escucharon algunos gritos, Gou pudo distinguir la voz de Makoto sobre el grito propio. El resto del equipo corría hacia ellos mientras el ojician alzaba el puño nuevamente.

Pero Sousuke no pudo golpear a Haru.

Rin saltó sobre él, derribándolo. Su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla de su mejor amigo una y otra vez mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él.

A Sou le gustaba Rin en aquella posición, ¿no? Pues que la disfrutara.

El pelinegro reaccionó por fin y, lleno de furia, lanzó su puño contra el costado de su ex novio, tumbándolo a un lado.

Claro, Rin no se dejaría hacer de nuevo.

Propinaban golpes y rodaban por el piso, ignorando los gritos de su hermana y a Haru intentando separarlos. Los ojos rubíes del menor derramaban lágrimas. Furia y tristeza. Un golpe por su hermana, uno por Haru, uno por sí mismo, uno por la noche anterior, uno por...

─ ¡Basta! ─gritó Makoto mientras Rin volvía a treparse al torso de Sousuke.

─ ¡No te metas! ─había bramado en respuesta mientras golpeaba a su mejor amigo nuevamente. Entre el castaño y Rei, tomaron a Rin por los hombros y lo separaron de Sousuke, quien atinó a sentarse, con la respiración agitada, y limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca─ ¡Suéltame!

─Cálmate, hermano ─intentó Gou. El pelirrojo dejó de patalear y buscó a su hermana con la mirada. Ojos carmín se toparon con otro par de ojos rojos más claros, Rin dejó que el aire saliera por su boca lentamente ─ ¿Por qué...?

─Te habló mal. Y golpeó a Haru ─Sousuke bufó.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te importa que golpee...?

─ ¡Cállate! ─Gritó Rin.

─Rin-chan, debes tranquilizarte. Haru-chan está bien... Míralo, está... ¿A dónde se fue? ─Nagisa observó a todas partes, en busca del ojiazul.

─En cuanto tomamos a Rin, dijo que compraría algunas vendas ─comentó Makoto.

─Rin-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

─Sí, Rei. Ya suéltenme.

─Sousuke-kun… ─Gou se agachó a la altura del nombrado, quien agitó una mano, prediciendo lo que la chica estaba por preguntar.

─Tu hermano me ha golpeado a mí.

─Porque golpeaste a Haru, imbécil ─escupió Rin.

─Vamos, Rin. Solo querías golpearme ─el mayor se levantó y se acercó al aludido, que había conseguido que lo soltasen.

─ ¿Y qué si es así? Tengo derecho. Has puesto palabras en mi boca. Yo no he dicho nada de lo que tú mencionaste a Haru.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Pues...

─ ¡Ya basta! ─Gritó Makoto, sorprendiéndolos e interponiéndose entre los dos─ Tú ─señaló a Sousuke─ te vienes conmigo y tú ─observó a Rin─ espera a que Haru te cure. No voy a permitir que sigan peleando.

─No te metas en...

─ ¡Bah! Cállate Rin ─Sousuke levantó una ceja con diversión ante la orden del castaño y la cara desconcertada de su mejor amigo─ Espera a...

─Pero... ─Nagisa ocultó una sonrisa al escuchar a Rin intentando replicar.

─Nada. Espera a...

─Makoto tú no...

─ ¡He dicho que esperes a Haru, Rin! ─el pelirrojo rascó su cabeza, contrariado.

─No tienes que ponerte histérica, mamá ─masculló el ojicarmín con sorna antes de alejarse lentamente del mayor y colocarse detrás de su hermana, quien aguanto una suave risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

─Gou no va a protegerte, Rin ─se burló Sousuke, recibiendo una mirada furiosa del aludido y un empujón de Makoto─. Pero, ¿qué...?

─Yo curaré tus heridas, Yamazaki-kun. Anda ─el pelirrojo observó a Makoto con indignación, ¿por qué no había gritado a Sousuke?

El castaño volvió a empujar al ojician, incitándolo a caminar. Estaba molesto. El pelinegro había golpeado a su mejor amigo. Además también había herido a Rin. A Makoto no le afectaba mucho lo último, su prioridad era Haru y posiblemente siempre sería así. Sin embargo, algo debía estar pasando si Sousuke se había atrevido a golpear al pelirrojo. Y él, como un buen amigo, se encargaría de solucionarlo. Aunque quizá lo hacía más por sí mismo y por Haru que por Rin. De todas formas, eso no hacía diferencia alguna. Sabía de sobra que al ojicarmín le importaba poco lo que él podía hacer respecto a su relación con Sousuke. A Rin simplemente su persona le tenía sin cuidado. Y al castaño en realidad no le interesaba cambiar las cosas en ese momento.

Sousuke no puso pero alguno, soltó un suspiro y se perdió con Makoto en el parque. A los pocos minutos, cuando el silencio por lo sucedido se había vuelto incómodo, Haru hizo su aparición con tres bolsas de plástico colgando de sus manos.

─ ¡Tardó mucho, Haruka-senpai! ─dijo Rei, aliviado de poder ser partícipe de una charla.

─ ¡Haru-chan! ¡Te perdiste de Mako-chan regañando a Rin-chan!

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Haruka-senpai? ─Gou se separó de su hermano, quien miraba con furia hacia el lugar en donde Sousuke había desaparecido.

─La fila era muy larga. Y había caballa en oferta, tomé algunas mientras las personas se iban.

─Ja, típico de ti ─masculló Rin.

─Rin... Vamos a mi casa. Te curaré.

─No, gracias, Haru ─el pelirrojo lo observó con molestia─. Ya le pediré ayuda a Nitori en la Academia.

─Pero... Hermano, estás sangrando. Asustarás a las personas de la estación ─Rin observó a la chica, cambiando su mirada furiosa por una más suave─. Deja que te curemos.

─Vamos, Rin ─Haru señaló una banca. No iba a obligarlo a ir hasta su casa.

─Bien ─aceptó con un suspiro. Se dirigió a la banca y se acomodó en ella, quitando las cosas de la mano del pelinegro y pasándoselas a su hermana─. Pero que lo haga Gou.

─Hermano... No tienes que ser grosero con Haruka-senpai ─musitó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba un algodón. Rin asintió, mas no se inmutó.

─De todas formas, Rin-chan, ¿qué hacías por aquí?

─Corría ─contestó sin mirar a Nagisa.

─ ¿Y por qué golpeaste a Sousuke-kun de esa manera? ─Gou limpiaba las heridas de Rin con suavidad, aunque el pelirrojo no paraba de hacer muecas.

─Te habló mal.

─ ¿Solo por eso?

─Golpeó a Haru ─el nombrado observó a Rin con atención, dándose cuenta de la cara fastidiada que éste había puesto.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ─preguntó. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y miró a Haruka por un rato. Suspiró.

─Odio que me traten como a una chica. Eso te incluye a ti. Lo veas por donde lo veas, soy un chico. Y ni tú ni él tienen derecho alguno sobre mí. No voy a estar con ninguno. Prefiero quedarme solo.

─Bien ─Haru desvió la mirada─. Siempre ha sido tu elección.

El pelinegro metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de él una pequeña cartera. Esa que Rin había perdido y encontrado en la habitación de Haru.

Aquella que contenía la carta que Rin había amado.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Siempre era así. Haru siempre lo sorprendía y lo dejaba sin palabras. Rin solía ponerse a la defensiva. No podía permitirse enamorarse del ojiazul una vez más.

Pero tampoco podía evitar que su corazón se acelerase.

Quizá, las cosas serían distintas si Haru hubiese hablado antes que Sousuke. Quizá entonces no existiría aquél estúpido juego.

Tomó el objeto, sin inmutarse, y lo guardó en su propio bolsillo, ahogando las ganas que tenía de ver si la carta estaba ahí. A Haru no le sorprendió que Rin no mostrase expresión alguna al ver que su cartera la tenía él desde hacía tiempo pues, si había limpiado su cajón, obviamente la había visto. Sobre todo porque la había dejado arriba de toda la ropa. Se sentía sumamente estúpido. Avergonzado.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se quitó la bufanda y la lanzó a Rin, quien comenzaba a ponerse la chaqueta, pues la adrenalina y el calor de ésta habían pasado y ahora empezaba a congelarse.

─Gracias. También por las vendas y eso ─murmuró el pelirrojo sintiendose débil ante el recuerdo de la carta y envolviendo su cuello con la prenda prestada.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Yamazaki? ─contestó en cambio Haru. El menor desvió la mirada hacia su hermana para después mirar a otra parte y soltar un suspiro.

─Simplemente me trató como una chica. Ya lo había dicho. Olvídalo, Haru.

Naturalmente, Rin le estaba quitando importancia al asunto, el pelinegro lo sabía. Quizá no conocía al chico tan bien como su hermana, o tan bien como Yamazaki lo hacía, pero era una ventaja de estar enamorado. Había aprendido a relacionar las reacciones del pelirrojo. Y la cara del ojicarmín le decía que algo no iba bien.

Tenía que averiguar qué era aquello que Sousuke había hecho a Rin. Quizá no podía salirse del juego tan fácilmente.

SSSSS

Nitori caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras Momo lo observaba con desinterés. Estaba levemente molesto con el ojiplateado, no porque mostrase una actitud desesperada, era más por el hecho de qué había causado que el mayor no pudiese quedarse quieto.

─Nitori-senpai, ya le dije que debe tranquilizarse.

─Momo-kun… Tú no los escuchaste pelear ─contestó el otro─. Yamazaki-senpai… A Matsuoka-senpai…

─Rin-senpai no debería serlo todo para usted. Quizá debería pasar de él ─comentó el pelinaranja con indiferencia, aunque su sangre había comenzado a hervir.

─ ¡Momo-kun! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Matsuoka-senpai!

─ ¡Ya pare con eso! ─bramó el menor, logrando que Nitori detuviese su caminata─ Siempre es Rin-senpai. Todo es acerca de él. Estoy harto de escucharlo lamentarse de lo cruel que ha sido el destino por no dejarle estar a su lado ¡Hay más personas que pueden quererlo! ¿Pero le importa siquiera? ─Momo apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras golpeaba el colchón─ No, porque para usted solo existe Rin-senpai… "¡Matsuoka-senpai esto!" "¡Matsuoka-senpai aquello!" "¡Matsuoka-senpai me llamó Ai otra vez!" "Oh, Matsuoka-senpai…"

─ ¿¡Puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede!? ─gritó Nitori─ ¡Y además yo no hablo así! ─Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su ánimo había terminado de caer.

Él realmente estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en la habitación de sus superiores. Había intentado buscar consejo con Momo, pero a éste parecía molestarle la simple mención de cierto pelirrojo. El menor suspiró cansino antes de levantarse y rascarse la cabeza.

─No lo entendería ─contestó antes de salir de la habitación.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

*Cuando Haru habla de ganar, se refiere a ganarse el amor de Rin, no a que lo considera un juego.

*Cuando Sousuke dice que Haru perdió, es porque él si lo consideró un juego (entre Haru y él, sin Rin incluido, porqué él suponía que ya tenía todo el amor de Rin)

*Amor amor amor._.

 _¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra que la historia les guste. Hubo uno en especial que me llamó la atención, pues dice que Rin le perdona todo a Sousuke y piensa que Haru es un obsesionado por la carta, algo así. Bueno, perdón si se creó ese malentendido. Quise explicarlo lo suficientemente bien pero al parecer no fue así._

 _El día en que Rin lee la carta, antes de encontrarla ve unos papeles que Haru tenía en el cajón. Esos papeles eran los dibujos que Haru hacía de él. Y como no eran pocos, Rin pensó en Haru como un obsesionado. Después, ve que tiene su cartera (seamos sinceros, si vas a la casa de un amigo y te encuentras con que te dibuja a cada rato y encima tiene cosas que te pertenecen, da algo de miedo) y se molesta. Rin tiene la actitud de asesinar a Haru, pero ve la carta dentro de la billetera, la lee, y decide perdonarlo. Así que no, no pensó en que Haru como un obsesionado por la carta._

 _Ahora, respecto a Sousuke... Rin tiene la esperanza de que cambie y vuelva a ser como antes, porque como dice en el capítulo anterior, el que el equipo de iwatobi se metiera en su relación trastornó su actitud, así que Rin está dispuesto a perdonar con la esperanza de que todo se termine de una vez. Aunque como se darán cuenta al haber leído éste capítulo, Sou hizo algo que realmente molestó a Rin._

 _En fin:_ _ **Próxima fecha de actualización: Sábado 26 de Diciembre.**_ _Cabe la posibilidad de publicación el Jueves._  
 _En otras notas: Estoy planeando un especial de navidad. El_ _ **24 y 25 de Diciembre**_ _pasense por las historias Frío y no tan Frío y los Especiales CRUU para leer esos especiales. OneShots HaruRin para todos 3 ¡Nos vemos!_

 _ **P.D: Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito**_ _xD_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 18**

La casa de Haru estaba inhabitada, a excepción suya, que se encontraba en la bañera sumergido hasta la barbilla.

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío afuera. Bueno, hacía frío adentro también. El baño estaba inundado de vaho, pues Haru había encendido el calentador de agua. Se recostó en la tina, mirando al techo.

Amar dolía.

No se había dado el tiempo de pensarlo hasta que Rin lo rechazó por completo. Bueno, quizá no había sido un rechazo en toda su extensión. Pero sí le había dolido.

Odiaba que sus sentimientos no fueran tomados en cuenta.

Sí, era un tipo frío a quien no le interesa lo demás. Alguien que solo reaccionaba ante cosas que realmente le gustaban. Pero eso no lo hacía insensible.

Él podía sufrir. Podía llorar y podía amar.

¿Por qué Rin no lo entendía?

Del tipo que anteponía sus sentimientos a los de los demás a el tipo que se guardaba todo dentro de sí. Al ver las cosas desde tal punto de vista, en definitiva no eran tan distintos.

Rin lo decía todo y callaba lo que realmente sentía.

Haru callaba todo y decía lo que más le afectaba en los momentos cruciales.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Sousuke, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Kisumi, Momo y Nitori. Rin. Quería olvidarlo todo por un momento.

Ser partícipe de un juego idiota en donde lo único que parecían hacer era empujar al pelirrojo cada vez más lejos de su alcance.

Las reglas... ¿De verdad estaban funcionando?

La única diferencia entre antes y ese momento era que antes de todo, el tiempo con Rin lo disfrutaban los dos. Ahora, ambos estaban en posición. Rin de defensa. Haru de ataque.

Pero... ¿cómo no amarlo?

Rin le había enseñado una nueva manera de verlo todo. Bajo el sakura mientras las hojas rosadas caían a su alrededor, Rin le había abierto una puerta a un mundo idéntico pero mejor en cierta forma. Y, en el relevo, Haru había entrado a aquella nueva vida. Una vida que quería pasar nadando con Rin.

Salió de la bañera.

Se vistió mientras recordaba cada una de las sonrisas del pelirrojo y clasificando todas ellas. Una sonrisa nerviosa: el día en que se presentó frente a la clase. Una sonrisa triste: De la segunda vez en que le ganó en una competencia, cuando Rin fingió que no le afectaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa: Cuando le enseñó el árbol de cerezo y el pelirrojo lo malinterpretó. De superioridad: Cuando ganó el año anterior. De felicidad: Cuando ganaron en el relevo, aunque hubiesen sido descalificados.

¿Cómo mierda no iba a enamorarse? ¡Era capaz de recordar cada momento con Rin!

Incluso aquella vez en que Makoto y él eran pequeños y observaban el funeral de los pescadores. Rin caminaba tras ellos al final, con Gou. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y el menor había causado un nudo en su pecho. Le había trasmitido toda la tristeza que en aquél momento su alma albergaba. Y él se había marchado con Makoto.

Recordó sus besos. Húmedos. Donde podía tocar la resbalosa sinhueso de Rin. Si lo pensaba bien, el chico tenía un gusto dulzón, aunque a ninguno le agradaba mucho el dulce. Frunció el ceño.

Se sentía extraño después de haber pensado en todo ello.

Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse algo de cenar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que alguien yacía sentado en su salita.

─Rin... ─murmuró. El aludido lo observó, algo avergonzado.

─Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─el menor suspiró. Haru no estaba molesto, pero si intrigado.

─Ayer... Sousuke te golpeó. Perdón por ello.

─Está bien, Rin. Tú me defendiste, supongo.

─Sí... es sólo que... Dije algunas cosas... Sobre escoger...

─Ah... No importa. Es decir... comprendo tu posición. Perdona por hacerte caer en algo así.

Rin se mordió el labio. Quería decirlo. No tenía derecho, pero sentía que explotaría si no lo decía. Era un idiota, pareciera que solo quería jugar con Haru. Pero no... No era así. Simplemente...

No, no podía decirlo. Las cosas se pondrían feas. Se crearían malentendidos. Jugaría sucio. Parecería egoísta. Se traicionaría a sí mismo. Crearía una ruta nueva. Así que no lo diría.

─No salgas con Kisumi ─Así que lo diría, porque él... Sí, definitivamente iba a tomar una ruta contraria a las expectativas que se había hecho con el paso del tiempo─. Es decir, es un tipo muy... No se toma nada enserio y tú eres más... ¿serio? ─O intentaría ponerse en ridículo. Haru sonrió en su interior.

─ ¿Por qué saldría con Kisumi? No termina de agradarme.

─Bueno, solo quería hablarte de sus intenciones de salir contigo. Soy un buen amigo ─explicó Rin, mirando fijamente los ojos azules, esperando crear credibilidad.

─Así que viniste a decírmelo. Desde Samezuka.

─Sí.

─Ah.

─Ajá... ─Rin se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada─ Me voy, ya terminé...

─Rin... Sé que no me escogiste ─se atrevió a decir Haru, el aludido desaceleró el paso, comenzando a caminar lentamente para prestarle atención al pelinegro─. No necesito que lo hagas. Pero quisiera que entendieras una cosa.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Haru no dijo nada más. Se armó de valor y lo tomó por los hombros, pegándolo a la pared.

Rin quiso empujarlo, pero el mayor sujetó sus muñecas con una fuerza que el pelirrojo no había notado antes. En cuanto los labios contrarios tocaron los suyos, toda racionalidad se esfumó. Aflojó el empuje y se dejó llevar.

Porque cuando Haru lo besaba de aquella manera, Rin no podía evitar amarlo.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras que Haru lo tomaba por la cadera. Sus lenguas se toparon, acariciándose en una danza a la que la inocencia se le escapaba.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Gritaba el subconsciente de Rin.

¿Nadie lo tomaba enserio? Pues no, porque ni él mismo lo hacía. Decía algo, y al segundo siguiente hacía lo contrario.

¿Qué pasaba con el no quedarse con nadie? No lo sabía. Y en ese momento no importaba, porque en ese momento quería estar con Haru.

¿Qué pasaba con Sousuke? El nombre de su mejor amigo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras Haru le mordía el labio.

─Te amo, Rin.

─Sólo cállate ─masculló volviendo a los labios contrarios.

"También te amo, Haru"

SSSSS

Rin puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Estaba molesto. Una risa burlona resonó en el gimnasio y el pelirrojo recibió una palmada en la espalda.

─Vamos, Rin, ¿te cansaste?

─Cállate, Kisumi. Perseguirte no es divertido ─el pelirrosado rió suavemente, empujándolo de forma juguetona.

─Oh, anda. Estás molesto porque Makoto, Nagisa, Momo y yo te estamos dando una paliza ─afirmó señalando a su equipo. Rodeó el cuello de Rin para deshacer su coleta.

─Idiota ─masculló el otro, tomando la liga e irguiéndose─. Me has dejado con los que no saben jugar ─explicó dirigiendo la mirada a donde Haru, Rei y Nitori tomaban agua─. Nanase se niega a cooperar, dice que solo está dentro para completar el equipo. Nitori parece temerle al balón y Rei simplemente no puede encestar.

─Vaya, estas en desventaja. Mi equipo es bueno ─se burló Kisumi. Rin chistó, terminando de peinarse─. Aunque me pregunto... ¿Por qué no has traído a Sousuke? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─ ¡Volvamos a empezar! ─vociferó el pelirrojo, caminando hacia su equipo─ Haru, tienes que jugar.

─No ─Rin chistó. Menudo idiota de agua.

─Hey, estaba hablando contigo ─Kisumi lo abrazó por detrás─ ¿Por qué no vino Sou?

─Eres irritante, suéltame ─Rin intentó soltarse pero el pelirrosa se aferró.

─ ¿Te hizo algo? Ustedes dos siempre han sido tan impulsivos.

Haru suspiró. Kisumi era una persona cansina. Y el que estuvieran ahí, en un gimnasio local jugando basquetbol a pesar de que la mitad de ellos no practicaba tal deporte, lo demostraba. El chico había llamado a Makoto y el castaño había llevado a los demás, aunque Rin llegó después.

La relación que el chico rojo y el rosa mantenían no le agradaba a Haru. Parecían emanar un aura tensa y se la pasaban provocándose el uno al otro. Incluso, en cierto momento, parecía que el partido era solo entre ellos dos. Las burlas del pelirrosa y los insultos del pelirrojo lo estaban exaltando. Quería que Kisumi dejara en paz a Rin de una buena vez.

Makoto miraba a la puerta. Rin estaba con ellos, entonces Sousuke llegaría pronto. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que Gou había dicho antes. Y por lo que había pasado el día en que se marchó con Sousuke. Se sentó en las gradas y suspiró. Los demás también habían hecho lo mismo, pues Rin y Kisumi se perseguían el uno al otro, quitándose el balón.

Momo no podía evitar fulminar a Rin con la mirada, no cuando Nitori lo veía tan atentamente. Un bufido se escapó de sus labios. No sabía por qué se sentía así. Es decir, no debía sentir eso que estaba experimentando. A él le gustaba Gou. Gou estaba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía pasar de Nitori? Jodido Rin y la perfección que el peliplateado decía que poseía.

De pronto, ambos chicos dejaron de correr. Kisumi colocó el balón bajo su brazo y sonrió al pelirrojo, acercándose. Rin optó por averiguar lo que se proponía el pelirrosado, así que caminó hacia él también.

─Deberías quitar tu cara de depredador ─musitó Kisumi. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

─Deberías quitarte la estupidez.

─Anda, Rin... ¿Por qué insultarme? Somos amigos, ¿no?

Rin no contestó.

Eran amigos, claro. Sin embargo, desde el día en que Kisumi había dicho que él se quedaría con Haru, las cosas se habían puesto extrañas. Se sentía tenso cuando estaban juntos. Y claro que conocía el sentimiento. Pero no podía aceptar que estaba celoso. No, porque él no escogería a nadie.

─Quedé con Haru para ir a comer, Rin ─comentó Kisumi─. Me sorprende que haya aceptado tan fácil. Quizá de verdad quiere olvidarte ─golpeó el hombro del pelirrojo con la palma de la mano y le pasó el balón─. Bueno, nos vemos después.

Rin frunció el ceño. Haru había prometido no hacerlo... Bien, estaba celoso. Haru... ¿De verdad saldría con Kisumi? La respuesta llegó a él cuando el pelirrosa llamó al ojiazul y ambos salieron del gimnasio.

¿De verdad?

Momo reprimió una risa. El pelirrojo estaba parado en medio del gimnasio con un gesto furioso en la cara y mirando fijamente al lugar por donde los otros dos chicos habían desaparecido. Era patético. Por una parte, le alegraba que Rin no correspondiera los sentimientos de Nitori. Por la otra, lo odiaba por no hacerlo. Es decir... Nitori era tan lindo, cualquiera podía quererlo, ¿no?

Rin lanzó el balón al piso y este rebotó enseguida hacia algún lado del gimnasio. Sinceramente, no importaba. Se acercó a las gradas y observó a Rei.

─Ven conmigo.

SSSSSS

─Lo que Rin no entiende, es que no es cuestión de escoger ─murmuraba Kisumi mientras, junto a Haruka, entraba en un local de mariscos.

─Pero dijiste que le habías dicho...

─Que escogería por él, sí. Pensé que si lo decía así, se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que suena y entraría en razón. Ya sabes, seguiría lo que su corazón bla, bla, bla ─Haru no se inmutó, por lo que el pelirrosa prosiguió─. Yo creo firmemente que Rin está enamorado del amor. No de ustedes.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Lo conozco. Un romanticón hasta la médula. Todo será amor mientras haya romance. Eso es lo que Rin busca. Algo que pueda transformar en amor ─se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Kisumi recargó su barbilla en su mano─. Me dan lástima.

─ ¿Por eso quieres interferir? ─Haru estaba molesto. El pelirrosa estaba reduciendo a Rin a la hipocresía, cuando él sabía que, de ser como Kisumi decía, el pelirrojo ya se hubiese buscado a alguien más.

─Podría decirse que sí. Pero en realidad es más complicado que eso. Quiero comprobar el nivel de preferencia que tiene Rin entre tú y Sousuke.

─Te estás divirtiendo.

─Sí. Rin siempre está rodeado de dramas. Apuesto a que piensas igual. Me enteré de lo que pasó el año pasado. Vaya mierda, ¿no? Sí Rin pudiese ser más honesto con sus sentimientos, esto no pasaría, ¿verdad?

─Hablas demasiado.

─Y tú muy poco, ¿no crees que nos complementamos? ─Haru ignoró la sonrisa burlona del contrario.

─ ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

─Le dije que tendríamos una cita. Aunque si quieres, puedes irte.

Haru iba a aceptar la propuesta cuando Kisumi lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

─Pero... ¿No quieres que Rin esté celoso? Es una gran muestra de afecto.

La idea era tentadora. Poner a ese pelirrojo celoso era algo que enserio disfrutaría. Aunque los celos era un sentimiento horrendo, lo sabía él mismo. Pero... Era hora de que Rin entrara en razón. Volvió a sentarse y observó a Kisumi.

─ ¿Sabes cómo ponerlo celoso? ─cuestionó, despojándose de su vergüenza.

─Están llevando este juego con reglas, ¿no? Escuché algo al respecto del pequeño rubio, que iban en la quinta... Así que... Me atrevo a decir que la sexta regla para robarse a Rin sería... Hazle pensar que no es único.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No sería eso alejarlo? ─Kisumi sonrió ampliamente.

─Y entonces está la séptima regla: Hazle saber que es único.

"Esto funciona así. Es... bueno, como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Primero, llorará. Pero, cuando le des otro, aunque sea el mismo, la alegría va a aumentar el doble. Si tú le haces creer a Rin que no solo él existe para ti ─el pelirrosa comenzó a jugar con los arreglos de la mesa, restándole importancia a lo que él consideraba un gran descubrimiento─ se sentirá abatido. Pero, cuando le demuestres que estaba equivocado, va a sentirse como un ganador ─clavó sus ojos morados en los azules contrarios. Se divertía─. Lo orillarás a pensar de otra manera, porque le harás saber que no vas a rogarle por siempre.

Kisumi ya no le caía tan mal a Haruka. Porque, de hecho, tenía razón. Con la personalidad competitiva de Rin, aquél conjunto de reglas daría resultado. Solo esperaba que no estuviera tomando una decisión equivocada.

Al final de cuentas, Rin también jugaba sucio.

SSSSS

Rei y Rin caminaban por la acera de la calle, en silencio. Más aquélla calma no resultaba incómoda.

Rei sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podría considerarse traición hacia su equipo, pues, con Rin, estaba realizando acciones que debía guardar en secreto.

Miró al mayor de reojo y suspiró en silencio. Se sentía mal, sentía que estaba engañando a Nagisa, aunque en realidad no eran nada.

─ ¿En qué piensas? ─preguntó Rin en cuanto vio al peliazul mirar al piso. Rei alzó la vista y sonrió.

─Nada... Rin.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _¡Hola! Lo prometido. Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas c: Subí los especiales a Frío y no tan frío y a Especiales CRUU (la declaración SouRin). Y bueno, también quiero invitarles a leer mi nuevo fanfic (Sí, otro) llamado "Bajo la Luna" es un mpreg HaruRin (Sí, mi OTP) ¡Ojalá la lean y les guste! ¡Nos vemos!_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 19**

Rin soltó una risa divertida mientras observaba a Rei de reojo. Bueno, que el peliazul lo llamase por su nombre, sin honoríficos, era algo que había pedido después de haber pasado por mucho los dos juntos. Y Rei, sin más, había aceptado.

Sin embargo, se sentía diferente. No era algo cómodo para el menor, quien, sonrojado, se acomodó los lentes. No había persona alguna con la que no usara honoríficos. Era extraño dejar de hacerlo abruptamente. Sobre todo si consideraba que, como estaban las cosas con Rin, el hecho de llamarse en secreto de una manera diferente podría considerarse traición. Incluso se podría malinterpretar.

─No puedo llamarle simplemente Rin, Rin-san. Los honoríficos denotan respeto y para mí el usarlos es hermoso. Así que lo lamento, lo intenté pero no creo poder ─se atrevió a decir. El aludido sonrió cínicamente.

─ ¿No es por Nagisa? ─Rei se sorprendió ante la insinuación─ ¿No será que quieres que esta clase de confianza sea con él?

─No entiendo a que se refiere ─aquello era verdad, aunque se daba una idea.

─Conociéndote, has de considerar que el llamarse simplemente por el nombre de pila, sin honoríficos, es algo importante. De valor invaluable. Aseguro que quieres que sea Nagisa quien te lo pida. Que dejes el kun y lo intercambies por la confianza que crees que el llamarse solo por el nombre genera.

─ ¿Y qué si es así? ─el pelirrojo rió. Rei desvió la mirada. Odiaba ser una persona fácil de leer por el simple hecho de que sus decisiones se basaran en nada menos que la estética. Aunque comenzaba a cambiar.

Sí. Él pensaba que, al dejar los honoríficos de lado, la confianza de una nueva relación saldría a flote, creando así algo hermoso. Pero Rin parecía burlarse a su costa, y eso fue lo que lo orilló a repetir la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

─Estás equivocado. La confianza no tiene nada que ver con los honoríficos. De hecho, lo has dicho tú mismo. Y el nombre también lo dice. Es sobre respeto y honor. El único que podría estar enlazado con eso de confiar es el "chan" y Nagisa es el único que lo usa. Aunque lo usa con todos, sin importar qué ─Rei asintió. Si lo ponía de esa manera, no tenía sentido que importase tanto─. Así que, si quieres usar honoríficos conmigo a pesar de que no me agrade... Entonces puedes llamarme "Rin-sama".

─ ¿Eh? ─el peliazul soltó una risa─ Me quedo con el san, gracias.

─No negaste lo de Nagisa ─la sonrisa de Rin se transformó en una mirada seria. Rei tragó grueso y miró hacia adelante─. Y ya no has dicho nada al respecto ─el peliazul sonrió.

─Es que no ha pasado nada.

─No los comprendo... Es decir, ambos se gustan y eso es obvio, ¿por qué insisten en que es algo sin compromiso? Simplemente es cosa de que alguien lo acepte y ya.

─No es así. Rin-san, con todo respeto, usted es el menos indicado para decir eso. Todos sabíamos que Haruka-senpai y usted se querían. Sin embargo, usted también tuvo miedo y fue por ello que no se declaró. Y ahora que Haruka-senpai lo aceptó, usted se niega a volver a planteárselo.

─Creí que ya lo entendías.

─Comprendo que usted haya querido darle una oportunidad a Yamazaki-san porque también le gusta. Pero lo que usted siente por Haruka-senpai es superior ─Rin miró hacia el local en el que se habían detenido─. Si lo pusiéramos en una balanza, donde se mediría la preocupación que tiene por Yamazaki-san y Haruka-senpai, el lado de Haruka-senpai es más pesado. Porque usted hace que pese más sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Por qué demonios dices eso? ─Chistó con fastidio. Rei se acomodó los lentes.

─Porque usted me guió al restaurant a donde vio entrar a Shigino-san con Haruka-senpai.

No fue hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras que se volvió consciente de en dónde había clavado la mirada. Una mesa apartada con un bonito arreglo floral donde Kisumi observaba con diversión a un Haruka que...

¿Haru le estaba sonriendo a Kisumi?

El aire se volvió tenso. Rei sonrió levemente al presentir el aura oscura que seguramente Rin comenzaba a emanar. Distinguía el gusto de los celos, pues, enamorado de Nagisa, era un sentimiento partícipe en cada día de su vida.

Decidido a ayudar al bando que había escogido, tomó a Rin del hombro y lo guió dentro del local. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña cuya ubicación era cercana a la mesa donde Kisumi y Haru hablaban. Aunque era el pelirrosa quien hacía la conversación mientras el pelinegro respondía con monosílabos.

Rei observaba los puños del pelirrojo apretarse cada vez más, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. La verdad, y sintiéndose mal por pensar aquello, le parecía una novia celosa. Bueno, cualquiera podía ser celoso. Pero el mohín de fastidio que tenía en el rostro, más la coleta que amarraba su cabello, sumándole sus rasgos que a su parecer eran finos, le hacía pensar en una chica.

Sí, Rei no conocía muchas chicas. Y Gou no era el estereotipo de chica comercial a la que Rin si se parecía. La menor era más tierna. El mayor más...

Por donde lo vieras, Rin no era una chica. A lo que Rei se refería era a que el pelirrojo era... sus gustos eran...

Bien, había que aclarar que mente estaba hecha un caos.

Lo que hacía que Rin se pareciera al estereotipo de chica comercial era su... " _Fashionismo_ ". Sí. La televisión y prácticamente todos los medios de difusión establecían que a las chicas les gustaba la moda, ir de compras, lucir bien, salir con sus amigos, ser organizadas y cosas por el estilo. Así como también declaraban que eran amorosas, celosas y sabían defenderse. Todo eso que Rin poseía en secreto.

Así que Gou no entraba a la categoría, porque Rin ya lo hacía.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo ya había ordenado la comida mientras el peliazul parecía tener un debate mental. Los celos lo estaban carcomiendo y eso era simplemente terrible. Era algo que conocía cuando era menor, cuando amaba a Haru con toda su alma infantil pero el pelinegro estaba prácticamente de la mano con Makoto.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento nunca había quemado tanto dentro de su pecho como lo hacía ahora. Se sentía asfixiado y con ganas de ir y matar al idiota de Kisumi con sus propias manos o con algún maldito tenedor. Uno sucio, preferentemente.

Maldita zorra rosa.

Rei despertó de su debate interno en donde se reñía por comparar a Rin con las chicas e intentó calmar al pelirrojo. En cualquier momento sus uñas terminarían por penetrar la piel de las palmas de sus manos y comenzaría a sangrar. El ojimorado no quería eso. Tomó las manos del mayor e intentó calmarlo con gritos susurrantes. Rin apartó la vista de la pareja de idiotas que le quemaba el alma y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Una vergüenza profunda lo invadió, su pequeño sonrojo lo demostró. No había querido que Rei viese esa faceta suya. No celoso por Haru.

El mundo había sido creado para ser un caos en su totalidad. Lo tenían claro y el hecho de que Nagisa, junto a Makoto, Nitori y Momo estuvieran fuera de aquél local. El rubio observaba a Rei tomando las manos del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué ese estúpido de Rin-chan causaba tantos desastres?

Apretó los labios, intentando alejar el enojo que comenzaba a surgir... No, no era enojo. No podía odiar a Rin. Y no mandaba sobre Rei. Era tristeza. Una gran tristeza que salió desde su alma y lo hizo bajar la mirada y alejarse de la puerta del local. No quería ser el primero en entrar.

─ ¿Nagisa-chi? ─Momo puso un brazo sobre el mencionado y le sonrió ampliamente─ No te preocupes por...

─ ¡No lo estoy! ─se apuró a aclarar. Y era cierto, porque sabía que Rei estaba bien. Solo se encontraba algo... triste.

─Todos sabemos que le gusta a Rei-san, Nagisa-kun ─corroboró Nitori─. Además, Rin-senpai no es el tipo de...

─ ¿Rin-senpai? ¿Qué hay con el Matsuoka-senpai? ¿Cuándo te dejó llamarlo por su nombre de...?

─ ¡Hey! ─Makoto detuvo a Momo con la mirada. El pelinaranja asintió avergonzado. Nitori suspiró discretamente.

Nagisa observó a Momo. La manera en la que el menor miraba al peliplateado la había presenciado muchas veces. Era la forma en que Haru miraba a Rin. En que Makoto veía a Sousuke. En que Gou miró alguna vez a Makoto. En que él mismo miraba a Rei.

Entonces tomó una decisión. No iba a llevar las cosas al borde, como todos los demás estaban haciendo. No crearía bandos. Era un sí o un no. Ya era hora.

Y con aquella determinación, entró al local y tomó a Rei de la muñeca. El pelirrojo y el peliazul se sorprendieron, pero el primero sonrió y alejó las manos que Rei había estado revisando en busca de heridas.

Salieron de aquél local, Nagisa halando al más alto con fuerza.

El corazón del más bajo latía con fuerza y, a cada paso. Su sonrojo incrementaba a cada paso. Llevó su mano libre a su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La determinación se marchó y ahora estaba avergonzado. Soltó a Rei en cuanto vio que no había persona alguna cerca. Lo encaró e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─ ¡Me gustas! ─gritó. Rei se sonrojó de inmediato─ Tú... Me has gustado desde el día en que te conocí. Rei-chan, eres un tonto al que solo le gusta lo estético e intenta buscarle lógica a todo. Alguien que fue un martillo en su vida pasada y suele creer que siempre tiene la razón ─las lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos con orbes rosadas. Rei sonrió levemente─. Y me gusta todo eso de ti ─terminó en un susurro.

─Nagisa-kun... ─el más alto le acarició la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

─Rei-chan...

─Tú también me gustas.

SSSSS

─ ¿No es lindo? ─murmuró Kisumi señalando a Rin con su tenedor─ No quiere irse, pero como el loco de los lentes ya se marchó, no tiene excusa alguna para quedarse.

Haru miró a Rin con atención. La verdad, Kisumi parecía tener razón. El pelirrojo miraba el mantel de la mesa y lo acariciaba con el dedo. Sí parecía reacio a irse. La puerta del local se abrió y un peliplateado entró corriendo. Haru fue testigo del suspiro de alivio que Rin soltó.

Sonrió, Kisumi podría estar de su lado enserio.

Sin embargo, Rin no planeaba soportarlo. Haru se lo había prometido, antes de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

¡Y de eso hacía un día! ¿Qué clase de treta era?

Su mesa se había llenado con Momo y Nitori, de Makoto no había rastro. El peliplateado estaba hablándole, pero Rin no escuchaba.

Sus ojos rubí estaban clavados en Haru y Kisumi. Derramaba odio cada segundo que pasaba. Era como si todo sentimiento se hubiera ido, menos los celos. Y, siendo marioneta de estos, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia ellos.

─Haru, ¿puedes venir?

La felicidad que invadió al pelinegro fue tanta que por un momento estuvo por pararse y abrazarlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa y mirada de advertencia que Kisumi hacía lo detuvo. El pelirrosa carraspeó.

─Disculpa, Rin. Justo ahora estamos en una cita ─musitó. El ojiazul desvió la mirada. Era el movimiento. No podía cancelarlo.

─Haru...

─Lo siento, Rin ─murmuró el aludido.

El rostro del pelirrojo demostró la sorpresa que sentía, mueca que fue transformada en un mohín de fastidio e incruelidad. Chistó, dándose la vuelta y marchándose de ahí, la ira arremolinando en su interior. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una diva, pero no importaba. Haru había roto su promesa y estaba saliendo con alguien más. Y no podía reprochárselo.

Debía decirlo… ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a romper aquella promesa?! ¿No había dicho que Kisumi no le caía del todo bien? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole eso? ¡Jodido chico agua! Lo sabía, Haruka había mentido. No lo amaba del todo. Rin no lo era todo para él… Siempre lo había sabido, sin embargo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

La pareja vio salir a Rin del local. No eran los únicos, pues la salida del chico había sido algo dramática. Kisumi sonrió: ahí estaba, su plan daba resultado. Sí, era un endemoniado genio. Conocía a Rin y había sabido desde un inicio que aquello funcionaría. Es decir, era Rin. Un pelirrojo despampanante al que le agradaba ser el centro de atención. Que luchaba por lo que quería. El chico al que le encantaba el romanticismo y, con él, el dramatismo. Competitivo hasta la médula, obviamente no se quedaría tranquilo si alguien más entraba a la partida y no precisamente por él. Por su parte, el pelinegro dejó salir el aire. Ya estaba.

Le habían quitado su dulce a Rin.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Hola! ¡Publico a tiempo! Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que la historia les guste xD Bueno, bueno… En realidad, no tengo más que decir. Actualicé ayer Bajo la Luna y posiblemente actualice también éste miércoles, o mañana. Lo que sí, es que (de nuevo) sacaré otra historia. Una paralela a Cómo robar un uke. Pero ésta tratará de Nagisa y Rei, si se dan cuenta por éste capítulo, ya tenían su propia historia. Su nombre es Cómo conquistar a tu seme (no sé si se note el parecido con CRUU) y la publicaré mañana. Así que… bueno, ¡Buen día, noche o lo que sea!_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **Capítulo 20**

La oscuridad cubría por completo a Iwatobi. El frío nocturno parecía más presente en esa noche que en los días anteriores. Haru se levantó, reprochándose a sí mismo su falta de previsión. Abrió el armario y sacó una colcha más para después colocarla sobre todas las demás, en su cama.

Volvió a acurrucarse y suspiró, creando una pequeña nube de vaho. Clavó la vista en la pared, sus dientes castañeaban mientras su cuerpo entraba en calor, aunque parecía que nunca lo haría.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos, cálidos, rodear su cuerpo y acurrucarse contra él. Un suave suspiro irreal que identificó de inmediato. No dudó. Despacio, Haru comenzó a darse vuelta. El intruso lo soltó mientras se movía para después empuñar en sus manos la sudadera del pelinegro. Pegó la frente al pecho contrario, provocando que Haru sintiera su suspiro.

Aquél aroma. Embriagante, dulce, hipnotizante. Pertenecía a la misma persona que, meses atrás, le había dicho en un tono burlón:

"Incluso puedes enamorarte de su voz u olor, aunque eso del olor es un fetiche raro..."

Hundió la nariz en la melena rojiza que se posaba en su pecho bajo su barbilla. Aspiró el olor de su jabón para pelo y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando aquél cuerpo contra sí en un abrazo. La temperatura subió. Amaba su aroma. Quizá se convertiría en un fetiche.

Sus manos viajaron a lo largo de la espalda de Rin mientras el pelirrojo posaba las suyas detrás del cuello de Haru, atrayéndolo mientras levantaba la cabeza y rozaba sus narices. El pelinegro dejó salir el aire mientras observaba los orbes rubíes que brillaban frente a él. Juntó sus labios. La temperatura aumentó y la cordura se perdió en el frío aire nocturno. Las manos de Haruka recorrían cada vez más espacio en la espalda de Rin, hasta que, armándose de valor, las posó en el trasero del pelirrojo, obteniendo un jadeo del mismo. Lo apretó mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta la pierna del ojicarmín y la atraía hacia sí, colocándola sobre su propia cadera, quedando así más cerca de él.

El beso se volvió más húmedo. El pelirrojo comenzó una fricción entre sus cuerpos. Haru disfrutaba tal contacto, demostrándolo con sus manos traviesas que viajaban por el cuerpo de Rin, explorando todos los rincones del mismo.

─Haru... ─esa no era la voz de Rin. La puerta estaba siendo golpeada, debía haber alguien llamándolo desde afuera. En medio de la noche... ─ ¡Haru! ¡Voy a entrar por la puerta de atrás!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos. La luz iluminaba por completo la habitación. Su respiración estaba agitada y su piel cubierta por una capa de sudor. Makoto abrió la puerta, dispuesto a despertarlo. La preocupación brilló en sus ojos al ver el estado de su amigo.

─ ¿Tienes fiebre? ─preguntó. El pelinegro suspiró, desviando la mirada.

─Estoy enloqueciendo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? Haru... Si te sentías mal, me hubieras llamado, no importa la hora, yo...

─No... En realidad yo...

─ ¿Qué, Haru? ¡Estás asustándome! ─el aludido hizo las sábanas a un lado, decidido a levantarse─ Ah...

─Tuve un sueño húmedo con Rin ─murmuró el pelinegro a su mejor amigo. Makoto asintió apenado mientras se daba la vuelta.

─Sí... Esperaré en la puerta de abajo a que termines con... eso. Quizá debas darte una ducha fría.

¿Eso? Haru bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras apretaba los labios y dirigía la vista a la ventana. Quizá había desarrollado un fetiche por el olor de Rin.

SSSSS

Makoto estaba preocupado por todo lo que el pequeño juego de "Cómo robarse a Rin" estaba causando. No le gustaba para nada sentirse de esa manera, impotente y traicionero.

Su deseo era dárselo todo a Haru. Privarlo del dolor. Y parecía que Rin podía ocuparse de la mayoría de las cosas respecto a ese pelinegro.

Su plan en un inicio había sido robar y entregar. Incluso había estado permitido el persuadir a Rin, con tal de que Haru fuese feliz. Pero al final resultó que el pelirrojo no era un objeto y tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, además de que era amigo suyo. Por ello cayó en cuenta de que, a la larga, solo podrían salir lastimados. Un delfín y un tiburón, vaya ironía de la vida.

Entonces, aceptó las reglas impuestas. No quería dañar a Rin, obviamente. Sin embargo, su voto se encontró influenciado por la vergüenza y la culpa, por Gou. Hacía tiempo, había dicho a Rin que se dejaba manipular por su hermana, y el pelirrojo le había contestado con algo como "No soy el único". Y tenía razón.

Gou había movido hilos para salir con él, aún después del rechazo. Y Makoto se encontraba culpable, por ello, aquél día, se había mostrado de acuerdo y flexible a las peticiones de la chica por esa razón, principalmente. Porque ella había dicho que le quería y él había rechazado de una manera que probablemente en labios de alguien más habría de considerarse grosera, pero él era Makoto, madre de polluelos, y todo salía suavizado de su boca. Gou no se dio por enterada de aquella mala frase pronunciada con una dulce voz, pero parecía algo contrariada, por ello, el castaño terminó por sentirse culpable y había ofrecido su mano en un "podemos salir algunas veces, ver si funciona" y la chica había aceptado.

Y entonces ahora le preocupaba Rin y Haru, por varias cosas. La primera, por el pelirrojo, porque lo había hundido en un juego donde se notaba a leguas que no quería estar. Bien, al menos él sí se había dado cuenta.

La segunda, por el pelirrojo también, porque había salido con su hermana, sin quererla realmente y había extraído de ella cierta información que aseguraría la victoria de Haru sobre el otro pelinegro. Una simple carta a la que los demás no le habían visto potencial.

La tercera, por Haru, porque le había mentido aquél día en que dijo que le gustaban solo las chicas.

La cuarta, por Rin, porque se había metido con su novio. Porque amaba a Sousuke y lo quería para él. Porque si Haru se estaba robando un pasivo, el se robaría... Bueno, no lo iba a admitir.

A Makoto no le iban los hombres, claro que no. No le gustaban, para nada. Le iba el hombre. Él. Yamazaki Sousuke, la posible pareja de Rin. Su ex novio. Su mejor amigo. Ese pelirrojo lo tenía todo, demonios.

Porque Makoto sabía que, aún si Sousuke lo había mirado un poco, eso no significaba que había dejado de amar a Rin.

SSSSS

Dos días. Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el día en que su Haru lo había traicionado. Claro, no tenía derecho de estar tan molesto. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, sí lo tenía. El pelinegro había prometido no salir con Kisumi. Y, ahora, llevaban dos citas. No era que Rin los hubiera seguido. Dios, no. Casualmente, él había ido de compras al mismo lugar. Y quizá también al mismo restaurante, café y tienda de víveres.

Sus pasos resonaban en toda la habitación. Sousuke masculló en un intento de que el insulto llegara a oídos de su compañero de cuarto. Con un suspiro, lanzó las cobijas hacia el piso. Rin soltó un grito de sorpresa.

─ ¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ─gritó mientras se quitaba las sábanas de la cabeza. El pelinegro bufó.

─ ¿Yo soy el idiota? ¡Tú no has dejado de balbucear estupideces toda la noche! ¡Y encima te levantas a las tres de la mañana a dar vueltas en el cuarto como si fuera normal! ¿Seguro que el idiota soy yo?

─ ¡Es culpa de la zorra que enviaste a molestarme!

─ ¡Yo no envié ninguna jodida zorra, Rin!

─Demonios, es tan fácil quitarte la culpa ─Sousuke saltó de la cama y tomó el pelirrojo por los hombros.

─Cállate.

─Sou... ¿Soy tan fácil de reemplazar? ─la pregunta caló en el pecho del mayor, quien decidió soltar a su amigo y caminar al armario para comenzar a vestirse el uniforme.

─Llegarás tarde si no comienzas a cambiarte ya.

─Sé que hice muchas cosas mal. Y creé una confusión que los lastimó ─se sentó en. Su cama y suspiró─. Yo no merezco el cariño de nadie, lo sé. Mis actos y mis deseos fueron cosas distintas y antes de darme cuenta... Ya no sabía cómo dar vuelta atrás... Pero... ¿De verdad soy tan fácil de reemplazar?

Sousuke miró al pelirrojo mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Quería abrazarlo. Claro que merecía el cariño. Había sido culpa suya, ya no podía echársela a Haruka. Porque sabía que, si hubiese confiado un poco más en lo que Rin sentía por él, las cosas hubieran seguido como antes. Pero no, él había tenido que darle lugar a Haruka mediante una estúpida pelea donde lo único que logró fue perder a Rin.

Porque sí, sabía que ya había perdido. La furia del pelirrojo el día en que se pelearon había sido una prueba. El que de pronto se rehusara a besarlo también lo había sido.

Unos ojos cálidos, verdes y amables lo habían salvado de hacer algo de lo que se hubiese arrepentido toda la vida. Labios cálidos que negaban su atracción con una sonrisa. Brazos fuertes que lo sostenían cuando estaba por perder el control. Palabras sutiles que movían su corazón.

Había sido difícil dejar ir a Rin, dejarlo de amar aún parecía imposible. Pero al fin había logrado desviar un poco su mirada. No, no era fácil de reemplazar. Hacerlo dolía. Pero ya no iba a jugar más con el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Era hora de que hiciera lo que había prometido aquél dos de febrero, hacía diez años, cuando vio al menor enfermo y en cama el día de su cumpleaños. Lo iba a proteger de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Posó una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

─Sí, lo eres.

Rin asintió, aceptando aquella respuesta, lo merecía.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si eso era lo que había pedido en secreto, que lo olvidaran? Era un idiota. Un maldito idiota que solo quería ser querido por alguien y ahora estaba pagando el precio, aceptando finalmente lo que nunca pudo rechazar del todo.

Amaba a Haruka.

Y no permitiría que una estúpida zorra rosa lo utilizara como juguete temporal.

Porque sabía que Kisumi era ese tipo de persona, fueron amigos por mucho tiempo y eso lo hacía conocerlo. Estar con Haruka no podía ser el único plan que el pelirrosa tenía en mente, debía haber algo oculto. Algo con lo que pudo persuadir a Haruka para arrebatárselo de los brazos.

Hacía tiempo, Haru había dicho que Rin era para él. Y el pelirrojo lo aceptaba ahora, que era tarde. Cuando se daba cuenta de que aquello no podía durar por siempre. Como un amante del amor, sabía que simplemente las cosas no funcionaban si se mantenían en un "tira y afloja". Necesitaban más. Necesitaba que todo no fuera unilateral.

¿Qué cuando se olvidó de Sousuke? Obviamente se dio por rendido en el intento de recuperarlo aquél día en que ese estúpido pelinegro se había propasado. Quizá, si se alejaba de él en una manera romántica, volvería a ser como antes. Bien, había que aclarar que había un revoltijo en aquella cabeza pelirroja, por lo tanto, su propietario, decidió actuar sin mirar por donde pisaba. Porque contaba con su suerte. Él era Matsuoka Rin, cuyo segundo nombre era esfuerzo. Bueno, no un nombre en todo su potencial pero… En fin, con esfuerzo, él sobreviviría en aquél campo minado. Él podía. Podía apostarlo todo sin perderlo en realidad. Confiaba en sí mismo.

O eso quería creer.

Se puso el uniforme con rapidez, se había bañado al levantarse, en un intento de calmarse. Se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar a buscar entre sus propias cosas. Un bolígrafo fue enviado a su bolsillo. Uno con una tinta que él consideraba que hacía que su caligrafía luciera mejor. Necesitaba que todo estuviera perfectamente… perfecto. Tomó una libreta y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a ir a clases pero no con la intención de estudiar. Se acercaban los exámenes, sí, pero… No podía estudiar con semejante confusión y rencor en la cabeza, ¿no? Solo lo haría cuando estuviera tranquilo, o cuando no tuviera opción. Sonrió mientras entraba al salón y se acomodaba en su pupitre, ignorando a sus compañeros y aquellos a quien lo llamaban para charlar un poco. Sí, él tenía un objetivo en claro, entre toda aquella neblina que inundaba su campo de juego. Haru había enviado una carta en su billetera, una que le había acelerado el corazón.

Él era Matsuoka Rin y haría algo mucho mejor.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

¡Lo siento! No publiqué desde hace no se cuanto... Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, ¡Agradezco su apoyo! Sigan dejando su opinión!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 21**

La instalación donde se encontraba la piscina techada de Samezuka se alzaba imponente ante el equipo de Iwatobi. Era viernes y Makoto había programado con Rin una práctica en conjunto.

Nada más entrar al edificio, Haru buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, lo encontró hablando con su equipo. Su brazo estaba estirado hacia un lado mientras su voz se elevaba a medida en que ellos se acercaban.

─ ¿Qué haces, Rin-chan? ─preguntó Nagisa, poniéndose a su lado. El aludido lo observó de reojo, más no se volteó. Makoto quiso regañar al rubio, por su impertinencia al interrumpir a Rin mientras éste hablaba.

─Soy el capitán, les estoy diciendo qué entrenamiento llevaremos hoy ─musitó el pelirrojo una vez que terminó de hablar. Soltó un suspiro, dejando que los demás partieran tras hacer una seña─. Bien, ustedes pueden usar los cuatro carriles de la derecha. Después haremos una pequeña competencia de relevos, ¿te parece, Makoto?

─Sí, Rin... Debemos darte las...

─No hace falta, Makoto ─el castaño desvió la mirada, pues, a pesar de que Rin lo había dicho con amabilidad, había distinguido un tono seco en él... ¿había sido descubierto en su intento por quitarle a Sousuke? Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le agradaba pensar que era así. Una parte de él quiso presionar un poco la herida, a pesar de que el ojicarmín fuese un buen amigo.

─ ¿Y Sousuke? ─Entonces Rin lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Soy tan fácil de reemplazar?"

"Sí, lo eres"

Rin sonrió con desagrado ante su propio pensamiento. Makoto... Si lo pensaba bien, la idea de un Sousuke con Makoto no le revolvía el estómago, mucho menos dolía. Pero, si tomaba en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido... Sí, le molestaba. Su hermana era más linda que Sousuke.

Aunque quizá simplemente tenía un complejo de hermano y le dolía que Makoto no la hubiese querido.

De cualquier manera, no era momento de pensar en ello. Pasó una mano por su cabello y respiró hondo para después dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos carmesí se toparon con los verdes del castaño y sonrió nuevamente, esta vez una sonrisa burlona donde sus dientes afilados hicieron a Makoto entrecerrar los ojos.

─En mi cama ─musitó con sorna. Makoto apretó los labios. Bien, quizá a Rin no le importaba que a él le gustase Sousuke. Bueno, tampoco sabía si era consciente de ello, al menos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Había dado un paso en falso, pues Haru estaba ahí y decir aquello no iba a ayudarlo a recuperarlo. No se dignó a verlo, no quería ver la reacción provocada. Giró hacia la piscina la cabeza y carraspeó un poco.

─Se quedó dormido después de clases ─explicó poniendo la mano en su cintura y suspirando─. Tuvo un examen hoy y ayer se quedó estudiando hasta tarde.

─Sou-chan debe estar muy cansado ─murmuró Nagisa─. Sé lo que se siente el tener que estudiar mucho.

─Además, Sou es un cabeza dura, nada bueno entra ahí ─corroboró Rin. El rubio jadeó con sorpresa.

─ ¡Pobre! Sou-chan debió haber usado todo el día de ayer para siquiera pasar el...

─ ¡Nagisa-kun! ─riñó Rei─ Eso es descortés─ Rin rió, claramente divertido.

─Bien, vayan a entrenar.

─ ¿Y tú, Rin? ─cuestionó Haru, atreviéndose a hablar, pues, tras el reciente sueño húmedo que había tenido con el mencionado, no tenía el suficiente valor para siquiera mirarlo. Además el comentario del chico sobre Sousuke en su cama... Bueno, no se sentía bien escuchar aquello. El pelirrojo sonrió.

─ ¿Quieres una competencia?

Quizá Rin no lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras movieron el interior del pelinegro, embriagándolo de una sensación de bienestar. Se sentía aliviado, repentinamente. Nadar con Rin era algo que había dejado de hacer al confesarle su amor, pues el pelirrojo había alzado sus barreras. Su orgullo lo había convertido en algo parecido a... una diva.

Se pararon en las respectivas plataformas, lanzándose a la piscina tras escuchar la señal emitida por Makoto.

Y de nuevo, esa sensación envolvente, de estar rodeado de agua. Junto a Rin. Se sentía diferente a nadar solo. Quizá lo había dicho antes, pero era como si ese pelirrojo despertara la otra parte de sí, esa que lo hacía ejercer fuerza en su patada, en sus brazadas.

Minutos después, ambos sacaron la cabeza del agua. La sonrisa de Rin era enorme, a pesar de haber empatado.

─Casi olvido lo bien que se siente nadar contigo ─admitió. Haru quiso sonreír, y así lo hizo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente y extraño bufido burlón salió de si garganta.

─Creo que olvidas muchas cosas últimamente.

Rin observó a Haru tomar la mano que Makoto ofrecía e impulsarse para salir. Quizá era un idiota, pero en verdad no entendía a que se refería con aquello. Observó el agua a su alrededor, pensativo.

¿Olvidar?

No recordaba haber olvidado algo, por más estúpido que pudiese sonar. Salió de la piscina y tomó la toalla que Nitori le entregó y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

─ ¿Qué olvidé? ─susurró a nadie en particular. Haru sonrió levemente una vez más, sin responder.

¿Qué clase de actitud era esa? Masculló su voz interna. Suspiró profundamente y restregó la toalla contra su mejilla. Nitori carraspeó, llamándole la atención.

─Senpai... Su celular ─Rin bajó la mirada. El peliplateado llevaba el aparato en sus manos. Asintió, tomándolo a la vez que se quitaba el gorro y las viseras.

Haru lo observaba de reojo. Fue testigo de cómo el pelirrojo sonreía con emoción antes de acercarse a ellos con notoria alegría, después de haber colgado el teléfono.

─Sé que esta es nuestra última práctica en conjunto, pero debo irme ahora ─se disculpó, aunque no parecía hacerlo de corazón─. Nitori queda a cargo... ¡Nos vemos!

Y sin dejar que alguno hablase o respondiese a su despedida, Rin salió corriendo hacia las duchas.

Haru soltó un suspiro y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pensó que sería una larga práctica en la piscina.

Kisumi llegó a casa de Haruka alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Su pelo rosado se agitaba con el viento y un chistido salió de sus labios. Se despeinaba, hacía frío y Haru no abría.

Como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, el pelinegro abrió la puerta en ese momento. Lo dejó pasar, aunque normalmente habría cerrado la puerta en su nariz.

El pelirrosa echó una ojeada a la casa de Haruka. Parecía... simple. Idéntica a su dueño. Se sentó en la salita, recargándose sobre la mesa con los codos. Su mirada era burlona, Haru lo sabía.

─Entonces... ¿Dices que Rin ya se dio cuenta? ─sacó su celular, enseñándole a Haru la pantalla─ Eso dice el mensaje.

─Sí.

─ ¿Y dices eso solo porque te presta más atención?

─Supongo.

─ ¿Supones? Es decir... ¿Quieres terminar con el plan y volver ya a sus pies? ─a Haru no le agradó la manera en que lo había dicho. Él no estaba, no había estado y no estaría ante los pies de Rin... ¿o sí?

No contestó, no sabría qué decir. Kisumi se reiría si intentaba aclarar que no estaba a pies del pelirrojo, no era una opción. Y contestar significaría aceptarlo de cierta manera, por lo que prefirió simplemente observarlo sin inmutarse. Kisumi bufó y puso una mano sobre la mesa, mirando al pelinegro con atención.

─No lo comprendes ─musitó el ojimorado─. Habíamos dicho que era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, que va a sentirse un campeón al obtenerlo. Pero creo que tú simplemente estás viendo por la superficie. Esto es más profundo. No es quitar y dar. Si devuelves el dulce por el simple hecho de que el bebé dejó de llorar, entonces... ¿Cuál es la enseñanza? ¿De qué sirve? Debes hacer que trabaje por ello, Haru. Y confía en mí, Rin ya está trabajando por ello, lo he visto yo mismo, en el centro comercial hace una hora. Haz un favor al mundo y no le pagues antes de tiempo.

Haru simplemente aceptó. Los días pasaron y, a pesar de que quería, no hizo intento alguno por ir a ver a Rin. Y al parecer, el pelirrojo tampoco. Los suspiros se hicieron frecuentes con el paso del tiempo. Las prácticas terminaron aquél viernes y, semanas después, el fin de año dio inicio a las festividades.

El equipo Iwatobi aceptó la idea de Kisumi en cuanto Haru les informó, por lo que llamar a Rin quedó fuera de cualquier plan.

Gou decía que a su hermano no le importaba no ser llamado, que en las últimas semanas, había parecido demasiado ocupado.

Haru se sentía un poco mal por ello, pues, por la ignorancia de Rin al respecto, parecía que realmente él no era nada para el pelirrojo.

Kisumi, sintiéndose algo culpable por, según Makoto, la repentina negatividad de Haruka, lo llamó un día.

El pelinegro vistió sencillamente, pues no creía que Kisumi realmente valiera un segundo vistazo al armario. Salió de su casa a las cinco de la tarde, el frío invernal de enero lo había motivado un poco para acompañar al pelirrosa, pues lo había citado en el centro comercial.

Se encontró con el ojimorado en una banca. Su sonrisa parecía un presagio. Kisumi estaba divirtiéndose, como siempre. Caminaron juntos y en silencio frente a varios locales medio vacíos hasta que un llegaron a uno cuyo letrero era algo llamativo. Haru pudo apreciar que había una buena cantidad de clientela dentro, chicas de secundaria en su mayoría. Tardó un poco en reconocer el local. Era en donde Rin y Sousuke habían tenido una cita. El café cat.

─No entraré a este lugar contigo ─masculló. Kisumi lo tomó del brazo.

─Rin es muy popular con las colegialas, ¿sabes? ─explicó el pelirrosa, obteniendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Haru─ Y este lugar se volvió popular gracias a las colegialas ─abrió la puerta y entró en el local, arrastrando a Haru detrás suyo. Una campanilla sonó.

─ ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

─Espera un poco.

El pelinegro, resignándose, lo siguió hasta una mesa vacía. En el lugar había una gran cantidad de felinos que paseaban de un lado a otro. Haru alcanzó a tomar uno que no tardó en restregarse en su regazo. Kisumi rodó los ojos, no podía parecer más... gay. Su sonrisa se hizo presente en cuanto escuchó un pequeño revuelo en la cocina, seguido de unos pasos que parecían tímidos. Un suave carraspeo llamó la atención de Haru.

─ ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Lo primero de lo que los ojos azules fueron testigos, fue de un pantalón negro que entallaba la pierna de su propietario, seguido por un mandil con motivos de gatitos y una sudadera blanca afelpada que parecía una o dos tallas más grandes que la que debía ser usada por aquél chico. Haru no pudo evitar sonreír con incruelidad. Rin agitó la libretita, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada huía de aquellos ojos azules. Su cabello estaba medio cubierto por el gorro de la sudadera, que incluía un par de orejas de gato.

─Hola, Rin ─murmuró Kisumi. El nombrado apretó la libreta.

─ ¿Que van a ordenar?

Haru había estado por decir algo, pero Kisumi lo impidió, pateándolo por debajo de la mesa. Ordenó con rapidez, provocando que Rin se marchara a la cocina.

El pelinegro entendía. No debía ceder a lo que él consideraba "el encanto de Rin". Pero enserio quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, los ojos de Kisumi vigilaron cada uno de sus movimientos, reteniéndolo cada vez que su mirada perseguía el cuerpo de cierto pelirrojo mientras éste atendía a la clientela. Debía aguantar.

Por su parte, Rin apretaba los puños mientras las dueñas del local preparaban el pedido. Había llamado hacía semanas para preguntar por el empleo que, tiempo atrás, le había sido ofrecido. Había tenido que pasar pruebas y cursos cortos para atender bien a las personas hasta que finalmente lo aceptaron. Se vistió ridículamente por trabajo e intentó ser el príncipe que la clientela diaria quería que fuese. Sonrisas amables no era el fuerte de Rin, pero él lo estaba haciendo, porque no iba a dejar que una zorra rosa se robase al potencial amor de toda su existencia. Pero claro, nada era tan fácil. Haruka había salido con Kisumi, de nuevo. Tenía que actuar rápido, lo sabía. No más dudas, no más molestia. Solo acción. Debía recuperar a Haru, tenía que hacer que lo volviese a amar. No importaban las ojeras que cada mañana su jefa tenía que maquillar, Rin había dormido poco entre trabajo y exámenes finales, por lo que su rostro no era lo mejor últimamente y había tenido que recurrir a los llamados "retoques" a pesar de que sus jefas le habían ofrecido un descanso por una semana, dado a que conocían la dificultad del estudio. Pero el pelirrojo necesitaba trabajar. Debía hacer su movimiento lo más pronto posible. Haru no podía irse con ningún otro. Debía apurarse. Y tenía un plan.

Pero aún le faltaba un poco de dinero.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

 _Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente,_ _ **a partir de éste momento (Lunes 11-01-16) éste fan fiction (CRUU) queda PAUSADO por dos semanas. Reanudando así su publicación regular el día Lunes 28 de enero de 2016.**_

 _Bueno, eso es todo lo importante. Tengo un bloqueo fatal que me impide seguir cualquier fic, así que me tomaré esas dos semanas para reponerme y escribir los capítulos siguientes. Espero sepan comprender. ¡Sigan dejando su opinión! ¡Nos vemos!_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo robar un uke

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 22**

La Academia Samezuka, si bien era estricta, no impedía la relación de los alumnos con el exterior. Y precisamente por ello, en la planta baja del edificio residencial se encontraba un área de correspondencia. Había muchas cajas plateadas de alrededor de veinte por veinte centímetros que pertenecían a los alumnos de cada habitación, identificándolas por el tener el mismo número de cuarto.

Aunque dicha área permanecía vacía la mayor parte del tiempo, gracias a que ahora se utilizaba el correo electrónico, si era bastante necesaria en ocasiones. Y esa era una de las dichosas ocasiones. Rin abrió la puertecita que tenía el número de su habitación y sacó de ahí un par de cartas para después volver a su habitación y revisarlas.

Una sonrisa victoriosa invadió el rostro del pelirrojo en cuanto el estado de cuenta del banco apareció ante su vista, después de abrir un elegante sobre gris.

¡Le faltaba realmente poco!

Había aceptado el empleo en la cafetería de gatos y, desde entonces, parecía irle de maravilla. Trabajó durante todas las vacaciones y, a pesar de que su salario era el mínimo, lo que le pagaban más las propinas que recibía habían hecho un gran avance hacia su meta más cercana. Las chicas le habían obligado a crearse una cuenta en el banco para depositarle ahí su sueldo y ahora que había pedido un estado de cuenta se maravillaba con el dinero que ahí decía que le pertenecía.

Faltaba tan poco...

Sousuke le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza en cuanto lo vio abrazar la hoja de papel, molestando a Rin de inmediato.

─Pareces un idiota ─exclamó. El pelirrojo bufó, dejando las hojas en el escritorio.

─Deberías verte la cara.

─ ¿Cuánto dinero te falta? ─preguntó en un intento de no hacer notar la molestia que le causaba la situación, ¿por qué Haru era más importante que él? ¿En qué jodido momento había terminado por perder a Rin?

Sousuke sabía que era él quien estaba mal. Es decir… No era idiota, conocía a Rin y entendía que él iba a enamorarse de Haruka nuevamente. Sobre todo cuando lo único que él había hecho era tocarlo sin su permiso y besarlo. Besarlo más que nada, porque amaba el sabor de sus labios y tocarle la punta de los dientes con la lengua. Sousuke sabía que perdería a Rin, ¿pero por qué tan pronto? Si hubiese sido un poco más…

─ ¡Solo diez mil yenes! ─la emoción rebosaba en la frase dicha. Sousuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sentándose sobre su propia cama y dejando que sus pies colgaran.

─ ¿¡Para qué mierda necesitas diez mil yenes más!?

─ ¡Ya te lo dije!

─Pues espero que Nanase enserio valga la pena. Yo preferiría un videojuego. O un perro. Incluso una rata sería mejor.

─No es como si fuera a comprar a Haru. Y él no es nada parecido a un perro o una rata.

─Sin embargo invertirás más dinero de lo que él invirtió en ti durante toda su vida.

─ ¿Y qué? Valdrá la pena. No todo es recibir.

─Va a malinterpretarlo y terminarán follando. En una hotel de quinta sobre una cama llena de bichos extraños.

─Cállate. Jamás le haría algo así a Haru. No está en mis planes ─Sousuke rió con burla.

─No es como si tú fueses a ir arriba, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Las cosas irán como Nanase quiera y tú solo vas a dejarte hacer. Porque ese chico agua tiene ese dominio sobre ti y tus acciones.

─ ¿No te he mandado a la mierda hoy? ─masculló el pelirrojo antes de tomar su chaqueta. Sousuke rió con sorna.

─Eres mi mejor amigo, Rin ─murmuró calmándose, obteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo─. Y me juré a mi mismo protegerte. Así que, definitivamente... Le enviaré a Haru un manual electrónico de una preparación correcta. Ojalá no...

─ ¡Vete a la mierda, Sousuke! ─gritó el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación al tiempo en que terminaba de cerrarse la chaqueta.

Estaba molesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo. Suspiró con notable alegría. Ese periodo de vacaciones les había sentado bien. Todo podía regresar a la normalidad ahora que ya había hecho su elección.

SSSSS

Nitori cerró la puerta de su habitación con frustración justo cuando Rin comenzaba a caminar. Últimamente no le molestaba tanto el que Sousuke y Haruka estuviesen por encima de él en cuanto a su relación con el pelirrojo. Pero eso no era porque había olvidado a su senpai, sino que había decidido que la alegría de él estaba primero. Aunque aún así no abandonaba la contienda.

Se dejó caer al piso de sentón, restregando la espalda contra la puerta en el proceso de descenso. Momo suspiró audiblemente, asomándose desde la cama de arriba para observar a su amigo.

─ ¿Ahora qué sucede, Ai-senpai?

─Nada, Momo-kun ─respondió el peliplateado con una sonrisa suave.

─No me molestaré, lo prometo ─los ojos del Nitori brillaron, decidiendo confiar de inmediato.

─ Bien... Esto... ¿Cómo crees que Rin-senpai reaccionaría si lo beso? ─cuestionó, causando que el pelinaranja ahogara un grito de sorpresa. Prometió no molestarse, pero aún así apretó las sábanas en un puño.

─No lo sé. No creo que sea del todo de su agrado.

Nitori asintió. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo, dándose consuelo. Dolía. Amar a alguien que luchaba por otro amor era doloroso. El silencio lo hería, guardárselo todo dentro también lastimaba. Suspiró con tristeza. Un semestre. Era todo lo que quedaba para que su sufrimiento comenzase a menguar. Rin se iría y verlo el día a día llegaría a su fin. Solo entonces, Nitori sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía.

Y luego nunca volverían a verse.

Pero incluso pensar que esa era la única solución, dolía. Porque sin importar qué, su corazón seguiría palpitando acelerado por siquiera escuchar su nombre.

A Momo le molestaba ver así a Nitori. Era un gran amigo. No, era mucho más que eso. Los ojos celestes del mayor brillaban con la humedad de las lágrimas que retenía. El menor se armó de valor.

No lo negaría más. Era su turno de entrar al tablero.

Bajó de la litera en silencio y en igual estado caminó hacia Nitori con lentitud, agachándose a su altura y acariciándole aquellos mechones plateados. El chico lo observó con confusión, y solo entonces la mano del ojidorado se posó en la mejilla del contrario.

─M... Momo-kun... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─balbuceó, haciendo notable que se había convertido en un manojo de nervios. El aludido sonrió, sintiéndose igual.

─No puedes besar a Rin-senpai sin saber cómo hacerlo, no le agradaría, ¿verdad?

Nitori supo que el responder sobraría. Los labios del menor de los Mikoshiba contra los suyos se sentían suaves. Se descubrió devolviendo el beso, la inexperiencia y el miedo haciéndose palpable para Momo. El peliplateado intentaba seguir el ritmo impuesto por el menor, sus manos hacían puños la camisa del mismo y no sabía si lo empujaba o lo atraía. Pero no importaba. Porque el roce de la lengua contraria comenzaba a nublar la mente del mayor, quien no titubeó en hacerse partícipe de ese beso húmedo. Porque el nombre de Rin se perdió en el fondo de su mente, dejándole una única duda.

¿Por qué estaba disfrutando ese beso, con Momo?

SSSSSS

Haru se estiró sobre su cama, disfrutando el último domingo de sus vacaciones. Bostezó abiertamente y sin reparo antes de levantarse e ir a darse un baño. Había suspirado tantas veces ese invierno que se preguntaba si su alma se había escapado ya.

¿Por qué le habían prohibido ver a Rin?

No era como si tuviese que obedecer, claro. Pero sí prefería seguir los consejos de personas que posiblemente sabían más que él. Suspiró de nuevo.

El lunes reanudaban las clases y eso significaba que volvería a la monotonía de las clases. Lo cual solo le hacía desear quedarse un rato más en la bañera.

Fue por ello que no escuchó a Makoto entrar por la puerta trasera ni tampoco cuando le llamó tres veces. No supo que su amigo estaba ahí hasta que el mismo soltó un sonoro suspiro cansado y entró al cuarto de baño.

─Haru, vas a enfermarte si sigues ahí.

─No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo aquí ─respondió sin dignarse a mirarlo. El castaño sonrió.

─Me hago una idea.

─No creí que fueras a venir ─admitió el pelinegro. El ojiverde asintió, recargándose en la pared─. Últimamente... ¿Tienes alguna novia o algo así? ─Makoto se mostró algo sorprendido antes de soltar una risita. Bueno, Haru era su mejor amigo, lo conocía.

─Es algo así ─murmuró. Entonces aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en él.

─ ¿Quién es? Debes decírmelo.

─Difiero totalmente del "tener" que decírtelo como si fuese una "obligación", Haru-chan, pero...

─Ahórrate el honorífico y ve al punto, Makoto.

─Sousuke ─musitó. El pelinegro, sorprendido, hundió la cabeza en el agua, ¿Qué demonios ocurría con el mundo? Salió, enfrentándose al castaño.

─Dijiste que los hombres no te iban.

Sí, pero Sousuke era "él" hombre. No uno cualquiera.

─Podemos decir que estoy sacándolo del camino. Y funciona.

Haru suspiró. Estaba bien, suponía. Si a Makoto le gustaba Sousuke, a pesar de que él y ese ojician no se agradaban, pues su mejor amigo debía decidir por encima de los gustos ajenos. Pero aún así, existía la duda. No de Makoto, sino de Sousuke.

¿Qué era lo que éste se proponía?

Con un suspiro, decidió que era hora de salir de la bañera, por lo que corrió al castaño hacia la sala y se dispuso a secarse para después comenzar a vestirse. No tenía ningún plan preparado para el día, por lo que se sentía ligeramente molesto por la influencia de Makoto en su deseo de pasar el día completo dentro del agua caliente.

Sin embargo, el ojiverde parecía si haber planeado algo, pues en cuanto Haru salió del baño, éste le lanzó la chaqueta y apuntó a la puerta.

─Hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Y sé que te gusta ver a Rin vestido de gatito en el empleo de medio tiempo… Así que, ¿por qué no vamos? ─cuestionó. Haruka sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

─ ¿Aunque Kisumi diga que no es conveniente interferir en el plan de Rin?

─Es Rin, precisamente, de quien hablamos. No importa si cae un meteorito. Él siempre hace lo que quiere, ¿no? ─Haru asintió.

Makoto no se lo dijo, pero lo que realmente pensaba era que Rin no tenía plan alguno. Kisumi posiblemente solo quería divertirse y no sabía la verdad de las situaciones de cada uno. Es decir, Sousuke le había contado al castaño que el pelirrojo estaba reuniendo bastante dinero en varios trabajos de los cuales ellos solo conocían uno, más no le había dicho para qué lo quería. Y Kisumi no era exactamente el tipo de persona a la que Rin se lo contaría.

Pero Haru merecía esa esperanza, porque sabía lo mucho que le costaba al pelinegro luchar por algo desconocido. El amor no era algo que merodeara alrededor de Haruka y era por ello que el hecho de que éste se declarara enamorado había sorprendido a todos. Aunque era prácticamente obvio que éste terminaría ligado a Rin, pues siempre habían tenido ese tipo de relación que, a pesar de las peleas y los disgustos que se daban el uno al otro, siempre terminaban volviendo juntos. Era de esperarse, sí, pero no por ello dejaba de sorprender.

─Espero que no te moleste ─comentó mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial─, pero Gou quiere ver también a su hermano.

SSSSS

Rin se encontraba en el periodo de descanso cuando vio a Haruka y Makoto entrar en el local, acompañados de Chigusa Hanamura, la mejor amiga de Gou, y su propia hermana. El pelirrojo apretó los puños, acercándose a la barra de pedidos y escondiéndose para poder mirar sin pasar desapercibido.

Estaba celoso, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero desconocía el por qué. Su hermana… ¿Estaba teniendo una cita doble con eso dos? ¿Haruka era uno de esos dichosos dos? ¿Acaso comenzaban a salir juntos?

Una gran brecha de posibilidades se abrió ante su vista. Claro…

Gou era una chica, él no lo era. Era más fácil para Haru decidirse por su hermana que por él. Tenía sentido, pues su hermanita era linda, amable y encantadora. La mejor de las hermanitas del mundo. Y… Bueno… Haru no era el peor tipo del universo. Sabía que era amable cuando se lo proponía y podía llegar a ser romántico. Si ellos estaban juntos… Estaba bien, porque sabía que el pelinegro cuidaría de Gou.

Pero dolía pensar eso.

─ ¿Matsuoka-kun? ─murmuró una de las dueñas─ ¿Te sientes mal?

─No… Estoy bien… Sé que ya acabó mi descanso… Solo dame un momento…

─Bien, pero si te sientes mal podemos darte el día, ¿vale? ─ofreció la chica, preocupada. Rin negó suavemente.

─Estoy bien, gracias…

Miró sus manos con impotencia en cuanto la chica se fue. El sentimiento era conocido, de varios años atrás, cuando su fijación por Haruka había superado los límites de la amistad. Era lo mismo, solo que de una forma levemente diferente. Y era culpa suya, por privarse durante el periodo de vacaciones y no informarse de nada. Ahora… Todo lo que había hecho para su plan de reconquistar a Haruka… Todo lo que trabajó… Lo que tuvo que soportar… Se iba a la mierda. No había servido para nada, en absoluto. Porque era Rin Matsuoka.

Simplemente no iba quitarle el novio a su hermana.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Desde este momento, CRUU regresa a su periodo de publicación establecido anteriormente (Lunes y jueves). Espero que todo haya valido la pena y pues… También espero no volver a tener más faltas de inspiración. Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo._

 _¡En otras notas! El concurso del foro Anteiku es éste Jueves 28 y yo ya publiqué 2 de 3 oneshots (uno SouRin, uno de amistad de Haru y Nagisa) Bueno, espero que tengan tiempo de pasar y leerlos y me digan su opinión, no importa si ustedes no quieren participar en la votación xD Con que alguien los lea me basta._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

¿Qué era el amor?

La primera vez que pensó en ello con una seriedad decente, fue en su segunda semana de escuela en la primaria elemental de Iwatobi. Sus ojos se habían posado en el gesto indiferente de Haruka mientras este le ignoraba y hablaba con Makoto. Sus orbes rubíes habían brillado de admiración, su corazón se había acelerado levemente.

Y no había dejado de acelerarse hasta que incluso verlo le dolía.

Toda su vida se había llevado a cabo con esfuerzo. Se debía luchar para ganar. No podías estirar la mano y obtener lo que querías. Hazlo rápido o te ganarán. Eso había aprendido.

No era algo inculcado por sus padres, claro está. Pero sí lo había deducido gracias a ellos. Su padre no había cumplido su sueño. No había sido rápido para ello, había abandonado y después había sido tragado por el mar. Y Rin, como un buen hijo, iba a cumplirlo por él, para que estuviese orgulloso de él aún en muerte, y nadie lo impediría.

Luchó y ganó. Fuerza, rapidez, eficacia.

Pero ese "ganó" no se aplicaba en todas las situaciones. Rin se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Era impulsivo, erraba. Eso lo acompañó durante todo su fracaso en Australia. Y entonces decidió enterrarlo todo. Adiós tristeza, adiós alegría, adiós sentimientos, adiós Haruka. Su nado se convirtió en canalizador de la ira que tenía en su propia contra. Se había perdido para ganar. Y esa no era precisamente la forma.

Entonces, Haruka lo salvó.

Lo había devuelto a la tierra. Y Rin poco a poco había empezado de nuevo. Olvidaron los malentendidos y abrieron una nueva brecha a un futuro incierto. Sousuke había llegado y él había vuelto a amar.

Solo que era una frase mal dicha, pues nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

En fin, su vida estaba basada en esfuerzo, y, a pesar de que sus errores superaban sus aciertos, siempre había rendido fruto. Pero últimamente se había cegado y ahora...

Había perdido de verdad. Por primera vez, su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Y había perdido contra su debilidad: su propia hermana.

─Rin... Estás bastante decaído desde que llegaste del trabajo... ¿Sucedió algo? ─El pelirrojo negó suavemente desde su posición en la cama, ignorando al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio.

─No realmente, Sousuke. Solo... siento que ya nada vale la pena y... ¡Hey! ─un libro cayó en su cabeza, provocando que se levantara de inmediato─ ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

─Tu actitud lastimera. Si quieres un abrazo de mamá, ándate a casa.

─Sousuke, eres un idiota.

─El idiota eres tú. Solo mírate ─Rin bufó, sentándose en el escritorio de su amigo─. Volviendo al tema... ¿Qué sucedió?

─Haruka. Eso pasa. Salió en una cita con mi hermana. Una jodida cita doble con la chica Hanamura y Makoto ─Sousuke ahogó una risa.

─ ¿Makoto en una cita?

─ ¡Sí, tu novio en una cita, imbécil! ─musitó Rin, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y sacó el celular.

─Te dije que no salíamos.

─Y una mierda.

─Esto es patético, no discutiré por ello ─declaró el mayor, a lo que el pelirrojo bufó.

─Quizá debas admitir que tengo la razón.

─No es así, idiota... Pero te haré un favor y le preguntaré a Makoto sobre ello ─propuso el moreno, a lo que el ojicarmín asintió, ocultando la ansiedad.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos, que a Rin le parecieron horas, los que Sousuke estuvo charlando con el castaño al otro lado de la línea mientras él había sido obligado a escuchar música para no oír la conversación. El más alto sonreía divertido mientras caminaba de una esquina a otra en la habitación. El pelirrojo volvió a echarse en la cama, aburriéndose de la esperar a que terminase la plática que su mejor amigo tenía con su "no novio".

Bien, quizá estaba mal que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera. Sousuke bien podría estar sufriendo en ese momento por el hecho de que él era su más reciente ex novio. Sí, quizá estaba siendo un insensible. Observó al chico por el rabillo del ojo para después sonreír. Sousuke también estaba sonriendo.

Y esa era la sonrisa que solía dedicarle únicamente a él.

Bueno, quizá no estaba del todo mal. El pelinegro colgó y se recargó en el escritorio, mirando a Rin con seriedad mientras aquellos ojos rubíes permanecían fijos en él al tiempo en que se quitaba los auriculares. Tomó otro libro y se lo lanzó.

─ ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo, imbécil? ─bramó Sousuke.

─ ¿¡Por qué mierda me atacas con otro libro!? ─se talló la frente y suspiró, calmándose─ Sí. Pero no fue por que quisiera. La dueña insistió en que tomara el día.

─Realmente eres un imbécil paranoico. Estaban ahí para verte, idiota.

─ ¿Eh? ─el gesto de Rin pasó del alivio a la confusión─ ¿Quién querría verme como un gato humano?

─ ¿Quizá un estúpido hidrosexual que apesta a caballa? Acéptalo. Todos tus amigos son raros. Así que gustar de verte así sería normal para ellos ─Rin lo evaluó rápidamente.

─Dices demasiadas groserías, ¿sabes? ─una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Sousuke. Alzó el brazo, su mano hecha un puño. El pelinegro también sonrió─ Eres el mejor.

─Lo sé ─musitó él, chocando su propio puño con el contrario─. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que actúes, esto solo demuestra que sabes que el acoso de Nanase no durará toda la vida. Luego te interrogaré por la procedencia desconocida de todo ese dinero ─-Rin sonrió con fingida inocencia.

─No hice algo ilegal, si eso te preocupa.

SSSSS

Makoto soltó una pequeña risa mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Haru lo observó como si de un animal raro se tratase y desvió la mirada.

─ ¿Qué tan enserio vas con Yamazaki? ─preguntó. El castaño se sentó a su lado.

Se encontraban en la casa del pelinegro. El día aún no terminaba y, después de ver a una de las chicas que trabajaban con Rin empujarlo hasta la salida y decirle que fuera a descansar, decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse e intentar después. Gou y su amiga se habían quedado a pasear mientras ellos habían regresado a la casa de Haruka.

─Quizá un cinco de enserio ─respondió el ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizá un mil de enserio.

─ ¿Te molesta? ─Haru lo observó atentamente antes de negar.

─En absoluto. Puedes ir con quien tu quieras. Incluso si tu elección es un grandulón idiota ─Makoto sonrió, agradecido─. Lo que si me molesta es que me mientas, a pesar de que sabes que te conozco tan bien como para saber cuando dices la verdad.

─Bueno... ─el castaño prefirió cambiar de tema. Le gustaba Sousuke, sí. Pero no estaba del todo preparado para afirmar lo que Haru ya sabía─ Rin estaba bastante… deprimido, según Yamazaki-kun.

─ ¿Yamazaki-kun? Creí que ya había la suficiente confianza como para llamarle por su nombre. Lo hacías hace días ─Makoto se sonrojó levemente antes de carraspear.

─Rin creyó que salías con su hermana.

─Eso es estúpido. No soy tan idiota y Gou no es tan cruel como para hacerle eso a su…

─ ¿Hacerle qué a quién, Haru? Rin no te quería hasta que vio que no estabas a sus pies. Él no va a hacer nada. Sólo te esperara, como a una presa ─exclamó algo irritado, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelinegro. Pero en verdad, estaba harto. Haruka estaba esforzándose al máximo por conseguirlo. Se habían guiado por estúpidas reglas que asegurarían su victoria en el corazón de Rin y, sin embargo, ninguna había funcionado hasta que al bebé le habían quitado el dulce.

─ ¿Es lo que piensas?

─Es lo que todos pensamos en silencio, Haru. Me duele decírtelo, no quería hacerlo…

─ ¿Y por qué lo haces?

─Porque tú estás torturándote. Durante todo el semestre te comportaste como un perrito meneando la cola a las faldas de Rin. Hipotético, claro. Rin no usa falda… Bueno, el punto es que… Rin no te quería antes de que comenzaras a evadirlo, como dijo Kimisuki-kun, ¿por qué ahora te querría? No es mi intención herirte, lo sabes… Pero esta es la verdad.

─ ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? Dijiste que sacarías a Sousuke del camino.

─Sí Rin te quisiera, Sousuke no hubiera estado en el camino.

Los labios del pelinegro se transformaron en una fina línea mientras sus puños se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos gracias a la presión. Sin embargo, pronto perdió la fuerza, ¿de verdad esa había sido la historia? ¿Él rogando? Suspiró con tristeza, eso… Rin no había dicho que algo como el amor pudiese llegar a doler tanto como ahora estaba doliendo. Su corazón latía desesperado dentro de su pecho, más parecía roto. Se sentó frente a su mesita y puso ambas manos en ella, viendo hacia el frente sin mirar nada realmente.

─No ─exclamó de pronto. Makoto clavó la mirada en él, más no se sentía culpable, pues era algo que debía decirle a Haru.

─No, ¿qué?

─Estás equivocado. Tú estás hablando de tu punto de vista. Yo he estado con él. Si no me quisiera no hubiera llegado a tanto.

─Haru, perdón, pero Rin…

─Lo estás subestimando. Insinúas que es el tipo de persona que solo está divirtiéndose a costa de alguien. Y la mayoría del tiempo es algo parecido, pero no en una situación como ésta. El amor es valioso para él, no jugaría con ello ─Makoto tragó grueso, apresado ante la mirada furiosa de su mejor amigo─. Si no sabes lo que realmente estás diciendo, será mejor que te calles, ¿entiendes?

─Haru…

─Sí no lo entiendes…

─Ya está, ¿bien? Voy a callarme. Pero eso es lo que realmente pienso.

─No estoy rogándole.

─No, en teoría.

¿Cuál era el fin? Es decir… ¿Siquiera había un fin para esa cruel historia en que Haru pelearía por prácticamente nada? Rin no era un premio y nada aseguraba que el esfuerzo del pelinegro fuese a rendir fruto alguno. Haru nunca se había esforzado para nada. Talento natural, así lo llamaban los dioses. Sin embargo, ahora…

Makoto se fue a casa, incómodo con la ira silenciosa que sabía el pelinegro mantenía en contra suya. Quizá había tenido que callar. Pero no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así sin que el moreno supiera lo que realmente pensaba.

SSSSS

Makoto se dio cuenta de su error el siguiente día. Las clases habían comenzado y llegado a su fin de forma lenta. Haru estaba molesto con él, por lo que parecía que el tiempo se alentaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que ambos se juntaran a la salida para caminar de regreso a casa con el otro.

Chicas riendo tontamente, eso les había dado una especie de aviso.

Voces susurrantes, chicos rotando los ojos, algunos saludos que emitían chicas con voz temblorosa… No era que Rin fuese el tipo más guapo de todo el mundo. Pero sí tenía un color de cabello peculiar, dientes peculiares y no podía decirse que era feo. Dios, no lo era. Además, traía tulipanes blancos y azucenas azules en una mano mientras observaba avergonzado el piso mientras aguardaba en la entrada de la preparatoria Iwatobi.

─ ¿Es gay? ─musitaba una chica que caminaba cerca ce Haru─ Es decir… ese aura…

─ ¿Qué con el aura? Deja esas estupideces ─contestó otra─. Pero tal vez… Su estilo… ¿Será gay?

─Sí, es gay ─exclamó el pelinegro, incitándolas a callar y dejar de mirar a _su_ chico. Se acercó a Rin, ignorando la mirada molesta de aquellas chicas y las groserías que habían soltado por su intromisión─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Rin?

─Haru ─la voz del pelirrojo parecía denotar su alivio. Carraspeó un poco y sonrió levemente antes de estampar el ramo de flores en el pecho del pelinegro─. Te buscaba… Son para ti.

─ ¿Flores? ─el ojiazul alzó las cejas con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Rin bufó.

─Sí, flores, idiota ─Haru lo miró mal antes de observar el ramo con atención y sacar un sobre que se encontraba enredado en el medio─ ¡No lo leas enfrente mío, imbécil!

─ ¿Ese tipo de vocabulario es necesario? ─Rin chistó, irritado.

─Es parte de mí. Bueno… Vine a eso. Adiós ─Haru sonrió discretamente mientras el pelirrojo se daba la vuelta.

─ ¡Rin, espera! ─exclamó de pronto, provocando que el menor detuviese su andar y volteara. Haru lo jaló del brazo y se estiró, besándole suavemente la comisura de los labios─ Gracias ─susurró antes de alejarse, viendo como el rostro del pelirrojo adquiría el mismo color que su cabello.

─I… I… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué haces eso en público?! ─su mano viajó a su propia mejilla, ahí en donde Haru le había besado, sintiendo caliente esa parte de sí.

─Tú me diste flores en público.

─ ¡Es diferente!

─No lo es ─Rin lo miró unos segundos, calmándose. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzado.

─Gracias ─susurró. Haru sonrió en su interior.

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─ ¡Que te den!

Rin abandonó la institución con rapidez, viendo de reojo hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que Haru observaba la carta. Suspiró, calmando su corazón acelerado y sonrió ampliamente mientras se alejaba hacia Samezuka.

Había comenzado.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

La tienda de música era fantástica. Rin lo sabía y lo vivía en ese momento. Sus manos viajaban de una caja de CD a otra, intentando reconocer a los artistas o por lo menos sus canciones. Quizá eso no ayudaba de mucho en lo que iba a hacer, pero claramente lo estaba disfrutando.

Escuchaba la música de muestra de los discos más vendidos en busca de algo que quedara acorde a la situación del siguiente sábado, pero por más que sus oídos eran testigo de la más fina melodía hasta la extravagancia en composiciones, no encontraba nada. Suspiró, rindiéndose y saliendo de la tienda, seguido por Sousuke, quien si había comprado algo y se reía en silencio.

A Rin, lejos de molestarle, prefirió ignorarlo. Su mejor amigo actuaba como un completo idiota desde esa mañana, mofándose a su costa y picándolo hasta molestarlo, pero él no iba a enojarse, bueno, no iba a demostrar que estaba perdiendo los estribos. No cuando las cosas marchaban tan bien.

El beso de Haru aún ardía en la comisura de sus labios y él sonreía como idiota en cuanto su mente divagaba en el recuerdo. Ah, el amor, hermoso, ¿verdad?

Las flores que había llevado las había escogido ayudándose en la dependienta de la florería de Iwatobi, quien decía recordar que los tulipanes blancos y azucenas azules habían sido electos meses atrás por un chico que había descrito al amor de su vida con ojos soñadores. Y que tal descripción calzaba con Rin perfectamente, además de que él había contado su propia historia, reafirmando sus suposiciones, a la chica que día a día escuchaba las razones por las que sus clientes pedían flores.

Encima, de solo pensar en la carta las mejillas se le ponían tan rojas como su cabello. Dios, era un cursi sin remedio.

Pero Haru lo había aceptado con gusto.

Y había sido lindo, las chicas que los vieron lo decían, cosa que hacía que su ego se hinchara. Todo había salido bien.

Los dioses lo habían escuchado, su esfuerzo no fue en vano y...

─No creas que no lo disfruto, podría decirte que pones cara de idiota durante todo el día, pero estás avergonzándome, Rin. Detente, por favor ─musitó Sousuke con sorna. El aludido le dio un golpe con el codo.

─Podemos intentar una amistad sana, sin golpes o groserías ─propuso. El pelinegro se burló abiertamente de ello.

─Empieza por ti. Te levantas de malas y maldices al mundo entero cuando las cosas no salen bien. He pagado por ello con creces.

─Es completamente una mentira.

─No lo es. Además, no puedo evitar decirte idiota, sólo mírate. Lo de Nanase pasó hace ya varias horas y tu aún estás sonrojado, enserio me recuerdas a una linda colegiala virgen e infantil.

Rin apretó los labios y los puños con fuerza, eso realmente le molestaba. Mas, si lo debatía, sabía que su "mejor amigo" seguiría atacando, sacando más factores a relucir. Y lo que menos quería era que sus antiguas acciones fuesen criticadas.

¿Y qué si siempre había tenido su lado femenino? ¡Todos lo tenían! Así como las chicas tenían su lado masculino. Era normal. No había por qué burlarse. Y… Bueno, ¿qué si era virgen? ¡Él solo entregaría su cuerpo a quien amara para siempre! Y eso no era cursi. Era ético. Era moral.

Estúpido Sousuke y sus ganas de incluir el sexo en cada conversación de la que eran partícipes.

Llegaron a Samezuka después de un par de horas. Rin no había hecho más que comprar ropa adecuada a la situación del sábado siguiente y algunas cosas más que necesitaba o que iría a necesitar en un futuro ya fuese cercano o distante. Todo lo contrario a Sousuke, que había pasado incluso a más tiendas mientras él se probaba todo tipo de ropa que fuese de su estilo o que considerase aceptable. Y sí, se habían saltado el entrenamiento.

─Hay cierto tipo de manga, Rin ─comenzó el ojician aguantando una sonrisa─, que explica claramente el dolor puro y propio de un chico estilo colegiala. Quizá, siendo tú, ya hayas leído algo como eso.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─escupió el pelirrojo─ No he leído un manga desde que me fui a Australia ─Sousuke puso un paquete delgado y pequeño en la cama contraria antes de subir a la propia con una sonrisa discreta.

─Pensé que esto podría ayudarte. Dale un vistazo ─exclamó señalando hacia abajo. Rin bufó, tomando el paquete y rompiendo la envoltura para luego abrir el libro a mediación─. Los llaman BL ─explicó, asomándose a la cama inferior para poder observar la cara roja de su amigo mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

─ ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!? ─vociferó con furia. El pelinegro rió internamente y se encogió de hombros con suavidad.

─Acabo de decirte que es BL. Yaoi. Boys love. Mira, que tu eres el sometido. Se parece bastante a ti, ¿no? ─el libro se estrelló en su cabeza.

─ ¿¡Estás de joda!? ¿¡Lees esa mierda!? ─el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

─No la leo, pero no es una mierda. La mierda no es comerciable ─Rin rodó los ojos.

─Yo no estaré abajo. Ese es el punto.

─Ya veremos.

─Sou, no todo es sexo ─explicó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en diferentes partes de la habitación. Sousuke sonrió abiertamente.

─Es parte de la vida.

Bromear con Rin dolía, cada cosa que hacía con él lo hería, de todas formas. Le quería demasiado, aún si comenzaba a fijarse más en otra persona, el gusto amargo de su primer amor se encendía cada vez que veía aquellos ojos carmesí brillar con intensidad. Quizá algún día dejaría de doler, quizá podría olvidar y dejar de mirarlo como si debiese pertenecerle solo a él. Pero, aún en ausencia de respuestas, él haría lo que fuese para que su mejor amigo y primer amor estuviese feliz.

Incluso si eso significaba entregárselo al apestoso chico caballa.

SSSSS

Haru colocó las flores en un jarrón que solía pertenecerle a su abuela, observándolas por varios minutos. Algo le decía que Rin no se quedaría conforme con solo un ramo de flores y la única manera de comprobarlo era abriendo el bonito sobre celeste que se encontraba entre las plantas.

Todo el camino desde la preparatoria a su hogar lo pasó deseando abrir ese significativo sobre. Incluso había intentado correr a Makoto con indirectas, pero el castaño lo acompaño hasta la casa y ahora estaba ahí, dispuesto a hacer los deberes juntos.

Haru tenía inmensas ganas de restregarle el sobre en la cara a su mejor amigo, independientemente de si sabía o no su contenido. Con un suspiro, se sentó en la mesita y observó el papel azul que, rayado con una bonita caligrafía en tinta roja, ponía su nombre y el remitente. Tragó grueso y abrió el sobre con cuidado.

 _"Hey, Haru._

 _Sí estás leyendo esto, significa que debes estar en un lugar lejos de mí, pues prácticamente estoy muriendo de vergüenza en este momento. He querido decir tanto pero a la hora de tomar el bolígrafo todo se borró de mi mente. Así que seré breve. Hay varios temas de los que quiero hablar contigo, pero no voy a extenderme, por lo cual solo hablaré de uno en específico._

 _Tu carta._

 _Es como si hubiese sido una especie de bomba. Moviste todo dentro de mí, me mostraste una parte de ti que nunca había visto y definitivamente me encantó. Amé cada línea de ella, no pude evitarlo. No tengo palabras para describir lo especial que fue ese momento y prefiero que te quedes con la duda, si es que existe alguna, pues es todo lo que diré respecto a ella. Por ahora, claro. Quisiera besarte._

 _Azucenas y tulipanes._

 _Jamás voy a olvidar ese ramo de flores. Fue... No lo sé, preciso... Lo recuerdo perfectamente e incluso le hice un dibujo a la florería para que me armasen uno igual, ya sabes, porque es especial. Y bueno… Quería que esto fuese especial._

 _Bueno, no quiero decir muchas cosas aquí en la carta... así que hasta mañana. No te vayas temprano de la preparatoria, ¿eh? Te estaré esperando._

 _Serie de cartas para Haru, 1/5_

 _-Matsuoka Rin."_

¿Eh? ¿Era una especie de broma? Evitó fruncir el ceño, pero claramente era lo que quería hacer. La carta no tenía nada de malo, en verdad. Pero... Parecía que Rin quería decir más y estaba limitándose.

Pero bueno, mañana sería un día nuevo y Rin estaría ahí para él otra vez.

─ Entonces... Kisumi-kun tenía razón ─comentó Makoto tras ver los ojos brillosos de su amigo. Haru lo observó con indiferencia.

─Sí.

─Eso significa que las demás reglas no servían.

─No. Cada regla estuvo bien. Fueron como una especie de camino.

─Pero... Esto aún no acaba, ¿cierto? ─una sonrisa invadió su rostro─ Rayos... Estoy arrepentido de lo que dije ayer. Perdón, Haru ─el aludido asintió, sonriendo levemente.

─Bueno... Aun no acaba, y aún te necesito ─Makoto sonrió, esta vez más animado.

─Entonces... ¿Puedo contribuir a la octava regla? ─preguntó, mas el pelinegro negó.

─Nitori envió un mensaje hace algunos días. Nagisa le contó a Momo que habíamos hecho las reglas. Dijo que Momo lo obligó a contribuir, aunque no sé qué pasó para ello. La octava regla es "No te rindas".

─Nitori... Vaya... Entonces ya no está... Ya sabes... Detrás de Rin ─Haru se encogió de hombros.

─Bueno, quizá Momo tuvo que ver.

─Sí... Momo-kun estuvo muy... Atento con él siempre.

─Bien, no me gusta hablar tanto de otras personas. Así que iré a preparar la comida. Ya me pasas luego las respuestas ─no comentó más, pero Makoto supo que se refería a la tarea. Suspiró, asintiendo.

Bien, quizá el juego ya iba a terminar.

SSSSS

Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando Sousuke despegó la espalda de la pared y caminó hacia la figura que se dirigía a él en medio de la oscuridad.

Makoto sonrió cálidamente, igual que siempre. Ya no estaba tan sorprendido por el hecho de que el pelinegro le invitase a acompañarlo, aunque esa sensación de que solo era un reemplazo perduraba en su pecho.

Al principio, solo se veían los jueves, el más fornido faltaba a los entrenamientos y esperaba a que él terminase los suyos. Sin embargo, últimamente las visitas eran más frecuentes y, con sinceridad, no entendía como Rin lo ignoraba.

Entraron al hospital en silencio, sin dirigirse apenas un saludo. El castaño sabía que Sousuke no era un tipo débil. Pero también sabía que debía ser duro afrontar la realidad en soledad. Por eso se había ofrecido a acompañarlo en cuanto lo descubrió. Aunque fue difícil convencer al otro.

Esperó en los sillones mientras el pelinegro hacía lo que iba a hacer. Siempre era lo mismo, tardaba treinta minutos y esperaba resultados otros treinta. Y esa no fue la excepción.

Las malas noticias ya eran comunes y el ir a la farmacia también lo era. Lo que sí era reciente era el hecho de que ahora compraban más que solo el medicamento.

El silencio los acompaño hasta que estuvieron encerrados en un pequeño cuarto de un hotel de paso. Makoto quitó la camisa del contrario y apretó los labios antes de acariciarle el hombro.

─Está hinchado ─comentó mientras abría un pequeño frasco de analgésico y lo untaba suavemente por aquella zona de su cuerpo.

─Para eso es la pomada ─respondió Sousuke─. Pero ignóralo, ¿quieres?

─No realmente, pero lo haré ─Sousuke sonrió, atrayendo el cuerpo ajeno hacia sí y besándole los labios. El castaño se quejó─. En verdad considero que todo esto es injusto. Sabes que me gustas. Y sé que te gusta Rin. Lo amas y a mí no.

─Acepta que te encanta esto. Ha de excitarte bastante, ¿no, Makoto? ─El aludido rotó los ojos ante el descaro del pelinegro cuando este le besó la oreja─ Además… ─Susurró cerca suyo─. Tú también me gustas.

─Quítale el también y aceptaré ─declaró.

Sin embargo, su voz había salido ronca y su sonrisa no era habitual. Sousuke lo besó y Makoto respondió. Sus lenguas se unieron en un movimiento rítmico en donde un corazón se entregaba mientras el otro apenas se abría. Sin embargo, el ojiverde calculó mal un movimiento, sacando un gemido de dolor del contrario, quien no dudó en apartarlo y sobarse el hombro.

─Sousuke...

─No es nada ─respondió con algo de irritación.

─Va a serlo si no dejas ya de nadar.

─Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, necesito nadar con él un poco más ─Makoto apretó los labios y bufó.

─Díselo. Lo va a entender ─su voz era razonable, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de molestarlo o de que pareciese dar una orden. Sin embargo, Sousuke lo observó realmente enojado.

─No se lo digas a Rin, ¿entiendes? Sí se lo cuentas, esto se acabó ─el contrario asintió, desviando la mirada.

─Sí. Debo irme, tengo que arropar a mis hermanos.

─Makoto...

─Nos vemos, Sousuke.

El castaño salió de inmediato, sintiéndose molesto. No odiaba a Rin... Pero no podía evitar quererlo lejos. Es decir... ¿Por qué causaba tantos problemas? ¡Sousuke se estaba rompiendo el hombro por él! ¿Por qué merecía tanto riesgo? Suspiró.

¿Por qué Sousuke lo hacía por Rin y no por él?

 ** _SSSSS_**

 _¡Hola! Publicando a tiempo e.e Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que la historia les haya gustado. Quizá decir esto esté mal, pero debo hacerlo porque me emociona la idea: ¡Cómo robar un Uke está llegando a su fin! Agradezco de antemano a todos los que me leyeron hasta aquí y a los que apoyaron con sus lindos comentarios. No duden en seguir opinando. Estoy pensando en cerrar Especiales Cruu también, pero con un Lemmon que vendría siendo en cierta manera un tipo de épilogo(? Algo así…_

 _En otras noticias… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin! Mañana subiré un especial en Frío y no tan frío! ¡Nos vemos!_


	25. Capítulo 25

ATENCIÓN: **La trama del capítulo anterior y parte del anterior al anterior se desarrollo el día lunes (dentro de la historia). Éste es exclusivamente para el martes, así como los siguientes capítulos serán de un día en específico.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Capítulo 25**

 ** _Martes_**

A veces, dolía que las personas te etiquetaran sin saber realmente lo que hacías. El color de su cabello era una de las características que usaban en contra suya, y, a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen sobre ello. Pero con sus amigos era una historia completamente diferente. Porque ellos lo conocían.

Sousuke y Rin. Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, tenían sus fiestas privadas en la habitación del pelirrojo cuando eran pequeños y él nunca fue requerido. Aunque claro, no era como si "nunca" estuviese bien dicho, pues antes lo invitaban y él decía un escueto "no" hasta que la invitación dejó de llegar, había que exagerar para decir que realmente nunca fue invitado.

Y aún así, negándose a pasar horas extra con sus amigos, siempre le había gustado estar con los mismos. Eran amigos, joder. Pero estaba considerablemente molesto. Con Rin.

Zorra rosa, ¿no?

Bien, bien. Él le había insinuado que quería estar con Haruka nada más para dejarle más fácil una elección. Sí, él había hecho que Haru se alejase del pelirrojo. Sí, él le había llevado a Haru al trabajo y había insinuado que se reían por lo bajo. Le había mentido a Haru diciéndole que Rin amaba el amor y ellos eran solo un método. Pero... ¡eso no le daba el derecho de decirle zorra! Se había enterado por Sousuke de que el pelirrojo le había llamado así.

Qué poco profesional. Qué idiotez. Qué vulgar. Qué femenino. Qué inmadurez. Qué mentira. Él solo quería ayudar y lo pagaba con un insulto que las mujeres usaban una contra la otra. Rin no era mujer, demonios. Y él tampoco. Pero tenía que decirlo. No podía resistirse.

Maldita zorra roja.

Bien, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Y más si se lo decía en la cara, ¿quería jugar a la colegiala? Pues bien, Kisumi podría fingir ser la fan número uno de Haru -aunque le gustaba más Sousuke- y jugar a los estirones de cabello con Rin, con tal de arreglarse de una vez por todas. Quizá debió pasar y comprar extensiones de cabello, para ser realistas. Al fin y al cabo, Rin ya tenía un vestidito en su armario.

Sus nudillos golpearon firmemente la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos en Samezuka. Sousuke abrió con el ceño fruncido, suavizándolo al ver la sonrisa divertida del pelirrosado. Nada más abrir, Kisumi había escuchado los gritos de Rin, maldiciendo a Sousuke por algo en específico.

─Deja de bromear con ello, maldita sea ─escupió el pelirrojo─ ¿Quién es?

─Hola, Rin ─murmuró Kisumi con una sonrisa. El aludido suspiró, dejando lo que cargaba en el escritorio y sonriendo de lado.

─Hola, Kisumi, ¿a qué has venido?

─Bueno... Pues a hablar contigo...

─Los dejaré solos. Esto ya está cansándome ─declaró Sousuke, tomando su chaqueta y caminando fuera─. No tardes mucho en lo de Nanase, que hoy no debes faltar a los entrenamientos, Capitán idiota.

─Jódete, Sousuke ─contestó Rin sin mucha emoción. El pelinegro se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, mientras el ojicarmín se sentaba en su cama y Kisumi lo imitaba, solo que en el escritorio─ ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─Primero que nada... ─observó la afilada dentadura de su amigo, ¿cuántas veces lo había mordido en el pasado en venganza a sus acciones? Vaya que dolía, debía armarse de valor. Carraspeó─ Tú eres más zorra que yo.

Rin alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras el pelirrosado sonreía a secas. El ojicarmín alzó la barbilla.

─Soy una zorra, ¿eh?

─Eso dije.

─ ¿Viniste a decirme solamente eso? ¿O quizá vas a explicármelo? ─retó. El ojimorado sonrió con sorna, aceptando.

─En realidad, las palabras correctas eran "zorra roja", así como tú me llamaste zorra rosa. No entiendo por qué te has rebajado a los insultos de primaria, pero claramente sé que si alguien es una zorra aquí, eres tú. Mira, que jugar a dos caras...

─Nunca jugué a dos caras. Pero no voy a explicártelo ahora ─Kisumi se mofó de ello, pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió de lado.

─ ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensar bien en tus excusas?

─Necesito tiempo para no romperte la cara.

─Vamos, Rin. Ambos sabíamos el final de esto. Lo hablamos por teléfono. Tú lloriqueabas, yo reía, ¿lo recuerdas?

─Cállate ─el pelirrojo se dejó caer, acostándose. Kisumi fue y se sentó a su lado─. Eso fue hace años.

─Hace años, cuando ya amabas a Haru ─explicó. Rin posó la mirada en él─. Ese día, cuando me lo contaste antes de decirme que te ibas a Australia, me di cuenta de que en verdad te gustaba. Es decir... Parecías desesperado, no por el hecho de que él sea un hombre, sino porque no sabías como lo dirías. Tú dabas por hecho que tenías que hacerlo, lo aceptaste de inmediato, a pesar de que al final decidiste irte y olvidarlo en el proceso.

─No era idiota. Haru no me hubiera aceptado.

─Sí eras idiota, tenías doce años y ya decías que lo amarías eternamente. El que no es idiota, soy yo. Siempre lo supe, y no es porque quiera sentirme superior o algo, es que... Bueno, tú siempre le has puesto especial atención a Haru. Incluso es parte fundamental de tu vida. No entiendo como llegaste siquiera a pensar que ya no lo amabas.

─Kisumi...

─Sé que la manera en la que te provoqué está mal, lo sé, Rin. Pero tú estabas tan cegado... No niego que me divertí viendo tus rabietas o que aún me divierto a costa de ustedes, pero lo hice por tu bien. No amaste a Sou, y él siempre lo supo. Solo hacía falta que... Bueno, que te diera un empujón ─Rin suspiró ante la sonrisa triste que había en el rostro de su amigo. No estaba molesto... Lo de la zorra había sido cosa del momento, pero iba a dejar que se atormentara un poco más─. Nosotros juramos que seríamos amigos por encima de todo. Lo prometiste. El amor no iba a ser suficiente para romper nuestra amistad. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, a pesar de que te marchaste y volviste como la zorra roja que hoy eres.

─Hablas demasiado ─expuso Rin, sonriendo de lado. Kisumi sonrió de la misma manera.

─Y tú hablas muy poco ─contestó inclinándose hacia él.

─ ¿No crees que nos complementamos?

Aquellos ojos morados brillaron con alivio, llevaban diciendo aquello desde pequeños, porque ambos hablaban por los codos y les gustaba burlarse al respecto. Deshaciéndose de cualquier orgullo, se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso. Era un alivio para Kisumi saber que Rin no lo odiaba por sus acciones. Y era un alivio para el pelirrojo saber que el pelirrosado no lo odiaba y actuaba en consecuencia. Aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de cuando ese sentimiento se había asentado en él.

Kisumi besó la nariz del contrario, haciéndolo enrojecer y fruncir el ceño.

─Demonios, no hagas eso ─a pesar de sonar molesto, rió. El pelirrosado sonrió coqueto.

─Había que romper la tensión.

─Ah... Hablando de eso... ─Rin empujó a Kisumi antes de levantarse y abrir el cajón de su escritorio. Sacó un paquete delgado y rectangular envuelto en papel amarillo─ Sousuke te quería regalar esto. Es un manga. Algo relacionado con una "B" y una "L". Léelo cuando llegues a casa, o cuando salgas de aquí. En Samezuka no se permiten estas cosas. Y bueno, yo debo irme.

─ ¿Vas con Haru?

─Sí ─Kisumi sonrió.

─Te ayudaré un poco.

SSSSS

Haru estaba impaciente, se notaba en la manera que tenía de golpear la goma del lápiz contra su pupitre. Rin se había saltado las últimas clases, lo sabía gracias a Nitori, quien, aún siendo de una clase más abajo que el pelirrojo, lo había visto irse a penúltima hora.

¿Estaría ya ahí abajo, esperándolo? ¿Rin quería comprobar si su unión estaba tan escrita en el destino como para que él supiese cuando ya estaba ahí y cuando no? No lo sabía. Pero deseaba que no fuese así.

El timbre de salida dio fin a las clases del día. Haru ni siquiera se preocupó por esperar a Makoto, guardó todo en su mochila y corrió hacia el patio delantero. Unos metros antes de llegar, se detuvo y calmó su respiración. No quería parecer desesperado, aunque claramente sería la forma más acertada de describirlo. Nuevamente, el murmullo de las chicas, que ahora hablaban de lo que el chico desconocido había hecho el día anterior, le advirtió la presencia del pelirrojo. No, algo andaba mal.

Algunas miradas cayeron en él. Los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes y, justo antes de poner un pie en suelo público, el contrario saltó frente a él con una sonrisa que se debatía entre la burla y la malicia. Agitó una mano y le mostró la lengua antes de inclinarse un poco en una ridícula reverencia y extender una flor rosa.

─Kisumi... ¿Dónde está Rin? ─preguntó el pelinegro. El ojimorado un dedo a sus labios y le guiñó el ojo.

─Esta es una dalia rosa ─su voz sonó melosa, por lo que Haru dio un paso atrás, extrañado─. Su significado es una promesa, intentaré hacerte feliz siempre.

─Eh...

─Oh, bueno, quizá debí decir que es por parte de Rin. Por si las dudas ─para sorpresa del ojiazul, Kisumi sonrió avergonzado. Cuando Haru tomó la flor, el pelirrosa sacó otra de su chaqueta y se la entregó─. Esta es por parte mía. La amapola amarilla es un deseo de éxito. Bueno... Haru, ganaste.

─Kisumi... ─el aludido agitó la mano, deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de sentimentalismo.

─Mi pequeño Rin creció tan rápido... En fin... Te envió una carta también ─comentó al tiempo en que se la sacaba del pantalón y la entregaba─. Ojalá el drama no acabe aquí. Me divierto a costa suya, ¿eh? ¡Nos vemos!

Kisumi se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo la marcha. Haru sonrió levemente. Quizá había tenido una idea equivocada de él, a pesar de todo. Makoto llegó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

─ ¿No vino Rin? ─preguntó. Haru miró la carta y suspiró.

─No creo que hubiese dejado que Kisumi vinera solo.

─Tienes razón ─Makoto sonrió antes de suspirar discretamente. Haru lo notó de inmediato, mas prefirió no hablar de ello por el momento.

─Hoy no hace tanto frío ─comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido por el castaño.

─Aún así no podemos ir a nadar al club. Está prohibido. Kou dijo que hoy no tendremos que ir. Ella tiene que resolver algunos asuntos, con Rin ─una sonrisa atravesó su rostro─. Quiero ver la cara de Rin cuando se lo diga ─Haru asintió.

─Sería muy bueno verlo.

SSSSS

Gou caminaba nerviosa en las gradas del club de natación de Samezuka. Su mano había viajado hacia su boca desde hacía rato y mascaba sus uñas con ansiedad, pero... ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Ella era la linda hermanita del chico tiburón!

Un brazo la rodeó, intentando calmarla, mas lo único que obtuvo fue un manotazo y un gruñido. Dios, aquello estaba mal. Quizá debía saltar a la piscina y ahogarse.

─Hola, Gou ─exclamó con tono alegre su hermano. Rin secaba su cabello con agilidad y caminaba prácticamente a ciegas, pues solo había visto la coleta de su hermana antes de pegar la vista al piso para secar su cabeza.

─Eh... Hermano, ¿cómo estás? ─preguntó intentando sonar serena. Mas la voz le salió chillona.

─Bien... ¿Tú lo estás? ─Al final, su vista iba a alzarse. Sus ojos se iluminaron con sorpresa─ Mikoshiba... ¿Viene a ver a Momo? ─el aludido sonrió apenado, negando con lentitud y escondiéndose discretamente tras el cuerpo de su hermana.

─Eh... Verás... Hermano... Sei y yo... Pues... ─La mirada del ojicarmín se oscureció mientras las posibles palabras que saldrían de la boca de su preciada e inmaculada hermanita aparecían en su mente.

─Matsuoka ─El tono utilizado por el pelinaranja lo asustó momentáneamente debido a la brusquedad empleada por el mismo. Seiijuro carraspeó, sonrojado levemente─. Kou quiere decir que... Bueno, estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo ─la pelirroja lo miró con ternura, agradecida por quitarle el peso de decirlo de encima.

─Tú... ─Rin frunció el ceño con molestia─ ¿¡Estás saliendo con mi hermanita!? ¿¡Mi hermanita pequeña!? ─a unos metros de ahí, Momo torció el gesto, había escuchado el grito de su capitán. Guardó un minuto de silencio por la futura alma perdida. Su hermano mayor sería comido por un tiburoncito rojo.

─Eh...

─ ¡Hermano! ¡Deja de gritar! ─el aludido apretó los labios, al igual que sus puños─ Amo a Seiijuro. Por eso te lo hemos contado. Hasta ahora, vamos enserio. Si tú no quieres darme tu apoyo...

Rin suspiró. Pasando la impresión principal, Seiijuro era un buen tipo. Sabía que cuidaría de su hermana. Pero también sabía que, al ser mayor, su perspectiva de la vida y actividades para novios podría variar gravemente. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

─Pero si te hace algo... Si te hace daño... Me aseguraré de arrancar cada pedazo de carne de su cuerpo con mis propias manos ─masculló. El pelinaranja asintió, tragando grueso, mientras la chica daba un salto y se colgaba del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Te amo, hermano! ─Exclamó llenándole de besos la mejilla. Rin sonrió, rodeando su cintura con cariño en un abrazo y besándole la frente.

─También te amo.

─ ¡Yo te a...! ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada─ Amo a... los dos... Eh... Iré a ver a Momo... Ustedes sigan ─añadió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse para por fin respirar con tranquilidad. No era que Rin le diese miedo... Solo que sus dientes...

Bueno, era un humano, después de todo.

SSSSS

"Hey, Haru.

Hoy me he pasado toda la clase de matemática escribiendo bocetos. Me han regañado dos veces o tres, pero eso da igual. Al final de cuentas, aquella carta no valió la pena, pues una nueva idea ha surgido y tuve que reescribir todo a última hora.

Es por esa nueva idea que esta carta no será... sustanciosa. Solo quiero hacerte una invitación.

Juguemos, ¿te gustan las adivinanzas? ¡A mi si!

A partir de mañana, habrá alguien en la entrada de la preparatoria Iwatobi, lo reconocerás fácilmente. Una flor, una carta y algo más. Ese algo más puede guiarte a alguna parte o no ser más que una pista. Tú sabrás su vale la pena investigar al respecto o no. Con las pistas, tendrás que adivinar lo que te preguntaré después. Espero que tu memoria funcione en verdad. Y espero no haberte confundido. En fin...

Te quiere, Matsuoka Rin"

Un sentimiento pesado se ciñó sobre sus hombros, ¿adivinanzas? Haru no quería jugar, él no se divertiría como el pelirrojo seguro lo haría, sin embargo… Bueno, le gustaban sus cartas. Que se las enviara a él. Aunque ciertamente el que hubiese hecho llegar la carta del día en manos de Kisumi, aunque no tenía nada en su contra, le arruinaba los planes. Él quería… Besar a Rin. Durante el periodo de descanso no había hecho más que soñar con el momento e incluso había tenido que recurrir a " _otros medios"_ para descargar lo que los sueños húmedos que había comenzado a tener sobre él causaban. Estúpido Nagisa y su charla habitual sobre lo bueno que era tener sexo con la persona que amaba.

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

Bueno, seguramente sería bueno, dado el tiempo, claro. Aunque claro estaba que no debía desviar sus pensamientos a _ese_ tema en específico. Suspiró y observó la flor rosada que descansaba junto al ramo de tulipanes y azucenas dentro de un florero sobre su mesita. El arreglo despedía un aroma floral que opacaba levemente el olor a caballa, característico de su hogar, puesto a que era lo que siempre solía comer. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y acarició uno de los pétalos de la dalia, ¿Rin quería hacerlo feliz por siempre? Bien, porque el sentimiento era recíproco.

En definitiva, estaba completamente enamorado de ese pelirrojo.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios respecto a la historia, enserio me alegra que esté gustándoles. Espero sigan dejando su opinión xD Extraño los comentarios de las personas que antes comentaban cada capítulo y lo dejaron! Me gustaría que volviesen a hacerlo, pero está bien, no es nada obligatorio. Me conformo con que sigan leyéndome x3En otras noticias, como me encanta escribir y hacer especiales, ¡No se pierdan el especial del día de San Valentín! Con Fem!Rin como continuación del especial del cumpleaños de nuestro preciado tiburón en el Fanfic "_ _ **Frío y no tan frío"**_ _. Sí, hago publicidad._

 _Bueno, ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Sobre todo a los usuarios de Wattpad que me regalaron 5K en leídos, más de 600 votos y más de 100 comentarios. Y por supuesto, a los lectores regulares que dejan sus hermosos reviews en Amor Yaoi y FanFiction. Enserio estoy agradecida por el apoyo. ¡Espero sigan leyendo mis historias! Literalmente tiemblo de emoción.-. Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos!_


	26. Capítulo 26

**_Capítulo 26_**

 ** _Miércoles_**

La mañana había llegado con temperaturas bajas y fuertes ventiscas. Haru pensó en la factibilidad de faltar ese día y quedarse en casa, dormido. Sin embargo, el día anterior Rin había dicho, o escrito más bien, que enviaría otra carta a Iwatobi, para él. Y fue por ese motivo que el pelinegro se sacó las colchas de encima y se dio un baño en agua caliente. Secó su cabello arduamente y se empalmó en abrigos calientitos. La gorra de Rin estaba ahí, en su cómoda. Haru sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ese día, Rin había estado decaído por algo que Sousuke había hecho en la cita, más Haru no supo el qué. Sin embargo, se lo imaginaba ante el recuerdo del grandulón encerrándose con el pelirrojo en los baños públicos. Haru se había ofrecido a salvarle el día y así había sido. Corrieron bajo la lluvia, se besaron. El día después a ese, Rin se había marchado incluso antes de que él despertase y entonces se había desencadenado su indiferencia. El pelirrojo se aisló de todos y Haruka no había podido devolverle el gorro que habían dejado secando en el baño.

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la olfateó, una sonrisa amenazando sus labios. Aún guardaba un poco de aroma al jabón para cabello con perfume de frutas que el ojicarmín solía usar. En definitiva, el olor de Rin le excitaba, más jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Salió de su casa con el único propósito de estar ahí a la salida de clases, para poder ver si Rin iría ese día o a quién enviaría y qué era lo que quería que hiciese. Se topó a Makoto en los escalones. Intercambiaron el saludo matutino y se dirigieron a la preparatoria. El castaño no dijo nada por la gorra que Haru estaba usando, reconociéndola como propiedad de Rin de inmediato.

Tampoco sonrió, pues no le hacía exactamente feliz que fuese Rin el causante del buen humor matinal de su mejor amigo. Rememorando, no tenía nada contra el pelirrojo. Pero en aquél momento la molestia por lo sucedido el lunes con Sousuke y por lo que se repetiría al día siguiente con el mismo estaba sacándolo de quicio en cuanto a Rin concernía. Pero, si los dioses apoyaban en su decisión, no volvería a tener un problema causado por el pelirrojo.

No por mucho tiempo.

SSSSS

Rin no sabía qué hacer. El tiempo estaba quedándole corto. Corría de un lado a otro, intentando organizarse. Trabajos, equipo, Haru. Todo era importante. Aunque claramente el tenía cierta preferencia a la hora de escoger. Sin embargo, ya había escogido a Haru sobre las otras opciones en los días anteriores y ahora no había manera en que se saltara las clases o que faltara al club de natación. Era el capitán, mierda. Además, Samezuka tenía un régimen estricto respecto a las faltas sin motivo.

Y aunque para Rin el ver a Haru era motivo suficiente para saltarse horas, a los rectores de Samezuka no les parecía para nada bien.

Así que ahí estaba, durante la hora libre antes del club. Peleando con Momo y persiguiéndolo.

El chico parecía reacio a mantenerse cerca y, además, se mostraba molesto. Rin no entendía la razón, pero lo averiguaría y arreglaría el problema que sabía llevaba meses estancado ahí. Nitori había quedado considerablemente atrás hacía tiempo, y desde entonces no podía dar un paso sin que ellos ya estuvieran dando dos, debido a que no tenía la misma energía que el chico rojo y el chico naranja.

A la larga, Momotarou terminó por entrar a un salón, pensando que Rin no lo vería. Aunque claramente había diferido a su expectativa, pues el pelirrojo entró segundos después y acorraló al menor contra la pared. Los ojos dorados del contrario brillaban con molestia, pero Rin ignoró el sentimiento y sonrió con triunfo.

─Ahora, Momo, dime, ¿qué es lo que está molestándote en verdad? ─cuestionó. El aludido apretó los labios. Se lo diría, tenía qué. Rin le caía muy bien, había entrado al club gracias a él y no quería cambiar su relación. Así que le diría porqué estaba tan molesto con su persona. Debía arreglarlo de una vez por todas.

─Ai-senpai… ─murmuró. El pelirrojo fue testigo de la luz del odio perdiéndose en aquellos ojos dorados para ser intercambiada por la tristeza─ Lo ama, Rin-senpai. Y eso me molesta, porque usted solo tiene ojos para Sousuke-senpai y Haruka-san ─el mayor se mostró confundido, alejándose un poco del contrario.

─Ai no siente eso por mí ─declaró. Era imposible. Es decir… sí, claro que había sido testigo de los ojos brillantes de Nitori contemplándolo. El chico era empalagoso y él lo sabía de primer plano. Rin no era bueno en el amor en cuanto se trataba de sí mismo. Pero había acertado cuando vio que los sentimientos de Rei eran correspondidos y había ayudado un poco. Así como también había visto cambiar la mirada a Nitori en cuanto Momo aparecía en la escena. El peliplateado podía estar confundido. No obstante, había una gran diferencia, aunque bastante difusa, entre la admiración y el amor. Y ese chico en definitiva lo admiraba.

─Lo ha sentido desde siempre, Rin-senpai, y me molesta que sea así, porque yo… Bueno…

─No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé ─musitó Rin. El menor asintió, suspirando─. No te veas tan decaído, Momo ─comentó al tiempo en que una figura se veía tras la puerta.

─No puedo evitarlo, yo… ─Rin le mostró la mano. El pelinaranja calló, confundido, justo al tiempo en que esa mano se estampaba en su boca y la distancia entre ellos se reducía. El menor se sonrojó al ver a su capitán tan cerca de él, siendo testigo del brillo de diversión en los ojos contrarios y de que éste no usaba lentes de contacto en definitiva. Un jadeo de impresión se escuchó. Rin se separó de Momo, quien se peguntó internamente si la crema que Rin usaba había sido un regalo de su hermana, porque olía a flores.

La estupidez en sus pensamientos se alejó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Nitori le miraba con incruelidad. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues el chico salió corriendo. Sin embargo, el menor pudo ser consciente en que la mirada de su compañero de cuarto no había caído ningún momento en Rin.

─ ¿Por qué…?

─Ustedes, niños, me cansan ─se quejó el mayor con una sonrisa─. No se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y eso es tan absurdo cuando el contrario es tan obvio. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que ustedes mismos sienten ─musitó. Momo sonrió levemente, comprendiendo a dónde iba el asunto. Alzó la mano y estrelló su puño contra el de Rin.

─No es quién para hablar, Rin-senpai. De todos nosotros, usted ha sido el más idiota.

─ ¿Eso es lo que crees? ─musitó justo antes de que sus sonrisa se borrara─ Ándate o podría comerte de un bocado. Te veo en media hora.

Momo asintió frenéticamente antes de gritar un gracias y seguir los pasos de Nitori, quién le reprochó por sus actos con lágrimas en los ojos en cuanto éste llegó a la habitación y el mismo qué aceptó los labios contrarios con molestia, devolviendo un beso inexperto y dándole paso a una gama de posibilidades que nunca había considerado. Posibilidades junto a ese estúpido compañero de cuarto.

SSSSS

Pasada la media hora acordada, Momo fue testigo de un Rin levemente sonrojado al que le costaba sostenerle la mirada. Y bueno, entendía por qué estaba tan apenado, pues, con dos flores en mano y un sobre, del que desconocía su contenido, en el bolsillo, fue enviado a Iwatobi junto a Nitori, quien se negaba a separarse de él después de su reciente descubrimiento sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que admiraba.

En el tren, fueron mirados con extrañeza. En el andén, también. En la calle, también. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron a la preparatoria, había varias chicas ahí, como si estuvieran esperándolo. Momo lo notó gracias a que, en cuanto llegaron, los murmullos comenzaron y eran señalados. Gou los saludó amigablemente y el pelinaranja no pudo creer que su cuñada participaba en esa reunión de cotillas. Se detuvieron frente a Haruka.

─Sé que dije que Rin-senpai estaba riéndose a costa de usted y Sousuke-senpai ─exclamó Momo, recordando cuando meses atrás les había dicho eso al verlos prácticamente compitiendo en una carrera por llegar al lado del pelirrojo─. Y no pude estar más equivocado. El amarilis rojo ─explicó entregando la flor─ es significado de adulación.

─Y… La… La camelia rosa ─Nitori espantó su bochorno respirando profundamente─ es símbolo de confianza.

─ ¿Dónde está Rin? ─musitó el pelinegro, quien aceptaba las flores por tercera vez en la semana.

─Rin-senpai no pudo salir de Samezuka temprano. Le manda esto ─explicó el pelinaranja sacándose la carta del bolsillo.

Haru aceptó la carta también y, después de intercambiar algunas palabras con los chicos, de dirigió al club junto con Gou. Tenían una junta. Sin embargo, Haru no pudo evitar privarse en una esquina y, suspirando varias veces, abrió la carta.

" _Serie de cartas de Rin para Haru, 3/5._

 ** _My shining*_** _"_

Haru acercó la carta a su rostro, sintiéndose enrojecer. Dios, que Rin le llamase "My shining" era sumamente vergonzoso. Y encantador. Era muy… tierno de su parte, le gustaba.

" _Serie de cartas de Rin para Haru, 3/5_

 _My shining._

 _No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti. Quizá hablarlo sería mejor. Esto no es una confesión ni nada, estamos charlando de… ¿pretendiente a pretendiente? En fin, te dije que iba a cambiar el contenido de las cartas, ¿no? Bien, bien. A las tres de la tarde estaré ahí, sé que ustedes se marcharan a las cuatro, por lo que estarás cerca. Y espero que lo recuerdes por ti solo. Si no, a las tres con diez te mandaré la respuesta por un texto. En verdad deseo que haya sido tan importante para ti como lo fue para mí._

 _Te mostraré una vista que nunca hayas visto antes._

 _Con total adoración, Matsuoka Rin"_

─ ¡El Sakura! ─exclamó Haru sin darse cuenta. Gou emitió una suave risa y se levantó de su lugar junto a los chicos, donde habían pasado el rato hablando sobre un posible campamento de entrenamiento para esa primavera. Caminó hacia Haru y le tendió un pequeño sobre. El pelinegro fingió indiferencia a pesar del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrió aquél objeto.

" _My Shining"_

Era el grabado que tenía la fotografía en sus manos. Estaba él y estaba Rin, abrazados. El pelirrojo sonreía a la cámara, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos mientras Haru mantenía la cabeza girada a otro lugar, con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

Esa fotografía había sido tomada por su madre, años atrás. Fue el día de su graduación, los ojos llorosos de Rin no hacían más que reafirmarlo. El pelirrojo había insistido en tomarse una foto ellos dos solos y la madre de Haru, enternecida por la insistencia de aquél chico infantil, le había ordenado a su hijo que obedeciese al ojicarmín, recordándole que era un muy preciado amigo, pues el chico a menudo se quedaba a dormir en su casa e incluso dormían juntos. Así que se habían tomado la foto frente al Sakura, que por fin había florecido y se alzaba hermoso en la primaria de Iwatobi.

Esa era una fotografía que no había vuelto a ver, y ahora entendía por qué. Las esquinas estaban arrugadas y había marcas de dobleces, además de que la frase "My Shining" estaba casi ilegible y escrita con la mala caligrafía de un chico de doce años. Rin la había guardado todo ese tiempo.

En definitiva, las ganas de llorar le atormentaron el pecho. Respiró profundamente y revisó la hora. Dos treinta. Gou lo animó con palabras simples, al igual que los demás, mientras Haru disimulaba su emoción caminando tranquilamente hacia aquél lugar en donde los recuerdos más importantes habían dado inicio.

La promesa de una vista nueva, esa vista que tanto amó y tanto influyó en él respecto a su vida.

Rin ya estaba ahí. Sonriendo con nerviosismo y con una caja de almuerzo en las manos junto a un termo, aunque claro, estaba fuera de la primaria, dado a que no podían entrar a horas extra escolares. Se sentaron en el frío asfalto público, sin importar que el sol no hubiese salido en todo el día y el clima no hacía más que bajar su temperatura hasta hacerles las manos temblar.

El pelirrojo bien quería abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro y mordisquearle los labios. Besarle hasta que el aliento terminase por acabarse. Pero obviamente, no podía hacer eso. Si él lo besaba, su juego acabaría. Podría ser abiertamente interpretado como una declaración: Un beso en lugar de un par de palabras. Y ese no era el plan. Aunque, si Haru lo besaba, era otra historia. Así que sonrió y le ofreció chocolate caliente.

A Haru le gustaba el chocolate caliente, pero le gustaba más Rin.

Y quería agradecerle, así que quitó el termo de sus manos y lo tomó por la coleta, empujándolo desde aquél agarre de cabello hacia sus labios y uniéndolos así en un beso cálido. Rin desearía cosas con más frecuencia si éstas fueran a cumplirse tan fácil y agradablemente. Respondió al beso sin reparo, maldiciéndose en cuanto sus labios fueron liberados. Para Rin, Haru resplandecía. Era un tonto por haberlo negado a pesar de que claramente era imposible no corresponder sus sentimientos. Sonrió de lado y sirvió el chocolate.

─Gracias por todo ─había musitado Haru tras terminar de compartir la comida con Rin, quién, por su parte, asintió antes de levantarse─ ¿Ya te vas?

─Sí. Tengo bastante trabajo gracias a que falté ayer a las últimas clases. Además, como se acerca la primavera, debo cambiar el régimen de entrenamiento mientras tenga tiempo libre.

Porque, si todo salía bien, lo que Rin menos quería era tiempo libre.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _*My Shining:_** Traducción al español: Mi resplandor. Es la forma en la que Rin se refiere a Haru en la carta que le envía desde Australia por medio de Sousuke, diciéndole "Quiero ser como Haru", y, en la película, Haru responde "Yo quiero ser como tú." No estoy segura si en la novela lo hace también.-.

Si ustedes no fangirlean con eso, por favor dense un golpecito en la cabeza y replantéenselo, porque no hay señal más obvia de HaruRinHaru*-*

En fin… _¡Gracias por su apoyo! Solo quedan tres capítulos y quizá un epílogo x3 Y, consciente de que muchos abandonaron la historia, agradezco a los que han permanecido y a todos aquellos lectores fantasma! Pero esto no acaba aquí, ya que tengo otros cuatro proyectos por lanzar (llámenme loca u obsesionada, lo estoy) de ésta misma Ship y los Especiales CRUU comenzarán a actualizarse antes de que ésta historia finalice, si les gustan, ¡Estén atentos! Simplemente, gracias._

 _Agradecimiento especial a Amai (muchas gracias por tu tiempo, de verdad*-*) y a Kiwi. Sé que no les he agradecido por revisarme la historia y decirme que cosas podrían estar de mal o necesitan una explicación, o cuando me equivoco en las palabras y pongo números entre ellas (culpa del celular) (Sobre todo a Kiwi, que ésta historia la comencé a desarrollar a fondo por ti, y no vayas a restregarme en la cara esto, aún debes llamarme Mikaela-sama x3)._

 _Lloraría, pero no me dan ganas:3 ¡Nos leemos!_


	27. Capítulo 27

**capítulo 27**

Jueves

"Serie de cartas de Rin a Haru, 4/5

My shining.

¿No te parece emocionante que esto esté llegando a su fin? Llámame cursi, porque yo sí. Y ansío ver tu rostro cuando todo termine, para dar un nuevo paso y un comienzo diferente. Puede que… En verdad, puede que todo salga mal. Pero confío en que ambos ya tuvimos nuestro castigo, por idiotas. Así que… Bueno… Todavía hay que seguir.

En esta carta, lleno de vergüenza, voy a contarte del día en que me enamoré de ti.

Pasó hace años. Muchos años, en realidad. Recientemente, pensé que tú comenzabas a asimilarte con un acosador, pero me di cuenta que, si alguien se parece a un acosador, soy yo.

Porque me gustaste sin conocerte.

Quizá fue la forma en que entrabas en el agua y nadabas rápido, sin esfuerzo, por naturaleza. Y quizá era envidia aquello que sentí. Sin embargo, fue lo que movió una parte de mí. Y te busqué. Te busqué por mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que te veía en las competencias, nunca supe nada de ti. Tus gustos, el por qué nadabas así, de donde venías, tu escuela… Nunca supe nada, por más que intenté saberlo todo.

Sabes que me transferí a la escuela elemental de Iwatobi por mi padre, porque él había estado ahí y había ido al club al que yo no sabía que tu ibas. Y la sorpresa que me lleve fue bastante grata. Porque, sin saberlo, había ansiado tanto volver a verte.

Pero no fue hasta que el Sakura floreció, pues, cuando lo hizo, yo me enamoré.

No sé exactamente que fue. Solo recuerdo que, de pronto, me parecías tan lindo… Quería tenerte cerca y odiaba tu preferencia por Makoto. Ustedes, procurándose siempre. También estaba esa chica, Aki. Pensé que te gustaba. Y por ello callé. Aunque no lo creas, Sousuke me apoyó en todo momento. Incluso quería que dejase de ser un idiota y fuese a declararme. Pero no pude hacerlo, porque entonces se presentó la oferta de Australia y decidí que el amor podría estar en alguna chica, allá. Así que pasé de ti y me fui, a superarte.

Y creí que había funcionado.

Ahora, quiero verte de nuevo. Así como aquella vez en fin de año, cuando decidí dejar de nadar y por accidente te hice sentir culpable. Es un mal recuerdo, pero… ¿No podemos hacer que todo cambie? ¿De verdad es tarde para arrepentirme por aquello? Claramente no, ¡te espero a las cinco, hoy mismo!

Con cariño, tu Rin"

Se preguntó si sus mejillas estarían ardiendo en ese momento, más no importaba si así era, pues, además de estar solo en casa, era lo mejor que había leído en la vida. Se sentía como un idiota. Es decir, ni siquiera se acordaba de Aki, ella había quedado en el pasado y definitivamente nunca le había gustado. Le gustaba saber que Rin había estado celoso por él en algún momento… Pero también le hacía sentir un idiota.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

No, no debía importar que no se hubiera dado cuenta, porque amaba cada segundo de lo que sucedía en su actualidad. Soltó un suspiro y dejó la carta en su cama. Hacía frío, pero se sentía tan caliente… Se metió en la ducha sin pensárselo, sosteniendo la manguera de la regadera y dejando que la lluvia artificial callera sobre él, llenando la tina poco a poco. Cuando estuvo llena, cerró la llave y se sumergió.

Rei le había entregado la carta, lo cual le extrañaba y le molestaba en cierta manera, pues, ¿por qué Rin no lo hacía si tenía tiempo para ver a Rei? Suspiró, perdonándolo solo porque lo amaba. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando Haru salió de la bañera, más calmado y con la mente en claro. Era obvio en donde estaría Rin. Se vistió rápidamente y emprendió la marcha.

"El gladiolo amarillo es una invitación amorosa. La margarita blanca y rosada es una afirmación: 'Solo tengo ojos para ti'. Buena suerte, Haruka-senpai."

¿De verdad era así? ¿Cómo debía sentirse Haru después de que Rin, el mismo chico que había visto besuqueándose con otro en varias ocasiones, estuviera dándole flores? ¿Debería sentirse el segundo plato? ¿El consuelo tras el fracaso de un Sousuke y Rin?

No, la carta en la mesa se lo ponía claro. Él no era un consuelo, Haru había sido el primero. Y seguiría siendo el primero entodo lo que al pelirrojo le faltase por hacer. Pero, incluso así, no podía pensar que Sousuke había sido un consuelo para Rin. Porque él mismo lo había dicho antes de darse cuenta de que su propio amor era hacia el ojicarmín. Sousuke y Rin habían emanado cierta aura de amor en el pasado. Le habían abierto los ojos. Y no lo había dicho, pero en aquél momento pensó…

Que de alguna manera, parecían complementarse.

Porque esa sonrisa de Sousuke había sido única para Rin. Porque Sousuke había sido el único que había llegado a tener acceso libre y sin límite a los labios del pelirrojo. Pero, aunque sonase egoísta y caprichoso, que el menor le dedicara las miradas de amor al pelinegro grandulón, que se hiciese el tierno a su lado, que provocara sus arranques, que le hiciera besarlo… Estaba mal. Porque Rin no era para Sousuke.

Porque las cosas debían ser así.

Rin estaba hecho para él. Para Nanase Haruka. Y, aún si las cosas terminaban por salir mal, haría todo por estar con Rin, incluso si en el camino se perdía a sí mismo. Claro, su deseo era no llegar a aquél extremo.

SSSSS

Sousuke soltó un suspiro. La misma habitación, el mismo motel, el mismo medicamento, la misma rutina. Solo que a una hora distinta. Su situación comenzaba a empeorar. Notaba más el dolor en el hombro que antes, pero aún así se obligaba a continuar. Porque la sonrisa de Rin al verlo intentar hacer algo en equipo le encantaba, ya que a ese pelirrojo idiota le gustaba que le gustasen las mismas cosas que a él.

Las manos contrarias le recorrían la parte alta de la espalda. Acariciándole los omóplatos con una leve fuerza, masajeándole con cuidado de no tocar su hombro, pues últimamente, a Sousuke estaba doliéndole. Makoto no sabía cómo era que Rin no se había dado cuenta aún, pues, aunque no se notara tanto, el hombro del pelinegro comenzaba a verse hinchado. Aunque bien era cierto que la pomada menguaba su dolor y la hinchazón.

Y de cierta manera, entendía el porqué Rin ignoraba la dolencia de su amigo, pues, bien dicho antes, Sousuke era su mejor amigo. Rin confiaba ciegamente a pesar de la relación mal parada, y lo más seguro era que el pelirrojo pensase que, de haber algún problema, Sou no dudaría en decírselo. Porque así había sido siempre.

Hasta que el amor fraternal mutó.

Makoto entendía. Su amor por Sousuke también había mutado tan considerablemente que en muchas ocasiones había querido empujar a Rin o algo así para que se despegase de los labios contrarios. Pero, repetía, no era odio. Eran celos. Celos que también comenzaban a mutar.

─ ¿Por qué? ─preguntó entonces. El pelinegro lo observó de reojo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Por qué no puedes verme a mí en vez de a él? No es tan difícil ─explicó el castaño. Sousuke se giró y lo atrajo hacia sí.

─Estoy mirándote y Rin no está aquí ─exclamó. Makoto negó, sonrojándose.

─Sabes que no me refiero a eso ─el contrario suspiró. El ojiverde alcanzó a deleitarse con su aliento a mentas─. Solo… Dame una oportunidad. Una real. No quiero venir aquí como… como una puta para dormir contigo. Yo quiero una relación…

─ ¿Estás seguro de eso? ─Sousuke se levantó, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás en signo de exasperación─ ¿No te importa que tal vez nunca vaya a quererte?

─ ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Pero… Te amo, entiéndelo… Y quiero que seas feliz y con Rin no lo fuiste ni lo serás. Dame una oportunidad, Sousuke ─el ojician observó aquellos ojos caídos y verdosos que lo miraban con una especie de súplica.

Makoto le encantaba.

Y si no lo había dicho era porque aún le gustaba Rin, por más mínimo que fuese. Siempre lo procuraría sobre todas las cosas porque para él, el pelirrojo siempre había sido un habilidoso chico débil. Y no quería hacerle eso a Makoto. No quería siquiera pensar que nunca terminaría de amar a su mejor amigo y que, cuando éste lo necesitara, abandonaría al castaño por el contrario. No quería. No podía hacerle eso a una persona tan buena como Makoto. No podía ensuciarlo más. Sin embargo, tomó su mano y sonrió levemente. El castaño vio ese brillo en sus ojos. Era la mirada que un día, perteneció al protagonista de la historia de su mejor amigo, Haru. Ese problemático pelirrojo que sonreía como depredador, que los retaba con la mirada, el ser que posiblemente era adicto a las competencias, Matsuoka Rin.

─Atente a las consecuencias.

Y le besó.

SSSSS

Rin estaba congelándose. Hacía considerable frío y eran las cinco más veinte. Haruka no llegaría. Se mordió el labio, nervioso, ¿no había entendido la indirecta? Observó el apasible agua en la piscina frente a él, removió las llaves del recinto en su bolsillo con los dedos, provocando el sonido del choque metálico. Los ojos le picaban y un malestar se adhería a su pecho.

Entonces, lo abrazó.

Olfateó el aroma de Haru mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura por detrás y hundía la nariz en su cuello, cosa que estremeció a Rin. No dudó en voltearse y rodear el cuello de Haru con fuerza, más no sabía se era un acto de cariño o un intento de homicidio debido a que el mayor se había retrasado.

Pero, ¿no era que lo mejor se hacía esperar?

Las palabras sobraban en el momento, pero Rin no iba a ceder primero, por lo que, forzando su paciencia, espero a que los labios del pelinegro buscaran los propios para responder el beso. Sentir el sabor de la boca del contrario era algo que a Rin se le antojaba meramente romántico. Explorar cavidades nuevas.

Gracias a los dioses por crear algo tan caótico como el amor.

Haruka no se despegó de sus labios más que para respirar, disfrutando plenamente de sentir a Rin tan cerca suyo, aunque quisiese sentirlo más. Podía esperar, claro. No lo entendía… ¿Cómo alguien de apariencia ruda podía llegar a ser tan tierno? ¿Inocente? ¿Por qué Rin no entendía que, si seguía demandando sus labios con la mirada sin atreverse a dar un paso por sí mismo, terminaría encendiéndolo? Estar encendido era doloroso.

─Es como… tener hambre ─musitó Haru mientras daba leves besos en el cuello contrario. Rin suspiraba en tono risueño, pues la sensación le parecía extraña, Sousuke era mucho más brusco. Más no debía pensar en eso.

─Hoy no traje comida ─musitó el pelirrojo. Haruka suspiró, besándole la sien y sonriendo suavemente. No se había referido a ese tipo de comida.

─Bien… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? La calefacción está apagada, no podremos nadar.

─No venimos a nadar. Si no, te hubiera citado en Samezuka.

─Me hubieras citado allá.

─Haru ─reprochó con molestia antes de bufar─. En fin…

─En la carta… ─Rin enrojeció.

─No hablemos de ella ahora, ¿bien? Te cité aquí para darte un regalo. Nada va a cambiar lo que provoqué aquella vez y no puedo compensarlo. Pero quería… Ya sabes… En cierta manera, pedir perdón. Y vi en internet que podía crear una por mí mismo y ellos la fabricarían, así que la mandé a hacer… Bueno, toma.

Rin sacó de su mochila de hombro una pequeña caja, envuelta ridículamente con trozos de papel mal recortado y con una mini versión suya junto a una del propio Haru dibujada en uno de los lados. El pelinegro no tardó en quitar la envoltura, cuidando no romper el maltrecho dibujo de Rin, y abrió la caja de cartón que había dentro.

Podía ser cursi, pero el amaba lo cursi si venía de parte de Rin.

Una esfera de nieve. Pequeña, transparente, redonda, llena de agua con brillitos en tono pastel color rosa y con forma de flor de Sakura. Un delfín y un tiburón, celeste y rojo claro. El primero parecía saltar mientras que el segundo parecía bajar. Era hermoso. Además, un pequeño grabado yacía en la base del objeto.

"Tú y yo", escrito en inglés, tomaba protagonismo, volviendo un regalo que podría ser más bien regular, a uno sumamente especial. Haru juró atesorarlo por el resto de su vida.

─Debió costarte una fortuna ─exclamó el pelinegro sin darse cuenta. Rin se talló la cabeza.

─Bueno, eso no importa. Trabajé por ello todas las vacaciones. Porque tú lo vales, Haru. No vuelvas a dejar lo que amas hacer, nunca ─susurró. El aludido sonrió suavemente y soltó una pequeña risa que Rin pudo fácilmente ignorar, debido al tono tan bajo que había empleado, sin embargo, la escuchó─ ¿Qué? ─cuestionó algo nervioso, ¿estaría burlándose de él? No, Haru no era así. El mayor negó suavemente, irguiéndose, para después besar rápidamente los labios de Rin. Guardó la esfera en la cajita y suspiró como un idiota.

Rin jamás entendería la magnitud del amor que Haru le tenía.

SSSSS

N/A: ¡Hola! Ya casi acabamos! Gracias por sus opiniones, enserio!

Si te gustan mis historias, ¡Sigueme y entérate de mis próximas obras! La siguiente saldrá en pocos días, se llama "Los cuentos de Haru" x3 es algo como una comedia romántica, ¡No se la pierdan!


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 ** _Cómo robar un Uke_**

 ****  
 ** _Viernes 8.30 a.m._** **  
**  
La definición de un día de mierda varía dependiendo de la situación. Existía el caso exótico en que todo en el día va mal, el clima es exactamente el que menos te agrada, las noticias malas llegan a ti sin ser requeridas y tu suerte es pésima. Aunque existe un día peor. Aquél en el que el clima es perfecto y los buenos augurios hacen presencia, pero tu suerte es pésima y todo termina saliéndote mal. En días como esos, la mala suerte dolía más que nunca.

Haru podía corroborarlo.

Después de un largo y profundo sueño, al que muchos llamarían "reparador", el pelinegro, despertando, cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Las cobijas salieron disparadas a un lado mientras él, sin preocuparse por recogerlas, corría al baño para arreglarse.

Salió de prisa, con la corbata a medio atar, hacia la preparatoria Iwatobi. El viento corría fresco, mas no pasaba de ello. Haru podía ver el retoño de los árboles y era hermoso, pero la respiración se le cortaba mientras bajaba a zancadas los escalones que lo llevarían en dirección al puente, haciéndole ignorar aquella belleza ambiental.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegó a la instalación donde se suponía debía estar cincuenta y siete minutos atrás. Arrugó su camisa en un puño, intentando controlar su respiración, antes de sacarse el saco, pues sentía haber sudado. Una vez calmado, observó nuevamente los portones cerrados.

Bien, faltar a la escuela no le molestaba. Dios, claro que no.

Pero es que Rin tenía esa serie de cartas y él… Bueno, él debía recibirlas. Quería sentir nuevamente la emoción de ver por la ventana, esperando que Rin, a pesar de haberlo hecho solo una vez por sí mismo, apareciese con aquél ramo de flores y le entregara aquella carta que le aceleraba los latidos del corazón y que hacía su sangre hervir.

¡Era culpa de Makoto!

Siempre lo despertaba cuando veía que comenzaba a hacerse tarde, ¿por qué ahora no? Chistó en contra de su propia voluntad y, poniéndose el saco nuevamente, caminó lejos de ahí, sin siquiera darle una segunda oportunidad a un nudo decente de corbata.

Bueno, faltar estaba bien. De hecho, podía aprovechar la situación y preparar su propia sorpresa para Rin… Sí. Tomaría un viaje rápido al centro de la ciudad y conseguiría su propio obsequio para el pelirrojo. Era una buena idea. Solo debería apurarse. Asegurarse de regresar a tiempo a la preparatoria, para recibir a Rin.

SSSS

Sousuke estaba harto.

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro, sus labios se movían rápidamente y el tono que usaba era uno molesto mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Hacía ademanes grotescos mientras demostraba su enorme furia hacia la persona tras el teléfono. Ese día, Samezuka había cancelado el estudio debido a una reunión de "alto mando" en las oficinas de la dirección, donde estarían todos sus profesores.

─ ¡Mierda! ─gritó tras cortar la llamada y lanzando el teléfono hacia la cama.

─Cálmate ─exigió Sousuke, mirándolo desde la cama de arriba.

─Esto es una jodida… ─el pelinegro ignoró la gama de groserías que su mejor amigo soltaba mientras parecía gruñir. Rin quizá no lo sabía, pero estaba mostrando los dientes. Quizá su amigo tenía cierta parte animal─ Me han subido el precio, ¿tú crees? ¡Como si estuvieran cobrándome poco en un principio!

─Cambia el lugar, entonces.

─ ¡No! Quiero que sea ahí. Es perfecto.

─Eres muy gay.

─Vete a la mierda, Sou. Estoy hablando enserio.

─Vale, entiendo ─suspiró pesadamente y bajó de un brinco. Rin no percibió el gesto de incomodidad de su amigo en cuanto se pegó en el hombro con las escaleras─. Entonces, si de todas formas vas a pagarlo, ¿de qué te quejas?

─Voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas… Es decir, yo tenía…

─Miles de cursilerías planeadas, lo sé ─el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, Sousuke sonrió de lado y alzó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros─. Es que lo sé.

─Bien, ya está. Voy a cancelarlo todo. Esto será… Definitivamente… Demonios.

─Tranquilo… ¿Cuánto te falta? ─Rin respondió en voz baja, haciendo que su amigo suspirara, era una buena cantidad de dinero, no mucho, pero no ere algo que sacarías de la cartera─ Deja de alterarte, ¿bien? Cielos, pareces una novia antes de la boda.

─No entiendes lo importante que es para mí ─el tono de voz empleado movió algo dentro de Sousuke, quien suspiró y tomó a Rin por los hombros. Sus labios se tocaron por unos instantes, segundos en que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

─Espera, no digas nada ─interrumpió el mayor, interrumpiendo a Rin justo antes de que éste empezara a discutir─. Es la última vez que te besaré, lo juro. Ahora… Te daré el dinero que te falta.

─ ¿Qué? Pero…

─Oh, vamos, Rin. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo lo que hice. Déjame hacerlo… ─Los ojos rubíes de su mejor amigo brillaron con agradecimiento. La felicidad iluminaba el rostro del pelirrojo, su sonrisa parecía única. Y entonces Sousuke lo decidió. No podía borrarla de aquella persona a quien más procuraba─ Solo tengo una condición.

SSSSS

─ ¿Por qué no ha venido Haru-chan? ─Cuestionó Nagisa en la hora de descanso. Makoto se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, sin rastro de preocupación.

─Se ha de haber quedado dormido, supongo.

─Pero… Haruka-senpai siempre viene con Makoto-senpai ─comentó Rei. Gou asintió, también extrañada ante la situación.

─Lo sé. Pero lo esperé por algunos minutos, pero él no bajó. Como ya era tarde, supuse que se había ido sin mí.

─Vaya… Haru-chan debió estar verdaderamente cansado. Últimamente está tan emocionado por haberse robado a Rin-chan de las garras de Sou-chan que ya predecía la caída de energía─ La mirada que el castaño le dedico al pequeño rubio no pasó desapercibida para Gou, quien, al haber estado enamorada de Makoto, conocía las expresiones del chico, identificando el gesto como uno de irritación.

─Bueno, solo espero que llegue a tiempo. Rin-san podía malinterpretarlo.

─Nosotros podríamos explicarle si Haruka-senpai no llega ─respondió la chica ante el planteamiento de Rei. Nagisa asintió antes de señalar su comida.

─ ¿Qué dijiste que era esto, Gou-chan?

─Es Kou. Y es onigiri relleno de proteínas y vitaminas, ¡la dieta perfecta para el nadador en un solo alimento! Lo compré en sobres y…

─No es saludable y sabe horrible ─terminó Rei. La pelirroja comenzó a defender su comida, seguida por Nagisa, quien decía que en verdad sabía delicioso.

Makoto suspiró, perdiendo la vista en el cielo. Había hecho mal en no ir por Haru. Estaba tan molesto con Rin que no había podido evitar marcharse y sonreír cuando el timbre dio inicio al horario educativo y Haru no llegó.

Era un pésimo amigo.

Haru se quedaría con Rin. Sousuke seguiría a Rin. Y Rin lo tendría todo. La impotencia ante la situación comenzaba a consumirlo y Makoto caía en cuenta que en verdad nunca había existido una oportunidad. Atentar contra Rin no valía la pena. No servía de nada. El pelirrojo no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de Haru. Así como tampoco podía culparlo de haberle dado una oportunidad a Sousuke.

Si debía estar enojado con alguien, ese ojician era el indicado.

Pero aquello tampoco era posible, porque Sousuke lo besaría y Makoto olvidaría el rencor. Estaba escrito. Él seguiría enamorado de un hombre que amaba a alguien que no era él. Había contradicho su homosexualidad y ahora pagaba el precio por mentirse a sí mismo. Sousuke lo acompañaría, sí…

Más Makoto nunca sería su prioridad.

SSSS

Haru entró a cada tienda que consideró aceptable, en busca de un regalo perfecto. Para su mala suerte de un día de mierda, cada cosa que consideraba probablemente bueno estaba fuera de su presupuesto. Haru vivía solo y no podía permitirse exceder de lo que podía gastar para sí mismo. Así que la probabilidad de que encontrase un regalo digno se reducía a cero. Rin valía mucho. Nada podía ser suficiente. Desilusionado, observó el reloj.

Pasaban de las dos.

Agradeció estar en condición, pues fue completamente necesario que corriera y apenas pudo alcanzar el tren en la estación. Una vez en la parada cercana a la preparatoria, reanudó la marcha. Se sostuvo de la pared en cuanto llegó, recuperando la respiración lentamente. Se quitó cualquier rastro de sudor de su frente y respiró profundamente. Bien, había llegado justo cuando la campana anunciaba la salida.

Como se había convertido en un hábito de la última semana, las chicas se detuvieron cerca del portón en cuando salieron, curiosas ante la escena que llevaba desarrollándose durante cuatro días en que un chico recibía flores de otro chico, a pesar de que el contacto no había sido tan alentador, como el lunes pasado en que Haruka le dio a Rin un beso en la mejilla, o bueno, eso había hecho pensar.

Su corazón se detuvo y se encontró apretando los labios en cuanto vio la figura imponente frente a él.

La sonrisa que Sousuke mantenía en sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos y parecía más bien que iba a golpearlo. Pero no retrocedió ante él. No lo haría jamás. Sousuke llevaba una simple flor en la mano y Haru quiso apartarlo en cuanto se detuvo frente a él. El más alto empujó la planta en pecho contrario, haciendo que el ojiazul se viese obligado a tomarla.

─Regla número nueve para robarte a Rin ─su voz sonó agresiva, pero Haru no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Incluso quiso sonreír─. No te atrevas a borrar su sonrisa.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

¿No había carta ya? La decepción cayó sobre Haru rápidamente. Sí, la flor tenía una pequeña nota, pero… Bueno, no era de parte de Rin. Era… No pudo evitar sonreír. Era un retiro. Sousuke dejaba lo que un día Nagisa llamó guerra.

" _El pensamiento malva es la nostalgia del amor perdido"_

No supo que fue, si lo sintió o escuchó sus pasos, o tal vez escuchó los grititos emocionados de las chicas cerca de él. Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con la mirada carmesí que más amaría en el mundo. Sonrió levemente, evaluándolo. No llevaba su uniforme. Su ropa era… Bueno, Rin sabía que ponerse a la hora de vestirse. El ramo de flores en sus manos lo complementaba. Era el príncipe de cualquier cuento.

Y lo amaba.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, se detuvo frente a él. Observó al pelinegro antes llenarse de valor a sí mismo y sonreír con burla.

─ ¿Creíste que dejaría que Sou viniera solo? ─cuestionó algo divertido. Haru no se inmutó, observando con devoción aquellos rubíes que brillaban con vergüenza─ Oye, si no hablas, lo haces más difícil.

─Lo siento… Solo no sé qué decir…

─No tienes que decir nada… Dios, estoy contradiciéndome… Solo toma las flores y adiós ─exclamó Rin, irritándose ante su propio nerviosismo. Haru tomó el ramo cuando el pelirrojo se lo tendió con brusquedad mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía la marcha.

─ ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir así? ─Rin no lo comprendió. Se giró en busca de una explicación y en ese momento, los labios de Haru atraparon los suyos.

La sensación era la mejor que había sentido en su vida. No podía compararlo con nada y no sabía cómo se había negado a eso alguna vez. Ser besado por la persona a quien podías entregarle tu vida era simplemente fantástico. Increíble. Amaba ese sentimiento de amar y ser amado. Se sentía lleno. Como si eso hubiese sido lo que buscó en toda su vida.

Las demostraciones en público nunca eran bien recibidas. Pero para ellos, aquello era lo de menos. Rin rodeó el cuello de Haru con sus brazos mientras éste lo atraía hacia sí. El pelinegro sintió la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios contrarios y no pudo evitar imitarla.

Así debió haber sido siempre.

Rin era para él. Y él era para Rin. Por más que sus caminos los separasen, su destino siempre los haría volver a encontrarse. Esa era la realidad. No había problema alguno que no pudiesen solucionar. Nada debía volver a distanciarlos de esa forma. Nada debía interferir en su amor.

─Haru… ─la mirada de Rin brillaba, él mismo estaba brillando. Aunque solo para Haru, claro. El pelirrojo sonrió y se separó de él─ Espero que lo entiendas. Adiós.

" _Serie de cartas de Rin, para Haru 5/5._

 _Incluso a miles de kilómetros, nada cambiaba lo que yo sentí por ti alguna vez. El mar podrá tragarse nuestras lágrimas o desesperación. La furia podrá consumirnos y quizá terminemos siendo esclavos de nuestros instintos._

 _Bien, es muy cursi._

 _¿Recuerdas el primer lugar donde nos besamos?_

 _Bueno, solo quiero decirte, que la infiltración se la dejé a Sousuke._

 _También debo decir que eres para mí un oasis en el desierto. Llenaste el vacío que alguna vez existió en mi y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describir todo lo que pasé junto a ti. Los sentimientos que me hiciste experimentar por primera vez y aquellos que hiciste revivir._

 _Haru, nos vemos mañana a las cinco. Te daré una pista en ese lugar que te dije. Cuando sepas a que me refiero, puedes enviarme un mensaje. Bueno, en dado caso, cambio mi frase anterior._

 _Espero verte mañana a las cinco._

 _Matsuoka Rin"_

Obviamente, Haru sabía donde había besado a Rin por primera vez. Claro que sí. Intentó encontrar a Makoto, pues siempre regresaban juntos. Sin embargo, Nagisa le comentó que el castaño se había adelantado. Haru no tuvo otra opción más que caminar solo a casa, pues Nagisa y Rei tenían otros planes. Y Gou se iba con Mikoshiba.

De todas maneras, el camino se le hizo corto mientras pensaba en el ramo de camelias que sostenía en sus manos.

" _Significan que te querré por siempre"_

Esperaba que Rin cumpliese con aquél significado escrito en la pequeña nota. También se entretuvo pensando en lo poco que le gustaba que Sousuke se metiera a su casa, aunque lo perdonaba por el simple hecho de que era para darle camino a Rin. Un camino que ya estaba despejado.

Podía sentir su corazón latir con alegría y, cuando llegó a su casa y entró a su habitación, encontrando su cama llena de arena, no pudo enojarse con el grandulón. Su respuesta fue enviada y a cambio, Rin escribió una dirección en el texto. Bien, al día siguiente las dudas, si seguían existiendo, se esfumarían. Podrían ser felices.

Sacudió la arena por la ventana, era extraño el no irritarse por la broma de Sousuke, pero no podía molestarse porque el ojician había llevado el mensaje, cuando pudo haber evitado dejar la pista y así haber impedido el próximo encuentro entre él y Rin.

─Haru… ─El aludido volteó hacia la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con la mirada oscurecida del contrario.

─Makoto… Qué bien que estás aquí. Sousuke se ha metido en mi casa. Y llegué bastante tarde a la escuela, por poco y no veía a Rin… Te has ido sin mí.

─Lo siento… Es solo que…

─Te conozco, sé que tuviste una razón para no haber venido a por mí hoy. Y quisiera escucharla, si tienes algo que decir ─el castaño suspiró, sonriendo.

─He sido egoísta. No quería que Rin se saliese con la suya porque pensé que no lo merecía… Es decir, tú mereces ser feliz y no estoy diciendo que Rin no sea una buena persona. Él es excelente. Solo que… Estaba celoso. Él tenía a sus pies a dos de las personas que más amo en el mundo. Tú, que eres como mi hermano… Y a Yamazaki-kun, que me encanta.

─Ya te dije que no estaba a sus pies…

─Cállate y deja que termine, Haru… En fin… Yo pensé que Rin no merecía eso. Estaba dañándolos a ambos. Yo siempre estuve contigo y de pronto te fuiste por él. Y Yamazaki-kun me hizo cuestionarme todo sobre mí mismo y también estaba con él. Por eso pensé que quizá… Yo también quiero ser feliz, Haru. Y creí que arruinándolo un poco podría sentirme satisfecho… Pero estoy arrepentido. No lo merece y no lo mereces. Yamazaki-kun es un asunto a parte de su relación y no pude comprenderlo a tiempo. Me dejé llevar por los celos y por un momento deseé que no llegaras a tiempo. Y lo lamento.

Haru observó atentamente a su mejor amigo, sonrojado y con el arrepentimiento denotando en su mirada. Makoto sintió la expresión fría de Haruka como un golpe en el estómago. Suspiró pesadamente. Había hecho mal todo por el simple hecho de estar celoso. Pero así había sucedido y no podía cambiarlo.

─Está bien, no te preocupes.

Y supo que Haru lo decía enserio. Con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro se dejó abrazar, perdonando lo que Makoto había considerado una falta fatal. El castaño se sentía aliviado, y avergonzado. Lo había admitido y Haru lo había aceptado. Además, las cosas con Sousuke parecían comenzar a mejorar, pues el pelinegro había renunciado abiertamente a Rin.

SSSSS

 ** _Sábado, 5.00 p.m._**

Rin estaba sumamente nervioso. Sus pies se hundían en la arena, quizá no debía quitarse los zapatos. Las olas arremetían contra la orilla de la playa, el viento helado venía desde el mar, el sol estaba cubriéndose por nubes que posiblemente anunciaban tormenta y su camisa no era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirlo del frío. Estaba saliendo mal. Observó la mesa que había arrastrado hasta ahí con ayuda de Sousuke. Quizá debía volver a meterla dentro de la pequeña cabaña que le había costado miles de yenes solo por un día de renta. Dios. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado. Las cosas no debían ser así.

Se sintió patético, ¿qué clase de mierda estaba haciendo?

Iba a quitarlo. Deshacerse de todo lo que un día consideró una brillante idea y mandar un texto a Haru diciéndole que no iría. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Pero un jadeo ajeno le sorprendió.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con rapidez mientras daba media vuelta, preparado para la posible burla de Haruka. Pero este estaba embelesado.

¿Podía Rin ser más romántico? ¿O quizá eso rayaba lo cursi?

Un cartel enorme estaba colgado en el pórtico de la cabaña y en él, escrito con bonita caligrafía, se leía perfectamente un "Te amo, Haru'". También estaba decorada con dibujos. Un tiburón y un delfín. A Haru no podía gustarle más, aunque en definitiva era cursi.

Una mesa se encontraba frente a la cabaña decorada con un mantel rojo claro y un ramo de flores. Un ramo idéntico al que antes él le había regalado al pelirrojo, quien tomó el arreglo en sus manos y, con la mirada clavada en el mar, exclamó:

─Eh... Es para ti. Toma.

Y Haru las tomó con una leve sonrisa. No había otra descripción para ello, pues claramente era una velada romántica. Rin olía a... Dios, no podía ser.

─Planeaba que cenáramos afuera... Pero hace frío y...

─ ¿Por qué hueles a caballa? ─el chico se sonrojó notablemente.

─ ¿Se me pegó esa cosa? ─tomó su propia camisa y la olfateó─ Agh. Esto no debía ser así.

─Rin...

─Yo... Bueno... En verdad no se me ocurría nada... Tú saliste con Kisumi después de prometer que no lo harías y pensé que iba a perderte. Y entonces me di cuenta de que enserio había pensado que te perdería y eso significaba que... Bueno... Haru, estuvo mal todo lo que hice y nada de lo que haga en el futuro podrá compensarlo. Pasaste por mucho a causa mía.

─Rin... ─el pelirrojo siguió mirando el mar mientras Haru colocaba las flores devuelta en la mesa.

─Pensé que podría hacer algo grande... Pero en realidad no pude pensar en algo que pudiese borrar el pasado. Así que me dediqué todo el periodo de vacaciones a trabajar en esa cosa de gatos y como ayudante de cocina en una pescadería.

─Tú...

─Cállate, estoy hablando ─escupió el pelirrojo, pasando una mano por su cabello y suspirando─. En fin... Sé que esto no es ni medianamente bueno... Pero enserio...

Rin no pudo continuar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Haruka lo atraía hacia sí en un beso lento que el pelirrojo no dudó en responder. Su cintura fue atrapada en brazos del pelinegro mientras rodeaba el cuello del mismo con sus propios brazos.

Lo amaba.

Toda preocupación se esfumó. Rin saboreó la boca ajena mientras Haru exploraba su cavidad con la lengua. Se atrevió a morderle el labio cuando se separaron.

─Entonces, ¿por qué hueles a caballa?

─ ¿Por qué no lo averiguas, Nanase?

Las gemas azules de Haru brillaron mientras se separaba de Rin, tomaba las flores y entraba a la cabaña, seguido por el mismo.

Tulipanes blancos y azucenas azules.

La cabaña estaba adornada con ellos. Había muchos marcos de fotos. Fotos del equipo de natación con Rin, de cuando eran pequeños e incluso fotos suyas junto al pelirrojo que jamás había visto. Y además olía delicioso. Pasando la impresión principal, Haruka se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, admirando todo.

─ ¿Cocinaste tú?

─Sí. Bueno... Nada se compara con tu miso de caballa. Pero enserio intenté...

─Gracias, Rin ─el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

─Ya está. Me avergüenzas... ¿Quieres comer ya?

La tarde pasó entre bromas sutiles y comentarios del pasado. Rin no cocinaba tan mal, de hecho a Haru le encantaba cada platillo que el pelirrojo puso frente a él. En definitiva, amaba la idea de Kisumi. Ese idiota rosa había desencadenado el romance del pelirrojo.

Y no podía negar que eso le encantaba.

Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba del todo bien. Haruka lo supo en cuanto descubrió que la cabaña tenía un cuarto con una cama cubierta de rosas. Pero el podría darle un giro diferente. Si Rin quería...

Podía existir una última sobre cómo robar un Uke: Dale la mejor noche de su vida.

SSSSSSS

 ** _Atención:_**

 _El lemon estará disponible en Especiales CRUU en una semana, pues debo actualizar otros dos capítulos de allá. Estén atentos!_

 _Bien, la razón de la demora en la publicación de éste capítulo es sentimental: No quería que acabara tan pronto xc No sé si a ustedes les gustó leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo... Es decir... No lo sé, quería terminarlo pero al mismo tiempo no y... Aaah No sé, me encantó escribir esto y recuerdo cuando solo era un "tal vez" en mi lista de bocetos para historias:'3_

 _En fin, tengo un_ _ **anuncio de suma importancia**_ _que darles, pero les daré los detalles en el_ _ **epílogo**_ _._

 _¡Nos vemos! Si te gusta ésta historia, ¡no dudes en pasarte a leer mis otras obras! Sígueme y entérate de los próximos proyectos a publicar. Dejen su opinión!_


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

¿Qué era el amor?

La primera vez que pensó en ello, fue al ver a Rin y Sousuke, juntos. La sonrisa que el pelinegro le dedicaba al menor, era única. Hacía que el pelirrojo se preguntara si había ido al mundo solo para ver esa sonrisa. Y Rin simplemente parecía vulnerable, como si necesitara la protección del grandulón. Pero ahora podía replantearse la idea.

Qué equivocado había estado.

Amor era eso, ellos dos, juntos. El destino debía ser así, debía estar escrito en alguna parte. Rin era para él. Y Haru era para Rin. No importaba la repetición de la frase, porque nunca cambiaría de parecer.

Si amaba a alguien en esa vida, era al pelirrojo.

Los días junto a él pasaron rápido. El tiempo se tragó el invierno, así igual a la primavera y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el verano había llegado. Su relación era… Quizá no perfecta, Rin discutía mucho, porque él siempre quería tener la razón y Haru era bastante indiferente en algunos aspectos, pero era lo que había y así estaban felices.

Pero claro, cada pareja mantenía sus propios problemas y, aunque el pelirrojo fingiera que estaba bien, Haru sabía que ocultaba algo.

A Rin no le había agradado del todo el ser la parte de la pareja que ejercía el papel de la mujer en una relación heterosexual. No es como si no lo hubiese disfrutado, porque realmente lo hizo, pero… Bueno, ese no había sido el plan. Es decir, ese día había sido planeado a precisión y el tener sexo fortuito en una habitación, que no había visto por los nervios, de la cabaña que había rentado había sido por completo… Inesperado. Es decir, de pronto ya tenía a Haru encima de él y no podía hacer nada más.

Así que, claramente, el bonus del sexo no había influido en la decisión que Rin tomó cuando acomodó sus maletas en la habitación de Haruka.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ─preguntó el pelinegro en tono seco mientras le abrazaba por detrás. Rin sonrió suavemente, las emociones que el pelinegro demostraba casi siempre diferían de sus acciones. Podía escucharse molesto mientras le besaba la nariz. Y que le besara la nariz era una acción muy cursi en Haruka.

─Sí. No tengo problema con ello ─contestó el pelirrojo, ladeando un poco la cara para poder besarle la mejilla al ojiazul.

─Vale. Entonces está bien ─Haru se irguió y caminó hacia su escritorio, guardando un par de hojas. Rin lo siguió y tomó la carta junto al paquete que había sobre la mesa.

─ ¿No piensas abrirlo? Has molestado mucho a Nagisa con esto, ¿sabes? Él enserio quiere que abras su regalo…

─Aún no es mi cumpleaños.

─Pero lo será mañana. Si quieres que deje de joder con su "Haru-chan, ¿por qué?" entonces…

─No me molesta que lo haga.

─El problema es que te acostumbraste ─el ojiazul lo miró mal, le arrebató el objeto y lo metió en el cajón.

─Un día más, Rin.

─ ¿Y qué hay de esto? ─señaló la carta en sus manos para después suspirar─ Te llegó hace unas semanas… No sé si ya la revisaste, siquiera, pero es de la universidad en Tokio… Si te aceptaron, lo cual sería grandioso, deberías…

─Rin, ¿puedes parar? ─quitó el sobre de sus manos y lo metió en el escritorio.

─Esto es aburrido.

─No estoy obligándote a quedarte.

Rin lo sabía. Haru no estaba haciendo presión sobre él… Pero aún así… No podía simplemente actuar de esa manera. Quería que Haruka supiera que era lo que iba a hacer, que tomara una decisión. El pelinegro no le estaba presionando, él se presionaba a sí mismo con algo que, de cierta forma, no le incumbía.

Bufando, se dejó caer en la cama del mayor.

El futuro era algo que siempre le había importado, aunque para Haruka no fuese siquiera relevante. Había luchado mucho, se había esforzado. Se ganaba lo que tenía. No debía preocuparse. Haru iba a entenderlo… Además, ya debía suponerlo, ¿no?

Sintió la cama hundirse junto a él justo antes de sentirlo sobre sí. Haru lo observaba con diversión mientras en sus labios se escondía la sombra de una sonrisa.

─ ¿Quieres que sea divertido? ─Rin se sonrojó levemente.

─No hoy…

─Vamos, Rin… Solo lo hemos hecho una vez ─se quejó el otro. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, empujando a Haru, sin moverlo en realidad.

─Con eso me basta… Y me sobra.

─ ¿No eras el más rápido desvistiéndose? ─cuestionó. Sonrojo aumentó en mejillas contrarias.

─ ¡No me hagas quedar mal! Sabes que en ese entonces desvestirse no significaba lo mismo.

─ ¿No?

─ ¡Deja de joderme! ─El pelinegro rió suavemente. Rin amaba esa risa. Sintió la respiración del mayor en su cuello y suspiró─ Mañana…. Mañana _yo_ ─recalcó─ te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños.

─Bien, eres obsceno.

─ ¡Deja las bromas sucias, Nanase!

─Déjame hacértelo. Entonces pararé ─declaró. Sus labios tocaron los contrarios. Rin se dejó besar, mas empujó al pelinegro en cuanto éste metió las manos en su camisa.

─Mañana, yo.

─Hoy, yo. Y mañana, yo también.

─Bueno, pero abre el estúpido regalo de Nagisa y esa estúpida carta ─Haru suspiró, levantándose.

─Bueno, esperaré a mañana.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó al primer piso. No era que no quisiera abrir el regalo de Nagisa. O que no quisiese leer la carta…

Solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Sabía que Rin iba a terminar con él… No sabía por qué, pero sabía que lo haría. Su relación era aburrida, ya lo había dicho el pelirrojo –aunque en realidad solo lo había dicho por joderle un poco-. Así que, si mantenía la curiosidad de Rin un poco más… Si lo contenía mientras él buscaba una forma de revivir lo que en algún punto pudo haber muerto…

Rin… Si tan solo pudiera entenderlo por completo…

El pelirrojo tapó su rostro con la almohada. Sí, Haru quería sexo. Maldita sea, todos querían sexo.

El sexo no podía ser lo único en la relación de una pareja, ¿verdad? Rin amaba el tiempo que pasaba con Haru. Amaba pelear con él, llevarle la contra, competir… Todo era parte de sí. Todas esas cosas juntas lo conformaban. Él era eso. Haru era él. Sin Haru… No podía seguir.

Porque siempre había sido así. Desde que se enamoró años atrás. Aún si había intentado superarlo. Aún si se había engañado a sí mismo.

En Iwatobi, siempre era Haru. En Australia, siempre estaba Haru en su mente.

Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru.

En todas partes, a cualquier hora, sin importar la situación… ¡Y no estaba bien! Su futuro… Su futuro no debía depender de Haruka. No podía ser así… El amor no debía sentenciar el destino.

─Maldita sea… ─masculló al aire. Haru suspiró antes de entrar a la habitación.

─ ¿Qué te molesta?

─Haru… ─Bien, iba a decírselo. Solo eran…. Siete palabras, ¿no? Quizá era más fácil si él las adivinaba. El peso no estaría del todo sobre él, ¿cierto? ─ Solo siete palabras… Intenta descifrarlas ─Era una broma, ¿no?

¡En siete palabras se vivía el universo!

La gama de frases conformadas por siete palabras era inmensa. Interminable. Infinita. Pero se reducían a unas cuantas considerando lo sucedido en un lapso de tiempo de seis meses.

" _Te amo, pero esto ya no funciona"_

 _"_ _Lo lamento, de verdad, pero debemos terminar"_

 _"_ _Esto no es lo que pensaba, rompamos"_

 _"_ _Ya no te soporto, no quiero verte"_

 _"_ _Vete a la mierda, te odio Haruka"_

Sus puños se apretaron, ¿iba a terminar con él haciendo que él dijera la frase de ruptura? Que original. Sin embargo, odiaba eso. Haru bufó con desagrado y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Pensando en más posibilidades.

─Preparé la cena, ya está servida, Rin ─Bien, esas eran siete palabras. Que se conformara. No iba a caer en ese juego. Él iba a conservarlo hasta el último momento… Y ese no era el último momento…

El resto del día se la pasaron entre bromas. Rin echó a un lado la idea de decírselo a Haru. No quería confirmárselo aún. Necesitaba un poco más… De tiempo. De valor.

Esa noche, pese a sus quejas, terminó cediendo a los labios de su pareja. Lo amaba demasiado. No podía imaginarse sin él. Y ese era el problema. No podía haber nada después de Haru. Pero él haría que eso pasase.

Rin despertó irritado. El trasero le dolía. Haru debería practicar más. Con un muñeco de felpa o algo parecido. Pero bueno… No iba reclamarle. Besó los labios contrarios con suavidad antes de pellizcarle el abdomen para despertarlo.

─Feliz cumpleaños. Abre el regalo de Nagisa ahora.

Haru rodó los ojos, desperezándose. El pelirrojo le había puesto la caja delgada y alargada en el abdomen. Bien, ya no podía retrasar eso. Solo la carta quedaría como soporte -al menos eso pensaba. El lazo cayó al piso y la envoltura quedó en el olvido. Rin asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dispuesto a presenciar el lanzamiento de la tapa hacia el piso. Haru apretó los labios.

Un recuerdo inevitable de su próxima pérdida.

Debió haberlo abierto meses atrás, cuando Nagisa se lo dio. Así no dolería como dolía en ese preciso instante. Rin enrojeció por completo y balbuceó un par de groserías, en contra de todos, mientras se levantaba, azotando la puerta. Era… Bueno, era lindo por parte de Nagisa… Pero… que todos supieran que él iba abajo era… Dios.

" _Cómo robar un uke_

 _1\. No seas tan imbécil como su novio actual. Por Hazuki Nagisa_

 _2\. No lastimes sus sentimientos. Por Matsuoka Gou_

 _3\. Hazle saber cuanto lo amas. Por Tachibana Makoto_

 _4\. Dale su espacio. Nanase Haruka_

 _5\. No lastimes su orgullo. Matsuoka Rin - Anotado por Gou_

 _6\. Hazle pensar que no es único. Shigino Kisumi_

 _7\. Demuéstrale que es único. Shigino Kisumi_

 _8\. No te rindas. Nitori Aiichirou y Mikoshiba Momotarou_

 _9\. No te atrevas a borrar su sonrisa. Yamazaki Sousuke_

 _10\. Dale la mejor noche de su vida. Nanase Haruka_

 _11\. Regla extra. Usa lubricante. Yamazaki Sousuke."_

Quizá fue por eso.

Quizá por eso tuvo el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Quizá por eso, esa misma noche, después de la cena con sus amigos, mientras Nagisa empujaba a todos hacia afuera, mientras Rin decía que iría por su teléfono… Quizá por eso se marchó.

Ese día, Rin tomó sus maletas y abandonó la casa de los Nanase. Su corazón latía rápidamente y las lágrimas se reprimían en sus ojos. No podía ser todo. Haru no debía serlo todo.

Pero lo era, y por eso se marchaba.

Haru ya sabía que él iba a regresar a Australia, aunque solo hablaron de ello una vez. Nunca confirmó nada y no tuvo las agallas para mirarlo de frente y decírselo. No tenía el valor. Jamás la tendría ante el inminente ruptura. El amor era cruel. Pero el destino lo era más.

" _Haru._

 _Lo siento, en verdad lo siento._

 _Soy un ser desalmado, lo sé. Pero yo… En verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería abandonarte. Te amo como no tienes idea y sé que mis acciones no complementan mis palabras. He actuado mal toda mi vida, anteponiéndome siempre ante ti y, por más lamentable que sea, por más que me odie por decirlo, ésta no es la excepción._

 _Tú vas a irte a Tokio, lo sé. No hay manera de que no te hayan admitido en la universidad allá. Y yo me iré a Australia, lo sabías._

 _Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida a pesar de que no lo haya demostrado. No hay comparación. Eres único y lo serás siempre. Te amo demasiado. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día. No sé que más decir… En verdad… Soy un idiota por hacer esto precisamente hoy… Enserio lo lamento._

 _Voy a amarte por siempre, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo._

 _Te ama, Rin Matsuoka"_

¡Estúpido Rin con sus estúpidas cartas!

Malditos sacrificios y maldito tiempo. Maldito destino, maldito futuro. Todo era una mierda. El esfuerzo no valía para nada. Siempre lo supo. Su talento lo tenía en donde estaba, ¿por qué había intentado cambiarlo?

La carta permaneció guardada en una pequeña caja junto a las reglas que le permitieron estar junto al pelirrojo por tres estúpidos meses. Y dicha caja, se encontraba en uno de los armarios, en su departamento de Tokio, dos meses después. Pero, aún cuando sabía que perdonaría a Rin, a pesar de que éste posiblemente no volvería jamás, todavía tenía esperanza. Algún día, volvería a sentir ese cálido cuerpo, a besar aquellos suaves labios.

Ese no podía ser el fin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Y, ¡No es el fin!_

 _Tengo un_ _ **anuncio importante**_ _qué hacerles. Lo pensé la mitad de la historia, porque me hacía feliz que a ustedes les gustase como escribía, así que, después de discutirlo conmigo misma, le planteé la idea a una KiwiSonata (Ella me ayuda dándole una leída a los caps en busca de algo sin sentido, porque para mí todo tiene sentido –y la mayor parte del tiempo no estoy mal) y bueno, ella me apoyó bastante, así que ¡Cómo robar un Uke tendrá una secuela! Éste Lunes siete de marzo saldrá el primer capítulo de "_ _ **Cómo evitar que se roben a tu seme"**_ _que será una historia por parte de nuestro (mío y de Haru) queridísimo Rin Matsuoka. Éste es el motivo por el cual me retrasé con el epílogo, pues ya saben, tenía que abrirle el final para dar paso a la continuación x3. Antes de pasarles la sinopsis, quiero decirles una cosa ¡Participaré en los Wattys 2016! No tengo oportunidad de ganar y lo sé, porque bueno, el Fandom de Free! Es bastante escaso en comparación a otros Fandoms. Así que sí, lo hago por publicidad x3 En fin, les va la Sinopsis. O bueno, un prototipo. Estoy trabajando en la portada y en ello, por eso no publicaré hoy x3 ¡Nos vemos!_

 ** _Cómo evitar que se roben a tu Seme_**

 _Esfuerzo y dedicación. Todo siempre estaba basado en eso. Si quería ser alguien, debía esforzarse, no importaba lo demás. Fue por ello, que cayó en cuenta. El amor era cruel._

 _Pero el destino lo era más._


End file.
